Sebastian's Wife
by Undertaker's Hattress
Summary: SebastianOC - Tori Michaels is the maid of the Phantomhive mansion as well as the demon wife of Sebastian Michaels. Join Tori on her journey as she serves her master, Ciel Phantomhive along side her husband and faces the dangers that come from serving him
1. That maid, so skillful

**Hello everyone, this is my first chapter of Sebastian's Wife! Yay! I decided to do this when I couldn't find lots of stories about Sebastian! So sad! Anyway, this plot will follow the plot of the manga so I thought I should let you know. Please let me know what you think or if you have any ideas/suggestions! I'm sorry if I spelt anything wrong or have any grammar mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Kuroshitsuji, would I seriously be writing this now?**

* * *

In a mist covered forest not far from London, there lies a manor. The distinguished noble family of Phantomhive's morning event is...started off with early tea.

"Young master, it's time to wake up now," I whispered softly into Ciel's ear and shook him lightly. Ciel groaned softly before he tiredly sat up and rubbed his eyes before he looked towards myself and my husband, Sebastian.

"Today's breakfast of poached salmon and mint salad has been prepared. Side dishes of toast, scones and campagne (a type of French peasant bread) have been baked. Which one would you like?" Sebastian said as he pointed to each of the foods. Ciel looked at the food for a few moments before he looked back at Sebastian.

"The scone," Ciel said. I nodded my head and grabbed a scone before I placed it on a small dish and placed it beside Ciel's breakfast. Ciel grabbed his knife and fork and gracefully ate his meal. Once Ciel was down, he stood up and waited for Sebastian to dress him while I cleaned up his breakfast. After that I got the tea ready for the young master since he likes his tea very much, me on the other hand, I hate the stuff. It's so...so...bleak. Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't yet introduced myself have I? My name is Tori Michaels, the wife of Sebastian Michaels. I work as a maid at the Phantomhive mansion which belongs to Ciel Phantomhive who is also referred to as the young master. I am about the same height as our other maid Maylene and I also wear the same uniform as her but mine is black instead of blue. I have long white hair that reaches my lower back and my eyes are a piercing bright blue colour. That's pretty much it...oh and me and my husband are both demons. Sebastian is quite a powerful demon but I'm pretty powerful too...sort of...ok, I'm not really powerful but I can hold my own in a fight and that's all that matters to me.

"That aroma...is it Ceylon Tea today?" Ciel asked. I blinked and looked at him. All tea smelt the same to me so how the hell am I meant to know its Ceylon Tea? But...the young master has never gotten the aroma of his teas wrong so...I going with the option that his right.

"Of course it is young master, you certain know the aroma of your teas," I said with a sweet smile. I looked at Sebastian at the corner of my eye and I saw him smirk. Damn bastard.

"Young master, we will also be using the Royal Doulton dishes. Preparations have been made with the Wedgewood Blue-White tea set," Sebastian said as he continued to dress Ciel. I poured the tea into the tea cup and placed the cup on a saucer. Another thing I don't understand about these humans is why do they have such complex tea sets? I mean, you just drink from it so why does it have to be all fancy and have a super long difficult to remember names? Strange these humans are.

"Today's plans?" Ciel asked calmly.

"After breakfast you will see the authority on Monarch Study, Professor Hugh," Sebastian said as he tied Ciel tie.

"So then after lunch is?" Ciel began before I cut him off.

"Yep, the day you try to make Sebastian fall to his knees in defeat," I said sweetly and cocked my head to the side. Both of them looked at me. Ciel smirked and Sebastian just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"HyoOOOooo," the chinese man yelled as he stood on one leg. I watched from beside Ciel as Sebastian and the chinese man fought...well...Sebastian just dodged the attacks.

"Tori did you bring what I asked you?" Ciel asked softly making sure I only heard it. I smirked and nodded my head.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Tori as much as I hate to say it...I don't think the man I hired to beat Sebastian will win," Ciel grumbled and looked out the window in his office. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair._

"_That won't surprise me...after all, he is quite a powerful demon," I muttered. Over the last few weeks, Ciel and I had teamed up to try and defeat Sebastian...so far...everything we did failed. Ciel hired masters of several fighting styles to try and defeat Sebastian but Sebastian being Sebastian managed to defeat them all. Ciel suddenly whipped around to face me. _

"_I have an idea. Tori is there some type of liquid that we can use to spike Sebastian's drink?" Ciel asked. I thought for a moment._

"_All I can think of is Tanaka's lemonade," I said shivering remember the time I had foolish enough to try some. I can guarantee I will never do that again. Ciel smirked and crossed his arms in front of him._

"_Perfect, I trust you will be able to obtain this lemonade by this afternoon?" Ciel asked. I smirked and nodded my head. It's not like I hate my husband, it's just that his so perfect and its so amusing watching him squirm once in a while. _

"_Good hopefully this will work," Ciel said as he turned around to look out the window once more. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I placed the glass of lemonade beside Ciel and went back to watching the fight. The chinese man suddenly started swinging his arms and ran towards Sebastian.

"Take this! Secret technique! Flower Bird Wild Moon All Kinds Of Flowers Profusion Fist!" the chinese man yelled.

"What a stupid name," I said looking at Ciel. Ciel just shrugged his shoulders and watched Sebastian. Sebastian pulled his glove down and dashed pasted the man, hitting him in the stomach on the way passed. The man gasped as he fell to his knees and coughed up blood. Good someone fell to their knees...its just the wrong person.

"Th-this is our school's last hidden secret technique. Super Tiger Dragon Gun Ten Thousand Blossom Scattering Fissure Fist...what in the world are you?" the man asked in disbelief.

"Another ridiculous long name for a stupid technique," I muttered. Sebastian turned around and faced the man.

"I'm the butler of the house of Phantomhive," Sebastian said and clapped his hands.

"Good luck young master," I whispered. Ciel looked at me with slight confusion on his face.

"And that's how it is young master. Because I won, please do today's review and tomorrow's pre-lesson," Sebastian said with a smile. Ciel growled but nodded none the less.

"That's what you get for trying to get out of your work young master. If you had just done it in the first place, you won't have to do more now," I said with a smile. Ciel turned and glared at me. I looked down at him with my smile still on my face. Gotta love pissing Ciel off. It's so much fun!!!

"That was amazing Sebastian! Today's the 50th win in a row!" the gardener, Finnian aka Finny, yelled.

"You struck like water Sebastian," the maid, Maylene said in amazement.

"This house's butler is amazing," the chief, Bard said. Sebastian looked at me and I smiled at him.

"As excepted of my husband," I said and walked towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Sebastian started kissing back without hesitation but we had to stop when we heard Ciel clear his throat. We both looked over at Ciel.

"A true master of the fist technique would accompany me to unknown regions…though I thought I'd be able to see you on your knees today," Ciel said and let out a small sigh. I unwrapped my arms around Sebastian's neck and walked back over to Ciel's side. Time to put the plan into action!

"Hmph, you did well Sebastian, here, drink. Cheers," Ciel said as he handed Sebastian the glass of Tanaka's lemonade.

"Thank you," Sebastian said before he quickly drank the glass of lemonade and placed the empty glass down on the table.

"By the way, what are all of you doing here?" Sebastian said and turned to face Finny, Maylene and Bard .

"Finny have you finished weeding the courtyard? Maylene how are the shirts in the laundry? Brad are the dinner preparations going as they should?" Sebastian asked pointing at each one of them. All three of them looked very nervous...uh oh, someone hasn't done their job! Sebastian then turned around and pointed at me.

"Tori have you yet cleaned the library?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. Oh...I forgot about that. I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head.

"If you have time to loaf around, then please do your jobs!" Sebastian yelled. My eyes widened.

Sebastian + Angry = EVIL SEBASTIAN!!!

"Young master please let me know if our plan worked," I whispered into Ciel's ear before I sprinted to the library. On the way to the library, I grabbed my clean tools before I once again sprinted towards the Phantomhive library. I kicked the doors opened and sighed. Sebastian is such a slave driver. I placed my cleaning tools down and looked around the library. It looked pretty clean but knowing Sebastian, if there was a speck of dust, I would be in heaps of trouble. I sighed once more before I grabbed the duster and started dusting the shelves. I started to hum softly as I dusted shelf after shelf. As I was dusting a shelf, a book caught my attention.

_Japanese Landscape and Cultures_

I stopped dusting and pulled the book out. I flipped through a few pages, admiring the Japanese gardens and food. The food would probably taste disgusting to me but it was presented well.

_**BANG!**_

_**CRASH!**_

_**AAAHHH!**_

I dropped the duster and ran towards the source of the noise.

"Is everyone okay?" I yelled and stopped running. I saw Brad with what humans call...afro, Maylene was almost in tears while Finny was in tears. I looked at my husband who looked like he was ready to kill someone. I walked over and placed my hand on his arm. He blinked and looked down at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The garden is destroyed, the meat for dinner is no longer able to be used and the tea set has been smashed to bits," Sebastian said with a sigh. Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch and flipped it open.

"Oh did I mention we have a guest coming at 6:00?" Sebastian suddenly asked and turned to me. I shook my head and looked at his pocket watch.

We have a little less then two hours before our guest arrives...this should be fun! Wait, focus! Gotta focus! This is serious...but how could those three cause so much destruction? I don't ge- wait, focus on the problem at hand, figure out how those idiots caused so much destruction later. How are we going to solve this? I looked down and noticed I was still carrying the book I had from the library.

_Japanese Landscape and Cultures_

"Sebastian, I have an idea. Please be quiet everyone. From now on please listen very careful, I have a plan. This is what we'll do," I said looking at the three servants showing them the book.

* * *

"Hey Sebastian is this really okay?" Brad asked as he watched Sebastian chop the meat.

"Yes, my wife believes this will work and she has never been wrong before," Sebastian said.

'That's a lie, she has been wrong so many times its not funny but I won't tell him that' Sebastian thought.

"Sebastian, we got the goods," I said as Maylene and I walked towards the boys while carrying several boxes.

"Tori I brought gravel and the other things you mentioned at the gardening store," Finny yelled happily.

"Is that so? Good job everyone," I said and placed the boxes on the floor.

"Everyone please leave the rest to us while you all go rest and please, sincerely act like adults. Like Adults," Sebastian said with a smile.

'He said it twice' Brad, Maylene and Finny thought. The three servants nodded before they walked away.

"I'll do the dinner while you can do the garden," I said. Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist.

"No, you'll do the garden sweetheart. After all...this is my revenge for serving me that wonderful lemonade," Sebastian whispered. I smirked. So it did work! Yay me!

"Of course honey," I said sweetly with a smirk still on my face. Sebastian released me from his hold and I picked up the items Finny brought and walked outside to work on the garden.

* * *

Everyone was lined up in two lines. Tanaka, myself and Maylene on one side while Sebastian, Finny and Brad was on the other side. The door opened and we all bowed and said, "Welcome Sir Clause!"

Ciel and Clause walked in and Clause looked around in amazement.

"Oh...this is...you've made that mansion into something beautiful," Clause said. Sebastian and I both stepped forward.

"We have been awaiting you Sir Clause," Sebastian said as he bowed.

"I'll take your jacket," I said as Sir Clause took off his jacket.

"Sebastian! Tori! It's been a while! It appears there are more new faces in this house too?" Clause asked and looked at Brad, Maylene and Finny.

"Oh and can you take my hat to Tori?" Clause asked and placed his hat on my head. I bowed slightly before I walked away to hang up Clause's jacket and hat. When I returned I heard Clause say, "It's a rock garden straight from Japan!"

I smirked and nodded my head. I'm glad he enjoyed it because it took me forever to do and not to mention I had to do it in the sun wearing black! You know what, he better enjoy it because it almost killed me doing it? Okay it didn't almost kill me but it was troublesome!

"Tori go bring the meals," Sebastian said.

"Tori please go bring the meals," I said and looked at Sebastian from the corner of my eye. Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes.

"My dearest most beautiful wife, please go bring the meals," Sebastian said with a smile. I turned to him and smiled before I went to the kitchen to fetch the meals. I placed the plates on a pushcart and wheeled it outside to where Ciel and Clause was sitting.

"Please excuse my lateness. Today's menu is the head family's chef's Beef Donburi," I said with a bow. Sebastian served both of them their meals and then took his place next to me.

"Is this the evening's meal?" Clause asked pointing at the meal.

"Yes," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Surely in 10 quadrillion meals...," Clause began. I looked at Clause with a serious face.

"Sir Clause, have you no knowledge of this?" I asked him in a serious tone. Clause looked confused for a few moments. Sebastian smiled and lifted his hand up. Sebastian closed his eyes before he snapped them opened.

"We have the labourers from ancient Japan to thank for Donburi, a feast that serves many purposes. The contributor to society who has finished his task has put his feelings of thanks and gratitude into this food...this is Donburi!" Sebastian yelled. Clause was shocked...more like over-whelmed with this information.

"The former peasant that yearned for court food, "lavish food", is said to be Donburi's inventor. And I then thought that Sir Clause would have grown tired of stuffy food. So you could simply savour the flavour of the highest meat, I have devoted myself to this idea," I said with a smile.

"HA HA HA! Ciel this is the best! You never cease to surprise me!" Clause said with a laugh. I kinda zoned out until Sebastian jabbed me in the side. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Clause.

"You two are both so intelligent!" Clause said. Sebastian and I both bowed and said, "We are grateful for your kind words."

_30 minutes ago_

_Sebastian and I sat down in the library reading book after book about anything to do with Donburi. I finished the last page of the book I was reading and tossed it over to Sebastian and picked up another one. Sebastian caught the book I tossed him with little effort and kept reading his book._

"_Please tell me I won't have to clean this mess up tomorrow," I said as I looked up from the book to the pile of books on the floor._

"_We'll see," Sebastian said not taking his eyes off the book. I groaned and went back to reading._

"_When you say we'll see it normally means yes," I muttered._

_Present time_

I bowed once more before I walked away. As I pasted Maylene I gave her an encouraging smile before I walked inside. I quickly walked to Brad's side and pecked out threw the gap in the doors.

I gasped when Maylene started pouring the wine on the table, not in the cup! Brad and Finny rushed to get Maylene while Sebastian pulled the table cloth off and he didn't knock over anything!

"Unbelievable," I whispered. Sebastian looked over his shoulder and winked at me. I sighed softly before I smiled back.

"Tori, let us go eat the left over desert before the others come," Tanaka said as he walked to the kitchen. I grinned and ran after him. I may be a demon but Sebastian makes the best sweets ever! Tanaka and I split the remainder of the desert in half and we both happily ate it before the others arrived. After that, everything went smoothly. Clause stayed a while longer after desert before he left. The servants went to bed as soon as Clause left saying they were tired. They think they were tired, image how Sebastian and I felt…but were demons so its not that bad…but still! Sebastian and I walked Ciel to his room and Sebastian helped change Ciel into his night clothes.

"Well, everything turned out well," I said as I closed the curtains. Ciel nodded his head and took his eye patch off. Ciel got into bed and Sebastian pulled the covers up. I walked over and kissed Ciel's forehead.

"Good night young master," I said softly. Ciel groaned and closed his eyes. He never liked me kissing his forehead…oh well, I don't care.

Sebastian and I bowed before we walked out of Ciel's room, closed the door and headed towards our room. Once we arrived at our room, I changed out of my uniform and into my sleeping gown, which was a simple white thin strap dress that went just above my knees. Sebastian changed into his night clothes which was just a pair of light pants. I hopped into bed and Sebastian then got into bed as well. Demons don't need to sleep but it is a luxury to sleep and because of that, I'm sleeping! I blew out the candles and snuggled into Sebastian's chest.

"Good night Sebastian," I whispered and closed my eyes. I felt Sebastian wrap his arms around me and pull me closer to his body.

"Good night my love," he whispered.

* * *

**Ok first chapter done! Please let me know what you think and just to let you know, the more re-views I get the more sooner the next chapter will come out!**

**Re-view!!!**


	2. That maid, she's full of purpose

**A big thanks to Tateno Atsukino, DarkFlame Alchemist, hellgirl-fan1 and Kidse7en for re-viewing, because of their nice re-views, I wrote this chapter as soon as I could! Thanks again and this chapter is for you four! **

**Sorry about any grammer or spelling mistakes!**

**DICLAIMER: see chapter one**

* * *

I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I walked behind Ciel. Sebastian looked over at me and sighed softly.

"Tori enough with the drama," Sebastian said as we kept walking towards our destination.

"But I had to get up extra early because that stupid Finny broke the young master's cane…again," I muttered angrily.

"You never slept before, so what's the problem," Sebastian said as he looked at me.

"I must admit, I've gotten use to being able to sleep…and I want every minute I can get of it," I said and looked at Sebastian. Sebastian rolled his eyes and looked away. Sebastian walked ahead and opened the door for Ciel and myself. We walked into the shop and Sebastian closed the door behind us. The shopkeeper looked up and smiled.

"Welcome boy. On an errand for your father," the man said with a smile. Geez, these humans aren't really that smart. Ciel was about to say something but I placed my arm in front of him. Sebastian smiled and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Excuse me, we've come to get the master's cane," Sebastian said as he handed the piece of paper over to the man.

"Ah, so you're the owner of this cane. Exactly what type of person do you intend to have use this cane. It couldn't be that kid," the shopkeeper began before Sebastian grabbed the cane and pointed it at the shopkeepers head. Sucker, you so deserve that….but if it was me you would have that cane in your head. I smirked and looked down at Ciel who had a shocked face. I smiled and pulled out a bag of coins before I tossed it onto the table.

"That should cover it," I said sweetly before I turned around and followed Ciel out. Sebastian handed Ciel the cane and Ciel took it and started walking.

"Humph…Finny's idiocy is another bothersome thing. Thanks to that I got stuck with getting a new one," Ceil said as he walked down the street.

"Indeed, Finny is a sweet boy but…I swear he causes me so much trouble," I growled.

"My deepest apologises. It's true that you grew, but that did take time," Sebastian said with a smirk. Ciel growled and turned his head slightly to glare at Sebastian.

"Just think young master, at least your not as tiny as Tori," Sebastian said with a smile. My eyes widened and I looked at him.

"Don't bring my height into this!" I yelled at him. He smirked and cupped my chin. His thumb started stroking my cheek and Sebastian leant forward.

"But it's true...you are quite small," Sebastian chuckled. Ass-hole, why did I marry him again? I smacked his hand away and turned to Ciel.

"Let's go young master," I said sweetly before I glared at Sebastian. Sebastian just 'smiled' and continued walking. I sighed and quickly caught up to both of them.

"Look mommy! Phantom's Beter Rabbit! It's a new one!" a young boy yelled happily.

I looked over and saw a small boy pointing at the Phantom's latest toy. The mother laughed and patted the boy on the head.

"Oh you, didn't I just buy you candy," the mother said. The Phantom Company. A growing enterprise built by the powerful support and strong spirit of the wealthy and the Bourgeoisie. It is England's confectionary toy company that has rapidly grown in a little under three years with original novelties that other classes haven't seen. I looked around and smiled slightly. Now there isn't a day when you don't see the name. It's everywhere, in every shop, at every house. There isn't a single person who doesn't recognise it.

"Now then young master, let us return to the mansion quickly," Sebastian said as he held the door to the carriage opened. Ciel nodded and got into the carriage with myself close behind. Sebastian winked at me and closed the door. I blew him a kiss and I saw him smirk outside. I sat down, opposite the young master, and relaxed into the seat. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before I opened them and looked at Ciel. He was resting his head on his fist and staring out the window.

"It's beautiful isn't it young master?" I asked him. He looked at me from the corner of his eye but he didn't say anything. He closed his eye and opened it once more to look out the window.

"The world...is beautiful...but the people in it are not," Ciel suddenly said. My eyes widened slightly. I had never heard him talk like this before.

I smiled at him and said, "Ciel, you may think you are corrupted by darkness but there are people who are willing to help save you from that darkness."Ciel lifted his head and looked at me with a confused look. I just smiled. He can figure it out for himself. Besides...where's the fun if I tell him! The carriage came to a stop and Sebastian opened the door. Ciel got up and walked out. Sebastian held out his hand and I smiled and took his hand. He helped me out and closed the door behind me. Oh yeah, that's why I married him.

Sebastian opened the doors to the mansion and looked at Ciel. I looked inside and gasped in horror. Ciel looked at me and then looked inside. His jaw dropped and he pointed inside the mansion.

"Young master, I will have the tea prepared shortly," Sebastian said with a smile. Sebastian looked at Ciel and then turned to me with a puzzled look.

"What's wron-!" Sebastian began before he looked at the mansion. The mansion was covered in pink, yellow and blue. It had heart balloons everywhere and dolls laid on the floor. What the hell happened while we were gone? It's so...so...PINK! I looked at Sebastian with a shocked face. I hated PINK! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I AM LETTING THE MANSION STAY LIKE THIS!

"What in the world is this?" Sebastian asked in a shocked tone.

"My mansion...my mansion, this is a shock," Ciel finally managed to say.

"Shock is an understatement," I muttered glaring at the pink objects.

"Sebastian! Tori!" three voices called out. Finny, Brad and Maylene ran towards us. I looked at Brad and Finny before I suddenly burst out laughing.

"What in the world is this? More like, what is with that appearance you two?" Sebastian asked. I grabbed my stomach as I continued to laugh. Finny was dressed like a rabbit while Brad was dressing like a baby.

"Go ask that crazy girl," Brad said as he pointed to the left. I stopped laughing and turned my head towards where Brad was pointing.

"That crazy girl," I asked softly. I looked at Sebastian and he nodded. Ciel, Sebastian and myself made our way towards the door. Who would be crazy enough to change the young master's mansion? WAIT! There's only one person who would be crazy enough...Elizabeth. I stopped walking and started stepping backwards.

"CIEL! I WANTED TO SEE YOU!" Elizabeth yelled happily.

"Elizabeth?" Ciel asked. I watched as Elizabeth nearly squeezed the life out of poor Ciel but hey, it was pretty funny watching him change colour.

"Oh my Sebastian, I have a souvenir for you too," Elizabeth said happily. I looked at Sebastian and started laughing when I saw him wearing a pink hat. I hate pink but this is to funny! I grabbed my stomach and laughed even harder. My husband, one of the strongest demons I have ever met...was wearing a pink hat. This was to good!

"Ah its so cute! Your always wearing black, so I thought that colour would be good on you," Elizabeth said with hearts in her eyes.

I managed to stop myself laughing and said, "Oh yeah, pink looks great on him!" Screw it! I started laughing once again and had to hang on to the wall so I wouldn't fall over.

"Tori, let's have a dance party!" Elizabeth suddenly yelled as she grabbed my hand. My eyes widened and I looked at her.

"H-Hello Lady Elizabeth," I said.

"I'll dance with my fiancé as an escort and you can dance with Sebastian!" Elizabeth yelled happily.

"What!" Ciel yelled. There's so much yelling going on...I don't like it. By then Elizabeth had let go of my hand and was now hugging Ciel...again. I took my chance and ran up the stairs. I ran into Ciel's office and sat down on one of the chairs. I sighed happily...that was until Ciel and Sebastian walked in.

"I'll go get you some tea young master," Sebastian said with a bow and walked out.

"Well...that was...fun?" I said. I don't think fun is the right word to use. Ciel sighed and sat down in his seat. Sebastian came in with a pot of tea and poured the tea into a cup.

I tuned out until I heard Ciel said, "It's not like I wanted to become her fiancé. I was forced to."

"However...wouldn't it suit your interests better if you obey her wishes today?" I asked and looked at Ciel.

"I don't have time to associate with little girls and their hobbies," Ciel said and went back to reading a sheet of paper.

"However it appears that Elizabeth wants to hold a dance party," Sebastian said as he watched Ciel. I stared at Ciel and watched him very clearly. His hiding something.

"Young master," I asked.

"What?" Ciel asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"I do not have proof but it is true you do not have dancing instructions?" Sebastian asked. Ciel placed the tea cup down and spun the chair around.

"I take that as a no," I said.

"It's no wonder. It seems that even if you were invited to a dance party, you would be a wallflower," Sebastian chuckled.

"I'm busy with work. I don't have time to busy myself with games," Ciel said as he spun the chair back round.

"I'll take your word for it, but young master, but it's often said that a dance is a 'social' thing. At evening and dinner parties, good grooming has become a must. If you can become an elite gentleman, dancing should be natural," Sebastian said as he placed a piece of cake in front of Ciel.

"If you were to refuse an invention from a customer's daughter, in high society, your reputation would go down the gutter. Wouldn't that be sad! Ciel Phantomhive, the boy who couldn't dance and lost his reputation because of it," I smiled sweetly and looked at Ciel's paled face. I'm so evil.

"I get it already! Who would you call for a home tutor?" Ciel asked as he tossed the sheet of paper onto the desk. Sebastian placed his hand under his chin.

"From now on, there won't be any time to call a tutor. Since just demeanour and pose are sufficient, you will master the basics in one song, the waltz to be exact," Sebastian said and looked at Ciel. Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time.

"Then who will teach it to me? No matter how you look at the people in this house...," Ciel began before he took a bite out of his cake. Sebastian closed his pocket watch and smiled.

"Please don't worry. Though you are being insolent, I will be your dance instructor," Sebastian said.

"Do you even know how to dance the waltz?" Ciel asked. I sighed and stood up.

"I guess there's no helping it," I said. I walked over to Sebastian and held my hand out.

"Shell we dance like we did all those years ago at the Schönbrunn Palace?" I asked Sebastian. Sebastian smirked and grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest.

"Schönbrunn Palace? Wait, what year are you two referring to?" Ciel asked and took another bite of cake.

"1548," Sebastian and I both said at the same time. Ciel stopped eating and stared at us.

"What? He was so breath taking back then. Even when he danced, so many girls daydreamed over him and so many guys were jealous of him," I said and placed my hand on his shoulder and my other, wrapped around his hand.

"Ah but Tori, you were the same. All the girls were jealous of your looks and you were every guys fantasy girl," Sebastian said as he placed his hand on my waist.

_Flashback to 1548_

_I stood to the side watching all the couples dancing. It was quite a scene, the men that were dancing were hopeless and the women weren't much better but they were having fun. Being a demon is so boring when you have no one to entertain you._

"_Ah look! His over there!" a girl happily whispered to her friends. I looked over to the direction they were pointing to and I saw the most beautiful man dancing. He had pitch black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Once the song had ended, the man looked to where I was standing and smiled. He walked over to me and bowed._

"_My I have this dance?" he asked politely._

"_But of course dear sir," I said and forward him out onto the dance floor. We got into the position you would use for a waltz and when the music started, we started to waltz._

"_My, my, for a female demon, you are most beautiful," the man said. My eyes widened in shocked. I looked up into his face and saw his eyes flash red for a moment before they went back to their 'normal' colour. I smirked and my eyes flashed red for a moment._

"_It seems I have come across a very strong but beautiful demon," I said softly. _

"_It also seems I have been blessed and come across a beautiful demon," He whispered into my ear. I looked into his eyes and smiled. The demon looked back at me and smiled as well. The two of us dance and dance, song after song, beat after beat. We didn't stop until the early hours of the next morning. _

_End of Flashback_

"We danced for hours," I said and looked at Sebastian.

"And it was the best hours I had ever spent dancing," Sebastian said. We both closed our eyes and started dancing the waltz. We both danced to the beat that we had danced the waltz in 1548. It still feels the same. It still feels so special. After a while, we both stopped. I opened my eyes and looked at Sebastian. I smiled and lend up and kissed him. Sebastian kissed back and wrapped both arms around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Why is it that you two always kiss in my presence?" Ciel asked annoyed.

"You'll understand when your older," I said before I went back to kissing Sebastian.

"Focus! Did you not want me to learn how to dance?" Ciel asked. Sebastian and I pulled apart. I looked at Sebastian and smirked.

"I'm not that good a teacher, so you'll have to teach him," I said and sat down on a chair. This would be amusing.

* * *

I helped Ciel get dressed into the clothes Elizabeth picked out for him.

"My you do look quite cute," I chuckled as I handed him his hat. Ciel scoffed and quickly put his hat on.

"Let's go," he said and walked off. Sebastian and I walked behind him.

"Ciel my eyes weren't wrong!" Elizabeth yelled and spun Ciel around.

"Look look! Everyone else is cute too, aren't they? I let them come to the party too! But Ciel is definitely the..." Elizabeth paused when she looked at the ring.

"Huh?" Ciel said as he watched Elizabeth glare at the ring.

"Ciel, where is the ring I prepared for you? There was a ring that matched the western styled clothing wasn't there?" Elizabeth asked as she glared at the ring.

"This ring is fine," Ciel said with a sigh.

"No I went through a lot of trouble making everything adorable and that ring is not cute!" Elizabeth yelled angrily. Why is that girl always yelling? It's hurting my ears. I sighed and rubbed my head. I feel a head ache coming on...why does it always happen when Elizabeth is around? When I look back at Ciel and Elizabeth I noticed that Elizabeth is holding Ciel's ring. My eyes widened. I knew how much that ring meant to Ciel even when he tried to say that's it not important, I knew that he was lying. This can't be good. Elizabeth give Ciel back the ring.

"Give it back! Give it back Elizabeth," Ciel asked angrily and held his hand.

"Why are you mad at like that? I worked so hard...I just wanted to make everything cute so why are you mad like that! Your terrible! This ring...I hate it!" Elizabeth screamed and smashed it onto the floor. I gasped and watched the ring break. I looked at Ciel, who was about to slap Elizabeth but Sebastian quickly grabbed his arm.

"Young master...," Sebastian began and looked at me. I grabbed Ciel's new cane and tossed it to Sebastian, who easily caught it.

"Young master you forgot your long awaited new cane," Sebastian said and pulled the cane in Ciel's hand. I watched as Sebastian talked to Elizabeth but I didn't listen to them. I saw the look of sadness on Ciel's face before it disappeared and a blank look appeared. Ciel bent down and picked up the broken ring. He looked at it for a second before he tossed it...OUT THE WINDOW!!! What the hell is he doing?

"Ciel what are you doing?" Elizabeth yelled in shock. That's what I want to know to!

"I don't care about that thing. It's just an old ring," Ciel said. Then why did you look so sad when you threw it out the bloody window? God and he says I'm an idiot. I watched as he dried Elizabeth's teary face. I walked next to Sebastian.

"I really don't like that girl," I whispered so he could only hear me. Sebastian looked down at me before he sighed softly.

"Be nice Tori," he whispered back. I pouted and crossed my arms. Sebastian saw this and smirked.

"Not going to work my dear. After all my years with you, I have built a defence for your cute look," Sebastian said. Damn it! It used to work so well! I mean he would do anything if I gave him this look! Great, now I have to come up with a new one.

I watched Sebastian disappear before he came back with two violins. I looked at him with a puzzled look and he nodded his head in a direction. I turned my head and saw Ciel and Elizabeth dancing. Oh...we have to play some music.

"Can't I just sing?" I asked him. Sebastian smirked and tossed the violins out the window. Why is everyone throwing things out the window?

"I can just make new ones," Sebastian said simply. Bloody hell, still doesn't mean you can just throw the violins out the window. Sebastian walked over to the grand piano and started playing. I smiled and held my hands up to my chest and started to sing.

_A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart_

_Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion_

_My butterfly, flitting around it chaotically_

_Scales dropping into your hand_

_I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue_

_Even if this is something that cannot be allowed the flames jump higher still_

_I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me_

_That you don't think this is a mistake_

_I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me_

_I want to drown in this moment of captivation_

_Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself_

_If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve_

_The "strange feeling" turns into an unbearable longing_

_I would follow you to the end of forever_

_If my heart goes astray I will be easily relieved_

_as if we had no time to feel tender each other_

_That dream has never come again_

_There is no chance in our reality_

_If we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine..._

_You are everything in the world to me_

_Anxiety arrives with the dawn to find me still crying_

_When you whispered "it's all right" did I hear tears in your voice, too?_

_I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me_

_That you don't think this is a mistake_

_I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me_

_I want to drown in this moment of captivation_

_I am drawn to you like a magnet_

_Even if I left, we would find each other again_

_I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine._

_You are everything in the world to me_

_(magnet by Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka)_

* * *

"Did you contact grandmother?" Ciel asked as Sebastian buttoned his shirt up.

"Yes, she said she would here tomorrow morning," I said.

"Really now...we ended up spending the rest of the day uselessly," Ciel said.

"Is that true, were you not sufficiently content?" Sebastian asked.

"You're an idiot," Ciel said and went to pull of his ring but realised it wasn't there. Yeah cause you threw out the window.

"Who's the idiot?" I asked and looked at Ciel.

"It's something important to you isn't it? You put quite a show on for Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian said as he held Ciel's hand. Sebastian removed his hand and on Ciel's thumb was the ring, all fixed.

"This is...," Ciel asked shocked.

"We work for the Phantomhive family, what would we do if we couldn't accomplish something like this?" I asked.

"This ring exists on your finger. Please take good care of it," Sebastian said.

"Oh and Ciel please never throw that ring out the window again...because it's very hard to find the pieces with all the grass and bushes," I said annoyed.

_Flashback to an hour ago_

"_Is that all the pieces?" I yelled as I continued to look in the bush._

"_No there are a few pieces still missed," Sebastian said._

"_Why am I the one looking, you should be doing this!" I said and picked up another piece of the ring. I stood up and tossed it to Sebastian._

"_Because my dear, do you know how to repair rings?" Sebastian asked with a smile. I looked at him and growled._

"_Well...I am...um...I could...um...ok no!" I yelled angrily. _

"_Well...get going we are still missing a few pieces," Sebastian said. DAMN BASTARD!_

_End of flashback_

"Oh yes Ciel, NEVER, threw it out the window," I said in a deadly tone. Ciel nodded slowly and Sebastian helped him under the sheets.

"Good night young master," Sebastian said.

"Good night Ciel," I said and kissed his forehead. Ciel closed his eyes. Wow, he's to tired to even growl at me for kissing his forehead. Sebastian and I turned around and about to walk out the door before we heard Ciel.

"Sebastian, Tori, stay by my side until I fall asleep," Ciel ordered softly. I smiled and walked over to the bed. I sat down on the edge and Sebastian sat down next to me.

"No matter where you are, I will always be by your side young master, until your death," Sebastian said.

"And I will be along side you as well," I added softly. Ciel nodded weakly before he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. Sebastian and I quietly got up and walked out of his room.

"I wonder...I wonder if he will let people save him," I said and closed my eyes. Sebastian looked at me with a confused look. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Save from from what?" Sebastian asked.

"The darkness from his past, the pain that he has been through, how he never smiles or even laughs. Once he opens his heart up, he will allow people in and they will be able to save him. Make him smile, make him laugh, make him forget his sadness and his pain," I said to Sebastian. Sebastian nodded and his head and started walking. I smiled and walked behind him.

"Now then...we must prepare for tomorrow," Sebastian said.

* * *

**Ok there it is! 11 pages of writing! Please leave a re-view and let me know what you think. Please re-view because it makes me want to write more. Thanks once again and see you next chapter!**


	3. That maid, the strongest

**Thank you, thank you!**

**A big thanks to,**

**hellgirl-fan1**

**Pirate-Girl1017**

**Captain Mishiro**

**i love athrun**

**Thanks to these re-viewers it made me want to write another chapter of Sebastian's wife so here it is. This chapter is for you four re-viewers (now how many people can say I have a chapter that's written for me?)!**

**Sorry for any grammer/spelling mistakes**

**DISCLAIMER: see chapter one but I own Tori**

* * *

"Well?" I asked as I looked up at Brad.

"They got us," Brad said with a heavy sigh.

"Guess they really like wires," I said with a small chuckle.

"Damn rats," Brad muttered angrily as he fixed the wires.

"Rats again?" Maylene asked.

"There've been a lot this year," Finny said as he watched Brad fixed the wires.

"I've heard there's been a plague of these freaks in London. They couldn't have come by foot all the way here…they're constantly causing power outages, it's bad for the business," Brad said as he climbed down the ladder. What business? More like the young master's annoyance.

"AH! RAT SIGHED!" Finny yelled and he picked up a near by statue.

"Finny don't even think about it!" I yelled at him. No! Sebastian will make me clean the mess up!

"EEYAH!" Finny yelled and tossed the statue. To late…

I watched as the mouse ran away and let out a sigh of annoyance. Why is it I always have to clean their mess up?

"It got away," Finny said with a small laugh.

"Don't laugh! You almost killed me too! Dumbass, its useless to challenge them head-on. You have to use this!" Brad said and pointed to his head.

"This?" Maylene, Finny and Tanaka said as they pointed to their heads.

"Use your brains a little and read the enemy's movement. Just charging in isn't a fair fight. We need a diversion!" Brad said. Oh no…I don't like the looks of this.

"Well you four take care of the rats now and I'll see if Sebastian needs me for anything," I said sweetly and walked off. I prefer not to know what I'll be cleaning up later because it makes my life a bit easier not knowing how much I'll have to scrub to clean it up. I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"What are you making?" I asked Sebastian.

"Apple and raisin dip pie. It's still cooking but will be done just in time for the young master's afternoon tea," Sebastian said as he looked at me.

"Sebastian I'll do you a deal," I said as I sat down on a chair.

"How much damage did they do this time?" Sebastian asked as he placed a tea pot onto a tray.

"What are you talking about? I would never make a deal with you just to get out a cleaning!" I said in a 'shocked' tone.

"Sweetheart, you only ever make deals with me when the servants have caused a lot of damage," Sebastian said. I sighed. Damn it, he knows me to well. Sebastian walked pasted and patted my head.

"It can't be that bad," He said. Oh you have no idea how bad it can be. I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the kitchen.

"I'll show you how bad it can be!" I said and dragged Sebastian to where the servants were. There were holes in the walls, broken mouse traps on the floor and what looked to be one of Brad's soups all over the floor. Sebastian and I both stared at Brad, Finny and Maylene.

"What are all of you doing?" Sebastian finally said.

"_What_ you say! We've decided to capture the rats!" Brad yelled and tried to hit a rat with a frying pan.

"Aha, and how exactly are you doing that?" I asked as I watched Finny, who was dressed like a cat, be attacked by a bunch of cats. Wait…where did these cats come from? Oh well doesn't matter as long as they get the rats…without do any more damage then I'll be happy.

"Sebastian, Tori!" Ciel yelled. We both turned around and saw Ciel walking towards us reading a sheet of paper.

"Young master?" Sebastian asked awaiting his order.

"Tonight escort Duke Randall by carriage to his mansion. Will you take care of the carriage? Also leave tonight's plans open," Ciel said as he walked pasted us heading towards his office.

"Then when I have finished preparations for the carriage, I will bring some afternoon tea to your room," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Today's desert is apple and raisin dip pie and it is almost done cooking so I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit longer," I said to Ciel.

"Ok," Ciel said and disappeared into his office. He's such a social boy.

"Sebastian," I said seriously.

"I know," Sebastian smirked. I turned to face him and drew my arm back. Sebastian did the same thing.

"Start with rock, rock, paper, scissors!" We both yelled at the same time and made a shape with our hands. I looked at Sebastian's hand and Sebastian looked at mine. I had paper, Sebastian had rock…that means I win…sucker! I smiled and looked at Sebastian.

"Since I win, I'll take care of the carriage preparations, you can get rid of the rats and serve the young master his afternoon tea," I said and headed off to get the preparations done.

* * *

Once the preparations had been done, I headed to Ciel's office where I knew Sebastian would be. I noticed the door was opened and I walked inside. I gasped when I saw papers all over the floor and the window wide open. I looked over at Sebastian who had just arrived.

"Ah, how terrible," Sebastian said.

"Tell me about! I have more stuff that needs to be clean!" I said angrily.

"Now the tea I worked so hard on will be meaningless," Sebastian said as he looked at the teapot.

"And all the hard work I did to clean his office up will have gone to waste!" I said.

"Tori…most servants in this position would be more concerned about their master's safety than about the cleaning they would have to do," Sebastian said as he looked at me.

"Says the guy who upset that the tea will go to waste," I muttered. Sebastian picked up Ciel's afternoon tea and we made our way back to the kitchen. At least the pie can be saved.

"Sebastian, Tori, just now in the entrance hall, a letter arrived!" Maylene yelled as she ran down the hall.

"Who is it addressed to?" I asked as I looked out the window. I could see a man holding a gun aiming it at Sebastian's head. I looked at Sebastian and I saw him nod. So he does know that there is a man aiming a gun at his head.

"Um it's addressed to 'Sir Phantomhive and valet'," Maylene said before she tripped on her shoelace and fell forward. Sebastian let Maylene fall on him and the man had fired the gun but it missed Sebastian's head. He could have just scared the shit out of them and caught the bullet between his fingers. That would have made them piss themselves. Now that would be funny. The pie flew up into the air but landed safety back on the tray that Sebastian was holding. Show-off.

"Maylene, the letter," I asked sweetly and held my hand out. Maylene quickly nodded and pasted me the letter. I opened the envelope and pulled the letter out.

_We're got your employer._

_You have what we want._

_Bring it to White Chapel on Back Road._

"What a shameful invitation," I said and past the letter to Sebastian. Sebastian nodded his head in agreement with me.

"Yes, it is quite disgraceful isn't it," Sebastian said as he helped Maylene sit up.

"Hey, what the hell happened?" Brad yelled.

"Is everyone alright?" Finny yelled as he and Brad ran down the hall.

"Oh it was nothing much," I said and helped Maylene stand up.

"My apologies everyone but can I leave the cleaning and supper preparations to you?" Sebastian asked. Wait is it really safe to let those three handle cleaning up…even let them make dinner? Great, I'll think I'll skip dinner then, just for my own safety.

"That's fine but," Brad began before I cut him off.

"Sebastian and I have some minor business to attend to," I said and smiled.

"And when your finish, clean this to please," Sebastian said and placed the tray with the pie on it in Brad's hands.

"We shall return before dinner," I said. While all the servants were looking at the pie, Sebastian and I quickly ran away and headed towards the man who tried to kill Sebastian.

"We have to hurry otherwise we will be late for dinner," Sebastian said as we both ran down the road towards the sent of the man.

"I know. I would hate to have a late dinner because you won't make any of your desert then," I said. We ran for a few more seconds before we could see a car just in front of us.

"Sebastian," I said and he nodded his head. I jumped into the air and landed on the roof.

"What the hell?" The driver yelled. I walked across the roof to the front of the car and bent down to look threw the window screen and at the two people inside the car.

"WAH! AHH!" Both men screamed in a frightened tone and the driver tried to shake me off the car by driver right to left but it didn't work. The passenger then looked in the mirror and gasped in horror when he saw Sebastian running right behind the car.

"It's no use! It's coming and the other one's on the roof!" the passenger, who I noticed was on a phone, screamed in horror. Wait a minute…isn't that Ciel's emergency phone from his office?

"What's coming? Jokes won't be-," the voice at the other end of the phone began before the scream of the driver cut him off.

"It's no good! It's here and the one on the roof is attacking!" the passenger screamed as I tore the roof off the car. Sebastian jumped into the air and landed on the front of the car, destroying the engine and making the car spin out of control. The car finally stopped however, half of it was hanging over the edge of a cliff. The side Sebastian and I were on was on the ground while the side the two men were on was hanging over the cliff. Sebastian held out his hand, signaling them to give them the phone. The passenger quickly gave Sebastian the phone and I stared at the two men.

"Hello? Hello? I am a member of the Phantomhive household. I hope our master hasn't been troubling you. Hello? Is something the matter?" Sebastian asked with a big smile on his face. You still love making them scared shitless don't you? Oh well that's to be expected. I rolled my eyes when Sebastian smirked at me. I wanted to scare them shitless, it's so not fair that your doing it.

Sebastian held the phone away from his ear and I heard a, "WOOF". I took the phone off Sebastian and placed it next to my ear.

"Understood. Right away young master. We will come for you soon so please wait a bit long," I said and closed the phone.

"Thank you for returning the phone," Sebastian said as I handed him the phone.

"So they did steal it from Ciel's office," I said and looked at the two men.

"Incidentally, there are a few things I would like to hear from you. Is that acceptable?" Sebastian asked the two shaking men.

"First your owner's name please gentlemen," Sebastian asked. The men didn't say anything.

"Come now, we are not very patient people…you don't want to end up like humpty dumpty do you?" I asked with a grin. Sebastian's not the only evil one. The driver's eyes widened in fear and the passenger started shaking even more.

"The Ferro's family's Azzuro Vener! He's setting up a hideout north of the east end!" The driver yelled out in fear. Wow, these humans would do anything to stay alive. Sebastian stared at the two men before he smiled.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yes," the driver said nervously while looking at Sebastian face.

"We were only hired!" the passenger yelled.

"Normally I would take pity on you disgusting creatures but…you tried to shoot my husband and I will not forgive that. Please, enjoy your trip," I said as Sebastian and I jumped off the car. The car slowly rocked back and fell off the cliff.

"AAAHHH!" the men screamed as they fell to their deaths. Sebastian and I stood at the edge of the cliff and watched as the black smoke started to rise.

"The Ferro family eh?" I asked and looked at Sebastian. Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time.

"Oh dear, it's already this late? At this rate we shall be late for dinner," Sebastian said. He closed his pocket watch and placed it back in his pocket.

"Well then, let's go play Mr Vener a visit," I said. Sebastian nodded and we both headed towards Azzuro Vener's hideout.

* * *

**Only, there's chapter 3! Now please re-view because I like to know people's thoughts and if they like the story but it also makes me want to write as well. **


	4. That maid, the greatest evil

Sorry for the very late update, its just that I've been so busy but I finally got the next chapter up. A big thanks to Pirate-Girl1017, LoLiAnGeL13, hellgirl-fan1, i love athrun and Captain Mishiro for re-viewing! It's thanks to these people that I always try to update as soon as I can. I have already started the next chapter so hopefully if I get lots of re-views I'll post it up either tommorrow or the next day!

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

"It's just up ahead Sebastian," I said as Sebastian and I made our way to the Azzuro Vener's hideout. We came to a stop just outside the mansion. I smirked when I saw all the humans running around with guns guarding the mansion. This is going to be fun! Sebastian and I jumped over the fence and landed in front of the stairs leading up to the mansion.

"I must say...what a fabulous mansion," Sebastian said.

"I know, we really must convince the young master to let us decorate the mansion," I said as I admired the style of the mansion.

"WHA-! WHAT THE HELL'S WITH YOU? WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!" the group of men yelled. The front gate genius...well, we jumped it but still we came over the front gate! Sebastian and I turned around and looked at the men.

"You seem to be busy, in any case is anyone," Sebastian began before we were circled by the group of men with the guns.

"What do you want butler and maid? Where do you both belong to?" one of the men yelled.

"Me?"Sebastian asked. Oh time to scare them shitless!

"We belong to the House of Phantomhive you see and we are in quite a hurry so could you please move?" I asked sweetly. Take the bait...take the bait.

"No way in hell will we move maid! Shoot them down boys!" a man yelled. YES, THEY TOOK THE BAIT! I ran towards a section of men, lifted my knee up, and kneed one in the chin. I grabbed his gun and fired at several men, killing them all in the one shot. I quickly ran over to another man, elbowed him in the chest, which ended up killing him from the blow, and stole his gun as well. Geez aren't I nice? I fired down the last remaining men and dropped the gun when I was done. Sebastian just stood there and sighed.

"Sweetheart, its not that I don't like watching you kill humans but your taking to long. It's already 5.30 so we don't have much time left. Please be aware of that from now on," Sebastian said as he made his way towards the entrance of the mansion. Is a simple thank you to much to ask? Sebastian opened the doors and we both walked inside. The doors suddenly slammed closed and the lights turned on.

"There here! Fire!" a man screamed. Sebastian and I calmly dodged the on coming bullets and Sebastian threw a...dish plate at them? Since when did he have that? Oh yeah, that's right.

_Flashback to 20 minutes ago_

"_Why are you bringing a dish plate?" I asked as I looked at the dish plate in Sebastian's hands._

"_These things can be quite useful," Sebastian said and we continued to make our way to the hideout where Ciel was._

"_Okay...," I said not really knowing what else to say._

_End of Flashback_

Sebastian then grabbed a hat stand and started smashing the guys faces with it. Once he hit the last guy, he tossed the hat stand over his shoulder and opened his pocket watch.

"5.34," Sebastian said as we made our way to the next room. Sebastian placed his hand on the door knob and pushed the door opened.

"There they are! Kill them!" a voice yelled. This is getting old. I jumped onto the railing and ran towards a group of men. I dodged the on coming bullets and smashed my foot against a man's chest, stole his gun and killed the rest on that level. Go me! I jumped off the balcony and landed next to Sebastian.

"The rats are trying to group together," Sebastian said. He flipped open his watch and looked at the time.

"5.38...we must hurry," Sebastian said.

"Does that mean?" I asked happily. Please say yes, please say yes!

"Yes Tori, you may," Sebastian said. YES! I can finally have some real fun! I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, they were my real red demon eyes.

"W-WHAT?" a couple of the men yelled in shock. The ground started to vibrate and faint black wings appeared from my back. The men started backing away before they tried to run away. I smirked and the black wings expanded. The black feathers stood up at there ends and fired themselves at the running men. The wings fired just enough feathers to kill any humans that had been unlucky enough to be in that room. The feathers flattened back down and wings disappeared.

"That wasn't as fun as I thought it would be," I said with a sigh while I looked at the dead bodies.

"Of course, after all...it was all an illusion," Sebastian said as he clicked his fingers. The black feathers that had killed the men disappeared into the air. Damn he's good.

"Humans rely too much on their eyes. Compared to most demons, I'm not that strong because my main talent is creating illusions that work on humans as well as some weak demons. You however are most strong. In fact, your one of the most powerful demons I have ever come across," I said looking at Sebastian.

"I am touched you think of me that way sweetheart," Sebastian said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. Men and their egos.

"Now we must be going, we have been slightly delayed," Sebastian said as he walked away.

"What's the time?" I asked and Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch then opened it.

"5.43," Sebastian said as he closed it and placed it back in his pocket.

"Hell forbid we be a minute late for dinner," I said with a small chuckle. Sebastian just rolled his eyes with a small sigh and we continued on our way to save Ciel. After walking around for a couple of minutes, we came across a large door with gold outlines.

"What are you going to make for dinner?" I suddenly asked. Sebastian smirked and looked at me.

"Are you not concerned about the young master's safety," Sebastian asked and his eyes turned into his bloody red demon eyes.

"Not really, I know Ciel can take care of himself...well...c-can fight at least...h-he can shoot people but he probably didn't take his gun and he was probably beaten because of that mouth of his and...oh my devil! He could be in real danger!" I panicked and grabbed my hair. Sebastian chuckled and kept walking. I twitched and pointed a finger at him.

"You made me worry on purpose didn't you?" I yelled at him. Sebastian stopped walking and turned around.

"Of course not, that was be pretty mean if I just made you worry for my own amusement," Sebastian said with a 'smile'. That bastard made me worry for his own amusement. I scoffed and crossed my arms. Sebastian opened the doors and walked in.

"Please pardon the intrusion. I've come to retrieve my master," Sebastian said as he bowed. The man, who I believe to be Azzuro Vener, looked shocked to see a butler. I walked a couple more steps before I stopped. I hadn't entered the room yet and Azzuro Vener could not see me but I can see him...why can I smell several humans hiding behind a painting?

"HA, HA...I'm surprised you managed to kill all those people by yourself. You got us. I was wondering what kind of giant would come, but your just some tailed coated Romeo. Who are you really? Some hitman hired by the Phantomhives? Are you an ex-swat mercenary? You can't really be a butler," Azzuro Vener said and pointed the gun at Sebastian.

"Yes, I am a butler to the core and only that," Sebastian said with a small smile.

"Ha, I see...in any case I have no intention of fighting you Mr Butler...I yield...but you know...I'll be taking those goods you managed to get," Azzuro Vener said as he grabbed Ciel and pointed the gun to his head. CIEL! I looked at his beaten, bloody body and clenched my teeth in anger. How dare he do that to Ciel! Calm down Tori, you can't kill the man just yet.

"You wouldn't want your cute master to have breathing holes in his head would you?" Azzuro Vener chuckled. I'LL KILL HIM!

"If you're really a butler, then you know what you should do," Azzuro Vener said and looking Sebastian in the eye. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out Sebastian's a demon.

"The thing you gentlemen are looking for is right-," Sebastian was suddenly cut off when a bullet hit the side of his head. Several more bullets were suddenly fired into Sebastian's body and the bullets finally stopped when his body hit the ground. Mmm...so that's why the humans where behind the painting.

"Did we...get him?" a man asked.

"...HA, HA, HA...sorry Romeo but I'm the winner of this game!" Azzuro Vener laughed.

"Sorry but there's still one more chess piece on the board," I said with a smirk and walked into the room. Azzuro Vener and the men looked up with a mixture of surprise and fear. Ciel just rolled his eyes, almost as if he knew I was say it. What a smart little human Ciel is!

"What are you doing here maid?" a man yelled at me. I was pulled out of my thoughts and looked at the man that spoke.

"I'm here to collect the young master," I said simply.

"Sir do you want us to kill her?" a man asked and all of a sudden, all the freakin' guns are on me. Joy.

"No...I think I would enjoy her 'servicing' me," Azzuro Vener said with a chuckle. I just stared at him...ew...ew...YUCK!

"Humans are really disgusting," I said with a sigh. I looked down at Sebastian and nudged him in the side with my foot.

"All I'm going to say is...you so deserved that now get your lazy ass up. How long are you going to play like a dead raccoon?" I asked and continued to nudge him in the side. I suddenly felt something small hit and bury itself in my arm. I grabbed my wounded arm in slight shock. Who would be stupid enough to shoot a demo- oh that's right, they don't know I'm a demon.

"Romeo over there is dead sweet cheeks," Azzuro Vener said in a smug tone. Sweet cheeks? This guy is starting to piss me off.

"My, my, the efficiency of guns has been going up recently, It's a big difference compared to one hundred years ago," Sebastian said as he stood up.

"Tell me about, I never even felt those bullets before now I actually feel a little pinch," I said and looked at Sebastian's bloodied clothes. I let out a long sigh. Great, just how am I going to get those stains out?

"What are you doing? Kill them!" Azzuro Vener yelled in fear.

"I'm returning these," Sebastian said and showed the men the bullets. He jumped forward and threw the bullets at each man, killing them all in one go. I clapped my hands and walked over to Sebastian.

"Ah...what a mess. My clothes have become ruined," Sebastian said looking at his tailcoat.

"It's cause you were fooling around you idiot," Ciel said.

"I was only being faithful to your command young master. 'Just act like _that_' you said," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Yeah but look at your clothes! Do you know how long it will take to get that blood off your gloves, tie and shirt? I'm just going to throw your pants and tailcoat out but still do you know how much work that's going to take?" I asked Sebastian in an annoyed tone. Sebastian looked over his shoulder and smirked at me. I stared at him before I realised what he had just done. He knew the humans were there along but he let himself get shot just so I would have more work to do...that bastard.

"Besides young master...your appearance is quite impressive. It looks nice and gruesome, not unlike a bug. It suits someone small and weak like yourself. I thought it would be nice to watch you looking that way for a little while longer," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Tori why aren't you doing anything?" Ciel asked and looked at me.

"My dear young master, even I must admit...that look does suit you," I said and a black feather appeared in my hand. I tossed the feather at the young master's eye patch and the feather hit one of the strings causing the eye patch to fall off.

"STOP! I-I-I SAID STOP DAMN IT! IF YOU COME ANY CLOSER I'LL BLOW HIS HEAD OFF!" Azzuro Vener yelled in fear and pressed the gun closer to Ciel's head.

"Hmm...what ever shall I do?" Sebastian said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hurry up, my head hurts," Ciel said in an annoyed tone.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Azzuro Vener yelled but everyone just ignored him.

"But young master, if we come any closer, you'll be killed," I said trying my hardest not to burst out laughing.

"Yes and we won't want that would we young master?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"You bastard...do you intend to go against the contract?" Ciel asked.

"That would be unthinkable. I have been your faithful servant ever since that day. I would undertake anything as long as you wished it. The sacrifice that was offered...and the happiness you left behind. Now...," Sebastian began before Azzuro Vener cut him off.

"What the hell are you going on about? You freak!" Azzuro Vener yelled. I smirked and placed a finger over my lips.

"Now young master, shall we teach him the proper way to beg," I said.

"It's an order! Save me!" Ciel said and opened the eye that had the contract on it.

"SHUT UP!" Azzuro Vener yelled and fired the gun. I watched as Sebastian quickly ran over behind the both of them and stopped the bullet by simply holding it.

"W...Why isn't...he dead?" Azzuro Vener asked in slight shock.

"Is this what your looking for?" Sebastian asked with a smile on his face. Azzuro Vener sat up with his eyes wide in both shock and fear. That's right! Don't mess with the Phantomhive!

"I'm returning it," Sebastian said as he dropped the bullet into Azzuro Vener's pocket.

"Please release the young master to me," I said and walked over to the three of them.

"First, would you remove your filthy hands from him?" Sebastian said and moved his pointer finger up and down. Azzuro Vener arm suddenly twisted right round and he screamed out in pain. I walked over and carefully picked Ciel up bridal style.

"I'm afraid today's game was quite uninteresting," Ciel said in a bored tone. I placed Ciel down on a near by seat and bent down in front of him. I gripped the chains on his feet and tore them off. I then started to rip the leather ropes off Ciel and tossed them to the side. Azzuro Vener and Sebastian were talking but I just ignored them, focusing all of my attention on Ciel. Once he was completely free, I looked up at him. He had a bored look on his face and was looking over at Azzuro Vener, who was screaming in more pain since Sebastian made his leg twist right around. Ouch. I stood up and lent towards Ceil. I smiled and kissed his forehead. Ciel blinked and looked up at me. I smiled down at him and placed my hand on his head.

"Don't worry young master, we should be back home in time for dinner," I said. Ciel smirked and looked at Sebastian.

"It's a shame Mr Vener but...I have no interest in currency made by human hands. For I am...a demon and a butler," Sebastian said and his eyes turned into their red demon eyes. Azzuro Vener gasped in fear and looked at us with a terrified face. I smirked, took a step forward, and made my eyes turn into their bloody red demon eyes. Oh he's going to piss himself! Man this is so funny!

"As long as the young master has the sign of the contract...I am his faithful servant. Sacrifice, desire and thus I am bound to my master through the contract until the time when his soul becomes mine," Sebastian said and removed his glove showing Azzuro Vener the contract on his hand.

"Eeep," I said softly and took a step back. Sebastian's really going all out! The room started to fill with black flames and black feathers poured from the sky.

"It's a shame but...this game is over," Ciel said. Let's get say, never, ever, make Sebastian use his full demon powers.

* * *

I let out a long sigh as we made our way towards the mansion. Sebastian was carrying Ciel because for some reason he said I was taking to long. Can you believe that? I can't even think what I was doing that was taking so long- oh wait, I remember.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Oh Ciel," I cooed and rubbed my cheek against his. Ciel sighed and rolled his eyes._

"_There's blood everywhere! Do you know how long it's going to take me to clean all that blood out? Oh well, doesn't matter! What matters is that your hurt! We are not leaving until his wounds are treated," I said. Sebastian walked over to Ciel and picked him up bridal style._

"_HEY DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR ME?" I yelled at him._

"_Sweetheart, I love you a lot but...your taking to long," Sebastian said and walked out of the room with Ciel._

"_Fine...but I get to burn the house down!" I yelled happily and ran after him._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Ah good times, good times.

"Mr Sebastian! Mrs Tori! Welcome back!" Finny yelled happily.

"We're returned," I said with a smile. They looked at us with blank faces.

"What happened to all your clothes?" Maylene yelled in horror.

"Sebastian you bastard! I didn't get your instructions at all!" Brad yelled.

"Young master Ciel is injured!" Finny yelled as he was about to cry.

"We just tripped while we were out," I said smiling.

"What the hell!" Brad said glaring at Sebastian.

"Yes?" Sebastian answered calmly.

"Pie! The pie!" Brad said in an annoyed tone.

"That big hug is like 'upsie daisy'," Finny suddenly said with a smile.

"Carried princess style, how nice," Maylene said and placed a hand on her cheek. I sighed and placed a hand on my cheek.

"It is nice isn't," I said looking at her. Maylene looked at me and nodded.

"Looks fun!" Finny added. Ciel jumped out of Sebastian's arms and hit Finny on the head three times.

"Of course it's not fun!" Ciel yelled. I happily sighed.

"It's so nice to see the young master bond with the servants," I said.

"I agree Tori," Maylene said and we both hugged each other.

"Young master...please forgive my behaviour," Sebastian said as got down one knee and bowed. Maylene and I released each other and looked at Ciel and Sebastian. What's Sebastian doing?

"I have made a grave error as the Phantomhive's butler. How might I ever compensate for it? Today's supper preparations have been left entirely unfinished," Sebastian said. I twitched and slapped my forehead.

"Unbelievable," I muttered.

* * *

_The Next Day_

I watched as Brad, Maylene and Finny were reading the newspaper. It had the Azzuro Vener incident in it and I couldn't help but look amused as I watch Maylene and Finny shake in fear wondering what kind of monster could do this. I wonder what they would say if they found out it was us who did it.

"What are all of you doing?" Sebastian asked as he clapped his hands. We all froze and slowly turned to look at Sebastian.

"Ah...Sebastian," Finny began.

"You people, all you do is loaf about! If you have so much free time then do some work already!" Sebastian yelled and the servants dashed out.

"Tori...don't you have work?" Sebastian asked and looked at me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"Look's what's in the paper," I said. Sebastian picked up the paper and opened it. He red for a few moments before he smirked.

"You certainly set every inch of Azzuro Vener's mansion on fire didn't you," Sebastian said and looked at me.

"Of course, after all...fire has always fascinated me," I said with a smirk.

_RING! RING!_

Sebastian and I both looked up and I sighed.

"My, my, I wonder what he requires this time," Sebastian said and tossed the paper to the side.

"Have fun," I said with a small chuckle.

"Oh and Tori...don't you have work?" Sebastian as he turned to face me with a 'smile'. My eyes widened and I smiled nervously.

"Well...um...you see...I um...I'm going to do it right now!" I yelled and ran pasted Sebastian before he could say anything. God my husband's a slave driver!

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Like Tori's power? Wanna guess what's going to happen next chapter? Please leave a re-view!**


	5. That maid, the busiest

I'm so sorry this chapter took forever to get done! It took me ages to figure out what I was going to do for this chapter! I was also very despressed that I only got three reviews (A MASSIVE THANKS TO **HELLGIRL-FAN1**, **CAPTAIN MISHIRO** AND **AOI NO KAZE** for reviewing!!!). Please review because it really helps my writing and makes me want to write more! Anyway, the next chapter will be out sooner then this one because it is the start of the Jack the Ripper Arc!!! So Tori will meet Lau, Madam Red, Undertaker and Grell Sutcliff!!! Oh how awesome this is going to be. Anyway, this chapter is really boring because it is really just a filler but feed back is most welcome!

Now if you do choose to review, I really want to know what you think will happen between Tori and the other characters. Like what do you think will happen between Tori and Grell or Tori and Undertaker?

* * *

I snuggled happily into the pillow and wrapped the blankets around myself tighter. I love sleeping...I know that demons don't need to sleep but it's a nice privilege that I have taken a liking to and intend to keep.

"Tori, wake up," I heard Sebastian said softly. I groaned and rolled over.

"Tori, sweetheart, its time to get up," Sebastian said as he shook me softly. I growled and swatted his hand away before snuggling into the pillow even more. I gasped as I suddenly felt the sheets fly off my body but I still refused to get up.

"Go away Sebastian...5 more minutes," I whined and tried to find the sheets. Sebastian sighed and I heard him walk around the bed. I grinned in victory and pulled my legs closer to my body so I would keep warm. I suddenly gasped when I was thrown into the air and squealed when I hit the floor. My eyes snapped opened and I looked at Sebastian.

"Was it really necessary to throw the mattress off the bed?" I asked him, clearly not amused by the situation.

"I asked nicely...and I even did it twice," Sebastian said with that evil smile of his. I growled and crossed my arms over my chest. Sebastian walked towards me and swatted down so he was eye level with me. He lent forward and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning Tori," he whispered softly. I smiled softly and kissed his cheek before I glared at him.

"Kissing me isn't going to make it better," I said. Sebastian sighed before he gave a light smile and stood up.

"As excepted of my dear wife, always holding a grudge against people who disturb her sleep," Sebastian said as he started to undress and get into his butler uniform. I scoffed and picked myself up off the floor.

"More like a certain demon who disturbs my sleep," I said as I got changed out of my night dress and into my maid uniform.

"My hair has grown quite a bit," Sebastian suddenly said. I looked over my shoulder and stared at his hair...he was right, it had grown quite a bit.

"Humans are such difficult creatures," I muttered as I tied my hair back into a ponytail.

My name is Tori Michaels and I am a servant at the Phantomhive household.I have worked under the young earl for about 2 years now with my dearest husband Sebastian Michaels.

"Alright, time to go," Sebastian said as he put his gloves on. I nodded my head and followed him out the door.

"So what torture- I mean chore are you going to give me today?" I asked in a bored tone.

"You will be cleaning the library, study, all the bedrooms, the kitchen, the main hall and the dinning hall," Sebastian said. I stared at him for a few moments.

"So...basically the whole mansion," I groaned. Sebastian turned around and smiled. That bastard! He could have just said that to began with!

"Fine, I'll go start that now," I muttered angrily and went off to get the cleaning supplies. Why is it I always have to do the hard stuff? I sighed once again as I opened the cleaning cubit and pulled out the cleaning materials. First off, the library! I made my way towards the Phantomhive library and let out a huge grin when I saw it. Human books had always interested me. No...more like books that are nonsense interest me. It amuses me when I read a book that some human just made up. For example... Alice's Adventures in Wonderland! Such a strange book, I mean who ever heard of a girl falling down a hole? Like I said, every interesting. Oh another story is Moby-Dick...now that was a very strange story, don't even get me started on that tale. Nevertheless, my all time favourite story is Alice Through the Looking Glass. Such a fascinating story! I mean it ha-

"Tori I know your cleaning the library and not day dreaming about those books," I heard Sebastian call out. I laughed nervously before I grabbed my duster and started dusting the bookshelves. The Phantomhive library was literally a room filled with hundreds of bookshelves. The shelves of course were made from the finest wood possible and the books are all leather bound. In the middle of the room are two chairs that are as soft as pillow…hence the reason I tend to fall asleep when I read books. Overall, the library is quite beautiful and I will not ever, **EVER**, let any of the servants destroy it. I smiled once the library was spotless and dustless. I picked up my cleaning materials and headed towards the next room that needed cleaning.

* * *

"I hate you Sebastian," I muttered angrily as I lay down on the stairs. Finally, the mansion was clean!

"Oh Tori, there you are," I heard Sebastian say. I sighed and turned my head to look at him.

"Don't worry Tori, nothing's been destroyed," Sebastian said with a smile. Now being with Sebastian for many years, I have created my own dictionary of the true meaning behind his words.

_Sebastian's Dictionary_

_nothing's been destroyed = something's been destroyed_

"In fact, there's hardly any at all," Sebastian said once again with a smile.

_Sebastian's Dictionary_

_hardly any at all = a lots been destroyed_

"It won't take long," Sebastian said.

_Sebastian's Dictionary_

_won't take long = it will take ages_

I let out a long sigh. Why can't he ever just be blunt and say what's been destroyed?

"What got destroyed?" I groaned not looking forward to the extra work.

"Oh just the kitchen, garden and the laundry. I except it to be all cleaned by the end of the day," Sebastian said and walked away. I stared at Sebastian's back before I glared. Must resist the erg to kill him. Must resist the erg to kill the servants. I sighed once more before I went to get the cleaning materials and headed to the destroyed areas.

* * *

"Man what a tiring day," I said as I flopped onto the bed. I closed my eyes and snuggled into the pillow. I heard the door open and I opened one eye to see Sebastian walk over to the bed in just his nightclothes.

"I know, yelling at those servants take a lot out of me," Sebastian said with a small chuckle and got into bed.

"Yelling? I cleaned the WHOLE mansion and had to re do the garden, kitchen and the laundry!" I growled.

"Since you worked so hard...I'll let you sleep in for an extra 10 minutes tomorrow," Sebastian said. My eyes sparkled and I crawled over to hug Sebastian.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said happily. Sebastian smiled and started to stroke my hair softly.

"Night Sebastian," I whispered softly before I drifted off to sleep.

"Good night...my love."

* * *

**Remember to re-view and let me know what you think of the story or what you think will happen between Tori and the other characters!**


	6. That maid, gets going

SEVEN RE-VIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY! Thank you, **kishi24kisses**, **bibbiesparks**, **Captain Mishiro**, **Aoi no Kaze**, **CoolKidAngela321**, **warning746** and **yueaifeng** for re-viewing! Because of these seven re-viewers, the next chapter came out so quick! If I get so many re-views again, then I can bet that the next chapter will be up by Friday at the very latest! I'm already starting to write the next chapter because of everyone's nice re-views!

Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes!

* * *

"Young master, these are the letters were received today," I said with a smile as I dropped the large bunch of letters onto Ciel's desk.

"It's the social season again. These people really have nothing to do. They spend the whole day hosting meaningless balls, courting and dancing...London's life-style is so dull," Ciel said as he looked at the pile of letters. Ciel picked up the pile of letters and Sebastian picked up a quill and a book of paper. Ah, the good old 'rejected list'.

"The Earl of Warwick, the Baron of Bath," Ciel said as he tossed the letters over his shoulder. I easily caught the all letters while Sebastian wrote the names down of people to write letters of apology on the young master's behalf since he could not attend...more like Ciel wasn't bothered to attend but we won't tell them that.

"The Countess of Cardolan...this is...," Ciel said before he suddenly stopped. Sebastian and I looked at him and saw the letter in his hand. Oh...a letter from the Queen of England herself...what does that old hag want now?

* * *

England's summers are very short. It's the hottest from May to August. People call it '_The Season_'. Aristocrats from all over the world are invited to London for many boring- I mean exciting social events.

"Wow, its so crowded," I said as I drove the horse carriage threw the market square. There were so many humans it was starting to bug me. We finally came to a stop at the Phantomhive summer house and I jumped off the carriage. I opened the carriage door and bowed.

"Young master, it's been a while since you last went out isn't it?" Sebastian asked slyly.

"I couldn't care less who sent the letter...I hate going to crowded places," Ciel said as he got out of the carriage an headed towards the entrance. I closed the carriage door and quickly walked over to Sebastian and Ciel. Sebastian opened the front door and we all walked inside.

"But maybe being away from the mansion is okay too, for a change. Isn't it much more peaceful without those four by your side?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

"I must agree, it is quite peaceful but...is it really safe to leave them by themselves?" I asked looking at Sebastian. Oh devil I could just image what damage they could do!

_Scenario 1_

_The carriage pulls up in front of the Phantomhive mansion.I open the carriage door...and the mansion is on fire! _

"_We're sorry! Brad tried to cook!" The three servants yell._

_Scenario 2_

_The carriage pulls up in front of the Phantomhive mansion. I open the carriage door...and nothing bad happens. I walk up to the front door and open it...to find the entire mansion destroyed! _

"_We're sorry! We tried to clean the mansion!" the three servants yell._

_Scenario 3_

_The carriage pulls up in front of the Phantomhive mansion. I open the carriage door...the entire landscape burnt and destroyed._

"_We're sorry! We tried to tidy the garden and make it look all pretty for the young master!" the three servants yell._

"Oh my devil...either way I still have to clean up their mess," I said in a despressed tone. Suddenly, there was a large clatter. Ciel slowly turned to where the noise came from with a grimancing face. Sebastian and I walked towards the door and opened it.

"Jeez, where did they put the tea leaves in this house?" Madam Red asked as she tossed a box out of the cupboard.

"I can't find them either," Lau said as he looked in a pot. I looked at the destroyed room and tried to think positive thoughts...but nothing was working. More cleaning! More cleaning! Devil damn it!

"Madam Red! Lau! Why are you here?" Ciel yelled in surprise.

"Ah, he came back so quickly," Madam Red said as she turned to Ciel.

"Look at all the cleaning I have to do," I mumbled looking at the destroyed room.

"Since my cute little nephew is in London, how could I not come visit you while I'm here?" Madam Red said. Angelina Durless nicknamed Madam Red, former wife of Baron Barnett and works at the Royal London Hospitial.

"Hey, Earl. I've heard that many interesting things happen here," Lau said. Lau, manager of the English branch of the Chinese foreign trade.

"We had no idea guests were coming, I apologise for not accommodating you earlier. I'll go prepare tea for you inmmediately," Sebastian said.

"If you would like to follow me, I will lead you to the tea area," I said with a bow.

* * *

"The aroma is nice...what a unique way of steeping," Lau said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Today's tea is a Jackson's 'Earl Grey'," Sebastian said as he poured the tea into Ciel's cup.

"It's the same kind of tea but yet the way you make it makes such a difference. Grell, you should follow his example," Madam Red said and took a sip of her tea.

"Y...yes...," Grell said. Grell Sutcliff, the Barnett Butler.

"Anyways, no matter what everytime I see you, you're still so handsome...why don't you simply quit working here and come serve me!" Madam Red said happily as she...STROKED SEBASTIAN'S ASS! HOW DARE SHE! HE'S MY HUSBAND! ONLY I CAN DO THAT! I glared at Madam Red, wanting to burn a hole threw her head.

"I feel like someone is trying to burn a hole in my head," Madam Red suddenly said.

"M-Madam Red," I said trying so hard to hold back my anger. Sebastian looked over his shoulder and smirked at me. DON'T SMIRK YOU IDOIT!

"Ah, I'm sorry," she said I'm sure she is. Ciel sighed and lent back into his chair.

"Madam Red...let's talk seriously now...I've heard about the case of prostitues being murdered on the streets lately," Ciel said as he looked at Madam Red. Prostitues being murdered? Is he talking about that Jack guy? What's his name again?

"You mean what's been on the news nonstop lately? I know of it. However...what are you planning?" Madam Red asked with a sly smile.

"This isn't just some ordinary case. The killer's ways are very special - no, I should say, abnormal. That's why 'she' is so concerned about it," Ciel said as he looked at Madam Red and Lau.

"What do you mean?" Madam Red asked.

"The murdered prostitute was called Mary Ann Nichols," I said and everyone turned to me.

"The wounds looked like they were from some of sharp tool, using quick cuts, with a painful death," Sebastian explained more.

"The police and other prostitues call the murderer...Jack the Ripper," Ciel said as he took a bite out of this cake. That's it. Jack the Ripper. The murderer of several prostitues...what a very interesting case we have on our hands.

"I just wanted to know the circumstances sooner, so I rushed to London too," Ciel said.

"The Queen's watchdog have already been dispatched but I'm not interested. However...do you have the guts to go to the crime scene?" Lau asked in a sly voice. I narrowed my eyes as I looked at Lau. Just what was he up to?

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked as he glared slightly.

"I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene. This murderer is definitely an abnormal madman. Will you...be scared? Earl of Phantomhive," Lau asked as he placed his hand on Ciel's cheek. I clentched my fist and forced myself to hold back a growl. How _DARE_ he touch Ciel.

"I came because I was worried about my fiancee. I don't need to answer your pointless questions," Ciel said as he glared at Lau.

"Not bad...that look in your eyes is good," Lau said. I glared at Lau. What was he playing at? Lau suddenly grabbed Ciel's hand and I got ready to attack him if he hurt Ciel.

"Then come take a stroll with me!" Lau said happily. I gasped in disbelief and fell forward into Sebastian's arms. Oh right, this is Lau were talking about...

"Why did I get so worked up?" I asked softly.

"Because you wanted to make sure Ciel was safe," Sebastian whispered into my ear. I groaned before I slowly nodded my head. It was true, I did want to protect Ciel. I may not have a contract with him but...I will protect him with my life.

"Wait a minute! Seriously! I rarely ever get to have some afternoon tea with the Earl but I can't even enjoy it in peace? I want to go too. Lau, where is this crime scene?" Madam Red said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't you know Madam?" Lau asked and turned around to face Madam Red.

"Don't ask me...I don't know the way either," Lau said. Thank hell Sebastian was holding me or else I would have fallen. How the hell did I think this guy would ever hurt Ciel? He's...he's so...AGH!

"You talk so arrogantly, yet you don't even know where it is?" Madam Red yelled in disbelief.

"Calm down...I know there has to be at least one person that's been to the crime scene," Ciel said with a sigh.

"Eh?" both Madam Red and Lau said.

"At the time, many people gathered to see what was going on. But it's too troublesome for me to ask the police," Ciel said. More like Sebastian and I would be asking the questions and just simply telling you the important details.

"Then what should we do?" Madam Red asked.

"Earl...you couldn't be...," Lau asked in slight horror. What's he going on about now? I'm not even going to bother to try and figure it out. This guy just does not make any sense what so ever.

"There's no other way...its bothersome to meddle in this case...but I can find someone who works on this case," Ciel said with a heavy sigh. Ah, so were going to visit _him_.

* * *

"What is this place?" Lau asked.

"WHY ARE YOU FAMILIAR WITH THIS KIND OF PLACE?" Madam Red yelled in horror.

"Because the person young master knows works as an undertaker," I said calmly.

"An undertaker?" Madam Red asked confused. Oh my devil, how stupid is she? I just said he works as an undertaker!

"Are you here Undertaker?" Ciel asked as we walked inside. Damn...this place is still creepy...in fact...I think its creeper then before. I looked around at all the coffins and sighed.

"...Hi hi...I knew you would come...," the creepy voice of the Undertaker called out. He can't just come out and say hi like a normal person can he?

"Welcome Earl," Undertaker's voice said right behind me. I spun around and saw the Undertaker open the coffin lid.

"Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin?" Undertaker asked as he got out of the coffin. Damn, his still creepy.

"I didn't come here to play today...," Ciel began before he was cut off by Undertaker placing his hand over his mouth.

"You don't need to tell me. I know why you came. With just one look ~ I can tell what's on your mind. Since the Earl went out of his way to visit me, I'll certainly do everything I can to help," Undertaker said with a chuckle.

"You know something?" Ciel asked as he stared at Undertaker.

"Please take a seat first, I'll go make tea!" Undertaker said happily. I looked around for a chair...any chair but there were none.

"Sit where...exactly?" I asked.

"Why not just sit on top?" Undertaker said as he pointed to the coffins.

"Now then, you wanted to know about Jack the Ripper? Everyone's been scared because of this disturbance...but this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing," Undertaker said as he bit into a...dog biscuit. I looked down at my tea which was in a beaker. I was about to take a sip when I stopped. I wonder where this beaker has been...more like, what's been in this beaker.

"Tori, Tori! You must have a cookie," Undertaker said and handed me something. I was focusing all my attention on the beaker with my tea in it think whether or not I should drink it. I took what Undertaker passed me and bit into it...yum. This things nice. I looked over at Ciel and Madam Red who had looks of disgust. I looked down to what I just ate and realised it was a dog biscuit. I calmly stared at it before I shrugged and ate the rest. I looked at Sebastian and saw him twitch slightly.

"Hey its nice," I said in defence. I stood up and walked over to Undertaker.

"Give me another one," I said and took another dog biscuit from the jar. I happily munched on it.

"Anyway...isn't this the first time? What do you mean?" Madam Red asked.

"It's happened before, a case where prostitutes were killed. In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too," Undertaker said and passed me another dog biscuit. I grinned and took it from him before I happily munched on it.

"But in the beginning, the police didn't think much of these cases. Though the murdered prostitutes all have something in common," Undertaker said and looked at Ciel.

"Something in common?" Ciel asked.

"Well now, I wonder what, I wonder what it is indeed. Is it bothering you?" Undertaker asked with a creepy chuckle.

"I see, so that's how it is. You're very good at business, Undertaker. How much money do you want for this information?" Lau asked in a sly tone. Undertaker suddenly froze in surprise. I looked at him and my eyes widened. I slowly back away from him and headed over to Sebastian.

"How much money...I don't want any of the Queen's money," Undertaker said vigorously and appeared in front of Lau.

"Now then, Earl...I only have one requirement...," Undertaker said as he walked over to Ciel and grabbed his shoulders. Oh dear...what does he want now? I looked up at Sebastian and Sebastian looked down at me.

"Show me a first rate laugh. If you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you!" Undertaker said in an excited voice.

"Weirdo," Ciel muttered. Sebastian and I nodded in agreement.

"Fu...Earl, if that's the case, let me handle this," Lau said and walked in front of Undertaker. What's this idiot going to do?

"THE SLEEPING TIGER OF THE SHANGHAI NEW YEAR'S PARTY, ALSO REFERRED TO AS MY SOUL THIS SHOULD SATISFY YOU!" Lau yelled dramatically. We all stared at him blankly waiting for the chat phase or the funny part.

"Do you like it?" Lau asked.

"No," Sebastian, Undertaker, Ciel and I said at the same time.

"It looks like he still won't talk Lau...it can't be helped. Then I, Madam Red, a beauty of high society, shall make my appearance now. If I ask him, he'll be sure to tell us!" Madam Red yelled as she lifted her hat. After Madam Red said the first word of her 'joke', I quickly walked behind Ciel and covered his ears. I suddenly felt my ears covered too. I looked up and saw Sebastian. Once her joke was over, I covered Ciel's ear and Sebastian covered mine.

"You don't need to hear such filth," Sebastian said.

"You're the only one left Earl," Undertaker said with a grin.

"I've helped you many times in the past...can't you be nice to me just this once?" Undertaker said as he waved to Ciel.

"Damn," Ciel muttered. Sebastian and I swiftly moved in front of Ciel.

"It can't be helped," I said.

"Sebastian? Tori?" Ciel asked in shock.

"Oh...its the butler and maid's turn now?" Undertaker asked as he tinted his head to the side.

"Please everyone step outside for a moment," I said and put my maid gloves on.

"You must absolutely not peek inside," Sebastian said. Everyone walked outside and I quickly walked over and locked the door, just to make sure they wouldn't peek.

"Ok Undertaker, spill," I said looking at him.

"Spill? Spill what Tori?" Undertaker asked.

"The weapon...it wasn't a weapon humans use...is it?" I asked him. Undertaker chuckled and walked over to me.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know Tori...if you present me a first rate laugh!" Undertaker said happily. I stared at him blankly. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. I really have to make this guy laugh...oh man. I walked over to Undertaker and started whispering in his ear. I stood back and watched him very carefully. Undertaker froze before he walked into a random coffin and closed the lid. I looked at Sebastian with a confused look and suddenly the coffin jumped up and down and creepy laughter could be heard. Sebastian and I stared at the coffin in disbelief...I honestly worry for the sanity of Undertaker. The laugh and movement of the coffin suddenly stopped. The lid slid open and Undertaker got out.

"Th-that was...ku ku ku...well done Tori. I'll answer anything you want," Undertaker said as he sat down on the _only_ chair.

"The weapon used in the crimes...it isn't a weapon humans use is it?" I asked him. Undertaker tinted his head to the side and grinned.

"Your always were observant Tori. Yes, the weapon used to cut the women open is not a weapon used by humans. The killing and removal of certain organs are done by human weapons," Undertaker said. I narrowed my eyes on Undertaker.

"Removal of certain organs?" I asked as I looked at Sebastian.

"Tell me more," I said turning back to Undertaker.

"Fu fu fu...isn't that something the Earl would want to know? Gave me another first rate laugh and I'll tell you and the earl everything," Undertaker said with a soft creepy chuckle. Sebastian looked down at me before he nodded to the door.

"What? Oh come on! I want to see what you do to make him laugh!" I said looking at Sebastian with pleading eyes. Sebastian stared at me and pointed to the door. Asshole. I groaned before I walked over to the door and slammed it open.

"I know you unlocked the door before you slammed it open," Sebastian said. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. I slammed the door closed behind me and stared at Grell, Madam Red, Lau and Ciel. It was silent for a few moments before a loud, wild laughter was heard. Madam Red, Lau and Ciel jumped in surprise while Grell screamed in surprise. Oh man! I so wanna know what he did! The door slowly swung open and Sebastian stood there with a dazzling smile.

"Please come back in. Let's continue our discussion," Sebastian said.

"Come...continue, gu fu...I have seen my heart's desire. Whatever you want to know is fine," Undertaker said as he continued to laugh quietly.

"What did you do?" Ciel whispered to Sebastian. Sebastian didn't say anything and kept looking a head.

"Actually...I've always thought, that there weren't enough...'guests'," Undertaker said with a frightening chuckle.

"...not enough?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, not enough. Internal organs, of course. Don't you think that the eternally sleeping 'guests' that lay in coffins are so cute? My hobby is to take out the organs for research," Undertaker said as he hugged a dummy of the human body...creepy. Moreover, organs being cute? No way...wait...research. I looked down at the beaker of tea and gasped in horror. I looked at everyone else...and I believe we all just had the same thought because no one touched their tea again.

"This could have stored a kidney before, right? A criminal could've given it to a loan shark...," Lau said in horror as he pushed the beaker of tea away.

"It also could've come from the slums of China," I whispered to Sebastian with a grin.

"That prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore...because her womb is gone," Undertaker said as he stroked the dummy. Ciel narrowed his eye as he looked at Undertaker.

"Recently, these kind of 'guests' have been rapidly increasing. Their whole bodies dripping with blood, it's made me very busy," Undertaker said.

"Let's just say there aren't very many people out on the streets late at night but accurately cutting out specific organs couldn't be done by a regular person, right?" Sebastian asked. I looked at Sebastian, silently nodding.

"The butler understands well. I too feel this way," Undertaker said with a grin. He stood up and walked behind me. I was about to turn around but he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"If he had to act within such a short time, he should slit the throat first," Undertaker said as he ran a fingernail over my throat.

"And proceed to cut open the stomach. It's easier to succeed this way," Undertaker said as he then ran a fingernail over my stomach. I scoffed and looked to the side.

"Use me as an example why don't you," I muttered.

"From the looks of the culprit's work, that cruel accuracy definitely wasn't carried out by a normal citizen. It had to have been someone experienced. You should've been able to figure that out too, Earl," Undertaker said in an eerie tone.

"It's very likely that the murderer is an expert. Maybe if he knew you were here, it could lure him out. He will keep committing crimes, he definitely will, unless someone stops him. Can you stop him? 'The Notorious Noble'...Earl of Phantomhive," Undertaker said as he placed a finger under his lip.

"The world of darkness has the world of darkness's rules. He wouldn't murder random people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulating him from behind," Ciel said as Sebastian put Ciel's coat on him. I smirked. The world of darkness has rule huh? You are very interesting indeed Ciel. I can see why my husband wanted to have your soul.

"I won't be scared, no matter what tricks the Queen's lackeys want to use, I will solve them all. Sorry for intruding, Undertaker," Ciel said as he and Sebastian walked out. Lau, Madam Red and Grell quickly forward after him.

"Is Jack the Ripper among us?" I asked as I looked at Undertaker from the corner of my eye. Undertaker smirked and munched on a dog biscuit.

"Let's just put it this way Tori...not everyone is who they say or act out to be," Undertaker said. I stared at Undertaker for a little while long, trying to figure out exactly what he meant. I sighed before I walked out.

"See ya Undertaker," I said before I quickly ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

I looked placed my hand under my chin as I thought about what Undertaker just told us. From what he told us, Jack the Ripper is someone who has to know the human body well enough to be able to take the victim's organs.

"What do you think after hearing that?" Ciel asked as he turned away from the window to look at us.

"I've been thinking...the murderer should be '_an anatomical expert_' but also know where the police are when they commit the crime," Sebastian said in deep thought.

"That could also mean that the culprit could be taking away the organs for some kind of ceremony or because they're with a '_Black Magic Cult_'," I said looking at Sebastian.

"Then right now...where do we start from? It's '_The Season_' right now, there's so many people gathered at the capital!" Madam Red said looking at Sebastian and myself.

"So?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not only are London doctors suspects, there's also the head physicians that aristocrats from all over could have brought. And not just doctors, students of medical schools could also be the culprit. Like Lau, there are many foreigners that have brought weapons," Madam Red continued to explain.

"But if we wait a week, '_The Season_'s' events will be over and many doctors will go home," I said looking at Madam Red.

"We'll wait until then to investigate," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Why?" Lau asked.

"There's no way we can investigate clearly during '_The Season_'," Sebastian said calmly.

"Sebastian's right. We need to wait a week before we can freely investigate in this case. It is crucial get the right person the first time otherwise more people will needless die," I said looking at Ciel.

"Let's just say we can't investigate clearly...shouldn't we at least be able to compile a report on the suspects?" Madam Red said.

"Please wait a moment," Sebastian said and his famous smile appeared on his face. Ciel and I turned and looked at Sebastian.

"As the earl of Phantomhive's butler, how could I not be able to accomplish such a small matter?" Sebastian said as he placed his hand over his chest. Ciel smiled softly while I grinned. Lau and Madam Red stared at Sebastian in confusion.

"Then I'll immediately go investigate and quickly research all the suspects reports," Sebastian said as he bowed to Ciel. I nodded my head and looked at Sebastian.

"And I will make sure the young master gets home safe," I said. Sebastian gave a small nod and opened the door to the moving carriage.

"Grell is it? Please drive the horse carriage back safely," I heard Sebastian tell Grell.

"EH? AH, YES!" Grell yelled.

"Then please excuse me if I leave now," Sebastian said as he turned around and faced us.

"Have fun," I said and gave him a small wave.

Ciel sighed and shook his hand while muttering, "Shoo, shoo." Sebastian smiled as he nodded and slammed the door closed. Lau and Madam Red gasped in horror and ran over to the rear window.

"Wait a minute! Isn't this horse carriage still running?" Madam Red yelled in horror.

"He...he's gone," Lau said dumbly.

"Finally, more room!" I said and stretched out. Trying to fit three people on this side of the carriage just did not work! The carriage suddenly swayed and started drifted left.

"Don't daydream!" Madam Red yelled in anger.

"Hey, you have to look ahead," Lau then yelled.

"Ah! RIGHT! SORRY! IT'S JUST SEBASTIAN IS SO GOOD LOOKING!" Grell yelled and the carriage finally went back to normal.

"Hey! Back off! His MY husband!" I yelled back at Grell. How dare that butler even think about Sebastian...Sebastian's mine and I don't share.

"Haha...let's forget about Sebastian," Madam Red said calmly as she sat back down.

"Since my butler said he'd do it, he'll definitely do it," Ciel said as he looked out the window.

"Knowing him he'll probably arrive home before us and have the tea prepared and everything," I said with a small chuckle.

"You both have lots of confidence in him," Madam Red said slyly.

"Of course," Ciel said in a bored tone.

"He never lies, he'll accomplish it," I said and then stared out the window watching the world go by.

"I see...it must be because since a long time ago, he's always been by the earl's side. Never leaving the earl, like a shadow...just like a shadow," Lau said with his usual grin. Was it just me or did that just make no sense at all?

"Sebastian hasn't been serving me for 2 years yet, right?" Ciel asked.

"Ah, is that so?" Lau asked. Oh my devil, I'm surrounded by idiots...minus Ciel...I'm surround by idiots call Lau, Madam Red and Grell!

* * *

"Haa...we're finally back home. My back hurts," Lau said as we walked towards the mansion we were starting in.

"We only arrived so late because Grell went the wrong way!" Madam Red yelled angrily while Grell apologised repeatedly.

"That's why I should have drove," I muttered next to Ciel.

"Calm down Madam Red," Lau said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Let's first have a cup of afternoon tea and rest, ok...?" Lau said as he opened the door and paused when he saw Sebastian.

"Welcome back. I've been waiting for everyone for a while," Sebastian as with a bow.

"Yeah because someone incited we let Grell drive and he went the wrong way," I growled as I looked at Sebastian.

_Flashback_

"_Ok, I'll drive us back to the mansion," I said as I walked to the carriage._

"_No! Please! I'll drive!" Grell yelled and ran over to the carriage._

"_No, I know the way to the mansion the best so I'll drive," I said with a dark smile that practically said 'let me drive or else'._

"_Ciel, tell your maid to let Grell drive the carriage so he can gain experience," Madam Red said to Ciel. _

"_My name is Tori, Madam," I said with a smile. I really don't like Madam Red and her stupid butler Grell. _

"_I don't care who drives, as long as I get back to my mansion," Ciel said and walked into the carriage. BRAT! _

"_Sweetheart, let Grell drive. That way he gains experience and you can share your ideas about Jack the Ripper to Madam Red and Lau," Sebastian said. I sighed but nodded in agreement. _

_End of Flashback_

Who was right? I should have drove the carriage and then we would have been back at the mansion ages a go.

"Black tea has already been prepared, today's dessert is a European pear and blackberry buckle," Sebastian said as he took Ciel's hat and showed him the way to the afternoon tea.

"Yummy. I can't wait to try the pear and blackberry buckle," I said happily.

"Hold on...how did you get back here?" Madam Red yelled in both surprise and shock.

"What? Didn't I say I had things to do? I rushed back home first," Sebastian said with a smile. I looked over at Ciel who was muttering, "snacks" repeatedly as he headed towards the room with the afternoon tea in it.

"By things do you mean you already created a blacklist?" Madam Red asked surprised.

"No, a list of names that fit all our conditions has already been made. I have already gone and chatted with each of the suspects directly. Investigating every noble's head physician took a rather long time tho," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Of course it would. I mean they have to attend to any health issues with their noble and when a butler randomly appears and asks them questions, it would take a bit of time to get answers," I said shaking my head.

"Hold on Sebastian...how could you investigate the information of this many people?" Madam Red asked. Sebastian smirked and undid the first scroll.

"The Earl Chamber's Head Physician, William Somerset, was attending Earl Howard's party at the time of Mary Ann Nichols' Death, thus he has an alibi and was not involved with the crime. Alibi...went to a meeting so he has an alibi...Duke Bailey's Head Physician, Richard Oswald was not involved...Parx was with a friend at the White Horse Pub...secret meeting at the Royal London Hospital...Howard's alibi was a business negotiation...," Sebastian read out all the information so quickly I could only hear bits and pieces. Damn he's good. I smirked as he opened scroll after scroll and red all the information out without even looking at the scroll itself. I chuckled at Madam Red's shocked face and watched as her hat was about to fall off.

"The aforementioned names are the results of my investigation," Sebastian said.

"Currently, none of those people fit the conditions to be the murderer," Sebastian added and he looked at me. Yes your amazing Sebastian, stop rubbing it in. It was almost like he could read my mind because he smirked at me.

"Let's have some tea while we chat," I said with a smile.

"How did you do it Sebastian? Are you really just a butler? You couldn't be on her majesty's secret service right?" Madam Red said as she fixed her hat. Secret service? Sebastian has no interest in something so boring.

"...No. I'm a demon and a butler."

* * *

Ahhh...my longest chapter yet...again, a big thanks to everyone who re-viewed and if you want the next chapter out soon, **please re-view! Oh and I want to know what everyone thinks is going to happen between Tori and Grell when he shows who he really is! **I mean we all know Tori won't let anyone take Sebastian from her but how big a cat fight do you think is going to happen between Tori and Grell over Sebastian?


	7. That maid, whimsical

Hello everyone! Another chapter of Sebastian's Wife is here! I want to first thank, **yueaifeng**, **Captain Mishiro**, **hellgirl-fan1**, **Aoi no Kaze**, **CoolKidAngela321** and **CarmilaGottschalk** for all re-viewing! Since my wonderful re-viewers take the time to re-view, I will take the time to answer their reviews!

Now...Tori please read out the first re-view! Tori looked at the author before she sighed and pulled out a piece of paper.

"This re-view comes from **yueaifeng** and it saids, _Awesome! I'm really happy that you posted a new chapter, it made my day better. I can't wait to see Tori's reaction to Grell and his little love on Sebastian! I bet she'll try to beat him to a pulp, only to get restrained by Sebastian. I'm anticipating the next chapter will be even better than this exceptional chapter_!," Tori said.

"I think a lot of people are waiting for that chapter! I mean, we all want to see how Tori reacts to Grell when she finds out he likes her husband. Another thank you so much for re-viewing and your kind words! Next one Tori," I said happily.

"Grell...likes Sebastian?" Tori asked as a murderous aura appeared around her.

"N-N-No, w-w-we were j-j-just kidding," I said waving my arms in front of my body.

"Oh...next one...this one comes from **Captain Mishiro**, _Yes! New chapter! That was kinda quick! Ku ku ku! Jealousy and a cat fight! Yea! Cannot wait for the next chappie! Hehe! I've always wondered what Sebastian said to the Undertaker.. Hmm .. Wonder what Tori said! Heehee!! Update soon!!_," Tori said and looked at the author.

"Lol, I didn't know what Tori should have said so I just made the Undertaker go into a coffin so he could laugh himself silly and make it look what Tori said was really funny," I said with a chuckle.

"It was a first-rate laugh," Undertaker chuckled.

"Yes it was a first-rate laugh Undertaker...UNDERTAKER?" I yelled and jumped out of my seat.

"The next re-view is from **hellgirl-fan1 **and it saids, _yea i though Tori was going to kill madam red for doing what she did_," Undertaker said with a very creepy chuckle.

"I wanted too," Tori muttered.

"Calm down Tori, anyway, Tori wanted to kill her but she had to act like a good little maid," I said smirking.

"Bitch," Tori said looking at me.

"Now now ladies, the next re-view is from **Aoi no Kaze** and they say, _Awesome chapter! __I love how Tori says 'Oh my devil' instead of OMG. You're a genius at this. __I can imagine Tori and Grell fighting over for Sebastian already...it's going to be exciting. __Good Luck on writing the next chapter_!" Undertaker said before he fell over and started laughing.

"What's he laughing about?" I asked looking at the laughing Undertaker.

"Who knows with this guy," Ciel said.

"Oh Ciel, anyway back to the re-view from **Aoi no Kaze**, thank you so much for your kind words and I can't wait until the chapter where Grell and Tori fight...in fact I think its in a chapter or two," I said.

"The reason I say on my devil is because us demons using the devil's name in vain is quite evil...I get picked on by Sebastian if I say oh my god," Tori muttered.

"Oh, next re-view!" I said happily.

"Undertaker is still laughing so he can't read the re-view. It can't be helped, the next re-view is from **CoolKidAngela321** and it saids, _Wow... that was a bad idea to read it when it is a night... but that was a really intersting chapter :) It really give the story a twist! Hmm and I like the way that you are using/adding your characters into this story... really getting us readers thinking of what is comming up next.. But good job anyways :),_" Ciel said in a bored tone.

"Why thank you Angie! Your so kind!" I said as I hugged Tori.

"Why are you hugging me?" Tori asked looking down at me.

"Because everyone has sent me such nice re-views!" I yelled and started spinning around in circles.

"What a strange author we have...next re-view is from **CarmilaGottschalk** and they say, _Oh my im waiting for the next chapter! I think Tori will chop him! Hey, where are you from? I see that your english a bit weak, i didn't mean to underestimate you_!" Ciel said looking at me.

"My english is...weak? NO, I'VE FAILED AS AN AUTHOR!" I said as I cried in the corner.

"Wow, your english is not weak...your just to lazy to add in big words," Tori said with a sigh. I stopped crying and looked at her.

"Your not meant to say that! Your meant to say my english is weak so it doesn't sound as bad!" I said glaring at Tori.

"Why don't you start using big words?" Undertaker said.

"Oh so you finally stopped laughing?" I asked him.

"No," Undertaker said before he cracked up laughing once more.

"Strange...anyway...FROM NOW ON, I WILL USE BIG WORDS!" I yelled in determination.

"I bet you a week's homework she doesn't use any big words in this chapter," Ciel whispered to Tori.

"Deal," Tori said.

"Is there any more re-views for me to read?" Sebastian asked as he walked towards us.

"No, those were the only people who re-view so you just missed out Sebastian...maybe I might let you read all of the re-views next time," I said placing my hand under my chin.

"Can we just get onto the story?" Madam Red said as she and Grell walked towards us.

"Yes, I think our dear viewers wish to start reading," Lau said in a sly tone.

"Ok, on with the story and **please re-view**!"

* * *

"To be 'a doctor and knowledgeable about anatomy, to have no alibi on the day before the incident', followed with 'being connected to a secret society or black magic', there is only one person who fits this criteria. This would be the Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber. Although he graduated from medical school, he had never worked at a hospital before and he has not been involved in this profession. He has also hosted a number of seasonal parties but there is a rumor that he has hosted parties where only those close to him could attend," Sebastian said.

"Viscount Druitt huh...now that you mention it, I do recall he's been into black magic quite recently," Madam Red said as she shifted in her seat.

"So he is suspected of carrying out some sort of ceremony at that 'secret party' and to use those prostitutes as altar sacrifices?" Lau asked before he took a sip of tea.

"Mmm...," Ciel said as he looked over at Sebastian and myself.

"At the 19th hour today, Viscount Druitt will be hosting a party. The seasonal period will be ending soon so we believe tonight would be the best time to go and investigate," I said looking at Ciel with a serious expression. Normally, I'm a pretty carefree demon but I know when its time to be serious...and now is one of those times.

"Madam Red because of this reason, can you think of something?" Ciel said as he shifted his gaze to Madam Red.

"Aren't you underestimating me? Aren't I rather popular? A few words here and there and it'll be arranged," Madam Red said as she flicked her hair.

"There's only one chance so we can't afford to screw this up," Ciel said before he crossed his arms over his chest. Ciel's right...we can't afford to screw this up otherwise...another person's going to die.

-

"Such grandness. It really is the last day of the social season," Madam Red said as she looked around at the large mansion.

"It seems tonight will be rather enjoyable," Lau said with a sneakily grin. I looked behind him and saw several blushing ladies staring at Lau. Lau of all people? I mean seriously! You have Sebastian who is hot- wait! KEEP STARING AT LAU! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT STARING AT MY HUSBAND!

"If he suspects anything then it is all over, understand?" Ciel said as he looked at Madam Red and Lau. Sebastian and I looked at Ciel and smirked.

"We're not here to play, so don't let your guard down," Ciel said in a serious tone. Madam Red stared at Ciel for a few moments before she started hugging him.

"SO CUTE! REALLY! SUPER CUTE!" Madam Red yelled as she squeezed the life out of Ciel. I couldn't help myself...I started laughing! Ciel turned his head and glared at me. Oh, your most likely wondering, what's so funny? Well, it just so happens that Ciel is dressed...like a girl! I mean seriously, his wearing a pink dress and everything (NA: I going with that everyone knows what Ciel looks like because it shows it in both the anime and manga)!

"Let go of me! Why do I have to be dressed like this?" Ciel yelled in annoyance.

"What? You don't like it? But a lot of cloth was used to make this dress in France! This style is in vogue now, right?" Madam Red asked as she placed her hand under her chin.

"Why would I like it?" Ciel yelled in horror.

"Oh my, oh my, a lady should not be shouting so loudly," Sebastian said as he pushed his glasses up.

"Sebastian, you...," Ciel began before he narrowed his eye on Sebastian.

"Right, you have to obediently follow instructions," Madam Red said with a grin. Oh man this night is going to be so much fun! I looked over Ciel and smirked. It was almost like he could read my mind because his eye widened in horror.

"Lau's role is my lover, Ciel is my niece from the country-side, Sebastian is my niece's home tutor, Tori is Ciel's older sister and my eldest niece from the country-side and Grell can be as he is," Madam Red said.

"So...why is my role as 'your niece'?" Ciel asked as he blushed. Poor, poor Ciel...but this is just to funny.

"Because I've always wanted a daughter! A cute daughter who would look lovely in those long flowing dresses! Hence the reason why Tori is my eldest niece, she looks beautiful in that dress," Madam Red said as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I blushed as I looked down at the dress I was wearing (picture on profile).

"And for that reason, you..!" Ciel said as he glared at Madam Red.

"I was just joking, to have your cover blown as Earl Phantomhive would be a troublesome thing, no? Firstly, anyone who sees a one-eyed young boy with a dashingly handsome butler would know it's 'you'. Isn't this the best solution?" Madam Red asked happily as she waved her fan. Don't worry, just forget Tori, it's not like she goes everywhere with them...oh wait, I DO!

"Anyway, the Viscount's security is tight and he likes girls so you're perfect!" Madam Red said as she winked at Ciel.

"What?" Ciel said horrified.

"Did young master not say so before? To 'use any means necessary'?" Sebastian asked in a sly tone. Ciel twitched before he turned and glared at Sebastian.

"Tori control your husband," Ciel said with a frustrated sigh.

"Trust me young master, if I could control Sebastian my life would be a lot easier," I said looking at Ciel.

"Then shall we go, my lady?" Sebastian asked with a smile. I smirked at the look on Ciel's face. If I didn't know better, I would say Ciel wanted to hit Sebastian...yeah, he probably did. Sebastian and Ciel started walking and I quickly followed right behind them.

"Then...first of all, we'll look for the Viscount...," Ciel said as we walked into the mansion.

"Viscount Druitt is a good man and because of this, I am so fired up!" Madam Re said as she placed her fan in front of her chest.

"It's terrible. It's heavy. This dress. It's painful. My feet. I want to go back," Ciel muttered in a depressed tone.

"I really do not want my fiancé to see me like this...," Ciel said. Yeah...it would be most terrible if Elizabeth saw the young master like this...but it would be really funny- Tori think about the Young master's well-being...but I could laugh about it for many years to come...damn, tough choice.

"Wow, what a pretty dress!" A voice that sounded almost like Elizabeth called out.

"Not good...I think I'm starting to hear things," Ciel said.

"That head-piece is so exquisite," the voice that sounded like Elizabeth's called out again.

"Hey...is it just me...or did that sound like Elizabeth?" I asked in slight fear. All three of us turned around and I gasped in horror when I saw Elizabeth.

"There's a lot of pretty dresses, so cute," Elizabeth said happily.

"S-s-s-s-Sebastian," Ciel whispered horrified.

"M-my lady, please be quieter, let's go that way first," Sebastian said as he guided Ciel towards the opposite direction Elizabeth was. I followed behind while I looked around for Viscount Druitt.

"Ah, that dress that child is wearing is so cute!" Elizabeth yelled happily. We all froze before we stared quickly walking away.

"You can't my lady...come this way," Sebastian said as he pulled Ciel further into the crowd. I quickly followed behind and made sure to block Elizabeth's view of Ciel.

"Where did that child go?" Elizabeth asked as she lost sight of Ciel, Sebastian and myself.

"Why is Elizabeth here! Anyway, let's go to where the Madam," Ciel said before he saw Madam Red being fanned by Lau and served by male waiters.

"Ohohohoho, this is not bad at all," Madam Red said happily before she took a sip of wine. She is totally enjoying herself...so much for stay on your guard.

"How strange for your fiancé to be here, it is quite unexpected," Sebastian said.

"I know, what are the odds of that ever happening?" I asked with a quiet chuckle.

"Regardless of the disguise...if we meet," Ciel began before I cut him off.

"You'll be found out," I said with a smile. Oh man, I'm going to be laughing about this for many years to come.

"If she discovers me, I won't be able to investigate!" Ciel said in terror. Is that all his is worried about...I would be more worried about the fact he is a boy cross dressing as a girl.

"If people find out I'm dressed like this, it'll be the ultimate humiliation for the Phantomhive family! I won't have the face to see her majesty anymore," Ciel said as he gripped the table cloth.

"Well you don't have to be pessimistic," I said looking at Ciel.

"If it comes to that, I'd rather die! Anyway, we can not," Ciel began before we heard several ladies talking about Viscount Druitt.

"Viscount Druitt is so handsome tonight! His light golden hair is like gold thread!" the ladies giggled. I started looking around for a man with light golden hair...and I smirked when I saw him.

"Young mistress, over there," I said and nodded in the direction of the man I believed to be Viscount Druitt.

"He's so young," Sebastian said in surprise. He is quite young and handsome...but Sebastian is way handsomer!

"Tori and I are going over to greet him," Ciel whispered to Sebastian. I nodded my head and we made our way over to Viscount Druitt.

"If there's a man beside you, he'll have his guard up so I'll be here waiting for you. Please act like a lady according to what I and Tori have taught you," Sebastian whispered.

"...I know," Ciel said threw clutched teeth. Ciel and I walked over but before Ciel could introduce himself, we heard the voice of death.

"AHH, FOUND IT!" Elizabeth cried happily.

"Damn it," Ciel said before he quickly ran away in high...heels...OH MY DEVIL! THIS IS HILARIOUS! Focus Tori...oh man this is funny!

"Good evening Viscount Druitt," I said with a crusty. Viscount Druitt looked at me before he shooed the other man away.

"And who might you be dear sweet raven?" he asked as he kissed my hand. Raven? Why am I being compared to a bird?

"I am the eldest niece of my Aunt Angelina," I said with my most charming smile. Oh my devil...this is so embarrassing. I swear I heard Sebastian chuckle somewhere.

"Madam Red?" Viscount Druitt asked. I continued to smile as I nodded my head. Viscount Druitt suddenly placed his hand under my chin and lifted it upwards.

"You are quite beautiful my sweet raven...have you wedded yet?" Viscount asked. Remember, Viscount Druitt likes single girls...oh crap, kill me now!

"No sir, my aunty is very picky when it comes to my future husband," I said in my best sweet tone possible.

"My poor lonely raven," Viscount said as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Poor...lonely...JUST WHO DOES HE THINK HE'S TALKING TOO? Must not kill him, must not kill him.

"How are you enjoying tonight?" Viscount asked as he moved his hand down to my hip. MUST...NOT...KILL...HIM...MUST...NOT...KILL...HIM.

"It's wonderful but my sister and I are getting bored," I said as I looked around for Ciel and Sebastian. I suddenly saw Viscount smirk from the corner of my eye.

"You have a sister?" he asked.

"Oh yes, she is younger then me," I said and smirked slightly when I saw Ciel and Sebastian dancing. I watched them dance but my eyes drifted towards Sebastian...the way he danced reminded me so much when we danced together...damn, before this night is over, Sebastian and I will dance together!

"Oh my sweet raven, you haven't told me the entire truth," Viscount Druitt suddenly said. I whipped my head back to Viscount and my face had a look of slight horror.

"W-What do you mean Viscount?" I asked in an innocent tone.

"Oh my sweet raven...I know you love your younger sister's home tutor but because of your social status you can not be together! Society would frown upon it but yet that does not stop you from admiring him from a far!" Viscount said as he placed a hand on his chest. I don't know whether to kill this man or congratulate him on being smarter then I thought he was.

"H-How did you know? Oh but please Viscount, don't tell my auntie! She would frown on my behaviour and fired my dear sweet love," I said as I FORCED fake tears to come to the corners of my eyes. I wanna kick my own ass for my disgusting behaviour...I mean crying, really? What the hell kinda demon am I?

"Don't worry my sweet raven, I will not tell a soul," Viscount before he placed his finger over his lips.

"You are so kind Viscount," I said. I saw Viscount look over to where Sebastian and Ciel where dancing.

"Your sister...she dances quite well...it reminds me of a robin," Viscount said as he watched Ciel and Sebastian dance. A robin? What the...how did he get a robin out of that? Oh well...doesn't matter...but seriously, a robin? Focus Tori...oh come on! A robin? The music stopped and Viscount walked over over to Ciel and Sebastian. I smirked and walked right behind him.

"Quite fascinating," Viscount said as he clapped his hands.

"A really lovely dancer, just like a robin," Viscount said as he looked at Ciel.

"My lady, I shall return with refreshments," Sebastian said with a bow.

"I'll come too!" I said quickly and followed behind Sebastian.

"What do you think of Viscount Druitt?" Sebastian asked in a sly tone.

"Oh he is the most annoying, ear-splitting, unintelligent, aegrotat man here," I said in an innocent tone. Sebastian ordered us two drinks since we wouldn't be returning to Ciel unless he gave us the order to.

"So, you don't mind him?" Sebastian said as a man handed him a drink.

"He's not to bad," I said as a man handed me a drink. Sebastian and I both took a sip of our drinks were we watched Ciel and Viscount. I cringed and looked down at the drink.

"What the heck is this awful stuff?" I muttered and looked at Sebastian. Sebastian looked down at me with a smirk.

"This is what the humans call...alcohol," Sebastian said.

"Alcohol?" I asked in disbelief. Sebastian nodded his head.

"Well it tastes disgusting. I much prefer what we demons drink then this revolting liquid," I said and then tossed the rest of the alcohol in a near by plant. Sebastian and I looked at Ciel and Viscount...and then the on-coming Elizabeth. Oh...no...not good.

"Sebastian," I said and started heading towards Ciel and Viscount.

"Viscount we'll recognise you in those clothes," Sebastian said calmly. I stopped before I sighed. I gathered several feathers and made them clung to the dress. I clicked my fingers and the feathers disappeared leaving me in a new outfit. The new outfit was a long plain black silk dress that went to just above my ankles and I had a pair of sliver heels on. My hair was still the same except there was now a sliver butterfly hairclip on the side and I was now wearing a black and sliver butterfly mask.

"This better?" I asked Sebastian. Sebastian slowly nodded his head and I smirked. A feather appeared in my hand and I tossed the feather towards Sebastian. He easily caught it but the feather suddenly turned into a black and sliver mask.

"Remember, to those humans its all an illusion," I said. Sebastian nodded and placed the mask on his face. I watched as Elizabeth got closer to Ciel and my eyes widened.

"Sebastian what do we-," I began before I quickly caught the massive wardrobe that had been tossed at me.

"What the hell?" I asked glaring at Sebastian. Sebastian smirked as he walked over with a handful of razor sharp swords.

"Again, what the hell?" I asked as I shifted the wardrobe into my other arm.

"Let's go," Sebastian said as he jumped up into the air.

"Easy for you, your just carrying a bunch of swords! I on the other hand have to carry this massive wardrobe," I growled before I followed Sebastian. Sebastian landed in front of Elizabeth and I landed right beside him with the wardrobe right behind us.

"The ball is at it's peak so at this time, may all the gentlemen and ladies watch this magic performance I shall do with this cupboard," Sebastian said as he walked to one side of the cupboard.

"That gentleman, can you please assist us?" I asked as I pointed to Lau.

"Me? Why of course," Lau said with a sly smile.

"This an ordinary cupboard. I will now enter it," Sebastian said before I opened the cupboard doors and he stepped in.

"I don't remember having arranged a performance...," Viscount said while he put a hand under his chin. Ciel, use this chance!

"My assistant will tie the cupboard up tightly with these chains," Sebastian said before I closed the doors and tied the chains around the wardrobe tightly.

"Using these swords, I want to to pierce the cupboard without hesitation. The man inside will come out unharmed no matter how many swords go into the cupboard. Ladies and gentlemen, there are no tricks or traps to this enchantment so please watch this extraordinary piece of magic," I said before I handed Lau the swords. Lau looked at the sword nervously before he turned back to the chained cupboard.

"Well, I won't hold back then...," Lau said before he SUDDENLY JUMPED INTO THE AIR AND STABBED THE TOP OF THE CUPBOARD! Ouch...bet Sebastian didn't except that. I watched calmly as Lau stabbed sword after sword into the cupboard. Mmm...I bet Sebastian isn't to happy...wow, he really did do it without hesitation. Once the last sword was in, I smirked and bowed.

"Let's see if he's alright," I said and pulled the chains away. Everyone stood there in fear, excepting a body to fall out dead...the doors slowly opened and Sebastian walked out with a smile. Shouts of wonder and amazement were heard everywhere. Sebastian and I both bowed while Lau waved.

"That was quite impressive Sebastian," Madam Red said as she clapped her hands.

"Madam Red," Sebastian said with a bow.

"Really and it was like a mountain of needles too! I thought I killed you too!" Lau said happily...why does he say it so happily?

"Even I thought it was a little painful...I did not except you to aim for my head so quickly," Sebastian said as he wiped his forehead.

"If it wasn't you, any normal person would be dead by now," I said while smirking at Sebastian.

"What sort of trap was there then?" Lau asked.

"YOU JUST SHOVED ALL THOSE SWORDS IN THERE WITHOUT A THOUGHT?" Madam Red yelled in horror.

"...did I not say before?" I asked and turned to them. Madam Red and Lau looked at me in confusion.

"This is not a game and there are no traps. That's all there is to it," I said.

"Who are you?" Madam Red asked looking up and down at me. I smirked and took my mask off.

"TORI!" Madam Red and Lau said.

"Yeah, it's me," I said plainly. Madam Red and Lau started talking about what Sebastian and I just did and they both tried to figure out what the trap/trick was. I sighed and looked at Sebastian.

"We need to help Ciel don't we?" I asked. Sebastian nodded slowly before he grabbed my hand.

"But first...can I have this dance?" Sebastian asked as he bowed. I smiled and I took his other hand.

"Of course," I said. Sebastian smiled before he lend me out onto the dance floor. By then a new song had started and we both danced in time with the music. I smiled as I looked up into Sebastian's demon red eyes and I changed my eyes into their true demon eyes. Sebastian looked down and smirked at me. The song was over and Sebastian and I walked off the dancefloor, out onto the balcony. We both looked up into the night sky and I looked at the beautiful full moon.

"It's beautiful," I whispered softly. I looked at Sebastian but I suddenly felt his lips againest mine. I smiled slightly before I started kissing him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Sebastian wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. We pulled and we placed our foreheads together.

"We should really save Ciel," I said looking into Sebastian's stunning eyes. Sebastian smirked and kissed my forehead.

"I love you so much Tori," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Sebastian," I whispered before we pulled apart and made our way to where Ciel was.

* * *

**Please re-view and let me know what you all think...and re-view so Sebastian can read it out!**


	8. That maid, NEEDS HELP!

Hello everyone! Welcome to the 8th chapter of Sebastian's Wife…now time to get into the re-views! Sebastian since you didn't read any re-views last time…you get to read several re-views now!

"But I want to read some to," Lau said as he waved his arm up in the air.

"Fine…you can read some too," I said in an annoyed tone.

"What about me? I fear my young maidens will feel lonely if I do not read their re-views!" Viscount said dramatically.

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered in disbelief.

"Of course I have to read a re-view as well! After all, I am the Queen of gossip, its only nature that I read a re-view," Madam Red said cheerfully.

"Fine all of you can read a re-view!" I said before I sat down on the seat next to Ciel.

"Aren't you going to ask to read a re-view?" I asked Ciel. Ciel opened his eye and stared at me uninterested.

"I have no interest in such pity matters," he said calmly.

"Ok then…first re-view!" I said happily.

"I'll go first, this re-view is from **LovelyWickedDescet** and it says, _I don't usually read mary-sued stories often, and this one (thankfully) doesn't annoy me like most Kuroshitsuji stories do. Though Tori is quite annoying in her own right, thankfully its not taking away from the story, much I'm actually quite looking forward to the next chapter when she find out about Grell's obsession for Sebastian.. that's going to be a show worth reading when it comes time._

"Thank you so much for re-viewing and I'll try to make sure to have Tori not to annoying and mary-sueish. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for your feedback!" I said.

"Ok next re-view is from **yueaifeng **and it says, _Yay! Such a fast posting! This is building up quite well. I feel a but bad for Tori, being flirted with when she's already married. Kill that evil Viscont!! Sorry, I don't really like him, he's too shiny. Anyways. The ending was perfect. Nothing like Sebastian random doing something that only his wife would see the side of. I really like how you write out Sebastian. Also, Tori, don't let Sebastian take control over your life! Fight back!! XD Awesome, I'm excited to read the next chapter~!_" Tori said with a smirk.

"Wow Tori, when did you get here?" I asked.

"Ha ha ha, I like this re-viewer!" Tori said.

"Really? I don't," Viscount said as he used a piece of cloth to wipe his tears away.

"Ok...onto the re-view, thank you so much for taking the time to give me feedback. I must agree with you, Viscount is too shiny and I'm glad you like how I write out Sebastian. Please re-view again!" I said happily.

"Why do you say everything so happily?" Ciel asked in a bored tone.

"...because I'm happy...that's way," I said looking at him.

"Ok but can you use a different word other then _happily_?" Ciel asked.

"Fine, next re-view," I muttered as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's my time now, to prove that I'm not _shiny_! This re-view is from the beautiful **CoolKidAngela321**. _Aw Tori and Sebastian Kissed :) I enjoyed the way you put this chapter together and I liked that bit where Ciel was in a dress. That was such a funny scene in the manga and anime. Well anyways Keep up with the good work! :)_," Viscount said.

"Womanizer," Tori mumbled.

"Ah such kind words, I will try and continue to keep up my good work!" I yelled cheerfully.

"My turn, my turn, this is from **bibbiesparks**, _I can't what for when Tori finds out about Grell. I hope he made a will because she is going to boil him alive before she cut him into little pieces and I hope Will doesn't mind losing a Reaper when she is done with him. Waiting for the next chapter to come out_," Lau said as his smile widened.

"I don't know what's creepier, Lau's smile or Undertaker laughing...," I whispered to Ciel.

"What does everyone mean when I find out about Grell? I don't understand why I would want to beat him to dead...other then he annoys me," Tori said looking at me.

"O-O-Oh...um, it's nothing. On to the re-view, I agree with the will part because I don't think Tori is going to hold back at all...and I also agree with that she's going to cut him into little pieces," I said laughing.

"I'll read one. This is from **Melody017**. _T__hat was great! I was laughing my ** off the chair reading this chapter. And the ending was just so sweet,'sighs happily'. Tori is so lucky to have Sebastian as a husband, though I feel sorry for her when he makes her do so much chores around the mansion, she should make him sleep on the couch for that!(Sorry Sebastian!)'pouts'. Anyway I can't wait to see Tori and Grell go one on one, hopefully she'll cut his hair off during the fight or worse. . . 'evil grin' Write more and Soon PLEASE_!" Ciel said in a monotone voice.

"So much for not being interested in such pity matters," I said looking down at Ciel.

"I must admit…it is getting quite interesting," Ciel said in a smug tone.

"Mmm...making Sebastian sleep on the couch for making me do so many chores…I like that idea," Tori said as she placed a hand under her chin.

"Sweetheart, she was kidding," Sebastian tried to reason.

"No, no, I like that idea…NEXT TIME YOU GIVE ME SO MANY CHORES, YOU'LL SLEEP ON THE COUCH!" Tori yelled and then started laughing…evilly.

"Anyway, thank you so much for re-viewing and I'm glad you enjoyed it…and I like your idea about what should happen to Grell," I said with an evil grin.

"I'm reading the re-view this time. This comes from **hellgirl-fan1**, _cute, i think it was funny has hell to read ciel in a pink dress. the earl of some big toy thing in a pink dress_," Sebastian said with a sinister laughter. Ciel blushed and glared at Sebastian.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"Oh, the young earl is blushing," Lau teased.

"Don't pick on my poor nephew!" Madam Red yelled.

"Okay, I think is hilarious how the small bad Ciel is in a _pink_ girly dress," I said with a straight face...and then I suddenly fell out of my seat and started laughing.

"Don't laugh! It's not that funny," Ciel said while he was still blushing.

"Your right...it's hilarious!" Tori said before she too started laughing. Sebastian and Lau gave a small chuckle while Madam Red tried to hide her laughter...and she was only just succeeding.

"I'll read this re-view," Undertaker said.

"Ok Undertaker- WAIT, UNDERTAKER! STOP JUST APPEARING OUT OF NO WHERE!" I yelled at him.

"Ku ku ku, this re-view is from **Captain Mishiro**, _... Pfft... Hahaha!! *Insert uncontrolable laughter here* The beginning was friggin funny!! Haha! Tori you get jealous so easy! Wahaha! Man! I feel like the Undertaker! Can't... stop... laughing! Well anyways can't wait for the next chapter!!  
Bwahaha!_" Undertaker said before he fell over and started laughing uncontrollably.

"I…like…this…re-viewer," Undertaker said in between laughs.

"Anyway…I'm so glad you enjoyed it and thank you so much for re-viewing…I think Undertaker also liked your re-view," I said as I looked at Undertaker who was rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Oh yes, I think he enjoyed it to," Tori said as she stared at the laughing man.

"This re-view is from **Aoi no Kaze**, _Wah~! I can't believe it, I'm crying!! I'm crying with tears of joy! I love the way Tori was surpressing her anger and teasing Ciel! My favourite bit is when Tori was dancing with Sebastian in the end, romance~/ Can't wait till the next chapter_!" Sebastian said.

"Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it and I'm so happy your enjoying it so much! Please re-view again!" I said gleefully.

"Next re-view is from... **Rakuen91** and it says, _oh my. this story is so lovely. I really like it. Tori's character is so funny and the small romantic cestuses Sebastian gives her are so sweet. I cant wait the grell chapters, and especially when Pluto come's in. kukuku I wonder how sebastian act's when jealous..._," Lau said with a sly grin.

"Why are you always grinning?" Tori suddenly asked.

"Because...," Lau said.

"Because?" Tori asked.

"Because, because," Lau said simply.

"Give up Tori, he's a lost cause. Anyway, thank you so much for re-viewing and I'm glad your enjoying it, since I'm going off the manga I might not have Pluto in it...but I think I can manage to fit him in somewhere," I said.

"This re-view is from **Esche**, _Sigh. Really? I've read so many OC stories and it's all the same. The OC is based off the writer or she makes the character "perfect". She's always pretty, everyone likes her, and her eyes change colors. Not to mention annoyingly possessive and the jealous type. They make the OC so perfect and it's so old. Please PLEASE just use someone from the plot. I'm in 12th grade and I've been reading fanfic for 6 years now. I've read stories that are nearly identical but with different mangas (Hellsing, Angel Sanctuary, Cowboy Bebop, ect.) Also- use spell check the grammar and spelling in this story is giving me a head ache_," Madam Red said in a serious tone as she looked at me. In fact, everyone turned around to look at me.

"Interesting point Esche...however I would like to point out several things. My character is not perfect. Her hair colour was an idea that I had from Ash (anime), Angela (anime) and Charles Grey (manga) while her eye colour is something I came up with after watching the anime. I really liked Ciel's blue eyes and to be honest I thought they would look nicer if they were a shade lighter, hence the reason Tori's eyes are bright blue. I would also like to mention that not everyone likes her, as shown by Madam Red and we all know Grell doesn't like her (give you three guesses why). The four servants admire Sebastian quite a bit so its only natural for them to admire/like his wife. It doesn't show whether Lau likes her or not and Viscount likes her because he is a womanizer. She is not strong but as mentioned in the first chapter, she can hold her own in a fight. She said that Sebastian is quite powerful and she can only fight against humans and a few weak demons. Oh and her eyes change colour because she is a demon. This is the same case for Sebastian so this does not make her special. Her _annoyingly possessive and the jealous type _is what makes her funny. It makes her tick! When Madam Red stroked Sebastian's butt, we all saw how mad she got and as most people tell me, they thought it was funny! When Grell admits he loves Sebastian, Tori's jealously and protectiveness of Sebastian will cause a heck of a fight and provide heaps of humour too! I would also like to say sorry for my spelling mistakes. Just before I posted chapter 7 up, I decided to start answering my re-viewers so spell check did not work. One of my friends pointed out to me, that I had been writing _saids_ instead of _says_ and for that I am sorry but everyone makes mistakes so I don't see what the problem is. I am sorry if this next bit sounds a bit mean but if you dislike OC's so much then don't read a story that says in the summary, SebastianOC," I said calmly.

Ok, change of plans. I'm not going to update just yet. I want to know everyone's opinion of Tori. Is she to mary-sue, is she to special, is her jealously of women around Sebastian to much? To be honest, I don't think she is a mary-sue or she is really special. I also think her jealously is what makes her and the story entertaining. Could you all please re-view and let me know. If people don't like the way Tori is, then I'll change her...if you like her the way she is, I'll just keep on going and posted the next chapter (chapter 8 is already done by the way).

**Please re-view and let me know ASAP** so I can get the **next chapter up ASAP or make changes** to the chapter and then get it up ASAP. Thanks everyone!

In other words, just say you need to change something or what are you talking about woman? Nothing's wrong so post that chapter!


	9. That maid, commendable

"Everyone, I'm so sorry I can't reply to your re-views because _someone_ used the re-views to turn them into a fan for himself…isn't that right…Lau?" I asked as I glared at him. Lau looked up as he continued to wave the fan made from re-views over his fan.

"But it's so hot!" He whined and his smile disappeared a bit.

"Don't worry, I know the names of the people who re-viewed. **CoolKidAngela321**, **yueaifeng**, **Layne Locke**, **hellgirl-fan1**, **bibbiesparks**, **DarkFlame Alchemist**, **VampireKittyRinTohsaka**, **Aoi no Kaze**, **Captain Mishiro**, **Esche**, **NyappyVi**,**Rakuen91 **(sent me a message but that still counts as a re-view) and **BornXFromXFire**," Sebastian smirked. I stared at him blankly…damn he's got a good mind! With a mind like that…I would do really, really, really well in school.

"Hey…isn't that the most re-views were got so far," Tori suddenly said.

"Oh my gosh! Yeah it is!" I yelled happily and hugged Tori.

"Again with the hugging!" Tori said annoyed.

"Aw, hug me to!" Lau jumped up.

"No, you turned the re-views into a fan!" I hissed at him.

"Ah, our author is so mean," Lau said in a fake hurt tone as he wiped his 'tears' away.

"Ku ku ku, it must be because of me that we got so many re-views," Undertaker chuckled…in a very creepy way.

"No you fools, its because of me, Madam Red!" Madam Red yelled excitedly as she tinted her hat.

"Your wrong, it would be because of me," Ciel said calmly.

"No way! It's because of me," Tori placed her hands on her hips.

"My dear sweet wife…everyone knows its because of me," Sebastian chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Tori's waist.

"Naughty, naughty, we all know its because me," Lau said as he continued to wave the fan.

"No…the ladies re-viewed because they felt touched by my beauty in the last chapter so of course they would re-view!" Viscount said dramatically.

"U-Um, w-would it be because o-of me?" Grell asked quietly.

"NO! We all know its because of me!" Madam Red yelled at Grell.

"OK! STOP THIS SILLINESS RIGHT NOW! EVERYONE RE-VIEWED BECAUSE OF THE AWESOME AUTHOR, END OF DISCUSSION, ON WITH THE STORY!" I yelled before I let out a sigh.

"…everyone re-viewed because of me," Undertaker said with a smirk.

"UNDERTAKER, WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" I turned and glared at him. He just kept smirking and innocently waved at me.

"Stop this foolishness now, get on with the story," Ciel said in a bored tone.

"Your right…now could everyone please re-view," I shouted happily.

"Oh yes, please re-view…let's get on with the story…my lady," Tori said while looking at Ciel with a smirk. Ciel turned blushed and looked to the side in embarrassment.

"S-Shut up Tori!"

* * *

"Ha…ha…ha…Seba-Sebastian…ha," Ciel breathed out in pain as he dug his nails into the wall.

"Come, put your hands up against the wall…please relax a little…," Sebastian calmly spoke.

"N-no more! I can't take it anymore!" Ciel yelled as he crawled the wall.

"To think…he has faced death several times and yet…he is making such a big deal about this," I said with a small chuckle.

"You can't say sweetheart, you don't even wear these things. You just use your feathers to make it look like you do," Sebastian said sweetly.

"Your not meant to tell them that sweetheart," I laughed nervously.

"I SAID MY ORGANS ARE COMING RIGHT OUT!" Ciel yelled in annoyance.

"Nonsense, there has yet to be a woman whose organs came out because of a corset," Sebastian said as he continued to tight the corset on Ciel.

"Tori...do something!" Ciel gasped as he felt Sebastian tugged on the corset again.

"I wouldn't ask Tori because she secretly likes watching the young master suffer," Sebastian said with that charming smile. I twitched and chuckled in annoyance.

"Is that so sweetheart," I clentched my fists in anger and counted to 10 in my head. Deep breaths Tori...deep breaths.

"AH! MY ORGANS ARE BEING CRUSHED!" Ciel suddenly yelled as he panted harder.

* * *

"I wonder how Ciel is doing...I wonder if his organs were really crushed," I said placing a hand under my chin.

"Don't worry Tori, he was overreacting," Sebastian said calmly. Currently, Sebastian and I were sitting on the roof, waiting for Ciel's to call us. All we know is he is with Viscount...we're not sure what they're doing but he is doing something with Viscount.

"This is boring," I muttered as I watched the people below us. All they were doing was either dancing or talking...how tiresome.

"Sebastian, have you heard from Ciel yet?" I looked over my shoulder and swung my legs over the edge of the building. Sebastian turned to me and shook his head. Great...more waiting. I patted the ground next to me.

"Come sit down and relax...there's not much we can do a part from wait to hear from Ciel," I said in a bored tone. Sebastian's head suddenly snapped up.

"Tori let's go," Sebastian said as he walked to the edge of the building and jumped off. I nodded my head and jumped off after him. I silently followed Sebastian and he lead us to an underground room which was lit by candles. Sebastian quickly walked down the dimly lit hall and stopped at two large wooden doors. He kicked the door down and screams of humans were heard. Sebastian waved his hand and all the candles went out. I saw Sebastian knock out several people and I got the message, knock these pathetic humans out. So...I started knocking people out by hitting their vitual spots...not enough to kill them, just to make them go to sleep for a while. When it came to Viscount however...I punched him...hey, he desevered it! After every human was knocked out, Sebastian made all the candles light up once more.

"Really...apart from getting caught, you haven't accomplished anything. You really are...," Sebastian trailed off as he dusted his hands off.

"You thought if I'd come at your bidding, you could be so careless?" Sebastian asked as we made our way to Ciel...who was locked in a giant cage.

"As long as I have this contract, you will come no matter where you are, correct?" Ciel asked as he looked up at Sebastian. I stared at Ciel with a serious expression. The contract is a 'scar' that the demon leaves so that he does not lose the person he contracted with...

"...Well, of course...," Sebastian said with a smirk. No matter where, the 'contract' has great authoratative power. Yet on the other hand...he would never be able to escape fom the demon. Sebastian walked towards the cage and I smirked.

"To be honest...I like him better in the cage. It reminds me of a caged bird, which is such like Ciel. He is in a cage, a cage which belongs to you...Sebastian," My eyes turned into their normal demon eyes and Sebastian smirked at my comment.

"A caged bird...I like your theory my dear wife," Sebastian said as he looked down at Ciel through the bars of the cage.

"A caged bird...a bird that can not fly away because he is trapped by a bond that ties him to the cage, a bond that ties him to the owner of that cage," Sebastian chuckled softly. Sebastian placed his hands on the bars before he pulled them open.

"Would you two stop fooling around," Ciel said.

"Young master...I will follow you wherever you go. Until the very end. Even if I were to be shattered in pieces, I would never leave your side. I would follow you to the depths of hell," Sebastian said as he helped Ciel out of the cage.

"I'm not lying," Sebastian said with a flick of his finger which caused the ropes to snap.

"Not like those humans who lie all the time," I muttered as I looked down at Viscount.

"That's good then, only you two can not lie to me. Absoluately!" Ciel said as he turned to Sebastian and I.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian and I said as we both bowed.

"...Okay, I've already called the police, they should be getting here soon," Sebastian said.

"Then we should not dwell in this place any longer," I said looking at Sebastian. Sebastian nodded his head in agreement.

"Even if we stayed, those dogs at Scotland Yard would give us a hard time," Ciel said with a sigh.

"Your current state...you are even more like...mm...," Sebastian said with a sinister laugh.

"My La~dy," I said sweetly. Ciel gasped in horror as he remembered he was dressed like a girl.

"Anyhow, the incident of Jack the Ripper has been solved," Ciel coughed and tried to change the subject.

"How disappointing," Ciel said as he looked down at Viscount. Sebastian and I both smiled at him and Ciel looked at us before he quickly looked away with a slight blush on his face. My head perked up when I heard several cars pull up at the front of the building.

"The police are here," I said as I looked in the direction where I heard the noise.

"What?" Ciel suddenly said.

"Then, we shall leave," Sebastian took of his glasses and placed them in his pocket.

"But Ciel's going to be to slow...," I trailed off when Sebastian picked Ciel up bridal style.

"That...could always work. Let's go," I said before Sebastian and I made our way to the exit. I stopped when I heard several footsteps coming towards us.

"Window, now," I said looking around for one.

"Tori over here," Sebastian used one of his hands to cover Ciel's eyes before he used the other to smash the window open. I quickly walked over to them and watched as Sebastian jumped out of the window, landing on the roof of the near by building. I pulled my dress up slightly so it won't get caught on any broken glass and jumped out after Sebastian.

"We'll meet back up at the mansion," Sebastian said as he looked over his shoulder at me. I nodded my head and took the long way back to the mansion. The reason why Sebastian and I went our separate ways was to make sure no one was following us. If someone by any chance saw us, all I had to do was erase their mind. Not every hard to do because every demon, no matter how powerful, could do that. Making sure the coast was clear and no one had seen or followed us, I headed back to the mansion for some well deserved rest.

* * *

I let out a big yawn as I walked outside to fetch the paper since Sebastian was tending to Ciel.

"Where in hell's name is that paper?" I mumbled looking around the yard. I grinned when I finally saw the paper. I slowly walked over to it and bent down to pick it up. I unrolled it and looked at the front title.

_JACK THE RIPPER RETURNS! Victim: Annie Shepherman, Another prostitue sacrified!_

Well isn't that lovely, Jack the RIPPER RETURNS! Oh crap! Not good! I turned around and bolted inside looking for Ciel. I opened the main room and saw him, Madam Red and Lau all sitting there drinking tea while Sebastian stood off to the side.

"I have some good news and some bads news...which one do you want to hear first?" I asked cheerfully. Sebastian looked over at me with lots of interest...I never have good news and whenever I say I do, I normally have very, very bad news to go with it.

"Oh good news," Lau said with that creepy smile that still scares the hell out of me. I mean who keeps smiling? Why would any- getting off track.

"The good news is...I found the paper! The bad news is, looks what's on it," I said and showed them the front page.

"What's the meaning of this? The Viscount didn't go anywhere last night!" Ciel yelled in both anger and annoyance. Wasn't he the one saying how disappointed he was the case ended?

"If the suspect could not carry out the murders...it's an impersonator...no, it's possible there were others from the beginning," Lau said as he crossed his arms.

"Meaning the Viscount isn't involved?" Madam Red asked looking at Ciel.

"I have to come up with something again," Ciel mumbled in annoyance...AKA, Sebastian and I had to come up with something.

"We have to narrow it down. Sebastian, organize the list," Ciel sat back down in his seat and closed his eye.

"Your humble servant understands," Sebastian said before he bowed.

* * *

"There are 4.5 million people in London alone. During the seasonal party period, there'd be even more. If we relax the requirements, the pool of people increases even more," Ciel said as he slapped the sheets of paper in front of him. I let out an exhausted sigh as I closed the curtains. Making that list took so much time and effort.

"You're still working," a voice said. We all turned around and saw Madam Red standing there was a chess board in her hands.

"Madam Red?" I asked softly before I looked over at Sebastian.

"Sometimes you don't need to work so hard. Want to relax a bit and play this?" Madam Red asked cheerfully as she sat down opposite Ciel.

"International chess huh...it brings back memories...," Ciel trailed off as he stared down at the chess board.

"Is that so? Because Ciel was coming, I got this out from the attic," Madam Red said as she started getting the chess board set up. Ciel hesitated and looked at the pile of papers sitting on the table.

"Come! Take a break! Take a break!" Madam Red pushed the papers off onto the floor. I'm so not picking those up.

"Grell, please prepare some tea," Madam Red shooed Grell off and turned her attention back to Ciel. Grell came back in with a tray that contained two cups and a pot of tea-what the heck is that smell? I quietly sniffed the air and cringed. Why do I smell salt coming from the tea? I mean come on! All tea smells the same to me, so being able to smell salt means Grell screwed the tea up real bad. I looked over at Sebastian and he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Do you smell that?" I asked so he could only hear. Sebastian smirked and nodded his head. I watched as Ciel and Madam Red took a sip of the saltly tea.

"THIS TASTES BAD! Why is herbal tea salty? And you call yourself a butler!" Madam Red screamed. I whined and rubbed my right ear. I think I'm now deaf in that ear...seriously, how does someone scream that loud.

"Even so, I'm still a butler!" Grell yelled as he...cried...oh dear devil its just tea! I looked over at Sebastian and noticed he was writing something.

"That butler of yours, whether he's capable or just a workaholic...," Madam Red sighed and placed her elbow on the table before she lent her head against it. That...just made no sense Madam Red.

"This is nothing," Ciel said simply. I'm glad Ciel understands what's going on because I don't.

"Since he's so capable, you should just make him do the investigation on the Viscount instead," Madam Red said as her eyes drifted back to the chess board. Oh, I get it now. Ciel picked up his knight and looked at Madam Red.

"That is my _power_ and _hands and legs_. Sebastian is merely one of my chess pieces. It is not possible to move the chess pieces without me, the person behind it. If I won using a free moving piece, that would not be to my credit," Ciel placed his knight down and took one of Madam Red's pieces.

"Hmm...he took another one...," Madam Red pouted.

"The one who gives the order will always be the master. Without my command, he will not make a move. But the difference between Sebastian and chess pieces is that...he can singlehandedly take down all the other _knight_," Ciel said with a smirk.

"But I'm curious, what about your maid?" Madam Red made her pawn.

"How many knights are there in chess?" Ciel moved his rook and took another one of Madam Red's pawns.

"Two," Madam Red moved her queen.

"That's correct. The two knights service the king without complaint or question. One knight always goes in first while the second knight provides back up for the first knight or the second knight will stay back and protect the king," Ciel said with a smirk. He used one of his knights to knock Madam Red's queen over.

"Doing that is against the rules!" Madam Red said annoyed.

"That's right. If this was a game of international chess...in order to maintain the balance in this game, I too must break the rules in order to win, no? If we in England were to be less attentive, we would...be finished," Ciel said as he slammed his knight onto one of the black squares. Ciel takes his chess way to seriously.

"You should...apart from being the watchdog of the darker side of society, have another way of living. Sister...your mother would have wanted that too. But you insist on returning to this darker side of society...you want to take revenge for my murdered sister?" Madam Red looked away from Ciel with tears in the corner of her eyes. Ciel calmly and emotionlessly stared at Madam Red.

"Sister would definitely have not...we would not have wanted you to be like this...," Madam Red said as she turned her gaze back to Ciel.

"I...never thought about taking revenge. Even if I took revenge, the dead would not come back. And I would not gain any satisfaction. Whether it be to avenge or take revenge on someone's behalf, these are just pretty words and merely a show of selfishness. So it is just a matter of comfort?" Ciel asked seriously. Sebastian and I looked over our shoulders at Ciel.

"I did not do this for the name of the Phantomhive family. I did it for myself! I want those who betrayed the Phantomhive family...experience as I did...the same level of humiliation and suffering. Checkmate," Ciel picked up his rook and placed he near Madam Red's king. Ciel smirked and picked up Madam Red's king. Sebastian and I smirked at this, Ciel takes his chess _way_ to seriously.

"This makes a consecutive 46 losses! You were always good at chess. I'd always lose when I played with you," Madam Red sighed. Wow...you suck at chess. I've never lost to Ciel...I've never been stupid enough to play with him in the first case so I haven't lost.

"I still remember the day you were born. At the time I was still a new nurse and I was just panicking back then...you were so small and cute...I felt I had to protect you. Although I've never had children, I treat you as if you were my own son and so I want you to leave this kind of society," Madam Red said as he patted Ciel's head.

"I am here because this is what I wish and it is what I choose. And so, I won't regret anything and neither will I rely...on anyone," Ciel said as he brushed Madam Red's hand away.

"It is time for me to retire. I had a happy time playing with you, Madam Red," Ciel said and then kissed her cheek.

"I won't lose next time Ciel," Madam Red grinned.

"Good night," Ciel said before he left the room.

"I'll escort Ciel to bed. Good night Madam," I said with a bow before I walked after Ciel. I opened the door for Ciel and he walked inside before he flopped down onto the bed.

"Tori, tuck me in," Ciel ordered. I smiled and walked over to beside the bed. I pulled the sheets away and Ciel climbed under them. I pulled the sheets back up and tucked the sides under the bed. Suddenly the door opened. Ciel sat up and looked at Sebastin. Oh...my tucking went to waste.

"What is it?" Ciel asked boredly.

"I've considered various possibilities but it seems apart from the Viscount, no one else could have been involved...," Sebastian said as he looked through several pages.

"Then change the conditions of the investigation right? The incident yesterday had nothing to do with the Visocunt," Ciel ran his fingers threw his hair in frustration.

"You're right. There is no one else at the Viscount's who could have done such a thing," Sebastian continued to look through the sheets of paper. I looked over at Sebastian and he nodded as he smirked at me.

"Anyhow, tomorrow...," Ciel trailed off as he looked at Sebastian.

"Sebastian...could it be?" Ciel asked wide eyed. Sebastian just stood there smiling...well, it was a mixture between a smile and a smirk.

"I've said many times right? I won't lie and further...I will become your _power_, your _hands and feet_, your _chess piece_, the one who decides all this, the one who chooses all this, is you. And for this reason, I shall become your _power_. _That day_, that is what you said. At the end of the day, I'm only a butler, so I will not express my opinions too much. I will only loyally follow my master's orders," Sebastian said as he got on one knee and bowed.

"So those people over there could not have done it, right?" Ciel asked.

"Mmmhmm, that is correct," I said with a smirk.

"So that's how it is...Tori...Sebastian," Ciel gritted his teeth.

"One of your orders from the first day I met you, was to become your _chess piece_, to become your _shield_. To defend any blow and guard you since you are the king. I intend to do all of that Ciel," I said as I stood next to Sebastian.

"One of your orders, is for me to be your _chess piece_, to become your _sword_. Come, make your checkmate, my lord," Sebastian said as he tossed the paper away and placed a hand over his chest. Ciel removed his eye patch and opened the eye with the seal in it.

"Your orders, my lord?" I asked and my eyes turned into their true demon ones.

* * *

"Sebastian...so I was right...it is _her_," I asked him as I snuggled into his chest more. Sebastian wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to his body.

"Yes, you were right," He whispered softly into my ear.

"I thought so," I wrapped my arms around his neck before I lent up and kissed his lips softly. I pulled away however, Sebastian's lips quickly claimed mine in a passionate kiss. We pulled apart when Ciel cleared his throat.

"You two can do plently of that when we get back," Ciel said seriously.

"Are you going to be warm enough in that?" I asked him. Currently, we are about to head over to the next victim, Mary Kelly's, home. The plan is to stand in front of her house and wait for Jack the Ripper to come...and beat him to a pulp! Good plan if you ask me! But it's freezing outside and I don't think Ciel will be warm in what he is wearing...but if he goes out in that and gets cold, it's his own damn fault.

"Of course, now let's go. We need to try and save Mary Kelly and put a stop to Jack the Ripper," Ciel said as he walked towards the front door.

"Sebastian...Tori...Let's solve the Jack the Ripper case once and for all."

* * *

Another chapter! YAY! So please re-view and let me know what you think. It always interests me to know what you think or any ideas you have. **Rakuen91** sent me a message with a really good idea for the story, so if anyone has any ideas or suggests please message me or just say it in the re-view!

Thank you everyone for reading this chapter and remember…**RE-VIEW**!


	10. That maid, encounters

"Welcome to chapter 9 of Sebastian's Wife. I wasn't going to update this story until later this week but since today is my birthday, I decided why the hell not, so I updated! This time I also made sure Lau didn't touch any of the re-views so I can now give you feed back!" I twirled around in circles.

"It's our time! We haven't red any re-views at all!" Maylene, Finny and Brad yelled.

"...Ok," I sat down on a big fluffy red chair.

"First re-view is from **Melody017**, Alright another great chapter and now their off to catch Jack The Ripper which means. . . LET THE BUTT KICKING ACTION BEGIN! Ah man I wonder who is going to fight Grell first Sebastian or Tori. Either way it's going to be great, not to mention hilarious just like the rest of the story. To be honest I hope Tori fights Grell, now that would be fun. Anyway great job and write soon," Finny said happily.

"Thank you so much for re-viewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please re-view again," I said and crossed my arms.

"That was a such answer," Ciel looked over at me.

"Well this chapter is the long awaited chapter so the sooner this is done, the sooner the story starts," I clapped my hands and pointed at Brad.

"Next re-view!" I demanded.

"Certainly!" Undertaker said, HOLD THE RE-VIEW…UNDERTAKER!

"I give up…he just pops out of no where, read the re-view Undertaker," I sighed and looked at him.

"This re-view is from **yueaifeng**, Another amazing chapter! I like how you described their actions! When I read the part with the corset, I laughed my gum out. It still sounded like yaoi was going on for a while, yet it still made the fact that Tori doesn't wear corsets obvious. -Hugs Undertaker- As for ideas... I'm trying to think of how Tori will react to Prince Souma. Will she hate him? Adore him? I know that's a long way away, but getting snippets of ideas and writing them down is a lot easier than just writing it all at one time," Undertaker grinned as **yueaifeng** kept hugging him.

"Thank you so much for re-viewing and I'm glad you enjoyed it! Also, thanks for your suggestions and Tori is going to *spoiler* when she meets Prince Souma," I said happily.

"Why did it beep spoiler while she was talking?" Finny tinted his head to the side in confusion.

"Because it was a spoiler which the audience is not meant to know until later," Tori exclaimed.

"Ooohhh," Finny yelled happily.

"I like this re-view," Undertaker grinned and hugged **yueaifeng** back.

"Such fresh skin to experiment on...," Undertaker trailed off.

"Next re-view is from **Captain Mishiro**, *has an irk* Lau I hate you! ... Why the hell would you use the reviews to make a fan! *hugs Undertaker for no apparent reason* I like creepy-laugh-in-coffins psycho better!! ... Ok I'm done with that! Hehe laughed like crazy reading the corset scene! Hahah!! Go Tori! Viscount deserved to be punched! .. Ciel forgot he was dressed like a girl! .. Ciel you take chess WAY to seriously.. Hehe cute moment with Tori and Sebastian ... Well update soon!! Chapter was awesome!" Sebastian red out.

I watched as **Captain Mishiro** snatched Undertaker from **yueaifeng **and started hugging him.

"Interesting...any way, thank you so much for your feedback and there's another corset scene in this chapter...oh and I agree, Viscount does need to be punched!" I grinned.

"Hey, where is Lau, Tori and Viscount by the way?" Madam Red asked.

"Lau is sleeping, Viscount is in jail and Tori is…I don't know where Tori is," Ciel replied as he took a sip of his tea.

"It's my turn! This re-view is from **BornXFromXFire**, The begining was so cute with everyone arguing! But they are all right in their own way, I read the stories because of all of them...well...maybe not Viscount...he scares me. Well, I can't wait to read about Sebastian, Tori, Grell, and Ceil-kun in the next chapter! Sending good vibs to all!" Brad said as he puffed on his cigarette.

"Ciel-kun?" Ciel looked at me.

"Anyway, thanks for re-viewing and thanks for the good vibs!" I chuckled. Ciel rolled his eye and went back to drinking his tea.

"O-Ok, th-this is from** Esche**, Yay! New chapter! Now I wanna see Tori and Sebastian beat the shot out of Grell! I bet Tori will get all emotional when Madam-Red gets all Crazy Chode White Girl on Ciel o3o aww~!~ NEXT CHAPTER NEXT CHAPTER!" Maylene stuttered.

"Thanks for re-viewing and I'm glad your enjoying it," I smiled before I grabbed a tea cup and took a sip.

"Mmm…not bad tea," I muttered taking another sip.

"This is from **Aoi no Kaze**, LOL...I bet it was awkward for Ciel to watch Sebastian and Tori kissing-It's alright, Ciel. You hav me!! ((gets punched)). Anyway, keep up on the awesome writing and I would love some more chapters...k," Lau red out sleepily.

"Lau why are you up? Never mind, thank you so much for re-viewing and I think it was awkward for poor Ciel to watch Sebastian and Tori kiss," I looked over at Ciel.

"Wow, your replies are really short," Lau chuckled.

"Hey, the sooner this is done, the sooner the chapter starts! Next chapter will have longer replies," I groaned.

"This is from **fantasticpanda101**, I'm loving this story. I like the way you've kept Sebastian in character, yet give him that "husband" atmosphere around Tori. My favorite quote from this chapter was: "I've never lost to Ciel...I've never been stupid enough to play with him in the first case so I haven't lost." I can't wait for the next update," Madam Red laughed. I stared at Madam Red before I slowly turned my head away.

"Thanks for re-viewing and I'm glad you like the way I write Sebastian. I try really hard to keep him in character so thank you for your feedback," I said.

"Last re-view is from **blacksnowvampire**, great story, i love the way you keep sebastian in character! update soon!" Ciel red in a bored tone.

"Thanks for re-viewing and I'm glad your enjoying it. Now onto the long awaited chapter!"

* * *

_At the end of the 18__th__ century...when the social season was about to be over, there occurred serial serial murders that shook England, where the murdered were all prostitutes, and when they were discovered, their bodies had already been cut open, their ovaries taken. Due to the brutality inflicted on to these victims, this criminal was called: _

**JACK THE RIPPER!**

I let out a long bored sigh as I stared up into London's dark night sky. This is so boring...

"So cold...," Ciel shivered.

"I bet you wished you listened to my advise and wore something more warm," I smirked down at Ciel.

"Even if this is a poor area and even if my normal clothes attract attention, the clothes you're wearing now are not enough right? And it looks like it's about to rain too," Sebastian started to unbutton his coat.

"That'll only attract attention. No need to lend it to me. If we stand here on guard, that guy will really come, right?" Ciel asked as he looked up at me.

"Mm, that would be so since there is only one entrance and this is the only path," I looked around the corner and stared at the old wooden door.

"So the murderer's next target is Mary Kelly, who lives in that room?" Ciel looked around the corner and had a quick look at the door before he looked at Sebastian.

"Yes. I've told you many times I haven't got it wrong," Sebastian said calmly.

"It's true that apart from missing their internal organs, they also have _something in common_," Ciel leaned up against the brick wall.

"However, must that person really need to go around killing people? And also, I..." Ciel trailed off as he looked at Sebastian. I raised my eyebrow and looked at my husband. My eyes widened in shock and my mouth opened slightly.

"...DID YOU LISTEN TO ME? SEBASTIAN!" Ciel yelled in both annoyance and anger. I stared at the cat in Sebastian's arms and inched forward.

"Cute...IT'S SO CUTE! LET ME PET IT SEBASTIAN!" I yelled cheerfully. I ran to the side of my husband and started happily stroking the cat.

"It's rare to see this sort of beauty, so I...Ah, I'm so sorry. My mind wandered off," Sebastian said as he cuddled the cat closer to him.

"We're not keeping it! Let it go quickly!" Ciel gave a frustrated sigh.

"I understand...and so cute too...," Sebastian reluctantly let go of the cat. I pouted and waved good-bye to the cat.

"Bye bye kitty," I chuckled. I glazed over at Ciel from the corner of my eye and he looked like he was deep in thought. I walked over to the wall and lent against it. I wonder if he was thinking about what happened before.

_FLASHBACK_

"So those people over there could not have done it, correct?" Ciel questioned.

"...yes, humans are incapable of doing such things," I stated carefully.

"Is that so...Sebastian, Tori...you," Ciel growled annoyance that we had kept this important clue from him.

"I have been telling the truth from the very beginning, I never lied about each investigation results," Sebastian chuckled.

"One who is knowledgeable in medicine and human anatomy and has connections with secret societies or black magic and does not have an alibi on the day before the incident. It is true that the Viscount is the only person who fulfils all these requirements...so Sebastian didn't lie to you...he just left some parts out," I chuckled with a grin.

"It is true that you did not lie to me however...YOUR INVESTIGATION IS THIS CHEAP JOKE?" Ciel yelled as he tired a piece of paper in half.

"Because you made the order...," Sebastian smiled as he laughed.

"Oh dear, are you taking it out on me?" Sebastian smirked and dodged the pillow that Ciel tossed at him.

"Honey, I wouldn't tease Ciel any further," I said quietly.

"Ah my beloved sweet wife, your not so innocent. Your the one who said we shouldn't tell him about that extra piece of information," Sebastian looked over at me with a smile.

"TORI!" Ciel yelled in anger and tossed a pillow towards me. I sighed before I calmly stepped out of the way.

"Oh dear, now he's taking it out on me," I muttered.

"Young master knows I'm like this and that is why you keep me by your side correct?" Sebastian bent down and started picking up the paper on the floor.

"I know," Ciel snarled. Oh naughty Ciel. I sighed and quickly picked up the pillows before I set them down on the bed. Sebastian smiled down at Ciel while Ciel groaned and pushed his hair back.

"That person...perhaps is the same as you?" Ciel suddenly asked. Sebastian and I both looked up.

"No, I don't think it should be," I placed a hand under my chin in thought.

"I believe the fact that someone like him exists is a surprising thing in itself," Sebastian added and glazed at me.

"He's not a human but he's not a demon either?" Ciel asked puzzled. I nodded my head.

"What kind of person...that person is...," Ciel trailed off as he watched Sebastian and I. That just made no sense young master but Sebastian understood what he meant because he answered it.

"That is-,"

**AHHHHHHHHH!**

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sickening scream. I spun around stared at the old wooden door in slight horror. That scream was so unnatural...it was almost sickening how twisted it sounded.

"What? But no one went inside...," Ciel ran around the corner.

"Let's go," I said. Ciel dashed pasted me and headed towards the door. He slammed the door open and I looked over his shoulder. I stared in disgust at the scene before me. Mary Kelly's body had been completely butchered and there was blood everywhere and I mean everywhere...I'm so glad I don't have to clean up this mess-focus Tori!

"DON'T LOOK! SEBASTIAN!" I ordered. Sebastian ran behind Ciel, covered his eye with a hand, and pulled Ciel away from the door. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Ciel's shaking body. I drew my attention back to the scene in front of me. It was revolting...who ever did this, did it with out any hesitation. I cringed slightly when I heard Ciel vomit. A felt a drop of water hit my head and I looked up. Oh great, rain! I started feeling more drops until finally...it started raining. Damn it, I hate the rain...not really, I just don't like being in it.

"That was rather over the top, it's all over the floor for devil's sake," I said staring into the dark room.

"_Jack the Ripper_...no...Grell Sutcliff," Sebastian smirked.

"N...no, this is...I heard cries and when I got here it was already...," Grell stuttered as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"Already what? We were always right outside the only route inside and outside of the house," I narrowed my eyes on the bloody Grell.

"Just how did you manage to get into the same room as the decreased?" Sebastian questioned.

"Do you still plan on pretending in this state? Covered and soaked in the victim's blood? Isn't it enough...Mr Grell?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No...even Grell Sutcliff must be a fake right?" Sebastian stated calmly. I jumped back and landed next to Sebastian.

"Please stop the act, Mr _Grell_," Sebastian smirked.

"I must say it's the first time I've encountered a _human like you_. Didn't you act so convincingly?" Sebastian bowed his head slightly to keep the rain out of his eyes. Grell looked down so his bangs covered his eyes.

"Heh! Is that so?" His head suddenly snapped up to show a grinning Grell with shark like teeth. I took a step backwards in slight fear...and because I was freaked out.

"That's correct," Grell removed the scarf from around his neck. I uncrossed my arms and placed them by my side. This is about to become very interesting.

"I'm an actress," Grell took off his bloody glasses and placed them in his pocket.

"Isn't he an actor since his a guy?" I asked Sebastian softly. Grell chuckled and pulled out a comb.

"And a top rate one, at that!" He ran the comb through his hair and his long black hair suddenly started turning bright red. Wow...who the hell has bright red hair?

"But aren't you the same, _Sebastian_?" Grell placed thicker eyelashes over his normal eyelashes and pulled on a pair of brown gloves on both of his hands.

"This is the name young master gave me, I am _Sebastian_ at the present," Sebastian said with a small chuckle.

"Oh, the role of a faithful dog! Even though a handsome man as a loyal dog is also rather nice. Then allow me to rein introduce myself Sebastian, no...Little Sebast. I am the butler of the Barnett family, Grell Sutcliff. We're both butlers so hello," Grell said happily and...BLEW SEBASTIAN A KISS? WHAT THE HELL! I looked over at Sebastian with a horrified face, I mean, a guy just blew a kiss at him! Sebastian had a look of dread on his face.

"Ah, I can finally appear before you in my real form because isn't it embarrassing to appear before a handsome guy without makeup? I'm sure your wife would know since that ugly girl never wears any makeup around you my poor Sebby! You need a beautiful wife by your side and I can be that!" Grell said happily and blew another kiss to Sebastian. I stared at Grell in shock...what did he just say? Don't snap Tori, don't snap Tori.

"It was my first time seeing a pair of demons as a butler and a maid so I was very surprised at first," Grell placed his hands on his hips and wiggled his hips a bit.

"This...aren't you the same? I've lived long enough, I've never heard of _that kind of person_ becoming a butler. You, who should have stayed neutral between God and humans...," Sebastian trailed off as he stared at Grell.

"Death God," I finished for Sebastian.

"On the other hand, you are more or less a _god_. Why did you choose to become a butler?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes on Grell.

"Don't say it like that! It's the same reason you and your ugly wife did...I've been captivated by a woman," Grell chuckled in amusement. HE CALLED ME UGLY AGAIN! SCREW BEING NICE!

"You bastard! Who the hell you calling ugly? You have bright red hair for devil's sake and your hair is longer then mine! Unlike you, I don't need makeup because I'm already too beautiful for it but you need to wear some to hide that ugly face of yours!" I screamed as I pointed at Grell. I heard Sebastian sigh and he rolled his eyes.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE WORD BEAUTIFUL MEANS YOU UGLY WRENCH!" Grell yelled.

"WRENCH?" I roared in anger and I stepped forward to attack him but Sebastian placed his arm out in front of me.

"Tori calm down, we need to deal with these important matters first. That woman is...," Sebastian looked down at me before he looked back at Grell. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Do we really need to ask? Of course its going to be her," I looked down at the ground...how would Ciel react to the news? The sound of high heels hitting the ground coming towards us was heard and I didn't even bother looking up. I knew who it was.

"Sebastian, Tori," Madam Red said.

"Madam Red," Ciel said emotionlessly as he removed Sebastian's hand from his eyes.

"My calculations were wrong...who would have thought the person to uncover Grell's real identity would be someone by your side, Ciel...," Madam Red smiled. I looked at Madam Red and narrowed my eyes.

"...From the very beginning, your name was in the list of suspects however, Madam Red, your alibi was really quite perfect," Ciel wiped his mouth with his sleeved and continued to stare at Madam Red.

"How terrible Ciel. You would suspect one of your own?" Madam Red asked amused and she crossed her arms.

"As long as there is a possibility, I don't care whether that person is a blood relative or a friend. In the list of suspects, any _human_ could not have done it. The same goes for you of course. But if the co-criminal was _not human_ then that is a different matter. To be able to access Mary's room without us noticing. You should have the ability to go to the murder scene from the Viscount's place right? And then, to disappear from the party for a few minutes, is something people would not notice...the ones able to be _Jack the Ripper_, would be the both of you," Ciel explained calmly. Madam Red scoffed while Grell stood there smiling a very frightening smile.

"Madam Red, also...Grell Sutcliff! The victims of Jack the Ripper, apart from being prostitutes and being left with no ovaries, there was also another thing they had in common. They were all patients at the Central Hospital you work at. All of them underwent a _certain surgery_. The patient list setting out the order when they'd undergo their operations, are here," Ciel pulled out a piece of paper with a list of crossed out names.

"The order in which the victims died correspond exactly to the patients on your operation list. The only name left on this list was Mary Kelly's. I thought if I waited here, she would appear. However I...could not save her...," Ciel trailed off and looked to the side in slight sorrow.

"How unfortunate, Sebastian, Tori, my cute nephew...my...sister's son...if you hadn't discovered this, we could have still played chess together," Madam Red said sadly and uncrossed her arms.

"However...," Madam Red clenched her hands.

"I'M NOT GOING EASY ON YOU ANYMORE!" She suddenly yelled in rage. Grell suddenly appeared in front of Ciel and swung something down but Sebastian quickly stopped the attack.

"What?" Ciel yelled in shock and Sebastian pushed Grell back.

"Wha...what is that?" Ciel looked at me but I kept my eyes on Grell.

"In order to capture souls, all death gods have their own tool. I've only seen this sort of thing for the first time...its name is..._Death God's Scythe_," I said not taking my eyes off Grell. This is going to get exciting...very exciting.

"The death god's scythe is really a troublesome thing...," Sebastian brushed his wet hair out of his face. I looked at Sebastian and giggled softly. He's so hot when he does that! Ciel heard me giggle and looked at me confused.

"Just ignore Tori. Since demons can't blush, she giggles whenever I do something she thinks is _hot_," Sebastian said looking down at Ciel.

"I will admit, that ugly woman does have great taste in men but back onto business. A regular scythe is so old fashioned, don't you think? The one I'm using was specially made to order. This _death god's scythe_ I'm using will play a duet with the soul's last moments! Of course, I guarantee it's first rate!" Grell pulled the strange weapon up in front of his face and his grin widened.

"Again with the ugly woman!" I said pissed and clenched my fists.

"I've always been downright honest, to the point where my body's gotten slower…I really wanna do some vigorous exercise with you," Grell tried to look cute and blew another kiss at Sebastian. DOES HE NOT REALIZE SEBASTIAN IS MARRIED!

"Can you not say such revolting things? And I'm working too…," Sebastian said both irritated and disgusted.

"Mmm…you're so unfun! This part of you, I can't take it anymore, little Sebas!" Grell swung the weapon happily.

"Ha ha ha…Grell…SEBASTIAN IS MINE! I AM MARRIED TO HIM SO BACK OFF!" I said…well, yelled as I glared at Grell. I heard Sebastian sigh but I paid no attention to it. Sebastian is my husband and no one, not even Grell was going to take him away from me.

"Oh little Sebas, I do love red the most. Hair, clothes, lipstick, I love them to be red. That's why I love using fresh blood to do makeup for those ugly women. The more flamboyant a woman is, the more she's as beautiful as a poisonous flower, right?" Grell asked as he looked at Sebastian.

"Ah…that's why he doesn't like me…I hate red and refuse to wear anything with the color red on it!" I clapped my hands and happily spun around to look at Sebastian.

"A cool man who uses the color of wild roses to dress up would definitely be beautiful little Sebas…I want to make you use that beautiful wild rose color and tear your body up to its deepest core, little Sebas," Grell said happily and pulled the weapon in front of his body.

"Death gods should quietly capture the souls that are about to depart from this world, butlers are supposed to follow their masters like a shadow. To violate these two principles like you have, makes me want to throw up," Sebastian calmly spoke. I smirked…Grell's not getting Sebastian any time soon.

"Hey, I really tired my best as a butler to serve my master! I even worked without my makeup or dressing up!" Grell whined.

"You looked better without the makeup or dressing up," I muttered.

"How shocking…and you still call yourself a butler?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Grell.

"Even if I'm like this, I'm still the butler of Death!" Grell stuck his tongue out and did a very strange pose.

"Sebastian...leave Grell to me," I said and stepped forward.

"Tori...," Sebastian trailed off. I smiled and looked him.

"Even that disgusting man would know never to upset a woman's heart...I bet he would also know what happens when someone does upset her heart," I looked back at Grell who was grinning in amusement.

"In the name of Her Majesty and my own wretched name, I command you! Capture them!" Ciel removed his eye patch and opened his eye with the seal in. Sebastian's eyes as well as my own eyes turned into their normal bloody red demon form. Sebastian used his teeth to take his gloves off and I got into a fighting position.

"Yes, my lord!"

* * *

**MADAM RED'S LECTURE ON HOW TO BE LADY**

"I said no!" Ciel clenched his teeth to stop himself from yelling in anger.

"Really...saying you don't want it at this stage, are you even a man!" Madam Red said with a sigh.

"Never mind, since it has been decided, it has become an inevitable thing. Sometimes, being decisive is a good thing, Earl. While we're on the subject, I believe a Chinese dress would be even better, what do you think?" Lau asked grinning while he should Ciel a very...reviling dress.

"Lau," Ciel growled in anger.

"That won't do! In England, the ladies from the upper echelons of society all wear long dresses made from thick fabric at parties.

"Is there such a rule? Oh well, Tori dear, will you wear the dress?" Lau walked over to Sebastian and I. I stared at the dress before I looked at Lau with a blank face.

"Never," I said simply.

"Oh Tori, she is much colder today then she normally is!" Lau sighed loudly. I wrapped my arms around Sebastian and buried my head into his chest.

"Save me!" I whispered quietly. Sebastian chuckled softly, wrapped an arm around my waist, and used his other to gently stroke my hair.

"I could...but I want some amusement to. Madam Red, I think Tori will need something as well," Sebastian released me and stepped back.

"Your absolutely right Sebastian! Come on Tori," Madam Red grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

"No please! Anything but...but...WEARING A CORSET!"

* * *

So the long awaited battle is happening next chapter! Who do you think is going to win? Tori? Grell? Sebastian? Ciel? Madam Red? **Please re-view **and let me know what you think!


	11. That maid, looking back

It's finally here! The chapter you have all been waiting for! A big thanks to **warning746**, **Captain Mishiro**, **Esche**, **yueaifeng**, **NyappyVi**, **BornXFromXFire**, **Melody017**, **bibbiesparks**, **Aoi Lolita**, **fantasticpanda101**, **VampireKittyRinTohsaka** and **One-wiTHOut-sOul** for re-viewing!

Sorry, no reply to your re-views because were getting straight into the story!

* * *

"Alright," Sebastian unbuttoned his coat and placed it on Ciel's head.

"What…?" Ciel asked annoyed.

"So that your body won't become so cold. When we return to the mansion, I'll prepare some hot milk for you," Sebastian smiled down at Ciel.

"I'll even add honey or brandy to sweeten it," I looked at my shoulder and smiled at Ciel. Ciel looked at us with a serious expression…and was that a bit of worry in his eyes? Aw, Ciel does care!

"Oya! I won't let you both go so easily! Lately, I've been encountering unsophisticated prey. My scythe and I are unsatisfied," Grell said as he swung his hips. Disturbing…very disturbing.

"OH!" Grell suddenly jumped up into the air and came STRAIGHT TOWARDS US!

"Sebastian! You take care of Ciel! I'll take care of Grell!" I shouted and jumped out of the scythe's way. It literally smashed into the ground and caused a massive hole in the ground. If that thing hits me…I'm done for.

"I'd prefer to play with little Sebast but…he's ugly wife will have to do. After I bet you, little Sebast and I can play a wonderful hide and seek!" Grell grinned as he swung the scythe upwards. I jumped away and scoffed.

"I think I have said this before, please don't say such nauseating things," Sebastian said. I smirked and did a back flip, narrowly avoiding Grell's scythe. I landed in a squatting position and watched as Grell run towards me with a murderous intent in his eye. I grabbed a near by lamp post and tore it out of the ground. Grell lifted his scythe and swung it down on me. I grabbed the lamp post and held it in front of me, successfully blocking Grell's attack. Take that sucker!

"I must admit, I see why my dear little Sebast is married to you however…this is the real beginning of the show! If you get struck by my _God's scythe_, that lamp post you have in your hands…would be no different from a tree branch!" Grell yelled excitedly as the lamp post in my hands was completely cut through. I gasped in slight pain when I felt the scythe cut into my arm drawing blood. I looked at my arm and my eyes widened in shock when a cinema record shot out of the blood.

"Wha…," I whispered softly.

"_From today onwards…you will be my servant," a bloody Ciel said._

"_Of course…young master," Sebastian smirked as he bowed. _

"_You are such an interesting human," I walked towards the young boy covered in blood._

"_Who are you?" Ciel asked as he looked at me with emotionless eyes._

"_I am the wife of this demon. Since he services you, I am bound to service you as well…young master," I chuckled with a bow. The young boy stared at me for a few moments before he looked away._

"_So be it," He said dully. _

I watched as more scenes appeared in the cinema record and I stared at them in disbelief.

"These are…my memories," I whispered. I clenched my fists before I used one of my hands to hold my wounded arm. Shit, he did more damage then I thought.

"How did you do that?" I glared at the grinning Grell.

"It's filled with dramatic pain isn't it?" Grell ran his tongue over his lips. Pain, hell yeah. Drama, not so much.

"That was the power of the Death Gods, _Cinematic Record_. Death Gods can use _Cinematic Record_ to relieve the memories of those on the to-die list for assessment. What kind of person is he? What kind of life had he led? Whether to let him live on or to kill him?" Grell smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes and held my wounded arm even tighter.

"The general saying, that one's life flashes before their eyes just prior to death that is just the Death God replaying the human's _memories_. We will use our scythe to sever the link between his memories and soul, and this is how we _end _his life," Grell bowed.

"I think that is just a terrible interest and this sort of spying activity…is really the worst," I scoffed looking away from him.

"No, no! This is work! But…," Grell ran towards me and I quickly let go of my wounded arm and got ready to move.

"Right! A good girl's past…makes people curious!" Grell swung his scythe down on me and I quickly moved out of its path.

"But if she's a bad girl…," Grell suddenly appeared behind me. My eyes widened in shock. Shit, he's so fast! I'm really swearing to much- TORI FOCUS! I need to use my powers!

"Then it makes me wanna see even more!" Grell yelled happily and swung the scythe down on me. I placed my hand out and shot several feathers at Grell. The feathers hit Grell sending him backwards. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief.

"These feathers…," Grell said darkly. My eyes snapped opened and I looked at him.

"Do you really expect such low class feathers to harm me?" Grell held a feather in his hand and effortless snap it. I inhaled sharply and stared at Grell in a mixture of fear and shock. My feathers hit him directly and there were no marks…not even a scratch. I knew my powers only worked on really weak demons but I thought they would work on Grell for sure! Even if they were only able to scratch him but they didn't even do that! Grell walked towards me with a dangerous smirk on his face. I looked at him in horror. I finally just realised how out of my legend this guy was…he truly was in the line between God and demon.

"This is the end…demon," Grell raised the scythe above his head. MOVE TORI! MOVE! But it wouldn't work…my body was frozen fear. What happened next was in slow motion. I saw the scythe coming closer and closer but it hit something. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I looked up as blood splattered onto my face. My eyes widened. Sebastian was standing there with his arm held up blocking Grell's scythe. He jumped away and wrapped both arms around me. I started silent for a few moments before everything hit me. Sebastian had injured himself because of me…because I couldn't fight against Grell.

"Sebastian your arm!" I yelled horrid as I saw his bleeding arm. I went to hold it but Sebastian wouldn't let me move. He's hold tighten and he buried his face into my hair.

"Tori…please don't move. I need to know your safe," Sebastian said softly and closed his eyes.

"Sebastian," I spoke softly as I wrapped my arms around his arms.

"As cute as this all is…I want to have more fun!" Grell yelled wickedly as he ran towards us.

"Protect Ciel," Sebastian simply said. I nodded and we both jumped apart. I ran over to Ciel and watched as Sebastian and Grell started fighting.

"Ciel are you ok?" I asked as I looked down at him.

"I'm fine. I should be asking whether your ok," Ciel looked at my bleeding arm. I placed my hand over it and shook my head.

"It's just a flesh wound," I said.

"Your bone is showing and its just a flesh wound," Ciel stated emotionlessly as he continued to stare at my arm. I blinked and looked at my arm. Shit…no wonder it hurt.

"I'm fine, seriously," I said while gritting my teeth in slight pain. Ok, I'm not ok, my arm bloody hurts.

"Why?" Ciel suddenly said. I looked down at him and saw he was looking at Madam Red.

"Why? You're asking me now, how do you expect me to answer?" Madam Red said smugly.

"You and I, have become _guard_ and _sinner_. If you weren't a guard dog of this place and became the hunted one instead…," Madam Red pulled out a knife…oh devil, that's not a good sign.

"Then there would only be one path for you!" Madam Red yelled as she charged at Ciel with the knife raised. I calmly stepped in front of Ciel and grabbed the knife with my hand. I felt the knife dig into my hand, drawing blood but it was nowhere near as painful as Grell's attack. Madam Red scoffed and she managed to pull the knife out of my grip. She quickly stepped backwards and glared at me.

"Madam, as a doctor, why did you have to murder the people?" Ciel yelled over the rain.

"Even if I told a little brat like you, you wouldn't understand! You would never understand!" Madam Red yelled and gripped her head. I stepped closer to Ciel and pulled him further behind me.

"You…you…you…if you had not been born, that would have been the best!" Madam Red yelled as she charged towards myself and Ciel. Crap! I wrapped both my arms around Ciel's waist and quickly jumped away from Madam Red.

"Tori! Young Master!" Sebastian yelled. I whipped my head around and gasped in horror as Grell swung his scythe towards Ciel and I. I can't dodge it…no…I can if I try. I pulled Ciel closer to my body and jumped backwards.

"Grell don't hurt him!" Madam Red yelled. I smirked as I watched Grell's scythe miss both us and hit the ground. I still kept Ciel close to my body and Sebastian suddenly appeared behind me.

"Are you two alright?" He asked as he held he arm. I looked at him and gasped softly. His hair and clothes were rugged and his arm was just hanging there, as if it would come off any moment. His eyes were tired and switching back and forward between their bloody red demon eyes and his chocolate brown eyes.

"We're fine…but your not," I whispered gently.

"I'm fine…just a bit sore," Sebastian said softly.

"But-," I began before Sebastian looked at me with a serious expression. I stare at him before I slowly nodded my head. Stubborn man!

"Madam Red, kill the brat already!" Grell pointed his chainsaw at Ciel.

"Don't worry about the demons. I can take care of little Sebast and his ugly wife," Grell chuckled and walked towards us.

"Again with the ugly!" I yelled in an annoyed tone.

"Can't," Madam Red sobbed softly. Everyone turned and looked at her. She had her hands over her eyes and she was crying softly.

"Eh?" Grell groaned and tilted his hand to the side.

"So I really couldn't do it…I…can't kill this child…," Madam Red sobbed louder and clutched her chest.

"You're saying this now? After killing so many women!" Grell swung his chainsaw over his shoulder and looked in disbelief at Madam Red.

"If you don't kill that little brat, it'll be your turn to be killed! And you have a Death God helping you too," Grell scoffed in disgust.

"But," Ciel stared at Madam Red.

"But," Sebastian and I both stayed on guard.

"This child is my," Madam Red was cut of when...a chainsaw suddenly went through her chest.

"How disappointing Madam Red," Grell narrowed his eyes on Madam Red's body. I gasped softly and tighten my hold on Ciel. Madam...Red. He...carelessly slaughtered her...like she was nothing. So this is the true nature of a Death God.

"I am no longer interested...in an ordinary woman like you," Grell effortlessly pulled the chainsaw out and Madam Red's body was tossed to the ground. Ciel shrugged out of my hold and I watched as he stared into Madam Red's hollow eyes. Suddenly, film shot out of Madam Red's wound and started to wrap around her. It started off where there was Madam Red as a young girl and another girl, who I believed to be her sister talking. They both laughed and they then went off and met...Ciel's father? Then that other woman...is Ciel's mother.

_My frail sister was a gentle and extremely beautiful woman but she never put on any airs and I loved her most. I loved her amber hair the most, that was just like our mother's. I admired it so much. I first encountered that man when I was 15 years old. I use to hate my red hair, that was just like my father's. I used to hate red._

Madam Red was talking to Ciel's father and she suddenly started blushing.

_I came to love my red hair, that was just like my father's. I came to love red. _

Madam Red brushed her hair before she started applying a bit of make up.

_I came to love that man._

Madam Red was smiling happily and walked down a hallway.

_When that man came, I would wear the red that he said matched me most._

She opened a door and there was Ciel's mother and father sitting there smiling happily.

_That man that I loved the most was going to marry the sister I loved the most._

The scene changed to Ciel's parents saying their vows and Madam Red sitting in the front row with a smile on her face.

_I wore red, the colour I loved most, to the wedding._

Madam Red sitting in a long beauitful red dress.

_If the two people I loved most were going to be happy, then I would be happy too. _

The scene changed to when Ciel was being born.

_It should have been this way..._

Ciel's mother was hugging her new born son close to her and she was laughing. Ciel's mother suddenly handed Madam Red Ciel and Madam Red blushed before she smiled happily.

_My most beloved sister and that man's..._

Madam Red was smiling before it suddenly changed to her with a depressed face.

_I began to hate red again..._

The scene changed to a large ballroom with lots of dancing couples.

_From that point onwards, I began to frequently attend the parties I hated the most._

It showed Madam Red wearing a breath-taking red dress and her laughing with a man.

_I attended these parties dressed in the most lavish long dresses and make up, I don't remember when it started but people started to call me, Madam Red._

The scene changed to a younger version of Madam Red sleeping with a bunch of papers around her.

_On the other hand, I studied hard._

It suddenly showed Madam Red smiling gently and waving to a young boy who was waving at her.

_And against the wishes of my parents, I obtained a doctor's license._

The scene changed to Madam Red, Elizabeth and a...happy Ciel...playing together. It showed all three of them laughing before Ciel and Elizabeth ran towards Ciel's father.

_My gentle sister and other,. my cute nephew, they were all the people I loved the most. However, I've always felt it. _

Madam Red watching Ciel and his family laughing.

_That feeling of burning passion._

The next scene was Madam Red holding the hands of a man.

_Eventually, I married a man I met at a party. I told him I had 'a man who I could not forget'. To this he said, 'Even so, I don't mind'._

Madam Red and a man kissing each other.

_He was an honest and pure man._

The scene changed to Madam Red sitting in a chair with the man resting his head in her lap.

_Eventually, I became pregnant._

Madam Red was hugging the man's head and the man was hugging her legs.

_He treated me very well and I was very happy._

The scene disappeared and suddenly, Madam Red appeared in a hospital bed with a lifeless look in her eyes.

_....it should have been like this._

Ciel's mother was crying on Madam Red's shoulder and then a scene where Ciel's mother was making Madam Red laugh.

_Sister came to visit me often. She cheered me up greatly._

The scene changed to Ciel's mother laughing and patting Madam Red's back. Madam Red sigh before she smiled slightly and nodded.

_Soon enough, this day arrived. _

Madam Red was riding in a carriage with a sad look on her face.

_To be honest, I really didn't feel like going. Because I...Actually I..._

The carriage suddenly jerked to a stop and Madam Red opened the door. She looked at the driver before her eyes slowly widened in horror.

_It was the colour I hated the most._

The scene changed to the old Phantomhive mansion on fire and it showed Madam Red standing there in shock.

_...Crimson red_

* * *

Ooohhh, so it's getting good. Just going to ruin for all of you, next chapter, Sebastian and Tori team up against Grell (it seems he called Tori ugly to many times)!

**Please re-view and I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP!**


	12. That maid, recalling memories

Ok, a massive thanks to everyone who re-viewed the last chapter! I'm so sorry its taken me this long to get this chapter done but I've had assignments and exams the last few days so I had to get those done first. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and leave a re-view!

(Sorry it's a really short intro but I'm posting this chapter while I'm in class)

* * *

_That Day_

"Brother-in-law! Sister!" Madam Red screamed at the burning house.

_The whole Phantomhive family was murdered by someone._

The old burnt out Phantomhive mansion appeared.

_The house was completely destroyed by the fire. The bodies of sister and her husband were in a horrible state._

Two coffins with a bouquet of flowers resting on a white sheet draped over the fancy wooden coffins appeared.

_There was no sign of their child's body._

Madam Red stood there at two tombstones.

_I lost everything that I loved, everything disappeared to a place where I couldn't reach._

Madam Red looked down at the stones with emotionless eyes.

_I was devastated. Yet at the same time, I was envious of my sister...because she was able to die together with the someone she loves. As a survivor, I still have to carry on living._

A scene were a young nurse talking to Madam Red appeared.

_However..._

Madam Red was sitting talking to that prostitute, Mary-Jane or whatever her name was.

_I was filled with hatred! They have something which I can never hope to have, no matter how much I desire for it..._

Madam Red started washing her hands.

_The things I yearned for. The things I treasured. The me who lost everything. And they, who obviously have everything I desired for...but yet they choose to throw everything away. Those prostitutes..._

A crazed look appeared in Madam Red's eyes.

_What wrongs have I committed? Why am I the only one cursed with this unfortunate fate? All I did was...was..._

The scene swapped to the prostitute waving good-bye to a man and walking to her house. Madam Red appeared in front of her before she charged head on towards the prostitute. Blood suddenly splattered everywhere on the film.

_I HATE I HATE I HATE I HATE I HATE I HATE! Just like that, I operated on those prostitutes that once approached me for abortion. Since all of you don't want it, then I shall grant your wishes in taking it away, including your womb, happiness, life and everything!_

A bloody scene appeared showing Madam Red staring at the body.

_At that time..._

Madam Red looked up and blood slowly ran down her face. Her eyes widened in fear as she stared upward at the rooftop. Grell was standing upside down on the edge of the roof with a twisted smile on his face.

_The death god was who covered in red smiled down at me._

Grell jumped off the building and landed next to Madam Red. He wrapped his arms around her head and hugged it close to his chest.

_I cut away my red hair that was stained with blood._

The scene showed Madam Red staring down at locks of her bloody red hair.

_Several months later, my missing nephew suddenly appeared._

It showed Madam Red throwing open a door and running into a room. Ciel was sitting on a chair and Sebastian and myself were standing next to him.

_Together with a butler and maid dressed in black._

It showed Madam Red hugging Ciel.

_Even though I persistently asked him what happened during the time he was missing, my nephew refuses to tell me anything. However, I did not mind. As long as Ciel return, that is enough. The only one who has came back, is my beloved…the one who resembled my sister so much…the child of my sister and 'that person'._

Madam Red stared at Ciel with both shock and hatred.

_By right, I should be happy that Ciel came back. Yet, my heart feels uneasy…this child is obviously back but…why isn't 'that person' back?_

The scene suddenly changed to a close up of Ciel's emotionless eye.

_Why is this child alive but 'that person' dead?_

A bloody Madam Red sat on the ground as she stared at the body of a dead woman. Grell was standing next to her with a wicked smirk on his face.

_Why can't the person who becomes one with 'that person' be me? Thereafter, Ciel who have inherited the job of 'that person', finally came to nab Jack the Ripper, with the same look and appearance of that of my sister. Sister, what else are you trying to take away from me?_

It suddenly showed Sebastian, Ciel and myself standing there.

_This time round, I will not give way._

Madam Red had a serious expression on as she glared at the three of us.

"I won't!" Madam Red screamed. The film suddenly ended and disappeared back into her body.

"I love the way you are being dyed by red spurting out, Madam Red," Grell mocked as he tore the scythe from her bloody body.

"I am not interested in you…who got carried away by meaningless emotions," I watched as Madam Red's body hit the stone ground with a loud thud.

"I helped you create alibis. Just for you, I broke the rules of the Death Gods and even helped you kill those women not in the death list. You have disappointed me. In the end, you are no different from the ordinary woman!" Grell walked over to Madam Red's body and grabbed her red overcoat.

"You are not fit to wear red," He pulled the red overcoat off her body before he dressed himself in it.

"The curtain of this cheap, theatre act of your life falls now! Goodbye…Madam Red," Grell spun around and started walking off into a dark alley. I looked at Ciel as he walked pasted me and bent down beside Madam Red. His eyes had a dull look to it as Ciel placed his hand over Madam Red's eyes and gently pushed the eyelids down.

"Sebastian...Tori...what are you two doing?" Ciel asked darkly. I looked at Sebastian with a confused look. What was Ciel going on about now?

"Like I said, take down Jack the Ripper! It's not over yet. Don't hesitate! Hurry up and finish him!" Ciel looked up and the symbol in his eye was glowing strongly.

I stared at Madam Red's lifeless body. I slowly looked over at Sebastian, my eyes filled with many mixed emotions. Sebastian glanced over at me with his demon eyes. I stared at him for a few moments before I smirked. Sebastian chuckled softly and he looked at Ciel.

"Young master, will you be okay by yourself?" Sebastian asked in a mocking tone. Ciel turned and glared warningly at Sebastian.

"Of course I will be," he muttered darkly with an intense glare.

"Then, we will complete your order…young master," I smiled sweetly. I looked up at Grell and took a deep breath.

"Sebastian...I've discovered we never spend any time doing things together," I placed my hands on my hips and looked over my shoulder at him. Sebastian smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"We'll have to change that, won't we?" He said as he buried his head into my hair.

"But of course," I smirked.

"I actually wanted to let you off since I lost the momentum...however, since the three of you want to die so much...I shall send all of you to heaven!" Grell yelled happily and charged at Sebastian and myself.

"Heaven?" I asked as I chuckled slightly.

"We don't have an affinity with that place," Sebastian said as he stepped away from me and ran towards the on-coming Grell. Grell grinned wickedly and raised his scythe getting ready to strike. While Grell's attention was on Sebastian, I ran towards Grell and jumped up into the air. I drifted in the wind and a bunch of feathers appeared in my hand. The feathers merged together to create a long thick bladed scythe. I brought my other hand around and gripped the scythe. I watched as Grell swung his scythe and Sebastian dodged it. Time for my entrance! I lifted the scythe over my head and headed straight towards Grell. I swung my scythe down and Grell looked up with a slight frown. He brought his scythe up and blocked the attack by my scythe. The blade on my scythe cracked and shattered back into feathers. I scoffed and jumped away from Grell.

"Well…that didn't work," I said looking at Sebastian. Sebastian nodded slightly as he watched Grell.

"So…since none of my feathers work, all my demon attacks are useless. What do we do now?" I asked Sebastian. I had to quickly jump backwards as Grell came at us at full speed. He appeared behind me and I gasped in shock. Remember Tori he's fast! I smirked when an idea came to my head. As Grell swung, I dropped to the ground so the scythe went just over my body. I sighed in relief and quickly got out of there. I managed to get out from under him but I looked over my shoulder and he WAS RIGHT BEHIND ME! UH-OH! BIG UH-OH! Suddenly, a wooden box shot towards Grell. I sighed in relief and quickly made my way towards Sebastian.

"Thanks," I whispered softly. Grell growled angrily and spun his scythe, destroying the wooden box.

"Stay on your guard Tori," Sebastian stated simply keeping his eyes on Grell.

"I'm in a bad mood right now! I won't go easy on either of you!" Grell swung his scythe backwards and Sebastian disappeared from my side. I blinked at the spot Sebastian was just in before I looked at Grell. I watched as Sebastian landed his the scythe and tried to kick Grell's face. I quickly coughed to hide my laughter. It would have been better if he actually hit it...

"Wait a moment...you aimed for my face on purpose! That's the place which young girls like me are most concerned about! You are not human!" Grell yelled angrily and pointed at Sebastian.

"Good observation, he's a demon," I muttered as I rolled my eyes. Wait...young girls like me...oh man that's disturbing. I held my stomach as I felt a wave of sickness hit me. Damn...that comment was so powerful it made me feel sick.

"That's right. I am but a butler," Sebastian replied smugly.

"Tsk! Do you really think that a demon can beat a God?" Grell held placed his scythe by his side.

"What do you think? I myself do not know since I have never tried it before, however, since my master wants me to win, I WILL win," Sebastian said as he smirked at Grell.

"I don't really know the relationship between you and that brat but you two compliment each other well right? I'm jealous! However...even if you are a demon, you will perish once critically hit by my scythe! Aren't you scared?" Grell questioned with a smirk.

"Not one bit. Currently, everything of mine belongs to my master, including my body, my soul and even every single strand of my hair. Following his orders as long as the contract is still in place, is the art of being a butler," Sebastian placed his hand over his chest. I looked at Ciel and glared slightly at him. I'm Sebastian's wife and yet Ciel has more of Sebastian then I did! That's so not fair.

"If he does not want me to die, then I won't die. If he wishes for my death, then I will disappear," Sebastian chuckled.

"Oh, I love men who pursue the arts, little Sebas!" Grell cupped his chin in his hand. Grell smirked before he dashed towards Sebastian.

"I'm going to use the heels of my shoes to step on this cold, uncaring face of yours! I want you to lick my shoes clean!" Grell swung his scythe but Sebastian effortlessly avoided the attack but jumping up into the air.

"A demon and a death god! Apparently, we are unable to reach a mutual understanding. If the job of a death god is to recover all the souls of the dead...then demons can be likened to the pests that snatch there souls away just for the sake of devouring them," Grell said as he and Sebastian fought.

"No matter how much love I put in, it won't bear fruit...it's like...the tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet!" Grell said dramatically. I groaned and placed a hand over my mouth.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I muttered.

"Your not the only one," Ciel shivered.

"You and me shall be the cast in this show! I think even Shakespeare will be in awe!" Grell jumped up further into the sky.

"Yeah Shakespeare will be in awe...for all the wrong reasons," I scoffed.

"Why don't you throw away that unlucky name your master gave you and just focus your attention on me! Why are you little Sebas?" Grell flipped around and landed on the roof.

"All it takes is that one sentence. From the time when master addressed me as _Sebastian_, that sentence became the newly formed contract," Sebastian tried to kick Grell but was unsuccessful. I watched as Grell jumped higher up and Sebastian quickly followed him. I sighed and walked over to Ciel before I sat down next to him.

"Why aren't you following him?" Ciel questioned as he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"One of your orders from the first day I met you, was to become your chess piece, to become your shield. To defend any blow and guard you since you are the king. I intend to do all of that Ciel," I stated calmly.

"I see. Your not fighting because if you go off, that would leave the king unprotected," Ciel looked up towards the rooftops.

"Exactly," I whispered as I looked up towards the rooftop, hoping to see the fight between Grell and Sebastian.

"This is great! I'm getting goose bumps all over my body, little Sebas! If I have your child, I will definitely give birth to it!" Grell suddenly yelled happily.

"Crap...I really think I'm going to be sick now," I muttered as I shivered in disgust at Grell's comment. I am seriously! What kind of death god wants to have a demon's child! Besides...I called, well, married Sebastian first so he's mine! I scoffed at my childish behaviour as I looked back towards the rooftops. I gasped in horror as I saw Sebastian falling off the roof with blood pouring out of his chest.

"SEBASTIAN!"

* * *

Thanks for reading and please leave a re-view!


	13. That maid, retaliating

**101 reviews...**

**6,770 hits...**

**38 favourites...**

**40 alerts...**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

I never in my wildest dreams thought this story would be this popular! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and to everyone who has red my story. I am so sorry for the late update but I've been sick, had assignments and exams (but thats all over now!).

**REVIEWERS FOR CHAPTER 12**

_xenocanaan_, _angelvoice15_, _Rima-chan_, _Princesa de la Luna_, _yueaifeng_, _Esche_ and _Captain Mishiro_!

Oh and I have some very interesting news...I got my first flamer! Go me! I never thought my story would be popular enough for someone to actually flame it! So thank you _Hannatic_ for being my first flamer who hated my story and felt the need to let me know. To be honest, I'm so happy you reviewed and told me how you felt because I really wanted to know (not really). And, if you hated my story that much, you should have stopped reading after the first chapter. However, that doesn't bug me because I have nice reviewers like _Captain Mishiro_, _Princesa de la Luna_, _yueaifeng_, _Esche_, _One-wiTHOut-sOul_, _Aoi Lolita_, _BornXFromXFire_ and all my other lovely reviewers!

And another important note, I know some people have asked me questions or asked me to read stories, if you did, could you please remind me because in my busy life I forget a lot of things!

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and please leave nice reviews. I don't mind people telling me how I could improve but I don't like flames so please don't flame. Enjoy and sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes!

* * *

I watched in horror as blood literally poured out of Sebastian's chest and fell onto the ground below. A long filmstrip that Grell said was a cinematic record shot out of Sebastian's chest and wrapped around the two fighters. Ciel and I watched the cinematic record with great curiosity and interest. An image started to appear on the cinematic record and Ciel and I watched as it turned into... Tanaka drinking tea? I coughed trying so hard to cover up my laugh...but I gave up quickly before I start laughing freely. Oh my devil, I would kill to see the look on Grell's face. I mean, the guy wanted dramatic moments and all he got was poor little old Tanaka drinking tea! I started laughing even harder when I saw Brad, Finny and Maylene appear. Ciel just stared at me with shock written all over his face. I finally managed to regain my composure before I looked back up to watch Sebastian's fight. My eyes narrowed when I saw just how bad he was injured. Sebastian took his jacket off and swung it over his shoulder. Both men stood there for a few moments before they charged at each other at an alarming speed. I watched as Grell drew his scythe back to attack and Sebastian swung his arm forward and...jammed his jacket into the scythe?

"Why on earth would he do something like that?" I muttered softly. I watched as Grell looked at the jacket in confusion and tried to pull it out of the scythe...but it didn't budge. Oh! I get it know! He did it to stop the rotation in the scythe, making it basically useless. That's my husband!

"Go Sebastian...NOW KILL THE BASTARD!" I yelled at my husband. Sebastian looked down at me before flashing me a bright smile. He walked over to Grell before he slammed his foot into Grell's stomach sending him flying to the ground below. He landed on the ground with a loud _thud_ and groaned in pain. Sebastian jumped off the roof and landed in front of Ciel and I.

"Why are you still fooling around? Hurry up and get rid of him," Ciel said emotionlessly as he stared at Grell.

"Of course young master but first I must ask my dear wife something. You said we needed more bonding correct? Then we shall bond by beating this _thing_ to a bloody pulp," Sebastian held out his hand and gave a beautiful smile. I gasped softly and felt my heart start to beat faster.

"That was the most unromantic thing I have ever heard," Ciel muttered softly. I smiled and placed my hand in Sebastian's.

"That was the most romantic thing I have ever heard Sebastian. I would love to," I said as Sebastian smirked. Ciel looked at us in disbelief. He just sighed and shook his head muttering something about demons before he turned his gaze back to Grell...who was still trying to get the jacket out of the scythe.

"Can your death god's scythe still be used?" Sebastian asked as he and I walked towards Grell.

"Erm," Grell said looking around for some type of weapon. I smirked...finally...revenge for all the times he called me ugly.

"If you are just a mere defence-less person, then I am confident of what I am going to do," Sebastian started cracking his knuckles and I started stretching my arms. Once I was done, I smiled sweetly at Grell as Sebastian and I walked closer. Grell started backing up into the wall and held his hands up.

"Ahhh...wait a moment...my face...," Grell whimpered weakly. What happened next was...well...it was very violent let's put it that way.

"You...just you wait! I will...," Grell groaned.

"Damn...you really can't beat a death god to death," I said looking at Grell's bloody body.

"Oh well, I got my revenge," I said happily and clapped my hands together. I spun around and walked back over to Ciel.

"I wonder...will you die if I use _this_?" Sebastian asked as he tore the jacket from the scythe making it work again. I stood next to Ciel's side and placed a hand under my chin.

"I wonder if he would die...that was suck. I mean dying by your own weapon...but hey, I want to test the theory out so let's give it a go," I said taunting Sebastian on. Grell's eyes widened in horror as Sebastian walked towards him.

"The death god's scythe can slice through everything. In other words, death gods themselves are not exempted," Sebastian chuckled darkly.

"What...are you thinking of doing...stop it...ARGH!" Grell cried out as Sebastian slammed his foot into Grell's face and started digging it into the ground.

"Even though I dislike being kicked by others, I do enjoy the feeling of kicking others," Sebastian smiled as he continued to dig Grell's head into the ground.

"It...it...IT HURTS! AHHHH!" Grell yelled out. Ouch...that's gotta hurt.

"The sounds of you crying in pain is pretty good on the ears. As a reward, I shall send you on your way, using the toy you like so much," Sebastian smirked evilly.

"Please little Sebas, I beg you...stop it!" Grell whined.

"I do not want to," Sebastian suddenly smiled sweetly. Aw, that's my husband. One minute he wants to kill you with that deadly smirk and the next he smiles that beautiful smile. Sebastian sadistic smirk appeared back on his face as he raised the scythe up ready to stuck Grell down. He brought the scythe down but suddenly, inches away from Grell's body, a metal pole stopped the scythe. My eyes widened in shock and I spun my head in the direction in where the metal pole came from. On top of a building stood a man wearing small rectangle glasses.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation," the person said as he pushed his glasses up.

"I am, William T. Spears of the Dispatch Management Division of the death gods. I am here to pick up this death god," William said as his eyes drifted toward Grell.

"William! William! You are here to save me...," Grell yelled happily before William jumped off the building and landed on GRELL'S HEAD! Ouch...I almost feel sorry for Grell, _almost_ being the key word. William pulled out a book and opened it.

"Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff, you have broke the rules. Firstly, you have killed people whose names are not listed on the death list," William red from the book as he kicked Grell in the head.

"And also, you used your scythe without permission and even modified it without following proper procedures," William red calmly as he started stepping on Grell. Wow...I'm starting to actually feel sorry for this guy.

"Please return to the main branch to submit your reflection and report," William grabbed a handful of Grell's hair and started dragging his body away.

"Hey! Wait a moment! I was almost killed just now! You are so cold and unfeeling," Grell was violently cut off as William slammed him over his shoulder and onto the hard concrete. I took a slight step back and groaned softly. Now that HAD to hurt big time.

"This _thing_ has caused you a lot of trouble this time round. Oh, this is my card," William said as he bowed and held out a card for Sebastian. Sebastian nodded slightly before he took William's card.

"Really...I actually have to bow to a creature like you who only brings harm. Even if you choose to tarnish the death god's reputation, there must be a limit," William narrowed his eyes on Sebastian.

"Keep your animals on a better leash next time and we won't have to tarnish your reputation," I said calmly as I watched William. His eyes drifted to me before he raised his hand and pushed his glasses up.

"In this case, please keep a close eye on him so he does not bring trouble to a harmful creature like me. Humans can not reject temptation. When they are plunged into the depths of despair likened to hell, they will hold on to anything that may help them escape from the situation they are in, even if it is merely a spider's thread...no matter what sorts of humans they are," Sebastian smirked darkly.

"Demons are those who uses various chances to poke fun of humans, before proceeding to leech whatever comes out of it as a mean of survival. Am I right?" William asked disgusted.

"I do not dismiss that claim," Sebastian replied calmly as he closed his eyes.

"Because you are a hound that is on a leash, it seems like you are slightly better than the other untamed wild hounds...alright, let's go Grell Sutcliff," William said as he glanced at Ciel before he continued to walk off, dragging Grell behind him.

"This is really bothersome, we are already lacking in staff. I wonder if I will be able to knock off on time today," William muttered to himself. I looked at Sebastian with interest as he raised the death scythe. What's he up to now? Sebastian drew his arm back before he TOSSED IT AT WILLIAM! William quickly lifted a finger up and stopped the death scythe in its tracks. William looked over his shoulder before he and Sebastian glared at each other for a few moments.

"You left this behind," Sebastian tilted his head and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you. In that case, I shall take my leave now," William pushed his glasses up once more and walked further into the dark alleyway.

"My apologies, I allowed the other one to escape," Sebastian sighed as he walked back towards us.

"Forget it. It's not...important anymore," Ciel said dully. I placed my hand on Ciel's cheek and looked at Sebastian.

"Sweet heart, next time could you try not to piss the death god that could kill us off?" I asked with a smile.

"I would never deliberately want to piss a death god," Sebastian smirked. So, he did try to piss William off on purpose...I guess I really should have excepted that. I mean after all, it is Sebastian. I looked down at Ciel and worry shone in my eyes.

"Your body's cold, let's quickly make our way back to the city's mansion. As we promised, we'll prepare some hot milk for you," I said smiling down at Ciel. Ciel looked at me with a monotonous expression before he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I guess you are right," He muttered softly. I removed my hand and stood up. Ciel slowly stood up and walked a few steps before he stumbled to the side.

"Young master," Sebastian said as he swiftly caught Ciel in his arms. Ciel hastily regained his balance and slapped Sebastian's hand away.

"Young master," Sebastian said in a concerned tone.

"There's no need for you to support me. It's ok. I can stand by myself. I just...a little tired, that's all," Ciel said. I looked over at Sebastian with a worried face before I went to comfort Ciel but Sebastian shook his head. I stopped and slowly nodded as I watched the young master walk away. Poor Ciel...how much pain is he really in?

"Let's go Tori," Sebastian said as he swiftly followed after Ciel. I looked at Madam Red's body once more before I quickly ran after the two.

* * *

I munched on another dog biscuit as Undertaker and I walked towards the entrance of the church.

"So...Madam Red and Grell were the ones who weren't who they acted out to be," I said as I looked at Undertaker.

"Ah, you're referring to our meeting," Undertaker grinned.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Is Jack the Ripper among us?" I asked as I looked at Undertaker from the corner of my eye. Undertaker smirked and munched on a dog biscuit._

_"Let's just put it this way Tori...not everyone is who they say or act out to be," Undertaker said. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"And you knew from the beginning," I pulled out another dog biscuit and took a bite of it.

"Of course~ku ku ku," Undertaker crossed his arms before he lend against the metal fence.

"And you didn't tell us because?" I finished off my biscuit and licked my lips. These dog biscuits were quite delicious.

"Where's the fun in that?" Undertaker looked at me with a wicked grin on his face. I sighed and shook my head. I should have known Undertaker would do this. I turned my head slightly when I heard several tiny footsteps running down the path.

"Hey bro...that place sure is packed out today. Why is that?" a little boy asked.

"Dunno," the oldest boy said.

"Bro...big bro you dunno. I thought you were meant to be smart?" the little boy whined.

"Hey! I'm only twelve so I can't be excepted to know everything!" the oldest boy said in an annoyed tone.

"Correct," Undertaker chuckled and the three children turned to look at us.

"It's only na~tural for a child to not understand. Today...is a particular woman's special gala," Undertaker stood up and waved his arms up and down. I couldn't help but laugh quietly as I watched the children back away in fear.

"Gala...?" the oldest boy stuttered out.

"Yeah, the final great ceremony in each human's life...a funeral," Undertaker placed a finger under his lip as he chuckled darkly. The three children slowly stepped backwards before they all turned around and ran away.

"Aw, you scared them away Undertaker," I teased.

"Ku ku ku. It was most amusing to see their frightened little faces," Undertaker chuckled as he pulled out a dog biscuit from his pocket and placed it in his mouth. I sighed and rolled my eyes at Undertaker's childish behaviour. This is Undertaker! He works with dead bodies as well as London's underworld. I should have seriously excepted him to like scaring children as well.

"But I am surprised...I thought you of all people would be at the funeral comforting the young earl. After all, you have the need to always comfort and nurture the young earl," Undertaker chuckled darkly. The wind began to blow violently before it slowly settled down.

"That is why I'm not at the funeral. Ciel is a strong person...he wants to do things on his own. He wants to be able to stand by himself and not show, as he believes, such useless emotions. Sebastian and I are his shadows, we follow and obey his every order...that's why I wait. I wait for him to come to me for comfort. He may be a boy but he is an earl. An earl can not be looked after or comforted by a servant in public," I stated calmly. Undertaker folded his arms on the fence before he lent down and rest his chin on it. The wind started to pick up again and Undertaker and I just stood there silently. Suddenly, the church bells started ringing loudly and the chapel doors opened. I turned around and let the wind whip my hair round my face.

"So...the curtain has finally fallen on Madam Red's life," I said and brushed my hair between my ear so it would stop blowing all over my face.

"So it would seem," Undertaker chuckled knowingly. I gave him a short nod before I headed towards the chapel to meet up with Sebastian and the others.

* * *

"So you never did inform the Queen of Jack the Ripper's true identity?" Lau asked as he looked at Madam Red's grave.

"I didn't find it necessary. Besides, London is now free of Jack the Ripper," Ciel stared at the grave with an emotionless eye.

"That means you...will steadly sink into the mud," Lau said seriously. I looked over my shoulder and stared at Lau in disbelif. For once Lau was actually serious...what a shocking twist!

"Even if you step towards a place from which you can't return, you choose not to reveal your _screaming for help_ to other people eh? You cocky little Queen's dog. I also hope that I will not bring you any trouble earl. I will try to keep things with myself tidy," Lau's grin widened. I narrowed my eyes on Lau but said nothing.

"If the opium that you import from China is regarded as an intoxicant...it's only a matter of time before regulations are made. Police won't ignore the anagura (opium den) you chinese merchants are running if it turns out that way will they?" Ciel tilted his hat downwards.

"If that happens I will just have to come up with a new business idea. My interest in this country is far from exhausted. The same goes for you...Earl. I do hope that...you will show me many more interesting things," Lau walked over to Ciel and whispered the last part next to his ear. Lau's eyes opened a bit before he closed them and stood back up. He gave a small wave before he turned around and walked off. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I never know what to except from that man. A couple of days ago if someone told me Lau could be serious, I would have laughed my head off and asked them which mental hospital they went to but...he was serious in front of my own eyes. No smile, no cocky tone in his voice, just a very serious expression on his face...humans are such interesting creatures.

"Sebastian, Tori, there is somewhere else I would like to visit. Let's go," Ciel spun around and started walking off. I looked at Sebastian, wondering if he knew where Ciel was going because I certainly didn't.

"Undertaker, are you done?" Ciel called out. I chuckled to myself as I saw Undertaker happily sitting on a gravestone swinging his legs.

"But of course. As expected I gave her a beautiful little burial. Take a look," Undertaker stepped to the side and showed us the gravestone. I gasped when I saw that it red, _Mary Jane Kelly_.

"The final victim of Jack the Ripper," Sebastian said in slight shock.

"It turns out that she was a foreign immigrant. No one came forward to claim the corpse," Ciel stared at the gravestone.

"That's why our kind Earl here gave her, a nameless prostitute, her own grave," Undertaker placed an arm over Ciel's shoulder and poked his cheek with his spare hand.

"I'm not that kind. I...I came to realise why I could not save this woman. On that night had I made her life my priority...there would have been a number of times I could have saved her. However, I did not. I knew there was a chance of saving her but I made the capture of Jack the Ripper my priority. I...I knew that I would let that chance slip away. I kept that in my mind and let her die. Even my own relative," Ciel said emotionlessly. I looked away from the grave and turned my gaze to Ciel.

"Do you regret it?" I asked.

"I do not. Jack the Ripper is gone. Queen Victoria's melancholy has been put to rest," Ciel closed his eye and let the wind play with his hair. Queen Victoria...not a big admirer of her.

"Victoria aye? I'm not a fan," Undertaker groaned.

"Not many people are," I said looking at Undertaker.

"She sits herself so high above everyone else...and leaves all the painful, dirty work to the Earl," Undertaker chuckled as he spun around in a...circle? Man, he's still a weirdo.

"This is the fate my family has always been burdened with. It was passed on to me with this ring," Ciel kissed his beautiful dark blue ring. Undertaker's grin widened before he grabbed both of Ciel's shoulders.

"The ring seems more like a collar to me. Connecting you to the Queen with this chain of fate," Undertaker said darkly.

"The one that decided I would wear this _collar_ around my neck...was me," Ciel broke out of Undertaker's hold only to have Undertaker grab his tie. Undertaker smirked and lent down right in front of Ciel's face. Shit, he's going to far.

"I hope that one day that collar chokes you," Undertaker ran a fingernail down Ciel's throat.

"Undertaker stop it," I said glaring at the man. He was going way, way to far. Undertaker didn't take any notice of me and kept going.

"Otherwise it's just boring. If something else happens drop by the shop. For the Earl, his butler and his maid, my doors are always opened open," Undertaker realsed Ciel's tie before he waved and walked away laughing. That bloody man...oh well, it is _Undertaker_.

"You know...that was very kind of you Ciel," I commented as I placed Ciel's coat over his shoulders.

"For the hundredth time, I'm not really all that kind...," Ciel closed his eye as he scoffed. Sebastian smirked as he looked at Ciel.

"You are kind. Otherwise...," Sebastian trailed off. I looked over my shoulder and stared at Sebastian. I watched as his chocolate brown eyes turned into his bloody red demon ones and as the smirk grew wider on his face.

"Wouldn't you just be a _coward_ am I right?" Sebastian chuckled. Ciel spun around and glared at Sebastian with an annoyed face.

"You jerk...Tori control your husband," Ciel scoffed as he turned to me. I looked at Ciel and I felt Sebastian's eyes on me.

"I'm not getting involved with this fight," I held my hands up and took a step backwards.

"Why didn't you pull the trigger?" Sebastian continued. Oh boy, this is going to go on for ages...maybe I should have stopped it.

"You let a relative die? I don't appreciate lies. On the night you wore a concealed gun, yet if you fired it, it would have been at her. However...you hesitated. Even when I insisted and Tori made sure not to stand in your line of fire, you still would not fire. Tell me why," Sebastian taunted. I looked over at my husband with a warning glare. He stared at me blankly before he turned his head back towards Ciel. Ok, why is every ignoring me? Undertaker, well...because his just Undertaker but Sebastian too? Men, unbelievable.

"Was the thought of killing the madam yourself...scary? Even if you did let an unknown woman die...killing someone from your own family was just too much in the end?" Sebastian teased.

"Sebastian," I hissed at him. Ok, Sebastian is doing the same thing Undertaker was doing. Ciel may be an earl...but he is still only a child. Oh crap, mother's nature coming out.

"It was because that is your job. I thought that even if you died somehow you would protect me and Tori would not let anything happen to me. That's why I did not fire. It was a part of the contract between you and I. Until I reach my goals...you shall be my power. You would protect me until the end and see that I am not killed. If I was killed there you would have breached the contract. It's said obeying orders is a demons aesthetics so...I must expect that even if you were killed you would somehow come and save me. Demons have no convictions or loyalties yeah? All they have is aesthetics and because of this you will protect me for the sake of your aesthetics. So...without an explict order...if I just remained silent...you or Tori would have killed Madam Red. Or am I mistaken?" Ciel narrowed his eye on Sebastian.

"Then explain why I was stopped. She had been corrupted with power from the other side of this rule is that you will punished for stepping out of your place in this world. This is the duty Scotland Yard clings to as do I," Sebastian said looking at Ciel for answers. I stole a quick glance at Sebastian before I returned my gaze back to Ciel. Ciel was silent for a few moments before he finally answered.

"There was doubt in her eyes when she went to kill me. Madam...she could not kill me...her own relative. That is how I felt. Hesitating for just one second can be fatal. Like a moment in chess. She hesitated and lost sight of her next move. That's all it was. That's why I did not hesitate," My eyes widened in shock as I watched Ciel walk pasted us. I did not except him to say that...but then again, he is my husband's soul and Sebastian has quite the talent for picking fascinating souls.

"That's not it at all, is it? For a king to survive it's good for him to be able to skillfully manipulate the other pieces. Using both the knights and the queen. Beneath the throne the bodies of your pieces will pile up along with your sins. If the king is taken, it's game over," Sebastian smirked.

"Life is like a game of Chess, changing with each move. In order to win this deadly game you play young master, you must be prepared to kill anyone who threatens to take the king. Anyone who threatens to end this game," I said seriously.

"I will not stop. I will not regret moves that have allowed me to advance. Therefore...," Ciel spun around and faced us with determination in his eye.

"You two shall never betray me. You shall never leave my side...no matter what!" Ciel said as he eye glowed with determination. Sebastian and I smirked as our eyes changed to their demon form.

We both we got on one knee and bowed, "Yes...my lord."

_If it's your wish I will follow you everywhere. Even if your throne crumbles and your shiny crown turns to rust. Even if the bodies pile up endlessly. Above the bottomless pile of corpses...beside you as you lie softly down, I will be. Until I hear the words...checkmate._

* * *

Alright! Two chapters in the one chapter! Anyway, heads up for the next chapter...I've had a lot of people asking me whether Tori and Sebastian had any children. I am doing a special chapter where Sebastian and Tori's children come and visit the Phantomhive manor! This will be a filler chapter and might (trying so hard not to) have a tad OOC in it. So that's something you either can or can not look forward to...so yeah. Please leave a review and I would also like it if people could give me some ideas on what the children should be like. Mind you, they will only appear in the next chapter (unless their really popular and then I would do another special chapter) so they wouldn't be in the storyline!

Thanks once again for reading and please review!


	14. Author's Note!

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**Ok, I know your all disappoint that its only an author's note but I thought I should tell you all why I haven't updated in a while. Problem number one, my computer has crashed and it will take at least another two weeks to get back up and running again. Problem number two, I have caught a very nasty virus which means...I'm stuck in bed. I'm only allowed on the computer to either do homework or check my emails so you can see the problem here. Right now I managed to steal the laptop so thats how I'm writing this. I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter (by using the laptop) up by the end of this week but I'm not making any promises. **

**Have a great day everyone and I'll try my very best at getting the next chapter up ASAP!**


	15. That maid, hunting

**Hello everyone! Finally, after a long wait...the next chapter of Sebastian's Wife. I'm so sorry for the long wait but my computer crashed and I've been sick (I'm a lot better now!). Anyway, this is the next chapter in the manga (chapter 14). I know the next chapter was meant to have Sebastian's and Tori's kids but since my computer crashed, the story is still on it. My friend who red some of it really like it and won't let me re-write it because she loved the original so much. So I hope you like this chapter.**

**Oh and what do you all think of the new season of Kuroshitsuji (**Kuroshitsuji Season 2**)! I'm actually really enjoying it! Back onto the story...**

**I'm so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes but I have been over this a few times now so I'm sure I've got them all.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

The sun shone through the crack in the curtains onto my closed eyes. I groaned in discomfort and slowly sat up before I opened my eyes. I covered my mouth as I let out an exhausted yawn. I tiredly got out of bed and started getting dressed for the day. I walked over to the mirror and brushed my white hair back into a ponytail. I looked in the mirror one last time before I made my way out of my room and towards the kitchen where Sebastian would be preparing Ciel's breakfast. I pushed the kitchen door open and sat down on one of the red chairs just off to the side.

"Morning dear," I said.

"Morning Tori," Sebastian said as he placed a pot of tea and several other items onto a sliver tray. Sebastian picked up the tray and nodded my way, signalling me to follow him. I sighed softly in annoyance, I just got comfortable. I stood up from and pushed the chair in before I followed him to Ciel's bedroom. Sebastian placed the tray in my hands before he walked over and gently shook Ciel.

"Master...young master?" Sebastian said. Ciel opened his eyes briefly before they widened in fear. He quickly sat up as he reached under his pillow pulling out a gun and pointed it at Sebastian's head. Ciel took deep breathes and his eyes showed just how much fear he was in.

"Don't you...touch me," Ciel said when he managed to catch his breath. Sebastian stood back before he smiled. He gave a small bow before he walked over to me and started pouring tea into the tea cup.

"This morning's tea is assam black with added milk. It's a milk tea that I have personally prepared," Sebastian explained. Ciel still sat there huffing in fear and shock.

"Milk is good for soothing the nerves...and calming one down especially after having a nightmare," Sebastian poured milk into the tea before he walked over to Ciel and handed him the cup with a smile. Ciel let out a long sigh before he slowly nodded his head. I placed the tray on a nearby chair and walked over to Ciel. I held my hand out and looked at the gun still clutched in his hands. I never did like the idea of letting Ciel have a gun under his pillow. Yes it was good if someone tried to kidnap him or hurt him in anyway because he could just shot them but I still felt uneasy.

"Ciel, please give me the gun," I said. Ciel closed his eyes for a few seconds before he handed me the gun and took the cup of tea from Sebastian. I placed the gun in my pocket for safekeeping and stood beside Sebastian.

"Perhaps you are having such dreams due to reading the work of Edgar Allan Poe before sleeping," Sebastian chuckled.

"No wonder he got nightmares," I muttered to myself.

"I can do as I please. What is on today's schedule," Ciel took a spit of his tea.

"Today you need to assess fees sent by the company. Also this afternoon's guests will be Marchioness Middleford and the Lady Elizabeth. Ah, so we get a visit from the monster women and Ciel's future wife.

"AH DAMN NO!" Ciel suddenly yelled. I jumped slightly not expecting Ciel's outburst.

"Ciel, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Quick! Get started with the preparations! Hurry!" Ciel placed the tea cup down and quickly started taking his night clothes off.

"Why are you so anxious? Marchioness Middleford won't be here until this afternoon," Sebastian smiled in confusion. Yeah so why was Ciel getting so worked up over this?

"You moron! You realise it's Aunt Frances you are talking about here!" Ciel yelled at Sebastian. Glad I didn't say anything. Once Ciel had left the room, I looked at Sebastian.

"I still don't get why he is getting so worked up over it. Am I missing something?" I asked placing a hand under my chin.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. I'll go dress Ciel so please wash up," Sebastian kissed my forehead before he walked after Ciel. I sighed as I placed the tea cup on the tray and made my way to the kitchen. I dumped the silver tray and all the contents into the sink before I started filling the sink up with hot water.

"It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day," I opened the windows before I grabbed the tea pot and poured the remaining tea into the garden. Once very last drop was out of the tea pot, I placed it in the sink and started washing and drying the dishes.

"Miss Tori! A scary lady and Miss Elizabeth here," Finny said as he ran into the kitchen. Ah, so our guests have arrived.

"Thank you for telling me Finny," I said with a smile. Finny's eyes brightened before he nodded and left. I really like Finny...he's a very good boy. I placed the dishes back in their original place before I made my way to the main foyer. I saw Sebastian and Ciel standing in front of Marchioness Middleford and Lady Elizabeth. I quickly made my way over and stood next to Sebastian.

"It's been quite some time. I thank you for taking the time to travel all that way to...," Sebastian stopped speaking as he noticed the stare he was getting from Marchioness Middleford.

"Might I ask...if there is something on my face?" Sebastian asked hesitantly.

"This face of yours...it's the same as ever! Such an inappropriate image you present!" Marchioness Middleford glared at Sebastian. I gave a harsh cough to stop myself from letting a laugh slip.

"I was just born like this is all," Sebastian tried to hopelessly explain.

"Also, both the master and his butler are clearly male yet for some reason their fringes are long! It's disgusting! Take a lesson from Tanaka!" Marchioness Middleford yelled as she took out a pair of scissors. I had to cover my mouth with my hand in order to keep myself from laughing. She wanted Sebastian to take a lesson from the **bald** Tanaka about hair? That was just to funny.

"And you maid!" Marchioness Middleford screamed in my direction.

"Yes ma'am!" I snapped to attention.

"It's such an inappropriate image that a woman, a maid no less, doesn't wear a corset!" She hissed at me. A corset? Oh I'm never wearing those of my free will, those things are death traps that make women suffocate. She walked over to Ciel and Ciel took a step back.

"Aunt...Aunty? HANG ON A SEC! AHH!"

"Young master! Please Lady Frances calm down. Ah wait please, wait!"

"Sebastian are you ok? Lady Frances...wait...is that a corset in your hand! ARGH! Stay back!"

* * *

_The sister of the late Earl Phantomhive, Lady Frances. She is someone who strictly abides by the rules and abstains from desire and temptation. She is highly respected and never hides her actions. Rumour has it that she married the lead knight Marquis Middleford...after defeating him in a fencing tournament held by the Queen._

I clenched my teeth together and forced myself to smile.

"Sorry to cause you so much trouble...Aunt Frances," Ciel twitched. Sebastian and Ciel had their hairs combed and wax put into the hair to hold it in place and make it all shiny. I now remember why I don't really like Lady Frances...that **evil** woman...made me wear...a corset! I struggled to breath as I felt the corset cutting off my air way. How normal women ever managed to breath with this thing on is beyond me.

"Oh really?" Lady Frances said as she put her comb away.

_She continues with her extreme physical training even after marriage. She is currently classed as a noble lady whose ambition and beauty are the same as in her youth._

"I came to hold a surprise check up and it seems you are lazing about as usual. On top of that your butler and maid are indecent as ever! Keep in mind that you are the man that my very own daughter will marry in the future," Lady Frances said as she crossed her arms over her chest. That's true...Lady Elizabeth would be marrying Ciel in the future...wait, indecent? I looked over at Sebastian with a confused face.

"Just how are we indecent?" I whispered so only he could hear.

"Do you wear a corset of your own free will?" Sebastian asked.

"Well...no but in my defense, you can't breath in these things! I feel almost sorry for the female humans," I groaned as I pulled on the bottom of the corset trying to make it loosen.

"There's your answer," Sebastian smiled. I paused and blinked several times...I was indecent because I didn't wear a corset...ok I'll be indecent then. Anythying to get away from that death trap.

"Re-training shall take place today! It's going to be a thourough check up! I shall begin with the inside of your mansion! Unruliness in the home environment is the first thing that will lead to the heart being unruly!" Lady Frances huffed.

"If it must be then allow me to lead the way," Sebastian put on one of his famous smiles.

"Oi! Hey!" Ciel gritted his teeth.

"Stay calm, I made sure that all was ready and in order yesterday," Sebastian placed his finger over his lips

"More like I made sure it was all ready and in order yesterday," I muttered.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Is it perfect now?" I asked as I moved a painting over a bit._

"_No...its still 0.04cm off," Sebastian said. _

"_No one's going to notice," I whined. _

"_Yes but I'll notice...oh look now your 0.05cm off," Sebastian teased._

"_You do it then!" I hissed at him._

"_I need to make sure its in the right position. Oh now your 0.07cm off. Please focus Tori," Sebastian said._

"_It's fine where it is!" I yelled at him._

"_Mmm...I liked it better where it was originally. Put it back in the original spot and continue on with your chores," Sebastian smirked before he walked out of the room. I stared at the spot he had been standing in with disbelief._

"_SEBASTIAN!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I growled at the memory. He did that to me on purpose. Sebastian started leading the group away and I quickly followed behind them.

"First let's examine the garden...the winter roses sent from Germany are escpecially beautiful...," Sebastian opened the door before he paused and slam the door shut. Oh no...that means something went wrong.

"Oops, I made a mistake," Sebastian smiled and walked down the hall with the group following him. I stared at the door before I slowly opened it and gasped in horror. The once gorgeous and colourful garden was now nothing more then rose stems. Sitting on the ground happily cutting the roses was Finny. I sighed and walked over to the young boy.

"Finny what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Oh Miss Tori! I'm cutting down the roses so we can use them to make the mansion more pretty," Finny said cheerfully. He started humming a happy tune as he went back to cutting the roses. Well...the garden's ruined so he may as well continue.

"Ok, just don't make too big a mess," I told him before I walked back inside. As I was making my way towards the direction Sebastian and the others were, I heard several loud smashes. I stopped walking and turned to look at the door where all the noise was coming from.

"Do I look inside and see how much damage is done or do I keep going and pretend I didn't hear anything?" I asked myself. After several moments, I gave up and went inside. I just stared at the mess. There was broken glass everywhere and Maylene was sitting in the middle of the ground crying. I slowly made my way over to her and bent down in front of her.

"Are you okay Maylene?" I asked her.

"Oh Miss Tori! Please forgive me! I tried to take the tea set down but I lost my balance and the box fell," she cried. I smiled and patted her back.

"It's ok. Are you hurt?" I asked once again.

"No," she sobbed.

"Then that's all that matters. Why don't you clean this mess up and relax for the rest of the day or hang out with the other two," I smiled at her. Maylene wiped her face before a determined look came on.

"Of course Miss Tori!" Maylene yelled in a determined voice as she ran off to get a broom. I sighed before I walked out of the room and continued on my way. I stopped when I saw a burnt door landing in the middle of the hall.

"I'm not even going to look inside," I muttered to myself as I turned around and walked away. I made my way towards the stables and I made it just in time as the group were leaving to go hunting. I ran over to Sebastian and took some of the stuff off him to carry it.

"So what's happening?" I asked him.

"Lady Frances and the young master are having a hunting competiton," he said as he grabbed the rope of Ciel's horse and started walking.

"Why does every Phantomhive family gathering turn into some type of competition?" I chuckled. Sebastian smirked but didn't say anything. After walking for a while longer and many moments where Lady Frances tried to annoy Ciel, we finally came to a nice spot where we could hunt. Sebastian explained the rules and as soon as he was done, Lady Frances took off riding.

"Wow, she really likes to hunt," was all I could say.

_**BANG**_

"And she's good too," I added slightly impressed.

"1 – 0. That Marchioness sure lives up to her reputation. She has shot down a bird already. She may just be a bit too hard for you to beat young master," Sebastian smirked. Oh he's just baiting him. Ciel raised his gun up into the air and fired. Mmm...and Ciel took the bait too.

"EEK!" Elizabeth screamed in surprise.

"I know it might seem bad since it's Aunt Frances...but I am not going to lose anything you can call a competition. Lizzie please just stay here with Sebastian. It's dangerous. I hope you understand," Ciel said as he helped Elizabeth down. Once Elizabeth was safety down, Ciel took off into the forest hoping to gain for lost ground.

"It's a relief. Ciel is acting like his usual old self again. Since he was so close to Madam Red...I was worried. I don't want Ciel to have any more bad memories. That's why I do what I can to cheer him up. It hardly ever works thought. I kinda overdo it and end up making him mad instead," Elizabeth laughed.

"I am certain that the young master...always considers your concern for him," Sebastian said down at Elizabeth.

"Yeah, that's very true. Just keep being yourself Elizabeth," I smiled at her.

"Hee hee, thanks. You're so nice Sebastian and Tori," Elizabeth laughed.

_**BANG**_

"5 – 4. The competition seems to be in full swing. We should go and cheer," Sebastian said as he pulled out his pocket watch.

* * *

I gave a frusated sigh as I jumped from tree to tree. Of course I had to be on look out duty while Sebastian got to serve his delicious food while I was jumping from tree to tree. It was my job to scan the area and make sure there were no human threats near the campsite. I jumped onto another tree and looked around. There was no human in sight. I decided to go another round just to make sure that there were really no humans around. Once I believed we were safe, I headed towards the camp site and just before I arrived, I jumped out of the tree and landed on all fours. I stood up and brushed down my clothes making sure all the dirt was gone. I walked towards the campsite with a grin on my face.

"So who...won?" I trailed off as I saw the glares that Lady Frances and Ciel were giving each other. I walked over to Sebastian side not taking my eyes off the two in fear that they'd kill each other. I mean seriously! The looks they were giving each other were deadly!

"So...I take it was a tie," I stated. Sebastian looked at me from the corner of his eye with a smirk on his face.

"What ever gave you that idea?" he chuckled.

"Oh it was very hard to tell. I mean the glares Lady Frances and Ciel are giving each other would certain not have given it away," I said sarcastically.

"Well now that the afternoon's events are sorted...Let's eat! It smells so yummy," Elizabeth said happily. I looked over at her and I had to choke back a scream as I saw a massive bear right behind her.

"EKK!" Elizabeth screamed in fear.

"Liz!" Ciel and Lady Frances yelled. Ciel jumped up and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, protecting her from the bear. Lady Frances grabbed her gun and shot at the bear...however, her shot missed. Sebastian grabbed a near by knife while I grabbed a near by fork. We both threw the cutlery at the bear and both the knife and the fork stabbed the creature in the head, instantly killing it. Ciel and Elizabeth didn't move for a few moments before they both slowly sat up.

"Aunt...16 – 15. It seems you have beaten me...Aunt Frances," Ciel said as he helped Elizabeth up.

"Hmph, it will be at least 10 more years before you can beat me. Though, you are worthy of my praise after sucha display of bravery. You gave your all to protect my little girl...so...I owe you one. You are worthy of being my son-in-law...Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Now that the contest is over...let's go home," Lady Frances bowed to Ciel before she walked over to her horse.

* * *

I groaned in discomfort. I didn't mind helping Sebastian carry the guns, equipment and the dead animals back to the mansion. What I did have a problem with was having a pole on my shoulder that was holding a giant bear.

"Next time I say to scan the area for any threats, please look out of animals as well," Sebastian said for the tenth time.

"Hey, you only said to look out for any _human_ threats! I don't remember you saying anything about animals," I argued. Have you ever done something and now matter how many times you say your sorry, that person just won't let it go...no matter what? Well, Sebastian and I were having one of those moments.

"I thought you would have realised threats would be classed as both humans and _animals_," Sebastian said.

"How was I suppose to know! You only said to look out for human threats," I hissed at him.

"...Hey. Hey...butler and maid," Lady Frances suddenly said. Sebastian and I stopped talking and looked at Lady Frances.

"You two forgot something," she said as she handed Sebastian a knife and a fork.

"Oh my...I left silverware behind, I wonder what came over me," Sebastian chuckled.

"That so? You forgot that you left it in a bear's head...you took out the bear right? My shot missed. I panicked when I saw it go for her, I must be getting old...shouldn't you have done it so that your master got all the glory? Why did you let me win?" Lady Frances asked as she turned her head to look at Sebastian and myself.

"The young master does have an amazing talent when it comes to competitions so that's why he must lose," I said simply.

"He must lose?" Lady Frances asked confused.

"The young master is of the opinion that he can not lose. However when trying to reach your goals...you need to learn how to eat some humnle pie occasionally. If you don't one small trip one day might mean your fall," Sebastian explained.

"Yes...the young master has rather high goals...very, very high goals," I chuckled to myself.

"It may be wishful thinking on my part...I hoped that the Marchioness would become a role model for the young master," Sebastian smiled.

"You're saying I've been used?" Lady Frances said in an annoyed tone.

"Of course not," Sebastian said with a small laugh. Yeah...she was totally used.

"The household I serve is led by a child. At the same time he is the _master_. It's important for him to have an adult by his side," Sebastian continued.

"Just to make sure he is kept in line," I added.

"Though you two look indecent what you say it true. So this was all for the sake of you master. You have taught him the right actions to take at the right time," Lady Frances praised. That was nice...wait a second...indecent? It must be the corset...yeah, I'll blame it on the corset. Speaking of corset, the corset I'm wearing now is starting to cut of my air supply.

"It's because...I am a butler to the core," Sebastian smirked.

"No matter, we will do what benefits our master," I said not taking my eyes off Sebastian.

"Hmm...you two are the type that will never be taken advantage of," Lady Frances said before she looked back straight a head.

* * *

"Since we caught so many animals...let me show what I can do with them all," Sebastian opened the door to the mansion and turned to us with a smile.

"AHH!" three voices called out.

"WELCOME HOME!" Finny yelled happily.

"What happened here? Why do you all look like this?" Ciel asked. I looked at the three servants and I began to wonder what they could have done while we were away. Finny was covered in soat and had scratches all over him. Maylene had her left arm bandaged and had a couple of scratches on her. While poor Brad had his arm in a sling and had a crutch.

"We all chipped in and made this!" Finny showed Ciel what looked to be a cake. Ciel forced himself to smile but even I was worried what was in the cake.

"We even used some of those pretty roses to decorate it!" Finny showed us the rest of the main foyer which was covered in roses...so that's why Finny was cutting them.

"I made a Donburi. It's filled with master's favourite food!" Brad said with a grin.

"The table, the table layout was done by me. I copied Sebastian style," Maylene laughed nervously. That was so sweet of all of them...and they did it without making to much of a mess! I suddenly froze when I felt that someone was trying to burn a hole in my back.

"Hmph, they beat me to it. I came here today especially to say...happy 13th birthday Ciel," Lady Frances placed her hands on Ciel's shoulders.

"By the way, I will be counting on you all to take care of my daughter and her husband in the future," Lady Frances said as she looked at the three servants. The three servants, plus Tanaka, all grinned while Sebastian and I just smiled. Elizabeth squealed in delight and hugged Ciel.

"Thank you...so much," Ciel said with an actual real smile.

"Sebastian, Tori, thanks for all you did today. However, I still need you two to get a few things fixed. The smashed tea set. The bare garden. Also the dinner that was burnt to ash. You will take care of it?" Lady Frances said with a sly smile. I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head. So Lady Frances knew all along.

"You knew about it huh?" Sebastian smiled nervously.

"Oh of course," Lady Frances said before she walked back over to the others.

"Let's party!" Finny yelled in excitment.

"Free booze! Free booze!" Brad grinned and pulled out some booze.

"Ah...I'm going to leave now before Brad starts drinking," I said. Sebastian nodded slightly before we both turned around and made our way to the kitchen. I let out an exhausted sigh as I sat down on one of the chairs.

"What a day!" I exclaimed.

"My oh my. Seems the cake I made will go to waste," Sebastian said as he ran a hand threw his hair.

"And it was a nice cake too," I said as I stood up and walked over to him.

"Hmph, it's hard to comprehend the way these humans think," Sebastian said as he removed his gloves.

"Your right...and that reminds me," I said. I placed my fingers at the bottom of the corset before I used my demon strength to rip the corset of my body. I dropped the toren corset on the floor and let out a deep breath.

"I can breath again! It's a mircale!" I chuckled. Sebastian dipped his fingers into the thick chocolate before he drew his hand out. I lightly grabbed his wrist before I gently placed his fingers in my mouth and sucked the chocolate off. I took his fingers out of my mouth and made a face.

"They actually like this stuff?" I asked in shock. I scooped some chocolate up on my finger and Sebastian licked it off.

"Yes...this stuff is quite disgusting," Sebastian said. I smiled before I lent up and kissed his lips.

"I love you Sebastian," I whispered softly.

"I love you too," He whispered back to me. I smiled at him when I noticed something white falling outside. My face lit up in excitment and I ran over to the window.

"Look Sebastian! It's snowing!"

* * *

"Wow, it's so pretty. It's so cold. Agni what is this stuff?" A hand was placed out and several snow flakes fell onto the hand.

"It falls down every winter in England. They call it snow...my prince," the man called _Agni_ said.

"Snow...England how nice. I wish I could take some home to show mother."

* * *

**Okay, next chapter we get to see Prince Soma and Agni! I love those two characters!**

**Anyway, please re-view!**


	16. That maid, freeloader

**Yay! Finally, the next chapter of Sebastian's Wife is out! I'm so sorry for the long wait everyone but my computer has had problems and I've had exams and everything! Anyway, it's finally time for Soma and Angi to come into the story! YAY!**

**Oh and I've had a lot of people messaging me about the second season of kuroshitsuji and if I was going to add it into the story. I am thinking about it but I'm not 100% sure. I would like to get everyone's feedback and suggests on whether I should or shouldn't add it into the story...anyway, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

* * *

_Winter in England is a grey season that is enveloped by think and heavy snow. After the series of murders by Jack the Ripper, London returned to it's peaceful state. But only for a brief time. There was a strange case involving British citizens who had recently returned from India being continuously attacked, stripped of everything and hung upside down from the eaves of the Hindustani Coffee House in Portman Square. Since then, Noblemen or soldiers who had returned from India were meeting the same fate from time to time. Those victims all had papers stuck to them... _

**Watch this, you wild, pathetic chosen children of sloth and depravity. England is the motherland of the devil. It steals everything and forces its worthless, rotten and decadent culture on you instead. To all the dominated idiots of this Land, you are the ones that deserve the vengeance of Heaven!**

**Now, the Day has come!**

**(with a tongue at the bottom)**

I wrapped my coat around my body tighter as Sebastian, Ciel and myself made our way towards our destination. Damn it was really cold today. I looked over at Ciel who didn't seemed to be bothered by the cold and just kept his emotionless face on. The wind suddenly picked up and blew right through me. I shivered and kept walking. How is it that I'm a demon and I can still get cold? I looked over at Sebastian who wasn't even affected by the temperature...that is so not fair.

"How are you not cold?" I asked him. Sebastian looked over at me before he smiled.

"I've been visiting the human world a lot more then you have so my body can easily change to suit the environment," Sebastian explained. I slowly nodded my head in understanding. It made sense of course; Sebastian has lived in his world for decades on end...no wonder the weather doesn't faze him.

"Feh, and the glory of catching Jack the Ripper was stolen from us also by that little brat...," a voice hissed in anger. I snapped my head to look at who dared say something like that about the young master and I wasn't very surprised when I saw it was Scotland Yard's Police Commissioner, Lord Randall.

"Sorry to be such a brat," Ciel said as he walked towards the two men.

"Earl Phantomhive! How the hell did you get in here?" Scotland Yard Officer, Fred Aberline yelled but before he could continue, Lord Randall placed his hand in front of him signalling him to stop.

"Lord Phantomhive...why are you here?" Lord Randall asked calmly.

"Heh, isn't it obvious? I'm here to clean up the mess made by an old pathetic hunting dog," Ciel replied smugly.

"What the!" Fred yelled in shock.

"Mmm...is that so. A crime targeted only at people who have returned to England from India. I see the victims are not dead," Ciel said uninterestedly as he read the case report.

"Don't just!" Lord Randall growled angrily. Ciel passed the case report to me and I quickly started reading over it.

"If it was just a highwayman I wouldn't get involved. However, I won't sit by and watch the royal family be insulted. The criminals are described as 'chosen children of sloth and depravity' which is quite accurate. I agree that England would be better off without India's wealthy upstarts," Ciel said in an amused tone.

_The British Empires dominion of India. At the present time a lot of British settlers were living in Britain's Indian colonies. The 3__rd__ or 4__th__ child from upper class families who can't afford luxurious lives in England...can live like aristocrats in India. Those who return from India are called Anglo Indian. Those who can't leave the lazy lifestyle due to the luxury they found in India are called Indian upstarts._

"They are cowards who were too busy with extravagance and indulged in worthless pastimes. Most of them are upper class people in this so called Great Britain," Lord Randall said.

"Upper class...how worthless. Anyways...what is this mark?" Ciel stuck his tongue out trying to copy the drawing of the tongue at the bottom of the letter.

"He's making a fool of us British and the Queen! What an idiot! Targeting only those who return from India means that the criminal can't be anyone other than a vulgar Indian barbarian!" Lord Randall yelled angrily.

"Commissioner Randall, please calm down," Fred said to Randall.

"So that's the reason you called me out here? A majority of smuggling Indians have a stronghold in East end. I can see that even City Yards don't know what to do with a dark street like East end. It's hard to identify the route and exact number of smugglers right? So I'll make a move in my own way...I want to return to the manor house quickly. Sebastian, Tori, did you memorize those documents?" Ciel asked as he looked at us.

"Yes...piece of cake!" I smiled at him.

"Let's go then Sebastian, Tori," Ciel said as he started walking away. I quickly handed the documents to Fred and thanked him before I ran to catch up to Sebastian and Ciel.

* * *

"Young master. We have arrived," Sebastian said as we stopped in front of an old wooden door.

"Mmm...what a dump," I said as I looked around. There were mice running around everywhere as well as rotting food and wood laying on the ground...yes, it was most certainly a dump. Sebastian opened the door and walked in first. We walked through the dimly lit hall before we came to a downward staircase.

"This is the place right?" Ciel asked.

"Yep. Please watch your step," Sebastian said as we all carefully made our way down the mouldy staircase. This was just disgusting. I mean I could feel the mould squishing under my shoes. Yuck. We finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs and two wooden doors stood at the end of the stone hall. Sebastian placed his hand on the gold handle before he pushed the door opened.

"What an awful smell," Ciel covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve. I sniffed the air briefly before I clamped my hands over my nose and mouth. This place stunk! My poor sensitive demon nose. I looked over at Sebastian who cringed at the smell.

"So you finally found this place...Earl. If feels kinda weird for you to see me this way...however...I always knew the day would come," an eerie voice said.

"And what kind of day is this?" Ciel asked clearly annoyed.

"Welcome Earl! Long time no see!" Lau chuckled. I looked at the half a dozen girls cuddling up to him and my eyes drew to the very **short** skirts they were wearing...mmm...not ever going to wear one of those. Lau signalled for the others girls to leave and the girls' giggles softly before they all left.

"How you been? Ah, wasn't it your birthday recently? Congrats," Lau lifted his hand up and rested his cheek on his knuckles.

"I really don't care about such things. I have something to ask you," Ciel scoffed in annoyance at Lau's earlier comment.

"Ah...the earl had to come all the way to Anagura to ask about _that _incident...am I right?" Lau asked slyly. My attention from the rest of the conversation was slightly distracted when a girl clung onto Sebastian's arm.

"Hey bro, you wanna smoke?" she asked cutely. My eye twitched in annoyance.

"No thanks," Sebastian said politely.

"The president of the British branch of the Chinese trading company, Kunlun...no. Shanghai Mafia, Qingbang executive...Lau," Ciel narrowed his eye.

"Meh I don't like it when you address me that way. It's too formal. Right Ranmao?" Lau whined.

"I'll leave east end in your care. Quit smoking opium and listen! The numbers of people who move in and out of this street are in your control right?" Ciel put his business face on and stared at Lau with no emotions in his eye.

"Of course, I have done as you asked. It's the bribe that allows me to do business in the underworld of this country," Lau leaned over and lightly knocked his pipe on the inside of a trashcan. My attention was drawn to the other side of the place and to be perfectly honest, I wasn't very fazed with what I saw. Several humans were laying on the ground smoking, sitting on chairs or ledges smoking opium...and by the looks of it, they were totally out of it. I lifted my hand and swung my hand in front of my face trying to clear the air a bit. The strong smell of opium was starting to slightly annoy me.

"So," Ciel asked uninterested.

"Well firstly I also want to ask you one thing...what exactly is _that_ incident?" Lau asked innocently. I slapped my forehand with the palm of my hand. The young master should have really seen this coming.

"You...so we have to go back and explain from the start," Ciel stated grumpily.

"Typical of a yes-man...definitely," Sebastian said smugly with a smirk on his face. I looked over at my husband with curious eyes as Ciel continued to talk to Lau.

"Do you enjoy watching the young master get annoyed and frustrated?" I asked amused. Sebastian looked over at me with a smirk on his face.

"Of course not...that would be cruel," He turned his attention back to the conversation between Ciel and Lau. I stared at him not very convinced by what he just said. I sighed before I too turned my concentration back to the conversation.

* * *

"I see...so you want to arrest _that_ mischievous kid. Since there are no casualties it must be because he's targeted upper class citizens or soldiers. Setting an example for the common people? It must be tiring for you Earl...," Lau sighed cheerfully.

"Nonsense," Ciel replied dully as we continued to follow behind Lau.

"Nevertheless, we have walked for a long time now so where is this stronghold of Indian people?" Sebastian suddenly asked. I stopped walking and blinked...he was right...he had been walking for a while now...we should have at least come across some Indian people by now.

"Eh? Ah sorry I got lost in the conversation so it seems that we are lost now! Ha ha ha, sorry to disappoint you!" Lau hit his head lightly and chuckled.

"Why you!" Ciel growled at Lau. I groaned in annoyance...note to self...never, **ever**, follow Lau because he'll get you lost.

"Well firstly we'll return to...tsk...," Ciel stopped when he bumped into somebody.

"S...," Ciel went to apologize but he stopped when he saw a very angry Indian man looking down at him.

"It hurts! My ribs cracked!" The man suddenly yelled out and grabbed his ribcage. Sebastian sighed and looked at the "injured" man.

"I'll give me something to complain about in a minute," I muttered. This was meant to be a simple task. Find the Indian stronghold and go back to the mansion to form a plan but no, something bad had to happen.

"Someone, come and help," The man cried out again.

"Are you ok?" Another Indian man ran over to the other man.

"What's wrong? He is so cruel!" A voice yelled. Oh yes...the young master hurt a man twice his size and about three times his weight. He is _such_ a bully alright. I rolled my eyes at my own stupid thought.

"Oh...," Lau's comment broke me out of my train of thought. My eyes widened slightly when I realised that we were surrounded by a group of large Indian men. The man that Ciel bumped into grabbed him by the collar and I went to attack him but Sebastian quickly placed his hand over mine and squeezed lightly. I looked at him in disbelief, he was telling me not to attack?

"Showing up in a place like this...you're asking for it! That's quite a nice dress you have there young man. A noble eh?" Ciel calmly slapped the man's hand away from him.

"Pay me consolation money! Strip off everything you have and give it to me!" The man said arrogantly and held out his hand.

"It seems we are caught amongst some irritating punks yet again young master," Sebastian said not taking his eyes off the man.

"Irritating is an understatement," I scoffed.

"Shall I?" Sebastian released my hand and took a step forward.

"Dispose of them right away," Ciel commanded.

"As you wish," Sebastian pulled his gloves down and smirked at the men.

"What? You just told me I couldn't attack them and now your attacking them. That's not fair," I whined.

"I'll tell you...all of us here despise noblemen. They brought us all the way to England and then dumped us like trash! All you British are selfish!" The _injured_ man yelled. A loud cheer of agreement errupted.

"Because of you guys, we ended up living like miserable gutter rats," the men started pulling out swords and sharp objects...oh dear.

"Our country was walked all over by your shoes! We'll give you a taste of how if feels to be plundered and humliated!" the men started walking closer to us. I looked over at Sebastian waiting for him to give me the signal to start beating these **annoying** humans up. I stood in front of Ciel as the men started lifting their weapons.

"Lau do you think you can handle some of them?" I asked but Lau didn't reply.

"Lau?" I looked over my shoulder and sighed in annoyance when I saw that he had slipped off somewhere.

"Sebastian, what's the plan?" I pulled Ciel further behind me and got into a fighting stance as the men came towards us.

"Wait a sec...that's not how it goes...so yeah guys...we're searching for someone. Have you seen any Indians who look like this?" A man said as he and another walked towards us. The man who spoke was a nicely dressed indian with dark purple hair and gold coloured eyes. The man behind him had white hair and was wearing a long green overcoat with a yellow sash tied around his waist and shoulder.

"What the? You're in the way you bastard!" The _injured_ man pointed his knife at the other man.

"How rude...calling me such impoute things...eh?" The man said calming looking at the knife that was inches away from his face.

"Oh great. Don't tell me these guys are joining in the fight too," I groaned.

"Hey, your ignoring me!" the man's eyes drifted towards us before he suddenly paused and glared.

"He has a butler and a maid...you are...British noble-men?" the man forced this way pasted the others and walked towards us.

"So what if we are?" Ciel stepped out behind me and narrowed his eye on the new comer.

"Then I shall side with the people of my country. Agni...," the white haired man stepped forward and bowed slightly.

"Yes," he placed his right bandaged hand over his heart.

"Defeat them," the man ordered. The bandages suddenly started unwrapped before they hung loosely off his hand.

"Your wish is my command. I will swing this fist blessed by the Gods for my master's sake," the called Agni said. So he is a butler too...oh well, he's just human so no big deal. Agni suddenly shot towards Sebastian and Sebastian only just managed to block him.

"Sebastian!" I said utterly stunned. He moved...so fast...I wasn't even expecting it. My eyes narrowed when I saw Agni lift his leg up ready to kick us. I wrapped my arms around Ciel which forced him to duck when I did.

"What the...?" Ciel asked shocked.

"Tori, protect the young master," Sebastian called out as he started fighting the white haired man.

"Right," I said. I quickly stood up and grabbed Ciel's hand.

"Let's go young master," I started running but I was forced to stop when the man who Ciel had bumped into ran towards us.

"Don't forget...we're here as well!" he yelled raising the knife towards us. Oh screw Sebastian's order not to attack. I waited until he was close enough and then I swiftly raised my leg which resulted in me hitting him straight under the jaw. The other indian men yelled in anger and ran towards Ciel and I. I quickly pushed Ciel behind me before I got into a fighting stance. I dodged a swing of one of the knives before I jabbed him in the face. The man let out a cry before he fell onto the floor. I kept doing this over and over again because killing these pests would just lead to more unwanted problems.

"Hey! We had barely stepped foot in this place and those guys picked a fight with us! Do all Indians act like barbarians and indiscriminately attack the British?" Ciel yelled.

"What? You lot! Did you really attack this kid for no reason?" the purple haired man asked as he point to the group of men. All the Indians suddenly stopped fighting and stared at the man.

"Eh? A reason?" a man asked confused.

"That's not right! Picking fights without reason is childish. Agni! Our brothers are the wrongs ones here. We shall help this kid now!" the purpled haired man crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes sir!" Agni said cheerfully. I stared in amazement as Agni swiftly defeated the entire group of men.

"It's done Lord Soma," he said happily once every man was on the ground beatened and bruised. Wait...Lord? Ciel scoffed and quickly brushed himself down before he walked over to Sebastian.

"That's right. So you guys...I hope you're not hurt or anything?" The man called Soma picked up Ciel's hat and walked over to Sebastian and Ciel.

"Er...no," Sebastian replied hesitantly. I would be to after just witnessing that. I mean a human, a human, was able to do that much damage with just his fist? It was simply amazing.

"Young lady, you are hurt?" a voice suddenly said next to me. I turned around and I saw Agni standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"No...I'm fine thanks," I said tentatively.

"That's good to hear. A lady should never have to fight," Agni smiled before he walked over to Lord Soma. I blinked, replaying the events that just took place in my head.

"So...anyhoo...I'm in the middle of a search so I need to split. See ya," Soma said before he and Agni left. I walked over to Sebastian and stared at the backs of the two men.

"What just happened?" I asked clearly confused by the events that just took place. I mean, one minute a guy is saying little Ciel broke his ribe, then he and his friends want to kill us, two other indians show up and attack us and then they suddenly help us? AH! So confusing.

"Yaa, those two are amazing," a voice called out. I twitched but didn't say anything.

"And what exactly have you been doing?" Ciel asked annoyed.

"Meh. Just waiting for the right chance to jump in," Lau called out before jumped off the top of the building and walked towards us.

"By the way...who exactly are those twp? They are definitely not people who live in the East end. Also, they wear pretty dresses. Their accent is pretty too," Lau tilted his head to the side.

"Oh well...it looks like our first job is to deliver these people to the city yard," Ciel sighed.

* * *

Ah, finally back at the mansion. Now to get my chores done so I can go to sleep.

"How tiresome. The criminals may be among them. Let's wait to hear from Commissioner Randall. Feh! Fancy calling me out to London because of this boring case!" Ciel growled before he stomped off.

"Haha, well you can't help but bark if there is any sort of threat to the Queen. This is part of being a pitiful watchdog isn't Earl," Lau mocked as he followed Ciel.

"Young master! Welcome back!" three voices happily shouted.

"I see you brought all the servants this time," Lau stopped walking and looked at Sebastian.

"Yeah, they would have ended up destroying the mansion and I would have had to clean it up," I muttered just thinking of all the damage they could do.

"Well now, you must be tired due to the cold. I will serve you tea immediately," Sebastian smiled at Ciel.

"Huh...fair enough then," Ciel sighed.

"Instead of English tea, let's have Chai. That would be better," a voice said.

"Fair enough then," Ciel said. We all frozen but we snapped our heads towards the entrance.

"Err...what the?" I asked as I saw Agni and Soma standing there smiling.

"Wha? Wha? Why the blazes are you here?" Ciel shouted. That's what I'd like to know as well.

"Huh? But we met just earlier today? Did you forget?" Soma asked. The servants stared blankly between us since they had no idea what we were talking about. Soma crossed his arms and looked at Ciel.

"In India, it's common to welcome and entertain benefactors. We even have a saying for that 'entertain the guests even if you must sell your treasures'. Oi, where is the bed?" Soma asked looking around.

"Why are you looking for a bed?" Lau walked to us with a curious look on his face.

"In my country, we sit together with the guests on the bed," Soma stated as if it were the most known thing in the world.

"Prince! Prince! I found it!" Agni waved excitedly from the staircase.

"Oi! Listen to me!" Ciel yelled angrily.

"Meh. However narrow it is, I've decided to stay here," Soma said before he followed Agni up the stairs. Alright...this is just getting weird.

"Wait a minute! Why do I have to look after you guys?" Ciel ran after the two. Sebastian and I looked at each other before we quickly made our way after them with the servants trialing behind us.

"I didn't really consider staying at an inn. Is it common in England for people to kick benefactors out into the cold?" Soma laughed as he sat down on the bed. I chuckled as I looked at Ciel. He's got you there.

"Apart from that...just who...well who the hell are you anyway?" Ciel growled in annoyance.

"Me? I'm a prince," Soma said calmly.

"A prince?" Sebastian asked hoping to get more information.

"This person is the 26th child to the King of the Princely State of Bengal. Prince Soma Asman Gandal," Agni explained while Soma sat there happy.

"I'm gonna stay for a while ok...midget," Soma said smiling towards Ciel. I quickly slapped my hand over to mouth to stop myself from laughing. The look on Ciel's face when Soma called him a midget was hilarious.

"Then, as a symbol of our new friendship, this Agni will serve you Chai! I'm borrowing your kitchen. On a cold day, Chai tea with ginger can't be beat!" Agni said joyfully before he ran off to the kitchen.

"Er wait, serving tea is kind of my thing," Sebastian said as he quickly followed after Agni.

"Ama-zing! Are you really a prince?" Finny asked excitedly. I sighed before I walked out of the room and made my way towards the kitchen. I slowly pushed the door opened and I saw Agni making Chai tea and Sebastian didn't look to happy about it. Agni looked up from making the tea and smiled at me.

"Ah, I did not get your name young lady," he said as he continued to make the Chai tea.

"Oh, my name is Tori," I said walking into the kitchen.

"Well its nice to meet you Tori but if you two would excuse me while I serve this tea to the others. Your welcome to have some if you wish," Agni said before he picked up a tray of tea and walked out. I looked over at Sebastian who still didn't look to happy. I smiled softly before I walked over to him and placed my hand on his arm. Sebastian looked up at me before he smiled and gently kissed my lips. A grinned lit up my face and I lent forward and rested my forehead on his.

"I really love you Sebastian. I really, really do," I whispered softly. Sebastian wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me into his chest. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest.

"You have no idea how much I love you."

* * *

**Ok, I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter! I really tried to keep Soma and Angi in character since I love those two characters so much!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	17. That maid, foreign

**Hello everyone! Another chapter of Sebastian's Wife has been finally written and I am very sorry for the long wait. School, assignments, homework, it all piles up and I have to get through it. **

**Ok serious business! I'm ending to go to Japan at the end of November (I'm so excited!) and will be away for about a month. So what I'm trying to do is get the Curry Arc done and the special with Tori's kids up before I go. If I have enough time, I'll start the Circus Arc or I'll do the Season 2 Arc (the ending will not be the same – I have planned everything so it will be the same but not end the same).**

**So yeah...enjoy the chapter and I'm sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes!**

* * *

I rolled over onto my side and groaned softly before I slowly opened my eyes. I noticed that Sebastian had already left and his nightclothes had been neatly folded on the chair just off to the side. I sighed softly and closed my eyes before I snapped them open as I sat up. Why had Sebastian left and not woken me up? He ALWAYS wakes me up. He loves any type of chance to piss me off...something's wrong here. I quickly got out of bed and changed into my maid uniform. I tied a black ribbon in my hair and had one last look in the mirror as I made my way to the kitchen.

AARGGH!

I stopped and spun around. That sounded like...Ciel! I sprinted down the hall and slammed Ciel's bedroom door open.

"Ciel?" I screamed. I almost tripped over my own two feet as I witnessed the scene before me. There stood a smiling Agni with a struggling Ciel in his arms...and here I thought something bad had happened. I let out a sigh of annoyance as I rubbed the side of my head with my fingers feeling a headache coming on.

"Oyah? It's been lively here since early this morning," Lau popped out from behind the door. I stared at him before I whipped around and started walking back to my room.

"I'm going back to bed," I announced.

"Good morning love," I heard the voice of the one person I did not want to hear right now. I stopped walking as I turned around and smiled.

"Morning Sebastian,"

"It's so good to see you up so early and eager to do your chores! I never thought I would ever see this day," Sebastian pulled out a tissue and pretended to wipe the tears of happiness from his eyes.

"SEBASTIAN!" three voices yelled as three sets of footsteps could be heard stomping down the hall.

"Can the three of you please remember that we are in front of guests. What's wrong?" Sebastian asked changing back to his serious side.

"It's...it's weird! The food! The yard! The clothes!" they all said at the same time.

"Weird?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He looked over at me and I simply shrugged my shoulders. I had to clean their mess up everyday so there's no way I know what they consider 'weird'. Sebastian and I followed after the three servants as they lead us down the hall. By the end of it, I was literally in shock...everything was so...tidy and clean.

"I must be dreaming...I've got to be dreaming. This stuff doesn't happen in real life. The mansion can't stay clean for 5 minutes," I muttered looking at the spotless mansion.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked just as shocked.

"Ah! It was presumptuous of me but I have prepared all this myself!" Agni held his arm up and smiled.

"Oh you shouldn't have! Please just relax as you are our guest," Sebastian strolled towards Agni.

"Oh but it's nothing!" Agni held his hands up and quickly waved them trying to make the situation seem less serious.

"Agni...I think were going to be great friends," I said with tears of joy coming out of my eyes. Ah, just think, the mansion could always be clean and tidy. Dreams do come true.

"The prince is of course excluded...however I am a mere butler. So I think the least I can do is lend the hard-working Sebastian and Tori a hand," Agni smiled.

"Agni...why don't you all kneel down on the ground and beg for even a mere scrap of Agni's talents. Perhaps it would improve even you a little," Sebastian turned around and smiled at the servants. The servants paused for a moment before they jumped towards Agni.

"ARGH!" I yelped as I had to jump to the side to avoid being knocked over. I watched as poor Agni was being jumped on and hugged by Maylene, Bard and Finny.

"Sebastian what were you thinking?" I asked him as I quickly made my way to his side.

"I didn't think they'd actually do it," he muttered in disbelief.

* * *

"...So, how long do you two intend to stay in my house?" Ciel asked clearly annoyed by the turn of events. I stood behind Ciel and next to Sebastian as we all stared at Agni and the Prince.

"We'll leave once our work is done," Prince Soma said with a mouth full of toast...charming.

"And that is?" Ciel hissed.

"Aren't you two looking for someone?" Lau asked before he took a bite of his toast.

"So what if they are and why do you need to stay here also?" Ciel growled at Lau.

"Ho ho. What's wrong with me staying here?" Lau asked innocently.

"We're looking for a lady. This lady!" Prince Soma exclaimed as he pulled out a poorly drawn picture of a woman.

"Her name is Mina. She was a maidservant at my palace. I drew that. I drew it so good that once you see her in person you'll recognise her for sure! Isn't she a beauty?" Prince Soma stuffed another muffin into his mouth. I looked over Ciel's shoulder and stared at the drawing...he has a very interesting art style.

"Sebastian, Tori, can you find her with this?" Ciel looked over his shoulder at us.

"It's impossible," I muttered.

"Even for me, that's...I'll try my best then," Sebastian chuckled slightly.

"Meh, I have never seen such a beautiful lady," Lau sighed happily looking at Soma's drawing.

"Of course! She is the most beautiful lady in my palace!" Soma clapped his hands together.

"...So why is this woman in England?" Ciel asked as he lent forward, placing his elbows on the table. Agni and Soma suddenly stood up and Agni dragged a statue into the room before they both started praying.

"LISTEN! What the hell is this all of a sudden? Where did they get that statue from?" Ciel yelled in anger.

"It looks like their praying to some type of God...but it's awfully surreal," I muttered looking at the creepy statue.

"A figure of God? It's just a statue of a woman who holds men's heads, wears men's heads as a necklace and happily dances on a man's stomach. That's how I see it...," Sebastian placed a hand under his chin in deep thought,

"Meh it's something like that..," Lau chimed.

"This is a statue of Kali the Goddness from the Hindu religion that we have faith in," Agni explained to us.

"So it's a God from India?" Ciel sighed.

"Our Kali Goddess is the wife of our God Shiva and is also the Goddess of power. She protects us from misfortune and also gives us lots of benefits!" Agni continued to explain.

"A Goddess that gives both power and fortune...I must meet her," I looked at Sebastian.

"A long time ago...a demon recklessly challenged the Goddess to fight with him. Of course the victory went to Kali the Goddess. However, since then...her destructive urge has not settled. The Goddess became absorbed in destruction and massacres. Continuous massacres, making necklaces from the men's heads, drinking blood!" Agni placed his left hand over his heart and clenched his right into a fist.

"Still want to meet her?" Sebastian smirked at me.

"No thank you," I said in a weak voice.

"The damage that the Goddess caused was worse than what the demon did eh? That surprising," Lau chuckled. Agni suddenly shot up and raised both his hands.

"Other Gods couldn't stop Kali the Goddess so they decided to destroy this world at any costs! At that time! In order to protect this world, the God Shiva who is her husband lay down at her feet!" Agni yelled.

"Ahh! So that's why he is being trampled on. Of course it's just a matrimonial quarrel," Sebastian clapped his hands together.

"So when I go on a murderous rampage your going to lay down by my feet?" I asked Sebastian. He wrapped an arm around my waist before he placed his other hand under my chin and tilted it towards him.

"Of course my angel of darkness. Besides...I fear your father's wrath if I did otherwise," Sebastian smiled. I scoffed and looked to the side.

"I'm glad to know you'll save me out of love," I stated sarcastically. Sebastian lent forward and lightly pressed his lips against mine.

"You know I would," he whispered against my lips.

"In other words, Kali the Goddess is the great Goddess who defeated the demon after a time of struggle. She is holding the head of the demon she defeated as proof," Angi returned once more to a praying position.

"We should be careful when we go to India then," Sebastian said seriously looking at me.

"You still want to go to India? I'd prefer to stay alive and not visit," I said looking at the statue in slight fear.

"So I have finished praying now. Let's go out midget! You'll be my guide!" Soma said as he wrapped an arm around Ciel's neck.

"Why me? Besides I'm not midget, my name is Ciel!" Ciel yelled taken off guard.

"Then Ciel, I order you to lead the way. Come," Soma started dragging Ciel out of the room. Sebastian quickly stepped in front of the two.

"I'm deeply sorry but it has already been scheduled for the young master to study and work today," Sebastian gave an apologetic smile. Ciel managed to wriggle out of Soma's hold and quickly walked over to Sebastian.

"As you can see, I'm very busy. If you want to look for that person, then do it yourself," Ciel managed to regain his composure.

* * *

"First off is violin practice," I said as Sebastian, Ciel and myself walked into an empty room with only a music stand, piano and a violin.

"During your stay in London, instead of Governess Adams and the others, I will serve as your tutor," Sebastian put his tutoring glasses on and pulled out a spare violin bow. I sat down on the piano stool and watched as the scene unfolded.

"Firstly let's practice the second suite of the partita solo for violin," Sebastian placed a music book on the stand in front of Ciel.

"Chaconne of Bach. This piece of music is extremely high level. How can I play," Ciel started before Sebastian cut him off by placing his bow under Ciel's chin, forcing him to look up.

"Because it's hard, if you can do this you will gain confidence. That is my method as a tutor," Sebastian smiled.

"Basically his a slave driver," I said to Ciel remembering back to when Sebastian had taught me the violin.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Sebastian...I seriously won't be able to play this," I said looking at the complex sheet of music in front of me._

"_You can and you will," Sebastian said tapping the sheet of music with his bow._

"_But it's so hard! You said you would teach me how to play, not how to make a fool of myself," I groaned. Sebastian ignored my whining and held his violin up ready to play his part in the duet he was trying to get me to play._

"_Fine, I'll play it but don't yell at me when I screw it up," I muttered bitterly before I lifted my bow up and started playing._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Do you have any problems with my education policy Tori? Remember, I can always teach you the piano too," Sebastian looked over his shoulder and flashed me a smiled. I froze and lowered my head. Right now, the bets odds for me was to sit in the corner and obey Sebastian so I wouldn't have to suffer his teaching method again.

"Ready? The prepare the bow," Sebastian looked back at Ciel and rested his bow on his shoulder waiting for Ciel to play.

"The important thing for D minor is to express the tune with severity and piety. That's it. You're doing very well," Sebastian closed his eyes and listened to the tune of the music. I had to admit, Ciel had a talent for picking things up very quick. He was able to play such a hard piece and make it look so easy.

"Express the tune with intense emotions," Sebastian suddenly said. Ciel started playing with more emotions making the music sound full of passionate feelings. It was actually quite pleasant to listen too until I heard another instrument sound. I looked over my shoulder and my eyes widened in disbelief when I saw Prince Soma sitting cross legged playing a large guitar.

"At the appropriate times, use the sound to represent anger," I heard Sebastian say. Agni walked into the room and placed a set of drums down before he started playing them with his hands.

"Eh, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked clearly annoyed that his lesson had been interrupted.

"I just think it would be good to spend time with Ciel for today. I am also talented when it comes to musical instruments," Soma said cheerfully.

"Get out!" Ciel yelled as he kicked Agni and the prince out. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle of amusement at the scene before me. Ceil was irritated with Agni and Soma while Sebastian was annoyed that his lesson had been interrupted. These events don't happen very often so I like to make the most when they do.

* * *

"Next it's time for art study," I watched as Sebastian placed several pieces of fruit in a bowl and a bottle of wine behind it. Ciel sat on a chair in front of Sebastian and held a pencil up in front of his face.

"Look for balance calmly and bring out the depth," Sebastian said as he stepped to the side. Ciel focused on the scene before him with great consignation. I felt myself starting to focus on the fruit bowl as well because it was so quiet.

"What? Drawing a bottle is boring isn't it!" Soma's voice pulled me out of my trance and I fell off my seat in complete shock at the sudden noise. I quickly stood up and I glared at Sebastian who was holding back a laugh.

"Drawing a picture is better with a naked woman right? So woman! Undress!" Soma yelled pointing at me. I snapped to attention at this and glared at him.

"Ah...may I help?" Lau floated into the room and started coming towards me.

"Oi! Sebastian's the only guy I get undressed for!" I said making my way to Sebastian's side. Once I was close enough, I literally tackled him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't make me undress in front of them Sebastian!" I whined.

"Get out!" Ciel roared and once more tossed Agni and Soma out.

* * *

"The samples of the limited Christmas goods from our Yorkshire factory have arrived," Sebastian said as we walked into a room filled with toys. Ciel walked over and picked up a large white bunny before he hugged it.

"Um..it feels good now that they remade it," Ciel buried his head into the rabbit's fur.

"Next, the production plan for next year has arrived from headquarters. It seems new products like the Christmas cracker are having favourable sales at the Herriot department store," Sebastian said as he filled through several pages of his report. I picked up one of the Christmas cracker and temptation got the better of me so I pulled the string and watched the cracker pop. A Santa and his sleigh appeared followed by a trail of sparkling stars before disappearing. Lau stopped beside me and picked up a small white rabbit. He started rubbing the fur and deciding he liked it, started walking away carrying the rabbit.

"Though since our kid customers are the majority, we need to keep producing new toys," Ciel muttered as we continued walking.

"That's it. I have thought of a new business plan for you! Look at this!" Soma yelled excitedly. He and Agni ran into the room and Agni held up a picture of a poorly drawn elephant.

"A doll in the image of the Indian God Ganeshi! But get this...somehow...the nose..moves!" Soma yelled happily and Agni pulled another picture out. It was the same as before but this time, the nose was up not down.

"Get out!" Ciel growled angrily.

* * *

"Hmph...what time will you be finished?" Soma asked in a bored voice.

"And just what the hell are you doing?" he asked once more when he received no reply for his first answer.

"AAARGH! SHUT UP! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE!" Ciel finally snapped.

"Eh, no need to get mad," Soma said innocently.

"Ok I get it...," Ciel took a deep breath and snatched the sword of out Sebastian's hand before he walked over to Soma.

"If you want my attention that much, then be my opponent," Ciel tossed the other sword to Soma. Soma caught the sword and an excited look appeared on his face.

"I have only studied material arts like kalaripayattu and silambam though...meh, have it your way. So...if I beat you...you will play with me?" Soma asked confidently.

"Only if you win. If you lose then you must stay quiet and keep out of my way," Ciel spoke in an arrogant tone.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to end poorly?" I asked Sebastian.

"Five bouts in three minutes. The one with the highest score wins. So...let's start," Sebastian put his hand up and Soma dashed towards Ciel. Ciel calmly stood there as Soma charged towards him. He raised his arm and smirked as he started swinging.

"Take this!" Soma yelled. I watched as he tried to hit Ciel's leg and the sword made contact but it bent to the side.

"That would be why I think this is going to end badly," I said as I saw a smirk appear on Ciel's face.

"That is not a valid point on fencing! Too bad!" Ciel chuckled as he jabbed his sword at Soma.

"WAA! WHAT THE HELL ARE VALID POINTS? YOU COWARD! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE RULES!" Soma yelled as he dodged Ciel's attacks.

"It's your fault that you don't know the rules. A match is a match," Ciel smugly said before he took another swing at Soma. Sebastian chuckled at the scene before us and I couldn't help but smirk. That move was a very Ciel thing to do.

"HUH! This sword is hard to use when swinging left and right!" Soma yelled in confusion as the sword started swaying because he was shaking so much. I sighed at his hopelessness and Lau chuckled behind us.

"Thrusting forward is the basic idea of fencing...not to scythe the sword horizontally," Ciel charged forward once more.

"Huh!" Soma yelled in confusion as he swung the sword and it bent back and forth.

"Your torso is wide open!" Ciel yelled in amusement as he went straight for Soma's side.

"Prince! This is dangerous!" Agni yelled and went in front of Soma to defend him.

"Not good!" I yelled and dashed towards Ciel. I appeared in front of him and managed to block half of Agni's attack but Ciel was still hit. Ciel gasped in pain before dropping the sword and falling to his knees in pain. I quickly went over to his side and grabbed his wounded arm as silence filled the room. I pulled his sleeve down and saw a large bruise developing on his elbow where Agni struck him.

"C-CIEL SIR! My deepest apologies! My body moved on its own when I thought the prince was going to lose!" Agni panicked. Sebastian walked over and swatted down beside me.

"Are you ok?" he asked Ciel. I pulled his sleeve back up and looked at Sebastian.

"Nothing's broken. I managed to get there in time to prevent his arm being broken. He's just going to have a very big bruise," I explained.

"AHAHAHA AGNI! You have protected a master like me very well. I praise you! Agni is my butler, he's all mine! In other words...I won!" Soma chimed happily.

"THAT!" Ciel began before Soma cut him off.

"Now you shall play with me," Soma cheered.

"Oya, oya," Lau walked over to Ciel's sword and picked it up.

"Here you should take reprisal for your master. Butler," Lau said happily and tossed the sword to Sebastian. Sebastian easily caught it and looked down at Ciel.

"What are you going to do? Ciel's butler?" Soma said egging Sebastian on.

"Told you something bad was going to happen," I sighed, looking at Sebastian.

"Indeed...it's because you were being mean to a novice who didn't know the rules," Sebastian scolded Ciel.

"Wha!" Ciel asked slightly shocked by Sebastian's comment.

"Sebastian, if your not going to fight Agni then I will," I said making it clear to Sebastian that we weren't going to back down from this.

"However...when the master is injured like this...as a butler of the Phantomhive family, I can't ignore it. Moreover, we are behind the schedule by 10 minutes," Sebastian said clearly annoyed by the last fact. He stood up and walked towards Agni and Soma.

"That's your real motive isn't it?" Ciel growled. I smiled slight before I wrapped my arm around Ciel's shoulders and lead him over to where Lau was.

"Interesting...this is good. I shall allow this duel!" Soma smirked. Agni stopped panicking and turned serious as he picked up Soma's sword. He got into a fighting position and turned his entire focus onto Sebastian.

"Agni! In the name of Kali the Goddess, you can't lose!" Soma ordered. Sebastian got into a fighting position and waited for Ciel's orders.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Silence that brat!" Ciel narrowed his eye and looked at Sebastian.

"How is it that we've gone from a simple hour of fencing practice to a full on fight?" I asked slightly amazed at the sudden turn of events. Ciel didn't reply and Lau chuckled at my comment.

"Jo Ajna," Agni said.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian smirked as both men charged at each other.

* * *

**Hello my readers! Another chapter of Sebastian's Wife is completed! I hope you all enjoyed reading and once again, I am very sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! Have a great halloween and I hope you all get lots of candy...or lots of fun scarying little kids.**

**One more thing, when this arc is finished, which arc do you want me to start (if I can find the time) before I leave?**

**Circus ARC or the Season 2 ARC? – just put your answer in the re-view.**

**Please re-view!**


	18. That maid, competing

**Hey everyone! Due to all the re-views I got, I decided to write another chapter! I hope that everyone had a good Halloween because I most certainly did! I got heaps of candy and watched 'A Nightmare on Elm Street'! I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and the results of the poll (on which arc should be next) is at the bottom! **

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes and happy reading.**

* * *

"As per your orders!" Agni yelled as he prepared to strike.

"Your wish is my command, my lord," Sebastian raised the sword up and focused his attention on Agni. I let out an exhausted sigh and brushed a few strands of my hair out of my face. This went from a simple fencing practice to a massive fencing duel fuelled by pride. Unbelievable.

"Now then, please kindly go easy on me," Sebastian smirked.

"Maid, would you please do the honours?" Lau chuckled from the side of me.

"First person to gain a point will be declared the winner," I held my hand up and Sebastian and Agni tensed up ready to pounce at each other.

"Fight!" I threw my hand down and turned my attention straight to Agni, curious as to what a human would do against a demon.

"Here I go!" Agni ran towards Sebastian and my eyes widened in disbelief at how fast he was. His speed almost matched that of a demon. Agni lunged at Sebastian and Sebastian quickly stepped to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack but the attack had left Agni wide open. I smirked when I saw Sebastian make a move to strike and I knew straight away that this battle was done. I had to hold back a gasp of surprise when Agni had managed to duck, successfully dodging the attack. My eyes were wide with surprise. Agni was a human, how was it possible he was able to avoid that attack. This battle had gotten a whole lot more interesting. A human was able to fight on par with a demon.

Agni raised his sword and aimed for Sebastian's chest however, Sebastian was able to easily avoid it before he quickly put distance between himself and Agni. Both men charged at each other once more but Agni was forced to raise his sword and use it to slap Sebastian's sword away from his face. I watched as Sebastian's eyes turned into their demon form for a brief moment in anger before changing back into his brown ones. The men quickly regained their footing before running at with other with their swords up. I couldn't help but laugh when both Sebastian and Agni were forced to toss their heads back to avoid being hit by each other's swords. They jumped away from each other before charging towards each other once more. I couldn't believe it when the tips of both swords hit each other directly and remained there due to the power behind both wielders. Sebastian and Agni kept running forcing the swords to bend under the pressure. Suddenly both swords snapped sending half of the swords up into the air. I watched the scene in disbelief. Sebastian wasn't able to beat a human?

Both men froze when their swords snapped. Sebastian quickly stood up and caught the broken pieces. He let out a chuckle of amusement before smiling at Agni.

"Oh my...the sword's broken," he said light heartily. Everyone in the room was in utter shock. Soma couldn't believe that someone was able to keep up with Agni in a fight. Ciel and I were shocked that Sebastian had lost to a human and Lau was...Lau was just being Lau.

"This means that it'll be impossible to compete anymore. So this match ends as a draw? It's such a pity," Lau sighed before a smile quickly returned to his face. Ciel continued to stare at Sebastian and Agni in surprise.

"Ciel's butler is also pretty strong," Soma laughed as he walked over to Agni, Lau following just behind him.

"It is actually a draw?" Ciel whispered softly. I looked down at him in confusion.

"His opponent is Sebastian. That guy...is on par with a demon. He is human right?" Ciel looked at me. I looked back at Agni and watched as he and Sebastian exchanged words.

"As far as I can tell, he's human. He's just one very powerful human," I continued to stare at Agni before I drew my attention away and went over to Sebastian's side.

"I'm impressed! Ciel's butler, seeing that you are so skilled, we shall stop for today!" Soma chimed happily.

"It is my honour," Sebastian bowed and I stood next to him.

"Mr Sebastian, thank you for exchanging blows with me," Agni smiled.

"I feel the same way. Mr Agni has a really fast learning speed. I can't say the results will be the same if you are not a novice," Sebastian said with a small smirk.

"Ah! That's not the case!" Agni said as his face turned red in embarrassment. Ciel started walking towards us and Agni quickly walked towards him.

"Earl Ciel, I am sorry for just now. Does it still hurt?" Agni asked worriedly.

"No...it doesn't," Ciel said calmly.

"That's good," Agni let out a sigh of relief.

"Sebastian," Ciel walked over to the two of us.

"That guy...what exactly is he? Don't tell me that it is _that kind_ again," Ciel narrowed his eyes. 'That kind' what is he talking about-...oh...I get it now. He's referring to whether Agni is a god of death like Grell was. I looked at Sebastian in alarm.

"Please say no. I know I'm not the most powerful demon but I swear to devil that Agni is human. My entire demon senses say that his human," I said suddenly very concerned whether something was wrong me since I couldn't tell the difference between a human and something not human.

"No, he is human," Sebastian chuckled.

"Oh really," Ciel and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Ciel! We should compete again too!" Soma yelled excitedly as he wrapped an arm around Ciel.

"What?" Ciel yelped in shock.

"That's right...he is just an ordinary human however, he possesses abilities that we do not have...that's what I presume," Sebastian suddenly spoke. I snapped of out my thoughts and looked at him in curiosity.

"Oh don't worry dear. Now we must prepare dinner," Sebastian said before he left, going to the kitchen. I sighed and looked at Ciel and Soma. Soma still had his arm wrapped around Ciel and Ciel looked like he wanted to murder the prince. Lau was just off to the side laying on a longue, laughing at the scene before him. Mmm...help Sebastian with dinner or stay with Ciel...Sebastian it is! I left the room and made my way towards the kitchen.

"Sebastian! Are you listening?" I heard Brad yelling. I sighed but smiled nevertheless. I entered the kitchen and sat on one of the stools, waiting for Sebastian to order me around.

"Mr Sebastian, hope you don't mind the interruption...I was just thinking if there is anything I can help out with," Agni offered as he walked in.

"Mr Agni, there is really no need for you to-,"

"Two pairs of hands are always better than one! Feel free to order me around," Agni smiled.

"I'd watch what you say Agni. He'll order you around without a second thought," I muttered. Sebastian turned around and sent me a warning smile. The realisation that I had just said that comment out loud hit me.

"Kidding," I laughed trying desperately to change the conversation.

"In that case Mr Agni, may I trouble you with the preparation of the berry sauce for tonight's fish dish as well as the cottage pie?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure!" Agni said more than happy to help out.

"The recipe is placed here. We shall substitute the meat in the cottage pie with chicken," Sebastian handed Agni the recipe before tying an apron around his waist.

"Thank you for being so thoughtful!" Agni chimed.

"Bard, you'll just get in the way, kindly stay away," Sebastian said bluntly before he walked away.

"Hey! Why are you letting him help out and calling me a nuisance?" Bard roared angrily before scoffing and sitting down next to me.

"Super...supervisor...Mr Chef Supervisor," Agni said happily.

"Huh? Super? Chef Supervisor! Are you referring to me?" Bard jumped up excitedly.

"Of course Chef Supervisor. I'm not familiar with English cuisine. Do you mind helping me out?" Agni asked.

"Leave everything to me!" Bard yelled eagerly.

"In that case, would you help to chop up the onions?" Agni handed Bard a bowl of peeled onions.

"It will be easily done! I am the Chef Supervisor after all," Bard laughed before he quickly started chopping the onions.

"What a delicious smell...what's for dinner today?" Finny asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Lad! You came at the right time! Are you willing to help out with making dinner?" Agni asked Finny.

"Eh me? Um...but...my strength is too large, so Mr Sebastian forbids me to touch anything in the kitchen," Finny said looking at the ground bashfully.

"It's good that you are very strong! In that case, please use the spoon to smash the potatoes before serving them," Agni handed Finny a wooden spoon and a bowl of steaming potatoes.

"This is a job that is extremely taxing on one's strength. Can I count on you to do it? There's a lot of potatoes," Agni smiled.

"It requires strength? Since that's the case, I might be able to do it! I wanna do it! Please allow me to do it!" Finny's face lit up as he started smashing the potatoes.

"Tori, could you please help me cut up the chicken?" Agni asked. I blinked and looked at him.

"You want me to cut the chicken?" I asked confused.

"Oh yes. I heard from the others that you have a skill with knives," Agni walked over to me with a big smile on his face.

"Well I'd love to but I've never cut a chicken before," I muttered softly.

"Don't worry! All you need to do is cut all the meat off," Agni explained as he handed me a chicken and several knives. I couldn't help but smile and I quickly got started on cutting the chicken. I had to admit, it was actually quite fun. I heard Maylene come in and how she wanted to help out by setting the table out.

"Mr Agni, how are things going? Can you cope?" Sebastian asked as he entered the room. We all stopped and smiled at him.

"Yep! There shouldn't be a problem," Agni said.

"Mr Sebastian! Look! The potatoes that are going to be in the pie are smashed by me," Finny yelled happily.

"As for me, I was the one who chopped up the onions, I am now preparing the side vegetables," Bard chuckled.

"Look honey! I'm cutting the chicken up," I heard the knife up in excitement.

"I have already prepared the cutlery," Maylene blushed.

"Thanks to everyone, we will be having a really delicious meal tonight," Agni laughed while Sebastian stood there in surprise. Sebastian entered the room and started talking to Agni while the servants and I quickly finished up our dinner tasks.

* * *

"So...who is the woman that you are looking for?" Ciel asked Soma.

"She was my servant ever since I was born. You can say that she's like a nanny. We have been together for as long as I can remember. My father had no interest in me and my mother only strives to attract my father's attention paying me no heed. I'm always left on my own in the castle...but Meena is always by my side. She's cheerful and pretty, and taught me about a lot of things, just like an older sister would. I don't feel lonely as long as Meena is with me. I love Meena and Meena loves me as well. However...that fellow...after the arrival of the English nobles, they took Meena away with them!" Soma smashed his fist against the table in anger causing the glasses to shake and the plates to rattle.

"What exactly happened?" Lau asked as he tilted his head to the side, clearly interested in what sent the prince into such a rage.

"The ruler of India, Queen Victoria recognizes that Bengal enjoys political autonomy but in actual fact, more than half of the political matters are managed by the political consultants sent by England. In reality, we are just like any British-ruled colony. Around 3 months ago, that fellow went to pay a visit to a political consultant. That person showed interest in my Meena after seeing her in the castle...he took advantage of my absence while I was outside the castle on an observation and shipped Meena off to England!" Soma yelled in fury.

"In other words, he brought the woman back to England?" Ciel asked wanting to confirm everything. Sebastian walked to his side before silently filling his cup up with tea.

"Correct! I'm definitely bringing her back to the country with me," Soma huffed childishly.

"But you are just kicking a big fuss over a female servant," Ciel sighed not understanding the prince's logic.

"THIS IS NOT JUST A MINOR MATTER! THE CASTLE IS LIKE AN EMPTY BOX WITHOUT MEENA AROUND!" Soma yelled in anger and stood up. He walked over to Ciel and grabbed his shoulders. I went to pull him off but Sebastian laid a hand on my arm. I looked at him and he shook his head telling me to stay where I was. I slowly nodded before I took a step back and placed my hands over each other in front of my skirt.

"DO YOU KNOW THE DESPAIR I FELT WHEN I WAS FORCED TO SEPARATE FROM MEENA? I NEVER FELT SO," Soma continued shouting before Ciel cut him off.

"I don't. The meagre feelings that arise from that degree of matter, I cannot and do not wish to comprehend them. There are some things that you can never get back no matter how much effort you put in. And there are some feelings of despair that you can never shake off. You're probably unable to comprehend that," Ciel smacked Soma's hands away before he turned around and headed towards the door. He was about to leave when Soma said something.

"But...even if that is the case, I still...do not wish...to stay alone in that castle of mine," he said. Ciel paused for a few moments before leaving the room. I watched him leave and I looked at Sebastian. He didn't make eye contact with me for a few moments before he finally looked at me. He sighed before he put a smile on his face.

"Would everyone please like to go to the living room where it is more comfortable," Sebastian bowed. Lau chuckled before he stood up and left the room with Soma following after him.

"Allow me to stay and help," Agni offered. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Please do not worry about it Agni. You helped cook dinner so Sebastian and I will take care of things here," I began to clean up the dishes.

"Please, I insist," Agni started to gather the dishes and I let out a small sigh. I could feel Sebastian's gaze on my back but I paid no attention to it.

"Agni, I think Prince Soma might need a friend right now. He got really upset about the whole Meena issue just now and I think he needs you," I said. Agni paused for a few moments before he looked back at me.

"I'm very sorry but what you say is true. I promise I'll help with breakfast tomorrow!" Agni bowed before he quickly left going after Soma.

I helped Sebastian clean up the dining room and I looked at him from the corner of my eye. I followed him into the kitchen with a pile of dirty dishes in my arms.

"Yes Tori?" Sebastian asked as he placed the dishes in the sink.

"I didn't say anything," I placed my dishes in the sink and was about to walk away when Sebastian grabbed my wrist, stopping me from leaving.

"You have that look on your face," he stated blankly. I stared at him before I looked away.

"Those things Soma said...how he was in so much despair, it made me think of Ciel. He's suffered so much pain and yet he pushes it to the back of his heart like it's nothing. I think I'm just amazed at how mentally and emotionally strong human he is. I mean, if I ever lost you Sebastian, as weak and pitiful as it sounds...I would probably mourn over your death for years. How a human like Ciel is able to be so strong after losing his parents, his aunty and having all those terrible things happen to him truly amazes me," I whispered not making eye contact with him. The room went silent for a few moments before I suddenly found myself wrapped in Sebastian's arms.

"Ciel has a strong soul. That's why I'm so interested in it and just think, fate has lend us to the little broken boy. I know you worry for him because he is the same age as one of our children but you need to remember, he is a human who I have made a contract with. Getting so emotionally attached will only end in more suffering...for you and Ciel," Sebastian whispered softly into my ear. I sighed and rested my head on his chest.

"Your right...I guess its just my motherly insists kicking in," I muttered.

"It's alright to be concerned and worried about him...just don't get too attached. Ciel wouldn't like that either," Sebastian rested his head against the back of mine.

"Don't worry. I won't,"

* * *

**Ok! Another chapter has ended! This is the results so far for the poll of whether the next arc should be Season 2 or the Circus Arc.**

**Season 2 – 5 votes**

**Circus Arc – 5 votes**

**...that was not meant to happen...ok, so please vote again since we have no winner ^^'**

**Anyway, I hope everyone had a great Halloween (I know I did!) and got lots of candy! Have a good day and _please re-view_!**


	19. That maid, a mother

**It's finally here...the chapter you've all been waiting for...THE CHILDREN CHAPTER! Ok, this is for a bit of fun and for everyone who has asked me about whether or not Tori and Sebastian had kids...so there may be a tad OOC but hopefully not a lot.**

**I hope everyone enjoys and the next chapter continuing the curry arc will be up in the next few days.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes and happy reading!**

* * *

_It was a hot sunny day in the outskirts of London and life was usual at the Phantomhive mansion. Sebastian was in the kitchen preparing lunch while Maylene was in the dining hall setting up the table. Bard was hiding outside having a quick smoke and Tori was cleaning the library. Ciel had locked himself in his office catching up on all the paperwork he had missed while solving the Jack the Ripper case and Finny was in the garden pulling out the weeds. It was a very normal day indeed…that was until three unexpected guests showed up. _

Finny hummed cheerfully as he pulled clumps of grass and dirt out of the ground. He stopped when a small pink flower caught his attention. Finny smiled before he quickly made his way over to the flower.

"Hello Mr Flower! How are you today?" Finny asked the flower. The flower didn't say anything but simply danced in the light breeze. Finny just stood there smiling at the flower before he suddenly tensed up when he felt someone behind him. He spun around and right behind him was three sinister looking people.

"Hello little boy, do you know where Sebastian and Tori are?" a boy around nineteen asked. He had short black hair that had been neatly combed back but a strand hung loosely in front of his face. He had piercing blue eyes and wore a long black trench coat that covered most of his body. He smirked at Finny and his eyes briefly flashed to a demonic red colour. Finny rapidly blinked and took a small step back in fear. Even Finny knew it was not natural for eyes to change colour.

"Ah Rin, I think you scared him," a young boy laughed. The boy had messy short white hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was around Ciel's size and wore a trench coat similar to the other boy.

"Any human within their right mind would be scared," a woman with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes said. She was about a head size taller than the young boy and she also wore a black trench coat.

"Mmm, smart human. I think he knows there's something wrong," Rin chuckled as he stepped closer to Finny.

"Finny! Lunch is almost ready!" Bard yelled out. Finny didn't move or take his eyes off the three people in front of him. He stood his ground and was ready to fight these people if they tried to make a move or harm anyone. Since Finny didn't know whether they were friend or foe, he wasn't going to let them anywhere near the mansion.

"Finny! Didn't you hear me when I say th-," Bard suddenly stopped when he saw the three strangers in front of Finny. His eyes narrowed and he casually pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, exhaling a puff of smoke.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Bard got straight to the point as he walked over to Finny.

"Oh! My name is Michal. It's very nice to meet you human man," the young boy grinned as he held his hand out for one of them to shake. Bard hesitated a few moments before he shook Michal's hand and looked at the other two.

"Angela. It's a pleasure to meet you two," the woman bowed slightly.

"Rin. Now for our purpose, we're here to see Sebastian and Tori. Do you know where they are?" Rin asked as a smirk appeared on his face. Finny and Bard didn't say anything before Bard signalled them to follow him back to the mansion.

"Finny, alert the others," Bard whispered to Finny. Finny nodded his head before he took off and run to the mansion.

* * *

Sebastian was putting the finishing touches on the cake he had spent most of the morning making. He smiled at his masterpiece and took a step back to get a better look at the chocolate cake that had been covered in a thin layer of sugar. He placed a hand under his chin and stared at the cake. There was something missing. Sebastian clicked his fingers when he realised what he needed to make his masterpiece perfect. He quickly walked outside and over to the fruit garden where dozens of fresh fruit were growing. He smiled when he saw strawberries and he bent down, gently pulling the strawberries off the vines. Once he thought he had enough, he went back into the kitchen and placed the straw in a small basket before he went to get the cream. He carefully placed the cream on and around the cake before he placed the strawberries in the cream. Sebastian took a step back but suddenly twitched when he heard Finny running his way. Sebastian quickly placed everything down and walked out the kitchen so Finny wouldn't barge in and ruin his masterpiece.

"MR SEBASTIAN!" Finny yelled as he ran towards the kitchen.

"Yes Finny?" Sebastian asked calmly as the boy came to a stop in front of him.

"Mr Sebastian! There are three strangers here and they said they wanted to see you and Tori!" Finny said in concern. Sebastian stared at the boy and was about to say something when his eyes narrowed at the smell that was emitting from Finny. He could now understand why the boy was so nervous; Sebastian could detect three different demon smells off the boy. However, he couldn't make out what type of demons they were or who the demons were.

"I'll go and greet these guests. Please alert my wife," Sebastian ordered Finny while giving him a reassuring smile. Finny nodded before he ran off to find Tori. Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he became lost in his thoughts. Why couldn't he figure out who the demons were? He sighed in irritation and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He was about to walk away when he stopped and looked down at his hand. He noticed that some white flour was covering his glove and then everything made sense. He made been working all morning with sugars and flours and this must have slightly affected his smell. He growled in annoyance before he made his way to the lobby of the mansion.

* * *

"ARGH! Mrs Tori! There's these really strange people at the door!" Finny yelled as he ran into the library. I stopped putting the books away and I looked over my shoulder at the blonde haired boy. I sighed before I placed the books down on the desk and walked over to Finny.

"Okay Finny, show me where these strange people are," I smiled at the boy and Finny quickly nodded his head before he sped off down the hall. My mouth opened slightly in shock at the speed of the boy. I shook my head before I quickly made my way after Finny. I came to a stop in the main hall and I noticed Sebastian was standing looking at the entrance with eyes full of shock. Uh oh...this can't be good. I walked further into the room but before I could continue, _something _jumped on me.

"Mummy!" a cheerful voice yelled. I hardly had time to react before arms wrapped around my waist causing me to lose my balance and fall to the floor. I closed my eyes and groaned in pain.

"Michal you idiot!" a feminie voice harshly snapped. Michal? I opened my eyes and saw a young boy with a mess of white hair and chocolate brown eyes smiling down at me.

"M-Michal? What are you doing here?" I asked in utter shock. Before Michal could answer, he was abruptly pulled off me and Sebastian was suddenly by my side helping me up.

"Aw Angela, I just wanted to hug mum," Michal whined. Angela scoffed and pushed her hair away from her face.

"Would you two stop acting like a bunch of headless demons," Rin scoffed at his siblings' behaviour.

"Shut up Rin. No one asked for your opinion," Angela muttered.

"Sebastian, Tori, what's with all the noise," Ciel asked from the top of the stairs. I finally managed to snap out of my shock and I noticed that all the servants were standing in the entrance looking at the scene in interest and worry. I looked over at Sebastian and he smirked slightly.

"Well...these people...are our children," I chucked as I scratched the back of my head trying to think of a better way to explain it to everyone.

"Ch-children?" Bard asked in surprise.

"Yeah but why there here is the next important question," I looked over at the three of them. Ciel made his way down the stairs as he studied the three demons standing in his mansion.

"So...who are they?" Ciel asked emotionlessly.

"Idiot! Didn't mum just say we were her children?" Michal teased as he walked up to Ciel. Ciel growled and took a step back when Michal became way to close for comfort.

"I meant what were your names," Ciel said as he side stepped Michal and walked towards Sebastian and myself.

"My name is Rin. It's a pleasure to meet you...Ciel Phantomhive," Rin smirked as he bowed.

"How does he know my name?" Ciel whispered harshly.

"Rin's always been smart. He tends to pick up on the little details most find insignificant," Sebastian stared at his eldest son with a small smirk on his face.

"The name's Michal! It's a delight to meet you Mr Phantomhive! Do you mind if I call you Ciel? Of course not! We're friends now so we can call each other by our first names!" Michal skipped down the stairs and walked over to Ciel. Ciel glared at him but didn't say anything.

"My name is Angela. Nice to meet you," Angela smiled.

"What are you three doing here?" Sebastian asked getting straight to the point.

"We thought we would pop in and say hi. Originally, we didn't know you were in London," Rin stepped towards us.

"We still thought you were in Greece," Angela said looking at her parents. Ah Greece, those were some good years.

"However, on our way to Japan we ran into some very interesting people who happened to know who you were and where you lived," Michal said seriously. Sebastian and I looked at each other. Michal only was ever serious when something very bad had happened.

"Why don't we prepare some tea for our guests and we can continue this discussion in a more comfortable place," Sebastian smiled. Ciel looked at Sebastian before he made his way to the lounge room.

"Don't you three have chores to be doing?" Sebastian looked at Maylene, Bard and Finny. They all laughed nervously and quickly ran away to complete their chores...which would mean more work for me later since they'll destroy everything.

"I'll prepare some tea. Tori, can you show them where the lounge room?" Sebastian asked. I nodded my head and signalled for my children to follow after me.

* * *

"So let's start from the beginning," I said as I took a sip of tea.

"Well, we had just left Wales after visiting some associates and we all decided to go visit Japan since we hadn't been there in ages," Michal reached over and picked up a biscuit before biting into it.

"However, as we were travelling through London, we came across a group of death gods," Angela picked up where her little brother left off.

"Death gods?" Ciel narrowed his eye.

"Yes and I believe you've met them before," Rin smirked and his eyes turned into their demon form.

"Whatever do you mean Rin?" Sebastian's eyes changed into their demon form as well.

"Let's not fight now," I chuckled anxiously and rested my hand on Sebastian's shoulder, trying to ease the tension. Sebastian and Rin never really got a lot. Well, it's more like a petty competition between them about who's the better demon...it's quite silly really but the both of them still do it.

"One of them confused me for being you," Rin chuckled and his eyes turned back to normal. Sebastian and I looked at each other before we turned our attention back to Rin.

"Confused you for being me?" Sebastian repeated as he narrowed his eyes slightly. I sat there in silent wondering how on hell someone could confuse the two of them. I can understand with the hair but with the eyes? Rin had bright blue and Sebastian had chocolate brown...how can they get confused about that?

"Yep! He had long red hair and glasses and really sharp teeth and a red jacket and this really weird weapon," Michal laughed as he piled more biscuits onto his plate.

"Red hair," Sebastian, Ciel and myself said at the same time. A picture of Grell popped into my head and I looked at Sebastian.

"You don't think," I trailed off as I laughing nervously.

"But he was really mean mummy! He said I looked just like a mini version of Sebby's ugly wife," Michal whined. Wait...ugly? My grip on Sebastian's shoulder tightened and I chuckled darkly.

"Oh it's _him_ alright," I muttered sinisterly.

"Mother, father, do you know the death god we're talking about," Angela finally spoke.

"Yes, we had a run in with him a few weeks ago," Sebastian said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"Really? What's his name?" Michal asked with interest.

"Grell Sutcliff," Ciel narrowed his eye as he stared at the floor in deep thought.

"Grell Sutcliff...what a bizarre name but then again, he is a death god so I shouldn't really be surprised," Rin said before he took a sip of his tea.

"Anyway, we ran into these death gods and we fought them. One of them then said you were working for Ciel Phantomhive in England and we than decided to pop in on our way to Japan," Michal chirped happily.

"Wait _death gods_? Wait you fought them!" I yelled.

"Yep! It was really fun!" Michal said as he ate another biscuit.

"It was not fun. It was the furthest thing from fun," Angela muttered annoyed.

"Just because you were beaten and we weren't doesn't mean you're allowed to get pissed about it," Rin stated calmly as he looked at his younger sister.

"Hey! That damn death god just kept jumping everywhere and it pissed me off!" Angela snapped. Ah...I forgot about my daughter's temper.

"Calm down Ang, there's no need to get so worked up about it. Just because you can't fight doesn't mean you can take it out on other demons," Rin teased. I let out a sigh of annoyance. I guess some things just don't change. I remember when these two were younger they would _always _fight and bitter with each other.

"I dare you to say that again you bastard!" Angela yelled in anger and pointed at Rin.

"Ah Angela! You must not swear!" Michal said happily as he continued eating.

"Ok than dear sister, since your so slow I'll repeat it for you again. There's no need to get so worked up about it just because you can't fight against a weak death god," Rin smiled. I stared at him in complete shock...I knew I should have seen this coming because Rin was so much like his father it's not funny.

"That's it! Come here right now and I'll kick your ass!" Angela roared and ran towards Rin. I made a move to stop them but Sebastian's grip tightened on me. I looked up at him and he shook his head. I was utterly confused as to why he didn't want me to interfere and I watched as Angela lifted her leg up ready to kick her older brother while Rin raised his arm ready to either block or punch her. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Michal appeared between them. He grabbed Angela's leg with one hand and he grabbed Rin's arm with the other.

"Michal," Angela whispered in astonishment. Rin stood there with his eyes wide in surprise but he didn't say anything. Michal released Angela's leg and Rin's arm before he looked at the two of them with a grin.

"Let's not fight now. Remember, mummy hates it when we fight!" Michal stopped smiling and looked at his arm that was bleeding slightly due to Rin's nails cutting him when he grabbed his arm.

"MUMMY! MY ARM'S BLEEDING!" Michal yelled as he started crying. He ran over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and cried into my lap. I sighed softly but a smile graced my lips. I started patting Michal's head and running my fingers through his hair. How these three survived for so long by themselves is beyond me.

* * *

"Well this most certainly has been...fun," Sebastian forced himself to smile. Ciel, Sebastian and I were currently standing in front of the mansion seeing off Rin, Angela and Michal.

"Yeah! It was nice seeing you again and meeting everyone," Michal smiled.

"It was pretty good," Angela admitted.

"Well, we're headed off. Hopefully we'll see you again in the next century," Rin gave a small wave before he started walking away.

"Bye bye," Angela waved before she ran to catch up with Rin.

"Bye mummy! Bye daddy! Love you!" Michal shouted as he ran after his siblings. I watched as they walked a few more steps and suddenly all three of them turned into crows before flying off into the sky.

"So that's why they wear those black trench coats," Ciel muttered as he watched the crows fly off into the distance.

"Yes, it's like a second skin. When they turn into crows the coat acts like their feathers," I explained. It was quiet for a few minutes before Sebastian broke the silence.

"Don't worry young master, this is the only time you'll ever meet them," Sebastian smirked. Ciel blinked in surprise and looked at Sebastian in interest.

"And why would that be?" he asked curiosity.

"Since demons live forever and only die by special kinds of weapons, a decade or even a century isn't a really long time for us," I said.

"But wouldn't there be a lot of demons around then? If you all live forever than there would be demons centuries old," Ciel walked inside the mansion and we followed him to his study.

"That may be so...but hell's about 10 times bigger than earth," Sebastian said as he watched Ciel sit down.

"I see," Ciel stated dully before he let out a small sigh. He picked up a sheet of paper and started reading.

"Despite this small disturbance, I except the mansion to be clean and dinner ready by 6 o'clock," Ciel waved his hand dismissing us.

"Yes my lord."

* * *

**YAY! It's finished! Anyway, feedback is very much liked (but please be nice! My poor heart can't deal with mean feedback...well yes it can but still).**

**The next chapter will be out shortly and OH GOOD NEWS!**

**After the curry arc, it will be the...CIRCUS ARC! YAY! Then it will be the season 2 arc but don't worry, it's not going to be the end of the story so don't freak out everyone!**

_**Have a great day/night and please re-view!**_


	20. That maid, shadow

**Ok, like I promised, the next chapter has been added ASAP! I hope everyone likes it and I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter! A massive thank you to everyone who re-viewed and I'm looking forward to reading more of everyone's feedback.**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes but it's all Lau fault so blame him...great, now I'm blaming anime characters for my mistakes...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I sighed as I swung my legs boredly while I watched Sebastian iron the paper for the young master. It's been a day since Agni and Soma have come to stay with us and so far, everything's turned out really well...except for Sebastian tying with Agni in the sword fight. The young master wasn't to happy about that. I stared blankly at Sebastian as he continued to iron but he suddenly stopped and looked at the paper with interest.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. I jumped off the kitchen bench and walked next to him.

"Ah, another attack. The young master isn't going to be happy about that," I muttered before I walked away and continued helping Sebastian make Ciel's breakfast. I placed the last plate on the sliver tray that Sebastian was holding before we made our way to Ciel's room. I lightly knocked on the door before I opened it and walked inside the dark room.

"Excuse me...oh, it's rare to see you awake so early," Sebastian said as he wheeled the sliver tray over to Ciel's bed.

"I was feeling irritated so I had trouble sleeping. It seems those two stayed out all night. What exactly were they doing all night?" Ciel questioned as he opened his newspaper. His eyes suddenly widened in surprise when he discovered there had been another attack.

* * *

"So...aren't you quite popular these days Earl...meh, to be honest those two have been ultra suspicious from the get go," Lau laughed.

"That is true though...I just can't see why those two would cause trouble. A grudge against the colonial rule? It just doesn't seem likely. Even if they do have a problem with the anglo Indians returning to England, attacking them in such a fashion is just too risky," Ciel sighed. Sebastian and I looked at each other before looking back at Ciel.

"Most of all, if they are the criminals why would they come and stay with me off all me. They are not really all that _suspicious_ at all right?" Ciel sighed once more.

"Well then...it would be pretty neat if it was night time soon, don't ya think?" Lau said happily. We all stared at him in utter confusion. Just what was that crazy man talking about?

"We're off then! Go get some sleep midget Ciel," Soma laughed and as he and Agni left. We waited for a few moments before he raced after them. We followed them into pubs and hotels for several hours and it was starting to become the early hours of the morning when we finally stopped.

"Eh, it really does seem like they are just looking for that person," Lau said.

"In this country the best place to look for news of that person would be in a club or a pub. It really seems like they aren't up to something," Ciel admitted.

"It is now 1am. I predict they will return home soon. We should go home also," Sebastian said looking at his pocket watch. We all nodded and made our way back to the mansion.

* * *

"I'm wet, I'm cold, I want to go to bed," I muttered clearly annoyed by the situation. Sebastian and I were currently sitting on the roof waiting for Angi to make his move.

"It's not that bad Tori. It's just a few degrees below zero and snowing too," Sebastian looked at me with a smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes before I maturly stuck my tongue out at him. Sebastian chuckled.

"Your quite immature when you want to be dear," Sebastian wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm only immature when I miss out on sleep," I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. For a few moments, all I could hear was Sebastian's light breathing and the howling of the wind. However, my peace was disturbed when Sebastian suddenly moved his arm.

"2:45am. As expected, his moving," Sebastian chuckled. I opened my eyes and watched as Agni quickly made his way out of the estate. Sebastian and I stood up and watched as Agni made his way down the street. The wind whipped around us and I was forced to hold my hair back as it was getting in my head.

"I'll get the young master, do you think you'll be able to track Agni?" Sebastian asked as he looked over at me.

"I don't know. With all this wind and snow its going to be hard," I said as I shifted my glaze to the sky and watched as small snow flakes fell.

"I'll let you sleep in for 10 more minutes tomorrow," Sebastian suddenly said. I paused before I grinned at Sebastian. Sebastian sighed and a white cloud of smoke came from his mouth.

"I said it would be hard not impossible!" I said happily as I pumped my fist in the air. An extra 10 minutes sleep! What a great deal!

"Signal me when he stops and I'll bring the others to your location," Sebastian said. I nodded my head in understanding before I jumped off the roof and quickly headed the way Agni had taken. I closed my eyes before I opened them again but this time, they were in their demon form. Demon eyes are a lot more advanced than human eyes so it made it alot easier to find Agni. I paused behind a wall for a few moments as I watched Agni look around one last time before he entered a fancy mansion. My eyes returned to their normal form as I reached up and pulled a black feather out of my hair. I tossed the feather into the sky and watched as it spun around for a few moments before shooting off in Sebastian's direction.

I sighed and rest against the wall, waiting for the others to come. I pulled the black jacket I was wearing closer around my body and I closed my eyes for a few minutes, just listening to what was happening around me. I opened my eyes and looked up into the night sky. The snow flakes were driftly slowly downward and following in the direction of the wind. It was actually quite beautiful and relaxing. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when I heard several footsteps coming.

"So...he went inside this building?" I heard Lau ask. I turned around and nodded.

"Maybe finally we can see what is going on," Ciel said as he walked towards me.

"What's that supposed to mean? Who lives here?" Soma demanded.

"Settle down prince. No need ta' panic," Lau chirped and placed a hand on Soma's shoulder. Soma looked over his shoulder at the grinning Lau in confusion.

"If you go in, you shall see...the horrible truth...you...and I...eh?" Lau chuckled. I stared at him with a blank look.

"In saying that you mean you have no idea what's going on either?" Ciel groaned in annoyance.

"Yip, so who lives here?" Lau asked as he looked at the mansion.

"This is the home of Harold West Jebb. He is involved in the import of various goods. I've only met him once while off duty...he is rather creepy not to mention his criminal record," Sebastian explained.

"Criminal record? Oh joy," I muttered under my breath. Sebastian looked at me and smirked.

"Imported goods eh? Then me and him are in the same business," Lau said clearly interested by this fact.

"Why would Agni want to visit such a person?" Soma placed his hand under his chin and looked down in confusion.

"He mostly imports Indian spices and teas. He runs a general store named _Harold Trading_. He also runs _Harold's Hindustani Coffeehouse_," Sebastian continued.

"Do you have information on everyone in London?" I looked at Sebastian from the corner of my eye.

"Don't be ridiculous...I have information on everyone in the entire country," Sebastian smiled. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but chuckle.

"As I was saying, Mina's name appeared on some of Lord West's papers. According to what I red, business mostly took place in the Bengal area. The hanging incident may have hurt the business however...it seems such damage was avoided due to Lord West being absent while the incidents took place," Sebastian continued.

"I guess we'd better go in then...," Ciel trailed off as he looked up at the tall wall standing between us and the mansion.

"If it's your wish," Sebastian bowed before he suddenly picked Ciel up and jumped over the fence. I took several steps back before I ran towards the wall and jumped up into the air. I flipped over the fence and landed gracefully on the other side.

"Show-off," Ciel muttered. I smiled and stood up as I brushed the snow flakes off my clothes. We all paused when we heard several angry growls. We looked towards the source of the noise and heading towards us was eight guard dogs...and they looked mad.

"You can take the dogs, I'll take the guards," I chuckled nervously as the dogs came closer towards us. I quickly dashed over to the entrance and I knocked out one of the guards. Suddenly, I saw a blur zip pasted me from the corner of my eye and I saw Lau stab the guard with a long needle like knife.

"Lau," I said in slight surprise. This guy was full of surprises.

"Ah maid, you didn't kill him did you?" He asked as he walked towards me. I slowly shook my head and he chuckled before patting my head. I scoffed softly and quickly started fixing my hair. What am I? A dog?

"Good girl. Look over here! Over here!" Lau chirped as he swung the keys around on his knife.

"Why you...," Ciel growled.

"Aw come on now, I just put them to sleep. It's not like they are dead!" Lau teased.

"So what. Let's get a move on," Ciel said before he made his way inside the mansion.

"No guards inside?" Lau asked in surprise.

"I can hear two people. Let's go," Sebastian said and we all quietly made our way up the stairs.

"You did a good job. Why give me that expressionless face? Take a cigar and loosen up a bit okay? These are grade A havana cigars. I got there babies from James Fox, he has a royal warrant. Oh well, it's your problem...everything is going as planned. In one week it will all be decided. Only with this _right_ hand of _God_ will I realise my dream. I've been planning this for three years. So I'll definitely complete it," A man, who I believed to be Harold West Jebb, said as he walked over to Agni and held his hand up. Currently, all four of us were just behind the door listening to their conversation.

"And if I help you accomplish this...Mina will," Soma jumped up and slammed the door open.

"You said Mina!" He yelled.

"You fool!" Ciel and I said at the same time. Sebastian quickly covered our mouths with his hands and pulled us into his chest.

"Shh...he would recognise our faces, let's just wait for now," He whispered.

"P-Prince!" Agni stood there in shock.

"Agni! What's going on! You know where Mina is?" Soma grabbed the front of Agni's shirt.

"Ah, so this is your master Agni?" Harold laughed.

"You...you are the one who kidnapped Mina? Agni! Beat this guy!" Soma pointed to Harold and expected Agni to strike the man right away. Agni closed his eyes as if he were in pain and didn't move.

"Agni! What are you waiting for?" Soma looked at Agni.

"Heh, Agni, throw out this fussy prince," Harold smirked and pointed at Soma.

"Huh?," Soma gasped in shock.

"Can't you hear me?" Harold demanded.

"It seems they are starting to argue...well back to what we were talking about before...it seems that Lord West is involved. It also seems that this has something to do with the black market," Sebastian said as he peaked into the room.

"...So then this is in the Earl's jurisdiction. Since the black market is involved," Lau whispered to Ciel.

"Indeed, reporting this to the yard could be problematic. Perhaps we should just go home now," Ciel looked at Sebastian and myself.

"...that would be nice but I have another idea. I want to watch West a while longer. This time I will save that foolish prince," Sebastian said.

"But won't he recognise you?" Ciel scoffed at Sebastian.

"Yep," Lau chimed.

"Leave it to me," Sebastian bowed.

"Agni! Beat the voice out of this prince!" we all froze and turned our attention back to the fight happening in the other room.

"What's wrong? I'm not asking you to kill him. I just want him to shut up that's all...aren't I such a kind guy?" Harold laughed.

"Agni," Soma whispered in fear. Agni slowly turned towards Soma and stared at his master.

"Agni," Harold smirked. Agni raced forward and raised his hand ready to strike Soma. I almost went to block the attack out of instinct but forced myself to stop. Sebastian dashed pasted me and stepped in between Agni and Soma. We all stared at him in complete shock because...he had a deer head covering his face.

"Who the heck is that?" Harold yelled.

"I am a deer sent to collect the prince," Sebastian bowed.

"Using a stuffed deer...good one Mr butler," Lau laughed.

"How is it good?" Ciel asked as he looked at me. I looked down at Ciel and shrugged my shoulders.

"Destroy him!" Harold yelled. Ciel, Lau and I turned our attention back to the fight that was taking place.

"Destory him? I can't!" Agni cried in horror.

"Shut up! Do you want me to take back my promise I order you to do this!" Harold shouted and pointed at Sebastian.

"I...I...my God...I only wanted to serve him...this right hand I use only for his sake...I've chosen to...this sin of betrayal," Agni collasped to his knees and tears of blood fell down his cheeks.

"Agni...no!" Soma yelled.

"Please forgive me! ARGH!" Agni yelled and tore his bandages off his hand. He suddenly dashed towards Sebastian and Soma but just before he attacked them, Sebastian grabbed Soma and dodged his attack.

"Woah," I whispered in astonishment.

"It seems things are getting a bit wild, we should leave Earl," Lau said as he picked Ciel up.

"Ah, I can take the young master Lau," I smiled at him. Suddenly, Lau wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me up onto the opposite shoulder Ciel was on.

"L-LAU! What are you doing?" I asked in shock.

"Ahhh, this is the part in the stories where the handsome prince saves the two princesses," Lau chuckled.

"Princess?" Ciel growled.

"What?" I hissed.

"WAIT! A commotion this big is going to attract attention! You need to bring him out also!" Ciel yelled out as Lau dashed away.

"Lau! Put me down!" I yelled as he ran out of the mansion.

* * *

"Don't look so scary dear," Sebastian chuckled from beside me.

"Your not the one who was carried all the way back here by Lau," I mumbled as I carried a tray with a tea pot on it.

"I thought it was quite cute. You were quite flustered," Sebastian teased.

"Then why didn't you help?" I hissed at him.

"Because it was amusing," He smiled as he entered the room that Ciel, Soma and Lau were seated in.

"Damn demon," I muttered and Sebastian smiled got even bigger.

"What was Agni's power like?" Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"It was incredible...he was beyond human," Sebastian said as he poured some tea into Ciel's tea cup.

"It's called _samadhi_. Anyone with it has that power," Soma sat there in deep thought. He was stilling trying to come to terms that Agni had attacked him.

"Samadhi?" Ciel asked. I walked over to Lau and poured some tea into his cup. I then placed the pot down and stood next to Sebastian.

"It's to do with their religion. It's like entering a type of trance isn't it? Humans are strange creatures. Their blind belief that they call strong faith can call out enormous strength from within. The vikings of the past called upon Odin. The holy knights and the crusaders fought in the name of Yahweh. For Agni also...his belief in his one true God Soma allows him to use such a power. Something we could never obtain...bred from love and belief. The power of _faith_," Sebastian smirked as he looked at Ciel.

"Then tell me why...did he betray me? How did he leave me behind so easily!" Soma yelled in anger and flung the table upwards sending all the plates and tea cups flying everywhere. I quickly took several steps back so I wouldn't be hit by the flying items.

"You...," Ciel yelped in shock.

"Why? Why is it that everyone around me vanishes! Why...why?" Soma yelled. Everyone stared at Soma in shock or annoyance. He suddenly closed his eyes and ran out of the room. I looked at the shattered plates across the ground and growled in irritation.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked Ciel and Lau.

"Yeah, we dodged," Lau chuckled.

"Oh...the Hayland tea set that I went to the trouble of picking out for the young master," Sebastian rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Look at the mess I have to clean up," I sighed as I looked at the broken pieces all over the floor.

"I guess I should...teach him some manners," Sebastian said before he bowed.

"I would kill that spoil brat for breaking this tea set...not that I'm suggesting anything," I said as I started to clean up the mess. Sebastian chuckled at my comment before he left us. I carefully swept up the broken pieces and disposed of them before I cleaned up all the split tea. Hopefully it wouldn't stain the floor or that would be very annoying...and give me another reason to kill Soma.

"Tori, let's go and make sure that Sebastian actually hasn't killed him," Ciel said as he started walking away. I quickly stood up and followed after him. As we walked towards the room that Soma was staying in, we could hear his whining and shouting. I opened the door for Ciel and he walked in before he lent against the wall. We watched silently as Soma sat behind Sebastian crying.

"That's how it is eh? I may have turned out like Soma...," Ciel finally said. Sebastian turned around and looked at us.

"Young master," he whispered softly.

"If...it wasn't for that month...," Ciel trailed off as he went into deep thought.

* * *

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETED! The next one should be up within the next few days :)**

_**Please re-view!**_


	21. That maid, different talent

**Okay...for starters, I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating sooner. So much has happened in the last two months that I just haven't found the time to update anything. I'll try and update faster! **

**Anyway, you might have to quickly read over the last chapter to remember what happened. Oh and a big thank you to everyone who re-viewed and to those who sent me messages telling me to update (seriously, you guys made me find the time to update)! So, in future, if I do take agaes to update (which I'll try not to do again) send me an email to tell me to get my act together and update!**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! Happy reading!**

* * *

"I would probably be just like him...if...that month didn't happen," Ciel said as he lent up against the wall. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Soma in disgust. I watched as Ciel became lost in his memories and I glanced at Sebastian before I looked back at Ciel. That month really did change that sweet little boy.

* * *

_My high heels clicked loudly against the ground as I made my way to where my husband would be. My wings, which looked similar to those of a raven, were stretched out behind me and thick clouds of black smoke was sliding off my body._

"_Honey, I'm bored!" I whined as I walked towards my husband. He was sitting on a large rock and his demon form was emitting a special dark grey gas that was stopping the rock from turning to ash. Flames danced across the ground and blood dripped silently from the rock walls around us. My husband was staring into a body of thick, orange water and watched silently as several different humans appeared in the water. The water he was looking at is called 'Soul Eater'. It is a common tool demons use when they are trying to find souls to eat, hence the name. All it is, is a body of thick orange water that shows the user potential souls the user might be interested in eating. Nothing special really. _

"_Your always bored," he said as he looked over his shoulder at me. His bloody red eyes were shining in amusement and I could see his white teeth set in a grin. I sighed in annoyance and sat down next to him. _

"_No I'm not! I'm just hungry. I haven't eaten a delicious soul in ages," I trailed off remembering the last time I had a soul that satifised my hunger. _

"_Patience sweet heart. Those humans are performing a ritual," I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over my husband's shoulder into the soul eater to see several masked humans gathering. I watched with curiosity as a small metal cage was dragged into the room. I placed my hand on his shoulder and lent over him._

"_Is that...a human boy?" I whispered softly in both shock and horror. _

"_It appears so," my husband stated and watched the scene with interest.I watched as the bruised boy was dragged from the cage and stripped naked before he was placed on a large sliver table. A red piece of material was placed over his body and a fat man wearing a mask walked up to him. I saw the sliver dagger clentched in his chubby fingers and my husband and I watched in silence as the man raised the knife above his head and brought it down into the boy's chest. _

_**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS GOD!**_

_My husband suddenly disappeared and I looked into the soul eater and was surprised to see him there. Since when did he leave? _

"_Oh, well aren't you a very small master. You have summoned me. This fact will not change for eternity. What has been sacrificed will never be choose," a wicked smirk appeared on my husband's lips._

"_This is an order! Kill them!" the boy shouted and opened his eye to show the contact that had formed in his eye. I watched as my husband easily slaughtered all the humans in the room and my gaze fell back onto the little boy._

_"From today onwards…you will be my servant." I disappeared and re-appeared just behind my husband but my eyes remained focused on the small boy in front of me. My eyes drifted over his pale skin that was covered in bruises and blood. His right eye was glowing a bright purple colour and the contact that he made with my husband could be clearly seen but it was the other eye that caught my attention. It was a dark blue colour but the eye looked so…lifeless. _

_"Of course…young master," I could hear the smirk in my husband's voice and I watched as he got on one knee and bowed. _

_"You are such an interesting human," I walked towards the young boy covered in blood._

_"Who are you?" Ciel asked as he looked at me with emotionless eyes._

_"I am the wife of this demon. Since he services you, I am bound to service you as well…young master," I chuckled and gave a small courtesy. The young boy stared at me for a few moments before he looked away._

_"So be it," He said monotonously. _

* * *

"...Ci...Ciel?" Soma asked softly in both concern and confusion. Ciel opened his eye and stared at the wall in front of him.

"I...I was being humiliated as a pet. My house was burnt, my family killed. I was such a...powerless kid," Ciel clenched his teeth in anger and he fisted his hands. He let out a long sigh before he looked at Soma.

"Therefore, I returned to this place in order to make those people who put me through such a fate taste the same humiliation. The successors of the generations killed three years prior would come to me as long as I am the head of the Phantomhive family that stands in their way. I'm waiting...for them to come and try to kill me here," Ciel smirked slightly and walked towards Sebastian and I.

"Why...why do you have to go so far?" Soma in confusion.

"Moping around filled with sadness and sorrow...what will come of it? Even dead people can do that. However, I'll live and stand on my own two legs. If we are to die one day, wouldn't it be better to have no regrets? I'm not saying that getting revenge for predecessors is an admirable thing. This is all just a pastime of mine. It is a game that could be won by either...those guys or I as the Earl of Phantomhive. Even though I was put in an abyss of despair, a place likened to hell...a chance as thin as a spider's thread was sent to me offering the choice to crawl out. I decided not to give up and reached fot it. We humans have that strength," Ciel stopped walking and looked at Soma from the corner of his eye.

"Though...grasping it or not is up to the person," Ciel said before he sighed.

"This boring speech is over. Sebastian, Tori, I want to talk with you about West. Come," Ciel left the room and Sebastian and I quickly followed.

"I'm surprised young master. I did not except you to deliver such a...moving speech," I chuckled softly. Ciel looked over his shoulder slightly with a bored expression before looking forward again.

"Ciel!" a voice called out from the top of the stairs. We all stopped and turned around to see none other then Prince Soma. He quickly ran down the stairs and looked at Ciel.

"I'm...so embarrassed! I'm already 17 but I'm still a fool who knows nothing about this world compared to you. I have been spoiled with luxuries from parents...so I have never tried to understand other people. Although I noticed that Agni had something on his mind, I never even bothered to ask him," Soma placed his head in his hands and tears started appearing at the corners of his eyes. He quickly wiped his tears away and looked into Ciel's eye before continuing.

"So, this time I want to know. I want to meet them directly and confirm their reason for leaving my side. That's why I ask this of you! I also-,"

"I refuse," Ciel stated simply. Soma stared blankly at him as he tried to register what Ciel had just said to him. I placed the back of my hand over my mouth as I chuckled softly, just barely supressing my laughter. The look on Soma's face was priceless.

"I'm sorry. I just can't even look at someone who knows as little about the world as you do. Meh, my door is always open anyways," Ciel said as he continued walking. Soma stood there for a few moments before a large grin appeared on his face.

"Ciel!" he yelled happily as he wrapped his arms around Ciel. I bit the inside of my cheek and started snickering. Sebastian looked over at me before he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"WAH!" Ciel yelled in shock before he looked over his shoulder and glared at Soma. He chuckled nervously before he quickly released Ciel.

"By the way...Ciel, I'm sorry about breaking those 8 cups earlier. Please forgive me," Soma bowed. I stopped laughing and narrowed my eyes at the boy. That's right...he broke 8 cups which I had to clean up. Soma looked at us before slowly hiding behind Ciel.

"You...the both of you. I'm sorry," Soma weakly said. Sebastian chuckled and a smirk appeared on his face.

"It's alright," Sebastian said as he smiled at Soma.

"Says the guy who didn't clean it up," I muttered in annoyance. Sebastian ignored my comment and continued smiling.

* * *

"Well then...shall we continue the discussion we were having before the prince interrupted?" Lau chimed cheerfully like nothing had happened. I placed a new tea cup in front of Lau before picking up the pot of tea and pouring the liquid into his cup.

"Firstly, isn't it almost certain that those incidents were caused by Agni under West's orders? With his physical ability, it's possible that he alone could have done it," Lau said as he tilted his head to the side. Almost as if he was trying to figure out whether his theory was right or not.

"So far what we have from West's speech is..._the 3 year plan_, _the completion of the plan is in a week_, _Agni's right hand is essential_. Of these the most important is _in one week_," Ciel clarified before raising his tea cup and taking a silent mouthful. I looked over at Sebastian and couldn't help but laugh quietly when I saw the look of fear on Prince Soma's face when Sebastian placed a tea cup in front of him. It would seem that my husband has scared...wait...terrified the young prince.

"Using his _right hand of God_, he might make the next strike at a big event? Feh, but it's winter now. All the large events are pretty much over. The Queen's 50th enthronement anniversary is over also," Lau added optimistically.

"Sebastian, Tori, can you think of any major events taking place in a weeks time?" Ciel asked as he looked over at the two of us. I stared at the young master for a few moments before I looked at Sebastian from the corner of my eye. Why would I bother paying attention to the strange events humans hold? Half of them didn't even make sense to me so why waste my time remembering them when I can sleep? Sebastian placed a hand under his chin and raised his finger so it rested just under his bottom lip.

"A week from now? Amongst the written invitations addressed to the young master, there was...," Sebastian trailed off as he started to think. Of course, my dearest husband would know this unless stuff...well...it's actually not really unless but still I deem sleep more useful!

"A choir concert organized by the Sophia Choir Institute at Westminister Catheoral...Wagner's Opera at Covent Garden Opera House...a Prospering Exhibition of Indian Culture in the Empire at Crystal Palace...the World Currency Exhibition at the British Museum...," Sebastian said. Ciel's eye widened in surprise.

"Indian?" he stared at Sebastian in confusion.

"Young master, reading your own letters thoroughly no matter what the content is the way of a gentleman," Sebastian taunted. Ciel simply scoffed and looked away from Sebastian.

"Give it a rest and just tell me the details quickly," Ciel growled in annoyance.

"Next week, the Prospering Exhibition of Indian Culture held in the Empire at Crystal Palace. It has a main program displaying the achievements and productions of the English in India. As part of this event, a curry show is scheduled. Young master has been invited to act as a special judge for that show. The show basically has several companies competing against each other to make the best curry. There is a rumor that the Queen, who loves curry, will come and observe as well. Other than that, would you like me to investigate the other parties or institutes?" Sebastian asked Ciel inquisitively.

"Indian...curry...I think it's kind of obvious," Ciel stated frankly.

"It looks like you also noticed Earl," Lau smirked that cat like grin of his.

"Ah, _3 years_, _the show_. There is only one answer to explain what West, who obsesses over brand names, is thinking about right? I can't believe this has turned out to be such a boring case," Ciel crossed his arms and sighed in annoyance. I stared at Ciel and a small smile broke across my face. He really had his hopes up that this would be an interesting case.

"Ahaha, so it really is a pointless visit," Lau laughed in agreement.

"Hold on a sec! I don't understand. Explain to me from the start!" Soma suddenly yelled.

"Meh, calm down Prince. From now on, we will explain everything in order," Lau chuckled darkly...wait for it...

"Well the Earl will anyways," Lau smiled innocently and held his hands out towards the Earl. Bingo! I knew he was going to do that!

"You just pretended you knew again eh?" Ciel's eye twitched in irritation. He sighed soflty before drawing his gaze to Soma.

"The Hindustani Coffeehouse that West owns has a main meal of curry. In other words...West is trying to get a _royal warrant_ with curry," Ciel explained.

"Ahh! I see!" Lau chimed.

"Royal warrant? What is that?" Soma scratched his head in confusion.

"Ah that's right. The Prince has no idea about such things," Lau motioned his hand at the young prince.

"In England, we have an interesting system. The royal family will give a _certificate_ to stores they are pleased with. That is a _royal warrant_ and those stores can put that up on their signboard," Ciel explained. Soma sat there quietly and nodded but a look of confusion appeared on his face.

"A royal warrant is the same as a guarantee of quality. The stores that receive a royal warrant will certainly see a growth in sales. I was only just thinking that it is about time they awarded them to stores dealing in confectioneries and toys also. It seems that some stores have seen a growth in sales 3 times that of previous figures. Queen Victoria herself has a particular interest in the popular trends from fashion to cuisine. The curry boom has also declined recently. He must want the certificate so badly he will do whatever it takes eh?" Ciel sighed in annoyance before muttering under his breath.

"I understand that West wants that royal warrant but how does that connect to this other incident?" Soma asked as his eyes drifted away from Ciel's gaze.

"There are two conditions for getting a royal warrant. The first one is that the quality must be recongnized by the show. Then, the second one is...a free service must be delivered to the royal family for three years. In other words, West who has continued to deliver his products to the royal family for 3 years...is trying to destroy his competition leaving them unable to enter the show in a weeks time, as we saw in those cases," Sebastian smirked and readjusted his gloves.

"Then those incidents that occured with soldiers who have nothing to do with this is just to make it seem like it was done by an indian who has a grudge against England. Maybe Agni was told to take part in this stupid plan at Mina's expense. All for his God," Ciel looked at Sebastian, wanting his butler to confirm his theory.

"Eh?" Soma stood up and looked at Ciel in uncertainty.

"There were papers left at the crime scenes containing a strong symbol without masquerade," Sebastian handed Ciel about a dozen sheets of paper. Ciel placed the small pile of papers onto the table before he inspected one of them.

"Here," he said as pointed to the tongue like image.

"General Randall got quite angry at the site of it, seeing it as an insult to England but there really is meaning to it. It's what you guys pray to right?" Ciel asked and pointed to the strange indian statue Agni had placed in the room.

"Oh," Soma's eyes widened in realization.

"So it must represent the Kali Goddess...who sticks her tongue out. So then this is the _God_ that Agni wrote this for? Everything is for his God. Don't you think that this contains the signs of prayer and apology?" Ciel asked and turned his attention back to Soma.

"Even after Agni left your side, he still has faith in you and lives for you," I said as I looked at Soma from the corner of my eye.

"You have had a good butler," Sebastian walked over and stood behind Ciel's seat. **Have** being the key word there. Soma slowly picked up the piece of paper and stared at the tongue that Agni had drew. He started shaking slightly and tears filled his eyes.

"Agni," he whispered and clenched the piece of paper. The serious atmosphere was suddenly shattered by Lau's cheerful comment.

"Wow, wonderful! Wonderful!" Lau chimed happily and clapped his hands together.

"Well let's retire for now. Should we take this information to the City Yard and leave them take care of it?" Ciel said and Lau nodded in agreement.

"Wait a sec! Then...what's the deal with Agni and Mina?" Soma shouted and slammed his hands on the table in anger. Lau tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What of it?" he asked and a smiled appeared on his face.

"The way I see it that case has nothing to do with people who live in the underworld. We don't do philanthropic work.

"Darn...I understand," Soma whispered through gritted teeth. He sighed in irritation and looked at Ciel.

"This is certainly only my problem. I'll try and come up with a plan by myself," Soma said.

"Nice to hear. So...I best get doing what I should. I was called to London in winter for a boring case like this. Don't you think I should at least take back my reward? The show is only a week away and fortunately my other capable rivals have been removed. A royal warrant is granted according to the results of the show and 3 years of free service. In other words, if my Phantom company enter the competition and win against West...the royal warrant shall go to my company," Ciel said as a wicked smile appeared on his face. Soma looked at Ciel in shock. Lau's smile widened in amusement and Sebastian and I just smirked at the young master's behaviour.

"I'm thinking of expanding my business into the food industry once I set purveyors to the imperial household with confectioneries and toys. It will certainly spread through the news if I get purveyors to the imperial household from the show at first," Ciel explained.

"Definitely...the Phantom company launching into the food industry will also deter competitors. However, you have only a week from now to create a food department. Will you have enough time to find a curry specialist, a store and equipment?" Lau asked as his smile changed into a smirk.

"There is no need for all that," Ciel took a small sip of his tea.

"Isn't that right...Sebastian," Ciel looked over his shoulder and smirked at him. Sebastian looked at Ciel and a small smile appeared on his face.

"How could a person that serves as the butler of the Phantomhive not be capable of such a thing? Definitely, a royal warrant," Sebastian began before Soma cut him off.

"That's impossible!" Soma yelled. Everyone paused and looked at him.

"West is competing in a curry contest? There is no way you can win!" Soma continued.

"Why not?" Ciel asked in annoyance.

"He has Agni! With his right hand of God!" Soma sighed in frustration as no one was getting the importance of what he was saying.

"Of course, the destructive power of _the right hand of God_ is marvelous, however this time it's not about martial arts. It's a curry contest," Ciel looked at Soma as if he were an idiot.

"That's what I mean though! It's not about technique like in fencing because it's a curry contest," Soma tried explaining again.

"I'm sorry. I just can't see where all this talk is going," Sebastian finally said when no one else spoke. Soma's gaze hardened as he looked at all of us.

"You guys don't know much about Agni's ability...or real curry. Real curry is defined by the spices. In a real curry there are a few carefully selected spices chosen from the hundreds available, combined together in just the right amount. According to how this is done the taste, spiciness, scent...everything will be different. There are countless alternatives. Cooking the best curry is like discovering the truths of the universe. However, Agni's right hand can do it. With a fingertip, he can bring out the best spices and combine them appropriately. The curry he creates is a miracle. The power to create the world from nothing is an ability reserved for Gods. That's why that hand of Agni's is called...the right hand of God! I have never had a more delicious curry than Agni's. So I told him that it was his duty to dedicate himself to me for the rest of his life," Soma said seriously.

"In other words, the right hand of God is...," Ciel trailed of in realisation.

"Not the God level of _strength_ but rather the God level of _capability_?" Lau asked, trying to confirm what we were all thinking.

God's right hand of capability! No, it just didn't have the same affect as...God's right hand of strength!

"It seems that way. Sebastian?" Ciel questioned.

"Oh well it looks like...things are about to get tough," Sebastian said as a smirk appeared on his face.

"I think I was more concerned about our safety when we thought his right hand had the same strength as a God. Now that its just _capability_, I no longer feel very concerned about our wellbeing," I muttered. Sebastian looked over at me and smiled.

"That may be so but you can't judge a book by its cover."

* * *

I opened the door to the room Sebastian and I were staying in. It wasn't a big room but it was still nice. There was an oak craved closet to the left of the door and a matching table, chair and dutchess on opposite side. A king sized bed with dark red sheets was resting against the wall that was to the left of the closet and there was a large window directly opposite the moonlight crept in from the open window and was spread out across the cream coloured floor. Sighing softly to myself, I walked into the room and the door closed silently behind me. I sat down on the bed and began taking my shoes off before I changed into my black, knee length night dress.

Sitting down in front of the dutchess, I removed the hair tie from my hair and picked up the wooden brush before I started combing it through my hair. I continued brushing my hair for a few minutes before two blood red eyes suddenly appeared in the mirror. Smiling, I placed the brush down and looked at Sebastian's image in the mirror.

"Coming to bed?" I asked softly, not wanting to disturb the quiet environment around us. Sebastian didn't reply as he walked over to the window and pulled the thick dark blue curtains over the window. The moonlight quickly disappeared and the room became engulfed in darkness.

"Sebastian?" I asked but before I could say anything else, two gloved fingers were placed on my lips. I stared into his blood red eyes and I felt my own eyes change into their demon form. Sebastian lent forward and nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck. His hands rested on my shoulders before they travelled down my arms and rested on both my knees. He slowly rose his head and stared at me for a few moments before he pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him back, enjoying the feel of his lips against mine. His arms then wrapped around my waist and I was then lifted into his arms. Sebastian walked over to the bed before he lightly dropped me onto the mattress.

My white hair fanned out around me and I watched as Sebastian took of his jacket. He climbed onto the bed before placing his hands either side of my head and his knees on the outside of my legs. He eyes burned a bright red colour that showed a mixture of love and lust. I slowly raised my hands and placed them on his cheeks before I left my thumbs caress his face. Pulling his face down, I crashed my lips over his and our tongues began a battle for domaince. A battle which I quickly lost. When we pulled away, I looked deeply into his eyes as I caught my breath.

"I love you Sebastian. I really do," I whispered to him as he placed his hands over mine and threaded his fingers through mine. His lips brushed against mine before he placed his lips beside my ear.

"I know...my little black bird."

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter has been FINALLY completed. Okay, in the flashback I don't use Sebastian's name because Ciel gave Sebastian his name (he named Sebastian after his dog that died in the fire – I just found that out). Anyway, I hope the end part made this chapter worth while. A lot of people have been asking me to add more romance between Tori and Sebastian so I decided to take their advise (Tori: Finally – Author: Shut up!). **

**Once again, I'm really, REALLY sorry I took FOREVER to update! Oh and any ideas (both stories or suggests) you have, feel free to leave it in the re-view or message me. The end part was actually an idea my fanfic buddy (blacksnowvampire) came up with so if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them! **

**See you all next time and please re-view!**


	22. AN

Hey everyone,

Gosh, where to start…first off, I'm really sorry for not updating in ages. I've been so busy lately with school and family so I haven't had much time to write. However, everything has started to calm down now so I can now find the time to write.

The next chapter (which I will replace this one with) will be the longest I've ever written. It will also be the last chapter of the curry arc (I'm just merging the rest of the chapters into one big one). I'm doing this because as good as the curry arc is, there are more exciting/fun arcs afterwards. So after talking to several of my readers, I decided to finish the arc sooner so we can move onto the circus arc (my favourite arc so far)!

Anyway, the next chapter should be up within a week's time (or even less) so that's something to look forward too.

See you next time!


	23. That maid, idea

**Finally update...thank you to everyone who re-viewed the last chapter!**

* * *

"ri…ori…Tori…Tori," I groaned in annoyance as I heard Sebastian's voice above me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and started shaking me lightly.

"Come on Tori you need to get up," Sebastian whispered softly. I slowly opened my eyes and met his chocolate brown ones.

"It's earlier than I usually get up," I stated. He lent forward and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I know but I would love it if you did get up," he whispered against my forehead. I sighed softly before pushing down the covers and getting up. I went through my morning routine and quickly got dressed into my maid uniform.

"Do you want to explain to me why I'm up so early now?" I asked as I tied my hair back with a black band.

"Follow me and you'll see," was all he said before he turned away and walked down the hall. Sighing softly to myself, I followed after him and was thoroughly surprised when we arrived at the kitchen.

"I give…what are we doing in the kitchen? It's too early to prepare the young master's food so…why?" I questioned.

"You'll see."

* * *

"Have you finished it yet?" I asked tiredly. I was currently occupying myself by drawing bizarre shapes in the flour that was spread across the wooden kitchen table. Drawing my attention away from the flour, I looked up at Sebastian who was sitting opposite me reading. That was why he had gotten me up early. So I could find him a curry cookbook, which he could have easily found himself, so he could make the _perfect _curry dish.

"I hope you're going to clean that up," Sebastian said without looking up from the Curry cookbook.

"Don't I always," I mumbled as my finger started lazily drawing circles in the flour. Sebastian suddenly stood up while he was still reading the book and started gathering random equipment around the kitchen. My finger stopped and I watched in amazement as he started making curry without once looking up from the book.

"Only you could pull that off," I laughed softly.

"Pull what off?" Sebastian questioned without looking up from the book.

"That! Making curry without looking at what you're doing!" I stood up and pointed my finger, which was coated in flour, at him.

"I don't see what so impressive about this," he muttered as he continued cooking.

"And only you would act as if's nothing," I sat back down and went back to drawing circles in the flour.

"I forgot that you were easily amused," he chuckled. I froze and slowly looked at him. Easily amused?

"Are you belittling my intelligence?" Glaring at the back of his head; this was the one time where I wish a glare could kill someone…or seriously injury them.

"Of course not dear," I could just picture the smirk on his face and I scoffed in annoyance.

"Eh, Sebastian, Tori, you're so early," Brad groaned as he stumbled into the kitchen with Maylene and Finny after him.

"Good morning everyone," I said smiling at the three.

"Morning," Finny chirped happily before he sat down at one of the unoccupied seats.

"Good morning," Maylene said as she sat down next to me.

"What are you cooking this morning?" Brad asked curiously.

"Curry," Sebastian answered simply.

"Oh that's a rare choice for you. What kind of curry will it be?" Brad walked over to Sebastian, who was standing over the stove reading.

"Prince Soma is here also so I'm thinking of making chicken curry. I have rarely cooked it because the young master doesn't like spicy foods…now," Sebastian closed the book before he tossed it over his shoulder. I quickly stepped forward and was able to just catch it.

"Did you really need to throw it?" I hissed at him as I checked the book to make sure it wasn't damaged. Sebastian looked over his shoulder and smile.

"I had complete faith that you would catch it," he turned away before he started cooking. Brad sat down next to Finny and we all watched Sebastian cook in silent awe. When he finally finished cooking, we all crowded around wanting to see the final product.

"Wow!" Maylene whispered in astonishment.

"Yummy!" Finny licked his lips.

"Smells good," Brad grinned and wrapped an arm around Sebastian's shoulder, "With this curry that guy will be no match for you!".

* * *

"YUCK!" Soma grimaced after he had a bite of the curry. Everyone froze and slowly looked at Soma.

"It doesn't please you?" Sebastian asked with a puzzled look.

"Ah! No, no! It's just that it's too different from what I have had in India. This…this…," Soma trailed off as he avoided Sebastian's gaze.

"It's alright. Please continue," Sebastian sighed in slight annoyance.

"Firstly, the taste is too weak and I can't smell anything. I can still feel something like powder in my mouth. Such a thing is just not curry," Soma explained as he looked down at the curry in front of him.

Sebastian placed a hand under his chin before he said, "That's weird, I used the finest curry powder." Soma's head snapped up and he looked at Sebastian in confusion.

"Curry powder? What is that?" he asked.

_The curry that the Anglo-Indians brought back to England in this period has firmly established British traditions in that type of cuisine. However, it's hard for novices to combine spices, so they put well-combined spices into one bottle and sold them under the name of curry powder. Yes, curry that is made from curry powder is an original tradition of British cuisine. _

"I have never seen that in India and Agni didn't use it. Maybe…spices will decide the color and spiciness but the most important thing is the flavor. The smell will fade away if you don't grind the spices. In my palace I have servants who are just for grinding spices," Soma looked down at the curry once more before he looked back at Sebastian.

"So it's out of the question to use such a thing like curry powder that has already ground spices," Sebastian clarified.

Soma nodded before continuing, "What's more, Agni's curry has different tastes and colours depending on the ingredients. I think he combines them to match well with the ingredients."

"Well firstly it looks like we need to collect fresh spices of a high quality…then, West has the advantage. He controls the distribution with his own company. He can secure the high quality products," Ciel sighed in frustration.

"We don't have much time. If we don't instantly contact a trading company," Sebastian paused before looking at Lau; who had been quietly sitting there eating his curry. Ciel, Soma and I quickly caught on to what Sebastian was saying. We all looked at Lau causing him to stop eating and look up in confusion.

"Eh?" Lau, **the** **president of large trading company**, asked.

Ah yes, Lau does sometimes have his uses.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"Wow…never underestimate Lau's abilities," I whispered in shock as I saw dozens of spice filled bags at the front gate. Bard scoffed as he walked pasted me and tried to pick up a bag.

"Damn this thing's heavy," Brad huffed as he continued to try and lift it.

"Incredible! They are all things I have seen in my country!" Soma said in amazement as he scooped up a handful of green spices.

"Amazing! All of these are ingredients for curry!" Finny commented as he picked up several bags of different spices. Sebastian knelt down and opened one of the bags before scooping up some spices in his hand.

"It all smells wonderful. They are premium spices," He said.

"To prepare them all in one day…the earl sure has a rough way to use people. I'm not even an expert in spices," Lau sighed in exhaustion.

"You are only useful at a time like this," Ciel smirked as he looked at all the spiced filled bags.

"Meh, it's never a bad time to do the earl a favor," Lau said as he signature smile appeared back on his face.

"Then I'll cook some curry with these spices right away. Prince Soma, only you know Agni's godly curry. Could you please give me some advice regarding the taste of it?" Sebastian asked looking at the Prince.

"I don't mind but does a British person like you know how to use all these spices?" Soma knelt down and stared at some of the spices before looking over his shoulder at Sebastian. His face suddenly paled and he raced before Ciel. Sebastian and I blinked in confusion before giving each other a quick glance to see if the other knew what was wrong with him.

"Errr…it's just that it's not something you should fool around with! I just thought it will be hard for you if you aren't used to it!" Soma quickly explained.

"I understand your concern. Please give me a little time and I will see what I can do. Please just wait for me to finish," Sebastian smiled as he crossed his arm over his chest.

"It is really alright?" Soma asked Ciel uncertainly.

"Who knows? Shall we take a nap?" Ciel yawned to emphasis his point. Soma slowly nodded before he and Ciel made their way back to the manor.

* * *

"Some more tea young master?" I asked Ciel as I walked over to him with a pot in my hand. He nodded but didn't turn his gaze away from the cards in his hand. While Ciel, Lau and Soma were waiting for Sebastian, they decided to amuse themselves by playing a game of cards. So far, the young master was winning…no surprise there.

The doors swung open and Sebastian strolled in carrying a plate. He walked over to Soma before placing the plate of curry down in front of him.

"Sorry for the wait. Here is a curry featuring soft chicken boiled with spices and onions. It's seasoned with coriander and yogurt," Sebastian explained. He then walked over to Ciel and handed him a Funtom made lollipop. Ciel took the lollipop from him before unwrapping the cover and placing it in his mouth.

"You made this! It's been two hours!" Soma yelled in shock.

"Yeah, I spent two hours on it. I apologies for making you wait," Sebastian sighed.

Soma closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's okay, besides this smell is really similar to Agni's curry". It went silent for a few moments before Soma slammed his hands down on the table.

"How did you do it in such a short time?" he demanded.

"It's an easy task. I just tasted all the spices," Sebastian smiled. I rapidly nodded my head in agreement as I recalled how I found out he tasted ALL the spices.

* * *

"_Tori, please go get us some tea," Ciel said as he pulled out a deck of cards._

"_Yes young master," I curtseyed before leaving the room and making my way to the kitchen. _

"_Hey Sebastian, the young mas-," I opened the kitchen door but stopped speaking when my nose was met with dozens of different spicy smells._

"_What is that? What are those horrible smells?" I hissed quickly covering my nose as my eyes watered. The smells were quite harsh on my sensitive nose. Sebastian looked at me, unfazed by the stench. _

"_It's the spices," he said as he walked over to the bench, which was covered with small bowels containing different types of spices. I quickly walked pasted him and swiftly gathered some tea for Ciel. _

"_How can you stand being around all these smells?" I asked._

"_My dear, if the butler of the Phantomhive family could not achieve such a simple task then where would we be?"_

* * *

I shuddered, as I remembered all the foul aromas I was forced to smell.

"All of them? All of them?" Soma asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I tried to combine spices that would achieve the same smell as Agni's curry from the other morning," Sebastian explained.

"You could do it just from smell?" Soma asked not believing what Sebastian was saying.

Sebastian smiled and tapped his nose, "My nose is better than a human's."

"Meh, Prince...when we get to the mountain, there'll be a way through. How's about trying to eat it first?" Lau's grin widened slightly.

"Eh sure…okay. Let's give it a go. The smell is totally different from before. These spices give off a nice smell," Soma picked up a spoon and dipped it into the curry. He slowly blew on it before putting it into his mouth.

"This is delicious!" Lau chirped before going to take another bite. "The taste of ground spices really stimulates the appetite. The well done chicken is so soft it just melts in the mouth."

Sebastian didn't say anything and looked over at Soma. "Prince Soma, what do you think?" he asked.

"Nah, the smell is good but…the flavor is a totally different thing," Soma shook his head.

"Is that so…then I'll try another combination that will give the same smell but a different flavor," Sebastian said as he trailed off in thought. Soma clenched his fist and started to grit his teeth together.

"It'd be good if I knew how Agni cooked his curry…even just a little. I really know nothing. Even though I really want to help I just can't! In the end, I'll have to rely on you. I'm such…," Soma rested his head in his hands. Sebastian walked over to him and placed his hand on Soma's shoulder.

"Please do not blame yourself. There is something that even you can do," Sebastian smiled at him before he lead Soma out of the room.

"I bet he has a dozen more curries that he's already cooked up waiting in the kitchen," I said out loud as I looked at Ciel. He just shrugged and pulled the lollipop out of his mouth.

"I wouldn't put it pasted him," he said before he continued to suck on the sweet. I waited until they had finished their meals before I placed the dirty dishes on a sliver tray cart and wheeled it back to the kitchen. I gently pushed the kitchen doors open and I wasn't surprised to see numerous pots filled with different curries covering the kitchen bench. I wheeled the cart over to the sink before I made my way over to Sebastian who was currently serving curry to Soma and the three servants.

"Any luck yet?" I asked. Sebastian shook his head before serving out the curries. I took a seat in an unoccupied chair next to Brad and watched the scene with great interest.

"The first is similar to the one you tried before. However, I added some salt, turmeric and coriander," Sebastian said.

"The taste is heavy and it's too spicy," Soma's face grimaced. Sebastian quickly took the plates away before serving another dish of curry.

"Up next…I added coconut milk with a mild taste of yogurt." Soma slowly took a bite before his face paled.

"The taste is a bit better but the smell is not that similar," he said. Sebastian nodded and removed the plate of curry before replacing it with a new one.

"Next, I put in some cinnamon with a spicy flavor."

Soma's face screwed up after he took a bite. "This time it's just not spicy enough. So I feel…," he trailed off as he went a shade of green. Sebastian sighed before replacing the curry dish once more with a new one.

"This time I have added some red peppers and clover for additional flavor."

Soma suddenly went a darker shade of green and covered his mouth. "The taste is too strong and heavy." Sebastian smirked as he picked up the dish and walked over to the sink.

"I feel like there is curry stuck in my throat," Soma moaned as he rested his head on the table.

"Now, the next curry is ready," Sebastian walked back over with a smile on his face while Soma cringed.

"Cardamom with garlic," he said as he placed it next to Soma's head. Soma suddenly shot up and took a deep breath.

"This…this curry is different from before," he shouted before he took a bite. His eyes widened and his face lit up in what could only be described as joy. We all watched him silently for a few moments, wondering what made him get so lost in his own thoughts.

"Ag…," Soma began as Sebastian poured him some tea. Sebastian paused and looked at Soma in confusion.

"Prince…Soma?" Sebastian asked.

"This! This curry is very close to Agni's curry!" Soma said excitedly as he took another bite. Finny jumped up and smiled.

"You did it Sebastian!" he cheered.

"As excepted of our butler," Brad stood up and wrapped an arm around Sebastian's shoulders.

"You made such a complicated combination," Maylene said as she looked at the curry. I smiled and nodded my head.

"It was quite complex wasn't it Maylene? Well, at least you got it Sebastian," I said.

"But it's still different," Soma suddenly said.

"Eh?" Brad and I asked at the same time.

"The flavor, smell and spiciness is indeed similar to Agni's but something is not right," Soma explained. Sebastian sighed softly as he looked at Soma.

"And this something is?" he inquired.

"Ummm…I don't know how to explain it even if you ask me…the best I can say is that Agni's curry has a deeper taste. That's it! Substance! There is not enough substance!" Soma exclaimed as he stood up.

"Substance?" Sebastian asked dully. I could see the irritation starting to appear on Sebastian's face and I sighed softly. How was he meant to bring out a deeper substance while keeping the taste the same?

"It seems this is a very hard fight," Sebastian finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"How's it going?" a voice suddenly asked. I turned around and was surprised to see Ciel standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Young master, you shouldn't come down here right now," Sebastian said as he watched Ciel walk over and take a bite of the latest curry that Sebastian had served.

"Three days until the contest. It looks like you're researching very hard," Ciel mocked. I sighed softly when I saw Sebastian's eyes harden.

"Oh by the way, for dessert I'd like to have Gateau Chocolat. Bring it to me later," Ciel said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"As you wish," Sebastian bowed. Ciel looked over his shoulder and smirked at Sebastian before he left.

"Wow…as much as he hates being called childish, he can be really childish," I muttered. Sebastian walked over to the stove and cooking again.

"I am totally stuffed," Brad sighed as he lit a cigarette before continuing, "With my tummy like this, I should go do some exercise."

"I'm gonna head to the garden. Let's go prince!" Finny chirped and Soma nodded in agreement.

"I'll continue my washing," Maylene said as she stood up to leave.

"Everyone…the next curry is finally ready to serve," Sebastian said with a stained grin.

"I can't take anymore!" Brad yelled as a dish of curry was placed in front of him.

"Digest it within ten minutes," Sebastian smiled darkly as he walked back over to the stove.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Soma and the other three servants passed out from eating to much curry. Sebastian let out an exhausted sigh as he picked up another pot of freshly made curry.

"What exactly is there not enough of?" he asked himself. I covered my mouth as I yawned quietly and rested my head on the table.

"Go to bed Tori," I heard Sebastian say. I looked up and saw that he had once again returned to the stove. I stood up and walked over to him. I smiled softly before I wrapped my arms around his chest and rested my head on his back.

"Not without you. I'll stay up the entire night with you," I whispered softly. Sebastian turned around and placed his left hand on my cheek as he leant down towards me. I closed my eyes as I felt his breath caress my face.

"I feel honoured. Your giving up your precious sleep to be with me," he chuckled as he lips slowly trailed over my ear. I felt his tongue dart out before he started licking the shell of my ear.

"You taste so sweet," he whispered. I opened my eyes and stared deeply into his. His lips came towards mine and as they slowly hovered over mine he suddenly stopped.

"Sweet...," he trailed off before he suddenly stood up and made his way over to the pile of dishes.

"Sebastian what's wrong?" I asked confused.

"I think I know how to make the curry have more substance," Sebastian said as he pulled out a bowl filled with melted chocolate that he had used to make Ciel's dessert.

"That's wonderful honey...can I have that kiss now?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"This should create a deeper substance while still balancing out the flavors," he started pouring some of the chocolate into the curry cooking on the stove.

"Like I said, that's wonderful! Now how about that kiss you were about to give me?" I asked once more.

"Tori I'm very busy at the moment. Would you be able to wash the dishes for me?" he asked as he briefly looked over his shoulder before turning back to the curry in front of him. I stood there and stared at him in shock. I sighed loudly before making my way over to the sink and started washing the dishes.

"That's a kiss you owe me," I muttered.

"And I'll be sure to pay it back."

* * *

"What did you say? You made the curry of God? You found a way to bring out the substance in one night?" Soma yelled in surprise. Sebastian smiled as he placed a dish of curry in front of Soma.

"It's just how I am to the core...please have a taste." Soma slowly nodded before he scooped up some curry onto a fork and placed it in his mouth. We all waited silently for his opinion.

"Does it please you?" Sebastian finally asked. Soma smiled and looked at Sebastian.

"This is not Agni's curry. This is a curry that contains complicated flavors and spices like Indian curry. It also has a depth and fresh taste that only the British could make. This curry is worthy of competing with the curry of God. It's delicious butler but how did you do this in just one night?" Soma asked.

"This is the answer," Sebastian said as he pulled out a bar of chocolate from his coat.

"Chocolate?" Soma and Ciel shouted in shock.

"Cacao in chocolate was originally used as a spice which provided a special sweet flavor. The cacao, which has fat, milk and sugar, perfectly blended into a chocolate that added the rich substance that the curry needed. Also, the Phantomhive company has the best chocolate made with a large dose of pure cacao. To make the best curry, there isn't a more suitable ingredient. I noticed this when Tori cleaned up the Gateau Chocolat that the young master requested yesterday. So you helped me out there young master," Sebastian smirked at Ciel. Ciel just scoffed and gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Amazing Ciel! Your butler could make a curry of God in only one week! You might just be able to defeat Agni!" Soma yelled excitedly. He jumped up with a grin on his face and he quickly left the room. Sebastian and I looked over at Ciel, who looked to be deep in thought.

"To replicate is different from to win. You will probably just be on par with the curry of God. Isn't that so Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. As things are now it will be that way," Sebastian smirked.

"That face tells me that you have a secret plan eh, butler?" Lau grinned. Sebastian turned to Lau and smiled.

"Yes," he stated simply.

"It's no lie?" Ciel asked as he picked up his spoon and started studying it. Sebastian's smile disappeared and a large smirk appeared on his face.

"Of course not. I don't ever tell lies. On my name as the butler of the Phantomhive family, our company will definitely be the one to take home the royal warrant!"

* * *

I sighed softly as I continued to wash the tableware. Who knew so many dishes could be used to not only make but serve curry as well. I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my waist and kisses being placed on my neck.

"Sebastian, I can't focus on washing the tableware if you keep doing that," I chuckled. He smirked before he kissed the back of my head.

"I decided that I need a punishment for not kissing you last night," he whispered.

"Is that right?" I asked, "And what would be this punishment you speak of?" I gasped when I felt Sebastian untie the back of my apron and I whipped around to look at him.

"You can't do that in the kitchen!" I told him. He smirked evilly before nodding in agreement.

"Alright then, I'll be waiting in our room," he said before leaving.

I am proud to say I would have set the world record for a demon to not only wash and dry but to put the tableware away as well. I quickly made my way back to our room and I paused in front of the door. I swiftly fixed my uniform and hair before opening the door. Sitting in bed, with on his black pants, on was Sebastian. My eyes raked over his flawless white toned chest, all the way up to his mess of black hair. The curtains were slightly parted allowing a small amount of moonlight to past through and illuminate part of his face. I slowly licked my lips and I felt my eyes change into their demon form.

"Like something you see?" Sebastian smirked as he eyes flicked into their demon form. I smiled wickedly as I slowly made my way over to the bed. I waved my hand to the left producing a small amount of wind, causing the door to slowly start to close itself. Sebastian raised his-

**BAM!**

The door closed shut.

* * *

**Next Update: Sunday the 31th of July**

**Hello everyone, I know, I know. I haven't updated in ages but I lost movation for this story for a while. However, I quickly got it back when I re-watched the anime and red the latest chapter in the manga! All you Kuroshitsuji manga followers would know what I'm talking about! Anyway, I have the next 5 chapters already written up and ready to go so I will post them every Sunday. Hopefully, when I get really good I'll update twice a week but for now I'll just stick to one. **

**Oh and I might be changing my pen name. I just don't really like it anymore. I have a great idea of what I'm going to change it to but I'm not sure how that will affect the story/story alerts/favourite author/favourite story. If anyone has changed their pen name could you give me a buzz so I have some idea of what will happen? If it's going to cause trouble then I'll leave it but if I can change it, then that would be great!**

**I hope you all have a great day and I look forward to reading your re-views! **

**(Oh and I really, really sucked at writing the last part so please no flames about that)**


	24. That maid, competition

**Hello everyone! First off, I big thank you to k180, MoonlightRose, 3 Sebastian, ABC-the counter, Light vs Dark, Going-to-Hell, Anime Puppy Face APF, DreamWriterx3, Princesa de la Luna, Yueaifeng, Luffy95, MaidenAliceMichaelis, KhAel and SOSlove for re-viewing!**

**Sorry for any mistakes/wrong grammar (cause I get the feeling there will be).**

* * *

"Wow! What is that large animal?" Finny said in amazement as he pointed to a large, grey four legged animal with a very long nose.

"That's an elephant. It's a sacred animal. I have some in my palace," Soma explained before he paused for a moment.

"About nine…no ten I think," he suddenly added.

"Amazing! You have these as pets?" Bard's jaw dropped in shock causing his cigarette to fall to the ground.

"They can fit such large animals in your house?" Maylene cried in surprise.

"It's not that surprising…we could probably have a couple of elephants if the young master really wanted too," I said staring at the elephant.

"We could?" the three of them asked. I looked at them and as soon as I saw their face, I immediately regretted making the comment. Finny's eyes were shining with happiness while Bard and Maylene had huge smiles on their face.

"Just because we can doesn't mean we have to!" I quickly added.

"Please try not to wander too far away," Sebastian said but it was already too late. The three servants were off admiring animals and watching the entertainers.

"Yo Earl, so it's time for the big showdown," Lau waved as he and Ran Mao sat on a nearby stone bench.

"You brought one of your girls even though you would be in front of clients?" Ciel scoffed at Lau.

"Meh, Ran Mao is my little sister; even though we are not related by blood. Isn't she cute!" Lau started pointing her cheek to emphasize his point. Ciel didn't say anything and just blankly stared at him. Lau sighed before he continued speaking. "I heard that during the contest they would serve curry to the audience so I figured I could treat this girl."

"So there was an alternative motive," I whispered to Sebastian. Ran Mao jumped off Lau's lap so he could stand and walk over to us. Ciel and Lau walked ahead while Sebastian and I followed behind the two; just like servants should.

"So the prince's butler is really serious?" Lau asked as he bent forward so he could hear the young master easier. Ciel looked over at Soma, who was currently educating the other three servants about his homeland.

"He betrayed the master he regards as a God. Of course he is serious," Ciel said before turning his gaze away from Price Soma.

"So it's safe to assume that this is all for the prince. He was probably told that once the plan is complete the girl will be returned to them…if so it sounds like a lie to me," Sebastian looked down at Ciel to get his input about the whole situation.

"Well…should his plan succeed, letting Agni go after obtaining the royal warrant would possibly mean the leaking of his deeds…if I was West…," Ciel trailed off.

"You would have him killed?" Lau chuckled in amusement.

"You really think it would be worth killing someone over?" Ciel sighed in annoyance.

"Meeeh~, I'd do it if it was me," Lau chimed from beside him.

"Wow…what a depressing conversation," I joked but Sebastian didn't reply. I looked at him from the corner of my eye wondering why I was getting the silent treatment. It was then I noticed that he was staring at someone. I leant forward slightly so I could see who had my husband's attention and I was forced to hold back a gasp as I saw who it was.

"Isn't that," I began before the man spoke.

"Oh my...if it isn't Earl Phantomhive!" the man said cheerfully.

"Ah…Lord West," Ciel said without looking at the man. I watched on silently as a man with neatly combed blonde hair and dark green eyes approached us. He took off his black top hat which matched perfectly with his smartly pressed gray suit.

"Long time no see! It hasn't been since last year's social events if I recall correctly?" Lord West nodding his head in greeting.

"It's an honor to meet you again," Ciel said in a dull tone but nodded his head back.

"You never change…always wearing a well-tailored coat. So what brand does someone of the earl's status wear?" Lord West asked as he looked at Ciel's clothes.

My left eye twitched…what was wrong with what he was wearing? Sebastian quickly covered his laugh with a cough and I spun around glaring at him. Sebastian and I choose what Ciel's wears and today was the day I got to choose. I thought Ciel looked quite dashing in his dark blue tailored suit with matching top hat and boots.

"My butler and maid pick out all my clothing. I don't care at all about brands," Ciel retorted smartly.

"You never change! Come to think of it, isn't your group competing in this contest?" Lord West chuckled slightly.

"Yeah I'm considering expanding my business into the food industry," Ciel simply stated.

"I was rather surprised to learn that you would enter. Did you go on a hunt for a talented chef? My company can not lose! We have hired a curry specialist," Lord West bent down and whispered in Ciel's ear. "Between you and I…some spies broke into my home. It was terrible. One of my Galle lamps were broken along with a chest set I got at general trading."

Spies? A picture of Sebastian with a deer on his head appeared in my mind. I chuckled softly under my breath. That must have been the "spy".

"It scares me to think of it," he stood back up and shivered.

"Luckily the secrets of the curry were kept safe," Ciel said as he somehow managed to keep a straight face.

"I get the shivers knowing that the criminal may even be here," Lord West continued. Sebastian smiled and I quickly covered my laugh with a cough. I wonder what he would say if he knew that "spy" was standing right next to him.

"Enough of that, I heard that the Queen might be attending this curry show," Lord West said looking at Ciel.

"And?"

"Well since King Albert passed away, her majesty doesn't appear in public so often. I'd like her to taste the curry we are so proud of in front of the audience before I receive the royal warrant," Lord West boasted. Ciel didn't reply and continued to stare at him with an emotionless face.

"Oh, this chat has gone on a bit long. I will see you later," he nodded a good bye before placing his top hat back on and walking off.

"Before _you_ receive the warrant eh?" Ciel scoffed.

"He really is certain that he will win," Soma said as he carefully approached us to avoid suspicion.

"I can't wait to see his face when he realizes he has lost," Ciel smirked. I sighed in happiness. Such a wicked little soul he is…I'm so proud!

"Yes my lord," Sebastian bowed before he stood back up and said, "Then I will head to the competitor's room and wait."

"Good luck sweetheart," I said as he walked pasted me. He paused and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"As a butler of the Phantomhive household, where would we be if I could not accomplish this simple task?"

"We have now come to highlight of the _The Empire Governed Indian Culture and Prosperity Exhibition_. With participants from famous curry houses throughout London, let the curry show begin!" A man wearing a green suit with dark orange hair and brown eyes called out optimistically. He was standing at the front of a massive stage that had several stoves lined up each side and a large banner over head.

"We have prepared a special curry for the guests who are present. Please wait in anticipation! Now's today's judges are…a palace chef who will not allow any compromises in taste, Chef Higharm," the man announce as he pointed to an elderly man with a white beard. He had dull brown eyes and wore a chef's uniform.

"A tax collector currently serving in India, Mr Carter," the announcer pointed to a small, plum shaped man wearing glasses. He had thick black hair and hazel colored eyes as well as a small black beard.

"And…Viscount Druitt, who has a great love of the arts and food!" Ciel and I stood there in shock as we watched the blonde hair, blue eyed man stand up and wave.

"Eh? Wasn't he arrested by the Yard?" Lau tilted his head in confusion.

"He probably bribed his way out. How corrupt," Ciel shivered. I looked down at him and smiled softly as I saw him glare at Viscount Druitt. I leant forward and whispered to Ciel, "If it makes you feel better, he won't cause you any trouble because…will…you weren't exactly yourself that evening." Ciel whipped his head around and glared at me while I just kept smiling.

"Now, these are today's contestants! Persian Tabb Company's Chef Tarpin. Dormtory Vill Company's Chef Lach. Dahlia Company's Chef Rickman. Lippclin Company's Chef Wollest. Harold West Company's Chef Agni and the butler Sebastian from the Funtom Company. Eh? Butler?" the announcer looked at Sebastian in confusion.

"Yes…I am not a chef. I am a butler to the core," Sebastian smirked.

"A…Anyways we have presented to you each contestant! With a group like this I'm sure we can expect some tasty food! Let the contest begin!" the announcer yelled. I watched in admiration as everyone dashed to their station and began preparing their dish. Some were chopping up vegetables while others started cooking their meat.

"I guess we just sit back and wait for the curry," Lau chuckled as he looked at Ciel.

"Can't you wait silently," he muttered under his breath.

"Hey! Check it out!" A man yelled as he pointed at Agni. I looked in the direction of the man's finger and I watched in silent amazement at Agni's cooking style. He was tossing different spices into a pan before adeptly flipping the meat so it was covered in all the spices.

"That Indian guy's hand seems to have a life of it's own!" a man said.

"And what an amazing smell!" a woman added.

"This is the right hand of God eh? Victory shall come as easy as excepted," Lord West stated smugly. I scoffed at his behavior and looked over at Sebastian. I sighed dreamily as I watched him flip the meat and skillfully cover it in several different spices.

"The Funtom Company is also amazing," a voice said.

"The smell is great also!" another voice called out.

"Looks like we won't lose easily either," Ciel smirked.

"What a bully," Lau laughed. Lord West stood there in shock as he watched Sebastian.

"Hey! What exactly is he doing?"

"Could it be? He just put something dark into the curry pot,"

"Chocolate?"

"Chocolate in curry?"

"How gross!"

"What is he thinking?"

"Mama, I want to eat chocolate!"

I stood there silently as I listened to all the conversations around me. My eyes didn't drifted from Sebastian despite the urge to watch how the other contestants where making their curry.

"As excepted of Funtom, a company that makes toys and sweets! This sure is a new form of advertising!" Lord West laughed. Ciel, Ran Mao, Lau and myself stayed silent and continued watching the curry tournament. My eyes drifted to Agni and they widened slightly when I saw the expression on his face.

He knew what Sebastian was doing…he knows the benefit of the chocolate in the curry. I turned my attention back to Sebastian and continued to silently watch as the events unfolded.

"What?"

"What is that?"

"A blue…lobster?"

"This is...the royal blue lobster? It is a type of blue lobster found only in the clear sea waters off the coast of Brittany, France. This colour which is comparable to the famous chartres blue hides within the gorgeous shell. It's a splendid body much like that of a beautiful lady wearing a blue evening dress. Also under that beautiful shell is a firm body that despite its looks flows with high grade emotion and fascinates people constantly with its delicate sweetness," Viscount Druitt explained.

"Um...is it just me or did he just sound like a...pervert?" I asked softly.

"You see! Agni's right hand of God together with rare and exquisite ingredients, this is undoubtedly the highest class of curry brand products!" Lord West boasted. I watched as Sebastian started rolling balls of dough and placing them into a large tray.

"This is bad! We are going to lose this competition," Soma cried out in frusation.

"How so?" Ciel looked at Soma.

"It's true that Ciel's butler's curry is the real thing but it is only the curry that is perfect! The problem is the naan because it is not a staple in bengal I know little about it but I do know that naan is made from fermented paste and wheat. They are baked together at a high temperature in an oven we call tandoori. This place does not have such facilities. The perfect naan cannot be made. So after all the effort that Sebastian put into mastering the spices, it has only come to this. He is British after all. Not only can the naan not be made but the heat level is too high for the curry is to high. If this continues it will dry out in a matter of minutes. The painstakingly made curry will all go to waste. As I thought, one week to master the art of making curry was way too short. The contest...," Soma trailed off as he closed his eyes.

"Will be won by Sebastian," I said without drawing my eyes away from Sebastian. Soma's eyes snapped open and he stared at me in disbelief.

"What...did you not hear what I said?" he asked.

"No I heard...you need to have faith in him. He'll put through. After all...Ciel ordered him to win this so he'll win it," I looked at Soma from the corner of my eyes. He slowly nodded and looked back at Sebastian. Just what are you thinking Sebastian? Cooking the curry that high will dry it out. I thought I already told you that.

* * *

"_You know...if you leave it on that high, the curry will dry out," I said looking at the pot of curry on the stove. _

"_I know," Sebastian stated simply as he kept working._

"_So your just going to leave it like that?" I asked surprised. _

"_It's part of the plan," Sebastian said as he picked up a cook book and started flipping through the pages._

"_What plan? I haven't heard of a plan," I said looking at him with interest. He looked over his shoulder and smirked at me before saying, "You'll have to wait and find out."_

_I huffed and went back to playing with the flour, that I had poured onto the table...again. I drew strange little creatures before I rolled some flour into a little ball._

"_Hey Sebastian, won't it be funny if there was curry in this thing?" I asked as I showed him the tiny ball of flour. He paused and looked over his shoulder._

"_Wouldn't it be funny indeed."_

* * *

"Time's up! Now to invite all the judges to the state!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the judges.

"First up is Persian Tabb Company's beef curry," the announcer said. The plate of curry was placed in front of the judges and Chef Higharm was first to try the curry.

"The beef was cut into large chunks and cooked well. It goods down nicely. It really is an extravagant curry but the flavor is plan and ordinary with no fragrance. You used curry powder. Professional chefs using curry powder! This is simply ridiculous!" Chef Higharm said. The faces of the other three chef's suddenly paled. Ha…they must have used curry powder. Another plate of curry was placed before the judges and each judge sampled it.

"Dahlia Company's spices seem to have been mixed nicely by the chef. The spiciness is overpowering and the subtle nuances of the flavor have been lost. Ha…it is a nice attempt however," Viscount Druitt smiled.

"Next we have Harold West Company's Chef Agni," the announcer said. Agni walked up to the judges with a silver platter and a silver lid was covering the food.

"Agni," the Soma whispered softly. Agni placed the platter down and placed his hand on the lid.

"This is…my curry," he said and removed the lid before he continued speaking, "Blue lobster and seven types of curry, an imperial feast."My jaw dropped in bewilderment and I stared at the dish in shock.

"A whole blue lobster served with red, yellow and green curries…what delicacy is this?" asked Chef Higharm.

"I made a variety, each has a different level of spiciness and flavor so you can sample each to your liking. All the curries were made to go perfectly with the lobster.

"Seven authentic curries prepared by an Indian served with a whole blue lobster. Then I must…," Chef Higharm began before he scooped a bit up and ate it. His eyes widened and he gasped.

"De-delicious! The meat is suitably springy and after chewing, the subtle sweet flavor permeates the entire mouth," he cried out in amazement.

"And that sweet and spicy, clear and rich soup! All this was accomplished without compromising the marvelous taste of the lobster!" Mr Carter added.

"Oooh! Aah! Like the beautiful lady unexpectedly met, with seven precious stones, wrapping their beauty around you. A gold brooch shaped like a dove, a bracelet made of sapphires and pearls, a garnet necklace, a cameo medal and a diamond and emerald ring on your exquisite fingers. By you my…heart has been stolen from me!" Viscount Druitt yelled out as he pretended to hug someone. After he finally calmed down, he looked at Agni and said, "Simply amazing! The best curry!"

"Many thanks for your praise," Agni bowed. I heard Lord West chuckled to himself and I looked at him from the corner of my eye. I narrowed my eyes slightly when I saw the smug grin on his face. I started smiling when I thought of all the ways I could kill him.

"No Tori," Ciel suddenly said. I looked at him innocently and tilted my head to the side.

"Whatever are you talking about young master?" I asked. Ciel stared at me for a few moments before he looked back at the judges.

"So has the winner been decided? Last to the stage is the Funtom Company!" the announcer called out and Sebastian walked up to the stage with a silver platter that also had a silver lid on it.

"This is my curry," he said as he lifted the lid.

"This…this is!" Chef Higharm began before he stopped. My jaw dropped in shock as I stared at the ball made from a mixture of flour, wheat and fermented paste. He knew I was kidding about the whole curry being in a ball...right? Oh my devil! I just cost us the competition because Sebastian took my joke seriously!

"What is that white thing? What are you trying to pull?" Chef Higharm yelled as he pointed at Sebastian. Sebastian picked up a set of thongs and calmly picked up the ball. He then placed it into hot oil and quickly covered my eyes with my hands.

"I can't look," I muttered.

"Ah? It's deep fried?" the judges yelled in surprise.

"Ciel! What in heavens is your butler doing?" Soma looked on in horror at the events unfolding before his eyes. I finally managed to uncover my eyes and watch the scene before me.

"He is trying to make a doughnut?" Bard asked. Ciel didn't say anything and silently watched on.

"It is ready. This is our company's curry," Sebastian said as he placed the platter back in front of the judges.

"But where is the curry?" Chef Higharm asked as he stared at the deep fried ball.

"Wait a moment! This is...what? The curry...from inside," Viscount Druitt said in shock.

"What?" Agni said in disbelief while Lord West shouted it.

"This is the curry that our company proudly presents to you. It has a name…the curry doughnut!" Sebastian smirked.

"Curry…curry doughnut?" several people asked in confusion.

"Please have a taste," Sebastian looked at Mr Carter and Chef Higharm.

"What in the name of…I have never seen that kind of curry before," Soma whispered in astonishment.

"Ah…anyway, we'll have to taste it first," Chef Higharm said as he cut a piece off and placed it in his mouth. He paused before his eyes widened in surprise.

"It explodes in the mouth. This is delicious. The deep fried crispy exterior and soft interiors texture combined with that sticky curry creates several levels of heavenly taste! The most fantastic part is the curry filling used inside! Ingenious and fragrant, it is all blended together as if it were the very meaning of _delicious_. It blossoms the movement it is sliced open!" Chef Higharm cried out in astonishment.

"Then that means…he cooked the curry to dryness so that it could be put in to the doughnut without spilling out," I whispered softly. Got to hand it to you honey, even after all this time together, your still surprising me.

"In addition the chunks of chicken in the curry are sizeable…this really is a perfect creation!" Chef Higharm added.

"Ahh! Ohh! A young girl at the ball that makes me want to love her tenderly. The mischievous mocking bird, singing like a child in the daytime but in the evening you show your true colours. The heartstring pulling smile behind your mask. A young girl, alone...I really want to...hold you tightly in my arms! Fresh innovation and undoubted quality. This really is the Funtom Company's special revolutionary curry!" Viscount Druitt said cheerfully.

"I thank you for the praise," Sebastian bowed. Everyone started cheering and I couldn't help but smile. I paused when I saw Ciel shivering. I tilted my head to the side wondering why he of all people would shake and then it all clicked. Ciel was the mocking bird Viscount was talking about. I quickly coughed to cover the laugh that had escaped me.

"And nows the time you have all been waiting for! Taste-testing time! Please taste whichever curries you want!" the presenter called out. The judges stood up and made their way off the stage to discuss the winner. I walked over to Sebastian and let out a long sigh.

"I will admit...you had me concerned there for a bit," I said looking at him. He smirked as he looked at me, "You doubted me?"

"Hey, you would to if I suddenly make a ball of flour that you had joked about and presented it to several judges," I defended. The judges walked back on stage and handed a piece of paper to the announcer. The chefs were called back onto the stage and they lined up in the order that the curries had been presented to the judges.

"Ladies and gentlemen, sorry to keep you waiting. After much discussion, the winner of the curry show is...," the presenter paused to build the tension up more. Sebastian and I shared a quick look before we turned our gaze back to the presenter.

"Harold West Company and Funtom Company! A tie!" He yelled and held the trophy up in the air. Suddenly, a whip wrapped around the golden trophy and pulled it out of the presenter's hand.

"Huh?" the presenter managed to say as he stared into his empty hand.

"Please wait," a man behind me said. I spun around and saw a man holding both the trophy and a whip. The man had dark blonde hair that matched nicely with his pale skin and a pair of goggles covered his eyes. What really interested me was what he was wearing. He wore a fancy white riding suit that reminded me a lot of the ones that the royal rider's wore.

"The victor," the man began before he was suddenly knocked over but a horse. I stared in disbelief when I saw who was riding the horse. It was an old lady...but it wasn't any old lady.

"Who's the funky old Gran?" Bard asked.

"That is..." Lau trailed off as he stared at the old woman on the horse.

"Your majesty! Why have you come here!" Ciel asked as he quickly took off his hat and walked over to the horse. It suddenly went silent. I looked over my shoulder and almost burst out laughing at the expressions on people's faces. Some had their mouths open in shock while others stared ahead blankly not believing what they had just heard.

"Hello everyone," the old woman smiled kindly.

"Her majesty the Queen!" several citizens yelled out.

_Queen Victoria. This Queen is the one who crafted the most brilliant time of Great Britain's history. Not only was she the political power behind the idea of expanding the territories of Great Britain allowing it to become the empire where the sun never sets...she also made her mark in the fields of fashion at balls and other fashionable events. She was the one leading the trends and had immense popularity amongest the people. Till this day she is still deeply in love with the deceased King Albert. _

"This is off topic but it is said that a popular show, _The Violent Earl_, was based on her highness," the man who had taken the trophy said with his face pressed down into the ground because of the horse's foot that rested on the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" Ciel asked looking down at the man. The man suddenly sat up, much to everyone's surprise, with the horse's foot still on his head and looked at the judges.

"I am done talking...but it seems the Queen had something to say," the man brushed the horse's foot away and hurried to the Queen's side as she got down from the horse.

"This curry show was indeed exciting. Thank you John," the Queen said as she, with John's help, got down from the horse.

"The fragrance permeating throughout the entire room reminds me of a time I had curry with Albert on White Island. Oh Albert!" the Queen suddenly cried out as she dropped to her knees and started crying. John quickly bent down next to her and pulled out a small doll from his coat. I stared at the doll and soon realised that it looked extactly like King Albert.

"Your majesty please pull yourself together," John said as he put the small doll in front of her. He coughed before he started speaking in a very deep voice, "I want to eat this curry with you also!".

"That's creepy," I muttered to myself.

"Her majesty seems like quite the complex character," Lau stated as he watched the scene in front of him.

"Don't talk like that," Ciel mumbled.

"Victoria pull yourself together. I'm Albert!" John said trying to copy the voice of the late King Albert.

"You're there right Albert?" the Queen looked up and smiled at the doll.

"That's why I told you not to come out," John replied. He coughed again before he and the Queen stood up.

"Your majesty, Albert has always been by your side," John said in his normal voice. The Queen placed out a piece of cloth and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"As I received an invitation to be a judge in this contest, I have one vote don't I? I have chosen," she trailed off as she took the trophy from John and made her way up onto the stage.

"The Funtom company's butler Sebastian. This is for you," she said and handed the trophy to Sebastian. Agni looked down in disappointment.

"What! Why?" Harold West shouted as he made his way to the stage. He looked at the Queen before he continued, "How can the curry we made loose to a doughnut stuffed with curry?".

"Please look over there," she pointed towards a group of children. Several children were walking around eating Sebastian's curry while a little boy was getting in trouble with his mother for making a mess whilst eating Agni's curry.

"Do you see? Funtom's curry requires no utensils and can be consumed by anyone. Yes, that is right, this is a method that takes even children into account. Everyone is happy, the rich, the poor, the adults, the children. Everyone is equal. This kind of idea is essential for Great Britain as it heads into a new country. I highly approve of the Funtom company's accounting for our future, the children," the Queen smiled.

"This…the victor is the Funtom company!" the presenter announced out.

"How…how can this…," he mumbled as he fell to his knees.

"Nice one Sebastian!" Bard yelled.

"This is typical of Sebastian!" Maylene looked at me. I smiled and nodded my head in agreement. Finny picked up a curry doughnut and ran over to Ciel.

"You should come and eat too Young master!" Finny said as he handed Ciel the curry doughnut. I smiled at Finny's act before I walked over to Sebastian.

"Never doubted you for a minute," I chuckled.

"Oh yes, never for a minute," he smirked.

"Congratulations Chef Sebastian," John walked over to us, "Could we have a few words?". Sebastian drew his gaze away from mine and looked at John.

"I'm no chef. I am but a butler to the core."

* * *

**Next Update: Sunday the 7th of August**

**Thank you for reading! In case you couldn't tell, I'm now updating every Sunday and then hopefully, twice a week. **

**Have a great day and please re-view!**


	25. That maid, sunset

**Yay! Another chapter! Thank you to everyone who re-viewed and I look forward to reading more of your re-views!**

**We have finally come to the end of the curry arc and we are now making our way towards the Circus Arc! For those who haven't red the circus arc, I suggest reading the manga online (starting from chapter 23). It is an awesome arc and I love the characters in it! I have several ideas as to how its going to play out and I would really like some of your ideas and feedback about the Circus arc (like what Tori should do in certain suitations, what she should say, etc.). **

**Anyway, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes and happy reading!**

* * *

"I...lo...st," Agni muttered in disbelief. His face was paler then usual and his eyes were wide in shock.

"Mr Agni...wasn't it? Your curry's flavour did not lose. It was also a curry I would like to enjoy at the white tower," the Queen smiled at him.

"I'm not...worthy of such words," Agni whispered softly as his expression became filled with sorrow.

"My plan...the royal warrant...," Lord West said as he stumbled away from the stage. I scoffed in disgust at the human's pathetic behaviour before looking at Ciel.

"Are all humans really that pitiful when things don't go their way?" I asked. Ciel looked at me from the corner of his eye before saying, "Only the pathetic ones."

"My lord!" a voice called out. I turned around and saw a young Indian woman running towards Mr West. I saw Soma tense up as he's eyes widened in shock.

"Meena!" He shouted. I looked at the woman in surprise...she was Meena? Meena was a beautiful Indian with dark skin, black hair and large, grey eyes. She was wearing a simple, dark pink sari with a light pink shawl worn over it. She was also wearing a gold necklace and large gold earrings hung from her ears.

Agni gasped in dismay while Sebastian, Ciel and Lau all looked on curiously. The Indian woman froze before she slowly turned and looked at Soma.

"Prince...Soma?" she asked softly.

"I finally found you! Meena!" Soma smiled as he ran up and hugged her.

"I've been looking for you for a very long time! I finally...finally found you. You must have been so worried when you were kidnapped to England! You don't have to worry anymore. Let's go home together!" Soma said happily as he released her from his hug.

"Prince...are you some kind of idiot?" she asked as her face screwed up in disgust. Soma's face went blank as he stared at Meena in alarm.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming this far just to get in people's way? Come home with you? Don't make me laugh! Who'd want to come home to a place like that?" She asked. I looked over at Sebastian and Agni, wanting to see their reactions to Meena's comment.

"Aah...ah," Agni muttered as he fell to his knees. Sebastian stared at me before he looked down at Agni.

"You...were concealing this weren't you," Sebastian stated more then asked.

"Sorry for not wanting to live my whole life bound to my social class! I even took great pains to sneak out of India!" She continued.

"Then...you wanted...with West," Soma struggled to say.

"That's right. Even a child could understand which is better, being an ordinary cook or a rich wife. Furthermore...I'm sick of looking after such a selfish master!" Meena said as a wicked smirk appeared on her face. I looked at her with narrowed eyes. Ciel and Sebastian stared at her with an emotionless face while Lau's grin appeared back on his face. Tears of blood started falling from Agni's eyes as he watched the scene in horror. He squeezed his eyes shut as he placed his head on the floor and started sobbing softly.

"Sorry," said Soma. Agni's eyes snapped opened when he heard his master apologised. I must admit, even I looked at the prince in surprise. He really has grown up.

"We were that close that I didn't understand one bit of Meena's feelings. I'm sorry for never thinking about being a bother and chasing you all the way to England. Also...thanks for everything up until now," He smiled as he walked pasted her.

"Up until now, I've always blamed other people. Being alone in the palace was my mother and father's fault. Meena disappearing was West's fault but I was wrong. Even though I was gnawing at my parents' ankles, I did nothing but complain. There's no one who'd love a brat like that but...you stayed by my side. Even when we were separated, I've given you nothing but trouble up until now. Will you stay by my side and still be my Khana-sama, Agni?" Soma walked onto the stage and over to Agni.

"Jo Ajha," Agni said as he took hold of one of Soma's hands and held it with both of his hands.

"It seems like somehow everything's ended up for the best wouldn't you say? Isn't that good, boy?" the Queen chuckled as she made her way over to us. Brad, Finny and Maylene started coughing in order to cover their laughs while Sebastian and I just smiled. I walked over to the three servants before smacking all three of them over the head. They all stopped laughing and started whining about how much their heads hurt.

"Your majesty, I've humbly asked you to stop referring to me that way," Ciel quicked said as he face turned red in embarrassment.

"Is that so? You'll always be that cute little boy to me," the Queen smiled.

"Your majesty, why did you come all the way out here today?" Ciel asked as he took his top hat off.

"I was at Saint Sophia University's Choir concert but when I heard that your company was coming to the curry fair, I had to come and see you. You only ever send letters and never come to visit after all," she replied.

"Someone like me...shouldn't be around your majesty very often," Ciel said as his gaze wondered over to Sebastian.

"Please don't say such things. You're so young but you already perform your duty so seriously. Just like your father Vincent," the Queen patted Ciel's head.

"Besides that, it's been such a long time since I came to the Crystal Palace. It seems like just yesterday that Albert and I would come here for the opening ceremonies...ALBERT! I wish you were here today too!" She fell to her knees and started weeping loudly.

"Oh dear, I must be leaving soon. I'll have the Grand Chamberlain's office send you the authorisation documents for the royal warrant. I'm looking forward to eating curry bread in the royal salon as well. You have fun playing as well boy," the Queen picked herself up off the ground before mounting the horse and riding away. I sighed softly and looked at Ciel. I paused however when I saw John standing next to Ciel. Ciel noticed this too and looked at the man.

"Shouldn't you be going too?" he asked. John gasped and started running.

"Your majesty! Please wait!" he shouted as he ran out of the Crystal Palace.

"She's the same as always," Ciel muttered to himself.

"Ciel! Thank you for winning. You have my gratitude," Soma said as he clapped his hands together and bowed.

"It wasn't really for you. It was for my own sake but your babysitter coming back was a case of killing two birds with one stone," Ciel put his top hat back on.

"Ciel, if I'd never come to England, I probably wouldn't have learned all sorts of truths. If I'd never met Ciel then I would have stayed selfish and ignorant of the ways of the world. From now on, I want to try and learn all sorts of things and someday...I'll become a great man who won't lose to anyone and show you!" Soma grinned.

"If you just say it, it won't happen," Ciel stated bluntly.

"If I say it, it'll happen!" Soma argued.

"My, my, how bustling," Sebastian said as he walked over to us.

"Mr Sebastian!" Finny cried out happily.

"Congratulations!" Maylene said.

"You did it! Today's our victory celebration!" Brad laughed as he pulled Sebastian into a one arm hug.

"Well done dear," I chuckled as when I saw Sebastian annoyed look.

"Sir Sebastian...I wonder how I should apologise for everything...," Agni said as he sat down and bowed his head.

"Mr Agni, there's no need for that kind of thing. Please raise your head," Sebastian said as he crouched down in front of Agni.

"At first, I regretted accompanying the prince to England...but now...I think it was a very good thing. We both have learned a lot from you all. I feel I must thank you somehow," Agni explained.

"You have been apologising from the beginning. I fought for my reasons and you fought for yours. That's all there is to it. There is nothing to thank me for. The Goddess Kali you believe in and Shiva both realised their faults through their mutual pain, just as you two are doing now. Aah, the sun is already setting. Shall we go home?" Sebastian stood up and held his hand for Agni to take. A smile appeared on Agni's face before he let Sebastian help him up. Sebastian and Agni started walking towards the exit and the rest of us followed behind them at our own pace. The sky was painted with oranges, yellows and reds as the sun started setting. That was probably the only good thing about the Crystal Palace. Being able to see everything around you...but I would hate to clean all the windows. I stopped walking and looked around.

"Where's Lau and Ran-Mao gone?" I asked. Ciel stopped walking and looked around as well.

"Who knows. I don't really care to be honest. That's two less annoying people I have to worry about," he said before he continued walking; I quickly followed after him. Mmm...Ciel did make a very good point just then.

"And as they say, _no pain, no gain_," Sebastian smirked as he looked over his shoulder to Ciel.

"To have a story from my country explained be an englishman...it's a little embarrassing," Agni blushed slightly.

"It has nothing to do with England or India. No matter where or when, it's the same. Humanity, that is," Sebastian smirked and turned to face Agni.

"That's right. The evening sun as seen from the banks of the Ganges, the evening sun seen in England...it has the same beauty," Agni chuckled as he watched the setting sun. We all stopped walking and silently watched the sunset.

"Oof! W-what!" Ciel shouted as Soma suddenly started hugging him.

"WWAAA! Me...Meena!" Soma burst out into tears. My jaw dropped as I looked at Soma. Why did I think he had grown up? Sebastian chuckled and lent down next to my face.

"If you leave your mouth open like that, it'll catch flies," he whispered. I quickly closed my mouth and glared at him. He just smirked and looked back at Ciel, who was trying, and failing, to free himself of Soma's hug.

"It really is good we came to England. Both the prince and I were able to make good friends," Agni smiled.

"Friends?" I whispered in shock.

"Friends...is it? That's the first time anyone has said that to us," Sebastian said looking at me and then Agni. I nodded my head softly in agreement. Maybe these humans...aren't so bad after all.

"How long are you going to keep crying? You said you were 17, act like it," Ciel said as he placed his hand in his pocket. His eyes widened and he pulled his hand out to reveal a white envelope with the Queen's seal.

"This is...when did?" Ciel asked in confusion.

"Ah, the Queen's servant put it there earlier," Sebastian said with a smile. Ciel spun around and frowned at him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He demanded.

"You didn't ask," Sebastian stated simply. Ciel scoffed before he opened the envelope. He stared at it blankly for a few moments before he pulled out three tickets.

"Mmm...tickets?" He muttered to himself.

"Couldn't it be a christmas present? For a little boy," Sebastian mocked. Ciel's face darken before he looked over his shoulder and glared at Sebastian.

"I'll kill you," he threatened before he sighed and walked towards me. He placed the tickets back in the envelope and handed it to me.

"I'm tired. I want to go home and have some tea," Ciel said as he spun around and started to walk away.

"Understood. I shall prepare some assam tea. Dinner will be the amazing curry prepared with my own hands," a smirk appeared on Sebastian's face and I just shook my head at my husband's childish behaviour. Why does my husband feel the need to annoy Ciel?

"Stop joking around. I don't want to even see curry for a while. By the way, what kind of tickets are those?" Ciel asked. I opened the envelope and pulled the tickets out.

"They're...for the circus."

* * *

Children cried out in joy as an elephant led a parade of light and colours through the street. The sounds of laughter could be heard for miles as several carts were pulled passed the eagerly awaiting crowd. Each cart carried a metal cage with an animal inside and the words _**Noah's Ark Circus**_ written brightly on the side of the cage. Dancers dressed in bright, flamboyant clothes pranced around while masked clowns juggled various objects in front of the crowds.

"God save our gracious Queen! Long live our noble Queen! On thee our hopes fix. God save us all!" the group of colourful individuals shouted.

"Come, come, ladies and gentlemen! Presenting the travelling circus troupe, _Noah's Ark_! Forget the cold of winter and the darkness of the news of Jack the Ripper," a male with purple eyes and red hair that was bleached at the ends called out. He had four piercings on each ear and wore eye make-up that matched perfectly with his circus look. His outfit consisted of a yellow bow, purple cape, black and white checkered shirt, long shorts with diamonds on the seam and knee-high boots. His right arm was a prosthetic limb that looked like a skeletal arm and a white glove covered his left hand. The crowd started cheering louder as a man covered in tattoos blew a ball of fire out of his mouth.

A young woman, who was sitting on the elephant, with red eyes and dark brown hair smiled as she waved to the crowds. She wore a revealing bodice dress made from black leather with thigh-high fishnets that were terminated in diamond-adorned garters and matching fishnet gloves that extended up below her shoulders. Her left leg was an artificial limb that had a whip strapped to it and a red flower was pinned in her hair that went perfectly with her fake eyelashes and red make-up.

The girl opposite the red eyed woman on the elephant remained silent as her blue eye travelled through the crowd below her. She wore a wig, which covered one of her eyes, made from white flowers with two feathers sticking out the left side and beads dangled from the end of her wig. She also wore a neckband with a bow, false eyelashes, a sleeveless dress trimmed with a bow and more flowers, sleeves with a poof cap that extend from below her shoulder to just below her elbow, ballet shoes with a flower over the toes, and a thigh-high striped sock on her right leg.

Many people watched in awe as a young, skinny man with short white hair and small patches of scales all over his body, had a large snake wrapped around his body. The man wore thigh-high boots and a high-collared jacket with a striped black and white shirt but it was quite hard to tell because of the snake.

"Now, the curtain raises on the show of the century!"

* * *

**Next Update: Sunday the 14th of August**

**I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter! Now remember, I would like to hear people's thoughts on how the Circus arc should go and how big/small Tori's role should be.**

**And for those who haven't red the circus arc, go onto a site called _mangareader_ and start reading from chapter 23.**

**Thanks and have a great day!**


	26. That maid, solving problems

Hello everyone! I have now changed my name from **xiloveanime01x** to **The Mad Hatteress**.

On another note, **01Shadow Angel** drew her version of Tori! The link to her deviantart account and Tori is on my profile page so check it out when you have the time cause it's really cool!

Thank you to everyone who re-viewed and I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes!

* * *

"Young master, it's time to wake up," I whispered as I lightly shook Ciel. Sebastian opened the curtains allowing the sun's rays to shine brightly into the room causing Ciel to squeeze his eyes close tighter. He groaned loudly before he dragged himself into a sitting position.

"Today's tea is Harrods' White Darjeeling," Sebastian said handed Ciel a tea cup and his morning paper.

"Looks like the manor is settling down," Ciel said before taking a sip of his tea.

"So it would seem," I muttered under my breath. Prince Soma and Agni were still staying with us which made the mansion anything but quiet.

Once Ciel had finished his meal, I started cleaning up while Sebastian helped him get dressed.

"As for today's schedule, first in the morning is validating the merchandise proposal. The new food department's cost estimate for the Hinoustani restaurant has arrived as well. In the afternoon, you will have piano lessons with Mrs Bright and French lessons with Mrs Rodkin. You have an appointment at six in the evening with Lord Randall from the Yard," Sebastian explained as he dressed Ciel.

"Ah, on the matter of recompense for the Anglo-Indian incidents?" Ciel questioned.

"Indeed," I nodded.

"What would you like for today's snacks? I could-," Sebastian began before the door was suddenly slammed open.

"Ciel! Ciel! What's that square box? Are there people inside?" Soma yelled. He ran over to Ciel and started jumping up and down like a thrilled child.

"There was a man who beat up bad guys!" He said excitedly.

"Oh shut up! Don't go yelling this early in the morning! Anyway, when are you two going home to India?" Ciel demanded.

"Going home?" Soma asked in a confused voice, "What are you saying? Aren't I staying in England for your sake?".

"Wh-what?" Ciel stared at the Prince in shock.

"Didn't you say that you didn't believe me when I said I'd become a great man? So I'm staying until I become one so I can show you!" Soma explained.

"That...," Ciel began before he was cut off.

"Prince! Prince! You were with Lord Ciel after all. You weren't in your room so I wondering where you had gotten too," Agni smiled as he walked into the room.

"What do you mean _his room_? I don't remember saying you could live here!" Ciel hissed.

"Besides that, how does that square box work?" Soma pouted.

"That's why I'm saying...listen when other people talk!" Ciel shouted. Sebastian sighed before he exited the room. Smiling to myself, I quickly wheeled the sliver cart out of the room and followed Sebastian towards kitchen. He opened the kitchen door and stepped to the side allowing me to wheel the cart into the kitchen and over to the stink.

"Morning Sebastian! Morning Tori!" Finny called out happily.

"Mornin'," Bard waved slightly.

"Morning everyone," Maylene smiled. Sebastian and I nodded our heads in greeting before I started cleaning the dishes.

"In any case, at six in the evening Lord Randall will be visiting. We cannot do anything to cause embarrassment to the young master of the Phantomhive house," Sebastian explained to the servants.

"Maylene, polish the banisters on the front stairway. Finny, knock the snow from the trees in the courtyard. Bard, please find a chicken for the soup for tonight's dinner. Mr Tanaka...," Sebastian turned around and looked down at the old man, who was drinking some tea.

"Please take it easy. Everyone, please do the duties assigned to you is that clear? Do not waste your energy on other stuff," Sebastian said.

"I bet they'll make a bigger mess," I whispered so only Sebastian could hear me as I started drying the dishes. The kitchen door opened and Agni walked in.

"Mr Agni?" Sebastian asked in confusion.

"Since I am also being a burden on this household, please let me do something to help," Agni smiled.

"What about Prince Soma?" Sebastian questioned.

"He's in a daze from that _television_ box he borrowed from Lord Ciel," Agni explained cheerfully. Sebastian chuckled and looked at me from the corner of his eye. While Prince Soma is distracted by the television, he won't be able to interfere with today's schedule...is what the young master, Sebastian and myself were thinking.

"Then, would you be willing to clean the windows? Since you're taller than me after all," Sebastian handed Agni some cleaning equipment.

"Of course! Leave it to me!" Agni said joyfully.

"Then everyone to your places please," Sebastian clapped his hands and everyone ran to do their jobs.

"What would you like me to do?" I asked as I started putting the dishes away.

"Make sure everything goes occurring to plan," he said as he left the kitchen.

"Plan? What plan?" I called out after him.

"That everything will be perfect for this evening so if I were you, I would start cleaning the dining room," Sebastian replied. I groaned in annoyance before I nodded my head in understanding.

* * *

"Finally, the room is spotless," I collapsed onto a nearby chair and let out a long sigh.

"Well done Tori," Sebastian said as he walked into the room, wheeling a cart full of plates and cutlery. I paused and looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do I get the feeling your annoyed?" I asked. Sebastian paused and looked at me.

"I'm not annoyed,"

"How long have we been married?"

"A very long time,"

"Precisely, I can tell when your annoyed,"

"...I'm not annoyed...just curious,"

"Do tell,"

"Agni's way of approaching things is so different to mine,"

"Go on,"

"With the servants today, he managed to get Finny, Bard and Maylene through their jobs without causing much damage to the mansion,"

"Humans are like that. They feed on each other's emotions and use their own to connect with each other,"

"I suppose but he is another human that has sparked my interest,"

Before I could make another comment, the door opened and Agni walked in. He smiled at us and nodded his head in greeting.

"Would you like some help Sebastian?" he asked. Sebastian nodded as he continued to set up the table.

"Mr Agni, when our guests come tonight, I must ask that you leave the manor," Sebastian suddenly said.

"Eh? What did you just...," Agni trailed off as he looked at Sebastian.

"When the guests are here, would you please leave the manor?" Sebastian repeated as he continued to set the table.

"W-Why?" Agni asked in shock.

"Today's guest is the commissioner of Scotland Yard, Lord Randall. He is the lead investigator in the suspended Anglo-Indian incidents," I explained.

"Could it be he's come to capture me?" Agni panicked.

"Of course not. No one knows the identity of the culprit behind those incidents. Please calm yourself," Sebastian said. Agni clenched his fists before taking a deep breath and unclenching them.

"But even though I was acting on orders, those were entirely my fault. Shouldn't I be punished properly to make up for my sins?" Agni asked. An annoyed look appeared on Sebastian's face.

"If you were not here, what would happen to Prince Soma? Will you break your promise to stay by Prince Soma's side?" Sebastian questioned.

"B-But," Agni began to protest.

"Everything is over and the incidents will not occur again. Leave the rest to us. Stay in your room. Is that all right?" Sebastian looked at Agni who remained silent for a few minutes before nodding.

* * *

"Wow! What a great manor!" I heard Mr Aberline say as Sebastian welcomed them to the Phantomhive mansion.

"Don't praise them and stop looking around! I didn't even want to come to this devil's lair!" Lord Randall hissed.

I curtsied as Lord Randall and Mr Aberline walked into the mansion. I quickly took their hats and coats and hung them up on the coat rack.

"Then I shall call my master so please wait here for a moment," Sebastian bowed before he over to the door that led to the drawing room. He opened the door before quickly closing it. I threw him a confused look and he mouthed the word _Agni_. My eyes widened and I sighed in frustration. And here I thought it was going to be a peaceful night. Damn.

"Well, well, Lord Commissioner," Ciel walked down the stairs.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor," he said when he reached the bottom of the staircase. I swiftly walked over to Ciel side and curtsied once again.

"Preparations for dinner have been completed. If you would like to follow me," I said before I led them out of the room and down the hallway towards the dining room. Sebastian quickly caught up to us and walked beside me.

"The truth is, you probably don't want to dine with me but since it's traditional you came anyway. It's rare that you bring someone with you. Is he your successor? You're arriving at that age, aren't you?" Ciel smirked.

"If you hadn't appeared at the scene of the crime, it could have ended without him knowing anything!" Lord Randall hissed.

"I don't particularly care if he knows or not but if this relationship is exposed they're the ones who will get into trouble, isn't that right?" Ciel asked. I heard a small click and I turned around to see what the noise was. My eyes widened when I saw the doors wide open to reveal a puffing Agni. I literally flew passed the three humans and slapped the doors shut. I inwardly cringed at how much noise I had just made. I spun and curtsied.

"My apologies, the door was open so...," I trailed off.

"Go repair the door if it cannot shut properly," Ciel said before he continued walking. Sebastian smiled gratefully at me and I smiled back. I pulled out a key, placed it in the door's lock and locked it.

"Agni! What are you doing?" I hissed.

"If I carry on like this, I will be letting God down," Agni complained behind the doors.

"Please watch your actions," I managed to say through gritted teeth. I sighed softly before I walked over to the others. I stood beside Sebastian and smiled weakly.

"That was close. At least it's over," I muttered.

"Not quite yet," Sebastian said. I looked at him in confusion and managed to hold back a scream as I saw Agni pressed up against the window. Sebastian dashed over and closed the curtains before he did the same for all the curtains in the hallway. Once all the curtains were closed, he walked over to the doors at the end of the hallway and opened them.

"Everyone, this way please. Dinner will be ready soon," he said as he led them into another area of the house.

"Hey Ciel! I'm bored with that box! Let's play a-," he began before I jumped up and pushed him behind a nearby pole causing him to fall over. I crouched down next to him and covered his mouth with my hand, glaring at him.

"Prince Soma, we have guests today so could you obediently stay in your room?" I asked him. My glare disappeared and I smiled down at him.

"Or do I need to ask Sebastian to come up here and talk to you?" I questioned. His face paled and he nodded in understanding.

"Good boy," I whispered before I stood up.

"Honestly," I muttered to myself. My eyes widened in shock when I saw Agni standing in the hallway.

"Sebastian," I whispered before the lights suddenly went out. I jumped over the railings and landed silently on the ground below.

"What? What happened?" Lord Randall demanded.

"WAH! It's pitch black! How scary!" Mr Aberline whined.

"You bastard! You're a detective, aren't you embarrassed?" Lord Randall yelled.

"My apologises, it seems the lights have gone out," Sebastian explained as he stood there carrying a candle holder with several lit candles.

"The wind or something Sebastian?" Ciel questioned.

"Yes. Not the wind but _or something_," Sebastian smiled charmingly as he walked over to the group.

"Let us move on this way to the dining room," he said as he directed the group into another room. I silently moved through the darkness and looked down at Agni, who had been gagged and tied up. I sighed softly before I closed the doors. I lifted my hand and clicked my fingers. Light suddenly filled the room as all the candles were lit once more.

"Hopefully things will cool down now," I groaned before I walked into the dining room.

"As everyone has settled down, shall we move on to the main topic?" Ciel asked. Sebastian picked up a metal tray and walked over to Lord Randall.

"That's right. I never want to visit this sort of eerie doghouse," Lord Randall growled before placed an envelope on the tray that Sebastian was holding. Sebastian walked over to Ciel and held the tray out in front of him.

"Well...that degree of case is this kind of thing?" Ciel questioned as he pulled out a cheque. Mr Aberline gasped in shock.

"That's!" he yelled as he stood up.

"The lord successor doesn't know yet? The commissioner has been used by the Queen for ages. He purposefully brings the bait to the doghouse. In general, the Phantomhive's are a secret community that carries out special duties. Therefore, the funds for their activities and rewards cannot be included in the national budget. The fact of the matter is...we cannot raise such a large sum of money. It's you, the police. On paper, it could be _reward money_. It's the same as a police dog," Ciel explained.

"That can't be! Isn't that as though it's bribe money-," Mr Aberline began before he was cut off.

"It isn't _as though_...it's genuinely bribe money," Ciel smirked. Aberline slowly sat down in shock.

"It's a long standing tradition...now, to commemorate the today's settlement of the case. I've prepared sine champagne. Won't you celebrate with me?" Ciel asked as I picked up a bottle of champagne and walked over to them. I handed the bottle to Sebastian and stood just to the side of the table.

"But the culprit still hasn't been arrested," Mr Aberline said looking at Lord Randall.

"That's enough Aberline. If her majesty and Phantomhive say it's over, then the culprit no longer exists," Lord Randall said. The doors suddenly slammed opened and Agni ran into the room. My eyes widened in horror as I realised how serious this was. If Agni told the police that it was him who did it...it's going to be very, very bad for Ciel. I looked at Sebastian and only just managed to step back in order to avoid the cork that shot passed me.

"The truth about the case is, I-," Agni shouted before the cork smashed into his jaw.

"My...I apologise. Are you all right?" Sebastian asked as he caught the cork that had rebounded off Agni's jaw. Agni whimpered softly and he's eyes filled with tears. I inwardly cringed at how much that would of hurt. Oh well, better him then me.

"Ahh, I'm hungry. Before they find me, I should...," Soma whined as he entered the room. It suddenly went very quiet. Oh...devil.

"Who are these people?" Lord Randall demanded.

"They're...Indians?" Mr Aberline asked confused. An annoyed look appeared on Ciel's before it disappeared as he sighed.

"Lord Randall, I apologise for the fuss. These two are...this is the Prince of Bengal, Soma and his servant, Agni. They're my good friends who are staying here while they study English culture," Ciel explained.

"Ciel! You finally admitted it! You really do think of me as a friend!" Soma shouted happily as he ran over and hugged Ciel.

"It hurts, stop it!" Ciel demanded. I sighed in relief before quickly recomposing myself to make it look like nothing had happened.

"To settle this incident, you also went through many difficulties. Please let me offer this as congratulations," Sebastian poured some champagne in everyone's glass.

"Then, for resolving a confliction once again, cheers!"

* * *

"I'm so very sorry!" Soma cried for the hundredth time.

"If Sir Sebastian hadn't stopped me then...," Agni trailed off before bowing.

"If you turned yourself in at a place I'm not connected to, I couldn't careless! As it is, I'd be caught up in it too!" Ciel yelled.

"That's right Agni. Don't trouble my friends and you are forbidden from turning yourself in. That's an order!" Soma said as he looked at Agni.

"Jo Ajha," Agni bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"Then, since we've received permission from our dear friend Ciel to stay here, let's go to bed," Soma grinned while Agni nodded in agreement.

"Fine...I'll let you stay at my manor. However, people who don't work cannot stay," Ciel said.

"Work? Me, a prince?" Soma asked confused.

"In return, I will pay you. In other words, that is money you will earn through your own work. You want to become a great man free from your parents correct?" Ciel questioned.

"That's right! What should I do?" Soma asked excitedly.

"Let's see...how about managing my townhouse in London with Agni? It's a very difficult job. I wouldn't ask anyone else. Can you do it?" Ciel smirked. I chuckled softly. He just really wanted those two gone.

"I'll do it! Leave it to me!" Soma yelled in determination.

* * *

"What a splendid job of clearing things up young master. It's wonderful weather for the circus, don't you think?" Sebastian asked as Ciel walked outside. Ciel ignored him and continued walking towards the carriage.

"I don't know about you but I'm looking forward to a few peaceful days," I said as I walked passed Sebastian, following after Ciel. Sebastian smirked as he picked up the luggage and put them onto the carriage. I opened the carriage door and curtsied as Ciel climbed in.

"From today on, the young master, Tori and I will be staying in London for a little while," Sebastian looked at the three servants.

"Young master! Be careful!" Bard grinned.

"Take care!" Finny said as he started waving.

"Be careful!" Maylene sobbed. Just as I was about to climb in after him, Ciel paused and turned around the face the servants.

"You guys...while I'm gone I leave the house in your hands," he said walking into the carriage. I gave the servants a small wave as I climbed in and sat opposite Ciel as Sebastian closed the stagecoach door.

"Excited?" I asked. Ciel stared at me from the corner of his eye.

"Why would I be excited over such a trival matter?" he asked as he placed his arm on the side of the carriage and laid his head on his closed fist.

"Because you can go to the circus...boy," I mocked him. Ciel jolted forward slightly as the carriage starting making forward.

"What about you? Are you excited...Victoria?" Ciel smirked. My face went emotionless as I stared at the young master. It was silent for a few minutes before I finally spoke.

"Why you called me that I'll never know," I scoffed. My full name was Victoria Michaelis but I preferred Tori instead. I looked out the window and watched as we travelled through the country side.

"I get that you named my husband after your dog but why did you call me Victoria? I doubt it was in honour of the Queen," I stated as I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. He stared at me with no emotions.

"My family once owned a beautiful white horse...her name was Victoria. I remember playing for hours on end with her and Sebastian when I was little. When the mansion burned down...both Victoria and Sebastian were killed. Sebastian died by my father's side while the fire had spread to the stable causing it to collaspe on Victoria were she was still trapped inside. When I first saw your husband, his black hair reminded me of Sebastian's black fur while your white hair reminded me of Victoria white coat. It was a childish decision on my behalf to call the two of you after my deceased pets but I did," Ciel explained as he looked out the window.

"How do you know they died? They could have escaped for all you know," I reasoned. Ciel didn't return to the mansion for quite some time so how could he be 100% sure that his beloved animals were dead.

"Tanaka told me. He found both of their bodies," he stated. I didn't know how to reply to that so I remained quiet and a heavy silence fell over us. I watched as Ciel stared out the window with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I am honoured to be named after such a remarkable animal," I finally said. Ciel's eye widened and he turned to face me while I just smiled. He sighed softly before looking back out the window. It was times like this that really remained me no matter how old Ciel acts or tries to be, he is still only a child.

"I thought demons were cruel creatures who enjoyed toying with their prey," he said staring at me from the corner of his eye. I raised my hand and placed my finger over my lips.

"Then this will be our little secret. I have a reputation of a demon to uphold," I chuckled. The faintest of smiles appeared on Ciel's face and I had to blink several times to believe what I was actually seeing.

"What reputation?"

Brat.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I really enjoyed writing the ending because I was listening to **Pieces by Red** while I wrote it. We rarely see that side of Ciel so I hope I got it right.

Once again, a big thanks to everyone who re-viewed and a special thank you to 01Shadow Angel who drew Tori (a link to her deviantart account and Tori is on my profile page).

If anyone else wants to draw her, feel free! Just send me the link and I will post both that and your account link up.

Oh! Oh! **Important news here**! I **MIGHT** update early next week (early being either Friday or Saturday) because I might be going away for the weekend. I'm not 100% sure what's going on so I just thought I'd let you all know but I **WILL** update the story so don't worry.

Have a great day and see you next time!


	27. Thank you

Hey everyone.

I have some sad news to tell you all...I will **no longer being writing Sebastian's Wife**. Don't get me wrong, the idea I had was awesome but Tori is such a mary sue and there's no real character to her (I'm also starting to find her really, really annoying). After re-reading the story, I cringe at my earlier work and I have no motivation when it comes to writing this story.

It was a good run while it lasted so I want to take the time to thank everyone who has supported me and to everyone who reviewed!

If anyone wants to adopt the story then just message me and I'll hand it over to you. I'm thinking of deleting the story and maybe, MAYBE, I might write a better version...not to sure.

Anyway, THANK YOU once again and thank you for understanding why this story will no longer be continued.


End file.
